AMBIGOUSE GENTALIA CHAPTER 1
by DARI RIDA
Summary: Do kyungsoo, memulai lembaran baru dan kehidupan baru bersama dua buah hatinya. dan menutup rapat-rapat semua info tentang dirinya. Kim Jongin selalu di bayang-bayangi oleh namja kecil mungilnya , Dan penyesalan paling mendalam di hidupnya adalah melepaskannya begitu saja. ingin sekali menemukan keberadaannya untuk meminta maaf dan memulai semuanya kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambigus genitalia (Bab 1)**

 **Penulis: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair: Kaisoo, DO Minki & DO Minji**

 **Genre: kecemasan, hidup bayi, anak perempuan jenis kelamin, asmara,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Panjang: Bab 1**

^ _ ^ V

 **WARNING**. Ini bukan ff gendersweet 100%, karna disini pemeran utamanya perna menjadi **NAMJA** normal di kehidupan remajanya. jadi mohon di ikuti setiap alur ceritanya, mohon partisipasi dan dukunganya dengan membaca kelanjutan cerita di setiap chapternya. silakan langsung dibaca saja .

 **ATTENTION .** FF ini akan memiliki beberapa chapter membosankan, disetiap chapternya. jadi sekali lagi mohon dukunganya , bahasa yang digunakan gagal dan EYD / TYPO yang bertebaran .

Tidak ada copy, tidak ada plagiat, tidak ada bass karna Semua ini ide ku

^ - ^ v

…..HOKAEDO JEPANG…..

.

"Heah..Heah !,"Deruh nafas memburuh pendengaran di ruangan gelap gulita itu. ia yang terbangun dengan penuh keringat di seluru tubuhnya, mimpi buruk yang kembali menghantui malamnya. membuat deruh nafasnya menggebuh-gebuh tak terkontrol.

.

Pagi pun mulai tiba dengan munculnya si hangat mentari . mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya membuat Kim jongin tidak bisa tertidur kembali. sudah beberapa kali jongin mencoba untuk kembali tertidur , tetapi hasilnya Nihil.

.

hatinya sedang gelisa setelah mimpi buruk itu muncul. kegelisaan menghantui jongin , Dirinya akan selalu terbayang-bayang sosok namja mungil yang sudah membuat hidup jongin menyesal seumur hidup . kehidupan KIM JONGIN benar-benar hampa, tahun demi tahun jongin lewati dengan rasa bersalah terhadap namja mungil itu.

.

KIM JONGIN adalah CEO di perusahaan KIM CROP. perusahaan yang cukup ternama di seoul saat ini, dan dikalangan dunia. Perusahaan KIM CROP tidak bisa di remehkan, urutan ke 4 terbesar didunia. membuat jongin harus bekerja lebih ekstra untuk mempertahankan urutan perusahaannya sekarang .

.

Kim Jongin dikenal dengan tindakannya yang tidak segan-segan bermain belakang, dikalau lawan bisnisnya adalah orang yang cukup kuat dalam pertahanannya. jongin yang menggantikan posisi appanya KIM MYUNGSOO yang memutuskan menyerahkan tanggung jawab selanjutnya di tangan jongin.

.

Jongin memimpin perusahaan KIM CROP yang telah mengalami kemajuan pesat selama 6 tahun ini.

.

... ..BUSAN SEOUL ... ..

.

Pagi-pagi sekali jongin pun sudah rapi dengan baju atasan biru dengan tuksido hitam merek brand ternama , dan bawahan yang senada dengan tuksidonya . jongin keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas menuju ruang tamu untuk memeriksa keadaan siro, hari ini jongin tidak mendengarkan gonggongan milik siro.

.

Siro anjing peranakan dari spesies langkah yang jongin temukan 6 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang siro adalah bagian dari hidup jongin. jongin sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan siro, jika siro tidak bersikap seperti biasannya, maka ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

.

"Hey boy, aku membawakan makanan untukmu? " jongin mendatangi kandang siro yang berada di ruang santai rumahnya. kening jongin pun berkerut , siro sedang tertidur di dekat pagar pembatas. tidak biasanya siro akan tidur jam segini. dan respon siro terhadap kemunculan jongin pun berbeda dengan reaksi biasanya , jongin pun meletakan mangkuk piring siro kedalam kandangnya. bahkan disaat makanan favoritnya datang, siro hanya membuka kedua matanya tanpa mau mendekat kearah mangkuk makananya.

.

Jongin pun mengambil siro dan menggendongnya seperti bayi. Di dudukkan siro di pangkuannya , di belailah bulu halus milik siro. "apa kau tidak lapar boy , kenapa nafsu makanmu berkurang akhir-akhir ini?" jongin pun membelai bulu siro yang berwarna putih coklatan keabu-abuan itu.

.

Setelah meletakan siro kembali kedalam kandangnya , jongin pun memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja. Dan sebelum jongin lupa , jongin menghubungi dokter yang biasanya menangani keadaan siro bila sakit.

.

Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju garasih mobilnya. beberapa jenis mobil bermerek ternama miliknya terparkir disana. mobil BMW hitam keluaran terbaru pun menjadi pilihan jongin hari ini. jongin menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai melaju keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya. menuju kantor yang berada di daerah GANGNAM.

.

Sebenarnya appa Jongin masih bekerja aktif di kantor pusat. setelah masa pemindahan jongin berakhir di jepang, jongin mengambil ahli tanggung jawab semua perusahaan appanya . bahkan yang berada di GANGNAM sekarang.

.

Kantor yang mulai aktif pukul 08.00 pagi pun sekarang masih sepi. karna masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kantor sekarang . pukul 06.30 masih amat terasa pagi untuk memulai aktifitas bekerja, jongin mengambil benda persegi di dalam kantong jasnya dan menekan angkah di panggilan cepat , untuk menghubungi seseorang. sambungan panggilan pun sudah tersambung.

.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau menghubungiku ku sepagi ini ? " terdengar gumaman tak terima dari si penerima.

.

"Hyung aku akan sampai kantor 10 menit lagi." jongin pun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat mini market yang open 24 jam yang berada di sekitar jalan yang dilewatinya. jongin berhenti untuk membeli makanan, untuk perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar pagi ini.

.

"Hey, kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini? Tidak biasanya, sekarang belum waktunya jam kerjaku dimulai jong kim . aku tidak akan datang kekantor sebelum jam kerjaku dimulai ,faham !" jongin sekarang sedang menghubungi manager kepercayaanya SUHO.

.

suho tak mendengarkan suara jongin , keningnya pun mengerut. Seketika suho mematikan panggilan jongin secara sepihak.

.

"Hallo …. Hyung ? ", 'Tuut …Tuut…Tuut ' suara panggilan berakhir " dasar, aku belum selesai bicara. dia semakin kurang ajar sekali padaku sekarang ."

.

Jongin pun memasukan benda persegi itu ke dalam saku jasnya kembali. setelah memilih beberapa makanan yang ia inginkan, jongin langsung membawanya di meja kasir. setelah membayar makanannya, jongin pun mengeluarkan iphonenya kembali untuk menghubungi seseorang lagi . setelah pembayaran selesai , jongin pun menuju mobilnya dengan satu kantong penuh makanan. jongin pun mulai melajukan mobilnya kearah perusahaan. dan makan pagi disana saja.

.

…..NEW YORK…

.

"Mama wake up…..wake up, minji lapar?" minji sangat bingung, tumben sekali mamanya susah sekali dibangunkan. Padahal biasanya mamanya akan terbangun dengan teriakkan nyaringnya, pasti akan langsung terbangun. tetapi hari ini bahkan saat minji membangunkan langsung di tempat tidurnya , mamanya tidak kunjung terbangun.

.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo bangun dan mengejutkan putri kecilnya yang cantik itu dan seketika mencium keningnya " mama menggoda minji , minji marah?" kyungsoo pun gemas dengan putrinya Do minji dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil minji.

.

" Hey jangan marah dong , mama hanya bercanda. " minji pun merontah di dalam pelukan kyungsoo agar bisa lepas dari kungkungan kyungsoo. tiba-tiba suara pintu di dobrakan dengan kerasnya membuat anak dan ibu itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak elitnya.

.

"Mommy minki belum mandi?" minki putra tampanya dan kakak kembar minji pun perotes ke mommynya yang sedak asik bergumun di tempat tidurnya yang hangat bersama adiknya. minki yang belum dimandikan oleh mommynya pagi ini pun heran dan mencoba mengembangkan mommnya dan menemukan ibu dan minji sedang berpelukan.

.

Bukankah mereka harus pergi kesekolah hari ini ? kenapa mommynya malah masih bersantai-santai di bawah selimut tempat tidurnya bersama minji.

.

Minki pun berlari kearah kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk minji , minki pun melompat kearah kyungsoo dan ikut memeluk mommynya bersama minji. kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk minki dan mencium kening putra tampannya yang memiliki wajah seperti seseorang yang perna ia cintai, tetapi itu dulu.

.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang Wanita **sekarang** tetapi 7 tahun yang lalu ia adalah seorang Laki-Laki normal seperti Laki-Laki normal lainya. sebuah fakta pahit harus kyungsoo terima, dan kenyataan tentang dirinya yang berkelamin ganda atau AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA sejak kecil . Dalang dari semua bencana hidupnya. Kyungsoo memiliki hal-hal kecil dari seorang wanita di tubuhnya, kyungsoo belum perna melakukan operasi pengubahan alat kelamin waktu kecil.

.

Dulu sekitar umur 7 tahun, kyungsoo hanya menerima suntikan penurunan hormon waktu itu. Kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Laki-Laki dari pada Wanita. Dan itu yang membuat dirinya akhirnya menjadi seorang Laki-Laki normal waktu itu. karna sudah terlalu lama kyungsoo tak segera menindak lanjuti tentang kelamin gandanya , dan tidak segera melakukan pengubahan alat kelaminnya. yang mengakibatkan kyungsoo mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

.

Saat kyungsoo mengetahui dirinya tidak NORMAL. kyungsoo bagaikan terhantam batu besar dihidupnya . kenyataan segumpal daging yang mulai hidup di perut ratanya pun membuat kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

kyungsoo tidak perna memikirkan kehidupannya akan berubah seperti ini. kyungsoo mengalami masa-masa sulit di saat tubuhnya mulai mengalami perubahan sedikit demi sedikit . tubuhnya menjadi berbentuk seperti Wanita hamil , dan setelah melewati frase-frase berat saat mengandung, kyungsoo pun akhirnya harus melakukan operasi Caesar untuk mengeluarkan malaikat kecilnya dari dalam tubuhnya.

.

Setelah melihat kedua buah hartinya berhasil selamat dan memasuki dunia baru bersamanya kyungsoo pun memutuskan melakukan operasi pengubahan alat kelamin dan melakukan operasi lainnya yang membuat tubuhnya akhirnya menjadi seorang wanita 100%.

.

Dengan keputusan besar, kyungsoo pun mengambil jalan hidup barunya . bahkan sekarang kyungsoo hidup bahagia dengan karunia tuhan, dua sosok malaikat kembar yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri hidup sehat di dunia ini .

.

walaupun akhirnya, rahim kyungsoo tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi setelah melahirkan si kembar. karna faktor fisik kyungsoo yang lemah saat mengalami frase kehamilan waktu itu, dan jika kyungsoo mengandung kembali maka resiko besar yang harus kyungsoo tanggung adalah nyawanya. tubuh kyungsoo ternyata tidak bisa menerima keadaannya Wanita yang ia miliki, secara normal karna fisik tubuh kyungsoo adalah 80% Laki-Laki dan 20 % seperti tubuh Wanita Normal .

.

Maka dari itu kyungsoo harus menjalani operasi untuk pengangkatan rahimnya dan menghilangkan resiko berbahaya yang bisa mengancam nyawanya lagi.

.

Kehidupan kyungsoo pun mulai berubah setelah si kembar lahir ke dunia dan tumbuh dengan sehat.

.

kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru dan membuka lembaran baru di New York, bersama paman dan keluarganya . kehidupan kyungsoo pun beruba sangat drastis, Minki dan minji yang lahir dengan sehat. Membuat kyungsoo bahagia mengetahui tentang bayi kembarnya. Kedua buah hatinya memiliki beberapa kesamaan yang sedikit kentara , dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya pun pasti tau bahwa mereka terlahir kembar.

.

DO MINKI dan DO MINJI si kembar yang berbeda gender pun tumbuh dengan baik.

.

Minki Laki-Laki dan MINJI Perempuan. MINJI memiliki wajah yang cantik bahkan mata,hidung,dan senyumannya sama seperti kyungsoo. sedangkan MINKI , ia tidak memiliki wajah seperti kyungsoo sama sekali, tetapi warna kulit MINKI putih bersih seperti dirinya walaupun berbalik dengan adiknya. MINJI malah memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap dari oppanya, tetapi kulit gelapnya tidak menutupi kecantikan alami yang terbentuk dari wajahnya. bahkan Minji akan sangat terlihat cantik saat tersenyum.

.

.

Sore hari di kota NEW YORK yang sudah memasuki musim semi, angin sore yang berhembus menerpa helaian rambut kyungsoo yang berwarna PIRANG keemasan. membuat cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam menambah pesona cantik yang bercayaha di wajahnya sore itu. " dreet…..dreet….dreet " tiba-tiba smartphone kyungsoo bergetar. kyungsoo pun langsung meneriman panggilan masuk di layar smartphonenya.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu siapa yang sedang menghubunginya pun segera mengarahkannya di telinga kirinya "oppa apa kau sudah tiba ? " tanpa basa-basi kyungsoo langsung bertanya.

.

"yak, Do kyungsoo ! kenapa kau sangat tak sopan sekali, dulu kau sangat sopan dan tidak seperti sekarang . " terdengar gerutuan dari suara Oppanya .

.

"Aiish, oppa aku bukan lee kyungsoo lagi. jadi jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu." kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel dengan oppanya , sudah beberapa kali kyungsoo harus mengatakannya.

.

Bagi oppa kyungsoo, DO kyungsoo dan LEE KYUNGSOO masih tetaplah sama saja. hanya saja LEE KYUNGSOO telah tergantikan oleh sosok DO kyungsoo yang tegar, tegas dan egois .

.

sosok DO KYUNGSOO yang sekarang masih memiliki hati yang sangat baik, semua kebiasan kyungsoo yang dulu tidak perna benar-benar ikut hilang dari dirinya. sebelum kyungsoo memutuskan melanjutkan hidupnya dan berubah menjadi seorang Wanita , kyungsoo adalah seorang namja bernama LEE Kyungsoo. kyungsoo dulu tinggal bersama bibik LEE sungbo dan oppanya LEE sunggyu di Guanju . maka dari itu marga nama kyungsoo beruba menjadi LEE kyungsoo waktu itu. tetapi sekarang kyungsoo harus menggunakan marga keluarga aslinya kembali setelah pamannya Do sebo menyerahkan perusahaan appanya yang telah wafat kepada kyungsoo kembali.

.

Lee sunggyu sangat tahu dengan benar, pasti adiknya sedang marah saat ini "maaf soo , aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu. oh iya, kamu kan bertanya apa aku sudah sampai ?" kyungsoo pun mengangguk kan kepalanya walaupun kyungsoo masih marah dengan oppanya, Walaupun sunggyu tidak mengetahui anggukan kyungsoo pastinya.

.

"Tadi siang oppa sudah sampai di seoul , kau tahu disini sekarang akhir musing dingin, segeralah menyusul oppa kesini soo bersama si kembar. apa kau tidak rindu rumah kita yang dulu! andai kita bisa tinggal dirumah itu lagi bersama eomma , oppa pasti senang ?" kyungsoo pun menerawang jauh dengan kenangan 7 tahun yang lalu , dan kenangan itu memenuhi ingatan kyungsoo.

Beberapa Memori kebersamaan mereka di terlintas benak kyungsoo.

.

Mood kyungsoo benar-benar buruk setelah meneri panggilan dari oppanya , bahkan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya sekarang. hari ini sih kembar sedang bermain di aparteman lee eomma.

.

Ingatan disaat ia masih bisa mengingat sedikit kenangan tentang dirinya mencium eommanya dan memeluk tubuh appanya yang hangat. Membuat kyungsoo bahagia. jalan hidupnya yang berubah seketika karna Laki-Laki yang membuat kyungsoo tersakiti oleh cinta dan kenyataan dulu.

.

Semua takdirnya berubah seketika. kyungsoo memiliki masa-masa sulit masa itu, dan itu membuat kyungsoo menitihkan air matanya yang selalu ia tahan hampir 6 tahun ini. kyungsoo tidak perna marah dan membenci namja tersebut, malah kyungsoo selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus masuk dalam hidup Kai dulu.

.

 _ **'Kenapa**_ _ **hidupku selalu menyedihkan. KAI, rasa cintaku benar-benar sudah mulai hilang. dan melupakan sosokmu tidak lah sesulit seperti dulu. tetapi di saat aku melihat wajah si kecil MINKI selalu saja ada rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hati kecilku, hati kecilku selalu bertannya-tannya bagaimana keadaanmu ?, kesehatanmu ?, apa kau sudah berkeluarga ?, apa kau bahagia? . bahkan pertanyaan-pertannyaan itu tidak bias lepas dari hidup baruku**_ **', pertahanan kyungsoo untuk melupakan KAI selalu gagal selama ini.** Laki-laki yang membuatnya mengerti arti mencintai dan dicintai di hidupnya. kyungsoo selalu mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang KAI dan memendam ingatanya dulu sencara dalam. tapi takdir ternyata tidak perna memihak kepadanya sama sekali.

.

"Dok ... .Doke ... Dok".

.

"mommy buka pintunya kenapa di kunci, minki kan tidak bisa masuk . " kyungsoo pun menatap pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk kasar oleh si Minki, sosok yang selau mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok KAI yang membuat kehidupnya semakin berat.

.

Kyungsoo pun menghapus genanga air matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang berwana cream tua itu, **' teak..'** suara kunci kamar yang di buka oleh kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo pun melihat si minki yang sedang menangis sesenggukan , kyungsoo pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putra satu-satunya itu " minki menangis , bukankan mommy sudah bilang minki kan seorang laki-laki jadi jangan menangis . minki tidak malu nanti bila dilihat oleh minji.", kyungsoo pun mencium kening minki dan memeluk putrannya itu dengan hangat.

.

"Minki mau tidur dengan mommy" rajuk minki yang menangis di pelukan kyungsoo.

.

kyungsoo pun langsung membawa tubuh minki kedalam gendonganya dan membawanya masuk untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang sangay manja padanya, hanya padanya. " minji tidak ikut pulang?".

.

"Minji menginap dirumah grandmah lee hari ini. jadi, minki mau tidur sama mommy ." kyungsoo pun mencium hidung minki, minki seperti kyungsoo yang akan sangat manja bila bersama orang yang ia sayangi.

.

"Nah ayo minki tidur, mommy akan memeluk tubuh minki sampai minki tertidur" 30 menit berlalu minki sudah tertidur di pelukan kyungsoo , dan kelopak mata kyungsoo pun mulai sedikit berat kyungsoo pun mulai memasuki alam mimpinya setelah lelah menangis tadi .

.

... .. &&& ...

.

Dulu di kamus hidupku tidak ada kalimat yang pertama maupun yang kedua. kehidupan yang ku lewati adalah pelajaran berharga di setiap kesempatan waktu yang ku lewati. sampai aku bertemu dengan sosok yang mementingkan prinsip hidup mewah yang dia pegang .

.

Pertama atau kedua adalah hal penting dalam hidup Laki-LAki itu. tak perna terbayangkan oleh ku, bahwa aku akan dipilih olehnya secara langsung untuk menjadi yang kedua dalam sesuatu di hidupnya. menjadi yang kedua bukanlah hal yang memberatkan fikirku , tak perna sekalipun aku berfikir bahwa aku hanya hal cadangan untuknya.

.

tetapi prinsip hidupnya menghancurkan semua jalan hidupku pulah. di saat aku harus berjalan di jalan takdir yang berubah oleh arus yang ia buat aku hanya bias diam untuk melewatinnya.

.

.

.

.

. .TBC ... ..

Reader tolong dukunganya untuk FF ini , tolong di berikan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini.

Aku berharap para reader bisa menikmati dan mendapatkan Feel saat membacanya. Gak bisa lama-lama ngebacotnya aku akan siapin chapter 2nya. Langsung di baca yah.

Dulu nama author aku _**YRIM**_ sekarang aku ubah jadi _**DARI RIDA**_ .

menambahkan fb q romadonirida ok.

THENKS ^ _ ^ v


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 2)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 2**

^_^v

 **WARNING**. Ini bukan ff gendersweet 100% karna disini pemeran utamanya perna menjadi **NAMJA** normal di kehidupan remajanya. jadi mohon di ikuti setiap alur ceritanya, mohon partisipasi dan dukunganya dengan membaca kelanjutan cerita di setiap chapternya. silakan langsung dibaca saja .

 **ATTENTION .** FF ini akan memiliki beberapa chapter membosankan disetiap chapternya. jadi sekali lagi mohon dukunganya , bahasa yang digunakan gagal dan EYD / TYPO yang bertebaran .

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

 **FLASEBACK 10 tahun yang lalu.**

.

.

9 tahun yang lalu SEOUL , Guanju 05.00 KTS.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai sebuah aktifitas bagi seorang pelajar seperti dirinya. kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap memulai aktifitasnya pagi ini. dengan jaket biru tua pemberian hyungnya lee sunggyu dan celana trining yang kebesaran membuat tubuh mungil kyungsoo tetap terjaga dari dinginnya udara dipagi hari yang masih gelap. kyungsoo pun mengayuh sepedahnya menuju ketempat ahjusshi bongkyu yang menjadi bosnya selama hampir 2 tahun ini, kyungsoo memutuskan bekerja di pagi hari sebelum memulai aktifitasnya sebagai pelajar .

.

Setiap harinya ada 3 kardus susu yang harus kyungsoo antar di depan rumah orang-orang yang menjadi pelanggan tetap ahjussi, bahkan kyugsoo sering telat masuk sekolah karna waktu mengantar susu sedikit bermasalah.

.

Di rumahnya, bibi lee selalu menyuruh kyungsoo untuk makan pagi dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah. bibi lee selalu berhasil mengancam dirinya dan membuat dirinya harus makan. kalau tidak bibi lee akan melarang kyungsoo bekerja paruh waktu lagi .

.

Kyungsoo mulai bekerja pada saat dia masih duduk di tingkat 3 junior high school. awalnya kyungsoo bekerja membantu bibi lee menjaga kedai miliknya yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. tetapi karna kyungsoo sudah lulus, kyungsoo memutuskan melakukan pekerjaan lain yang lebih banyak mendapatkan uang dari pada bergantung dengan membantu bibi lee.

.

SIANG HARI.

.

"Apa maksudmu…?" ren yang notabenya murid yang tak bodoh dan tak bisa di kibuli pun hanya menyeringa tajam.

.

"Hyung apa kau benar-benar lupa …! Bukankah kau berjanji bila aku bisa dapat nilai diatas rata-rata dalam pelajaran sejarahku kali ini, kau akan meliburkan kegiatan les privat ini selama seminggu bukan. apa kau lupa hyung ?" senyuman pervet itu muncul lagi di garis bibirnya yang tipis.

.

kyungsoo merasa seperti tertimpa pohon hari ini. dia lupa akan ucapanya yang abal-abal waktu itu, hari ini 2 anak privatnya ren dan jongkook dapat kabur dari acara mengajarnya selama 1 minggu hanya gara-gara ucapan kyungsoo yang untuk main-main saja waktu itu. Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus menepati ucapannya.

.

.

"Ahjussi , hanya segini saja susu yang harus aku antar hari ini ? kenapa sedikit sekalih tidak biasanya ?" kyungsoo heran dan mencoba menghitung lagi botol-botol susu yang ada di kardus susu itu , kyungsoo untuk memastikan apa ia tak salah hitung.

.

"Memang ahjussi hanya memberimu sedikit hari ini. bagianmu tadi diminta oleh lee jong setengahnya jadi kau hanya dapat segitu saja hari ini. oh iya ahjussi meberimu cuti untuk istirahat selama 1 minggu bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan kan ? jadi ini pengantaran susumu yang terakhir untuk mu, sebelum kau cuti besok"

.

"Apa maksud ahjussi? aku rasa aku tidak perna meminta waktu cuti kepada mu. kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba memberiku cuti dadakan seperti ini. apa ada yang salah dengan kepala ahjussi" kyungsoo semakin bingun dengan penjelasan jung ahjussi, menurutnya ini tidak wajar karna ahjussi sangat pelit sekali soal waktu libur. walaupun sesibuk apapun kegiatan kyungsoo , dirinya akan tetap mengantar susu-susu itu setiap pagi.

.

Karna pekerjaan ini ternyata cukup menguntungkan bagi kyungsoo di pagi hari. dia bisa berolaragah dan meminum susu gratis di pagi hari setiap harinya.

.

"Memang kau tidak perna meminta cuti , tetapi kekasihmu yang mengacamku bila aku tidak memberimu waktu cuti, dia akan menghancurkan bisnis susu ku ini. jadi aku terpaksa memberimu cuti karna kekasihmu itu. jangan kau bilang kepada karyawan yang lain, bisa-bisa mereka besok meminta cuti juga" kyungsoo pun mulai bingun dengan apa yang diceritakan ahjussi barusan .

.

"kekasih,….siapa?" ahjussi pun hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

.

"Mana ku tahu, yang penting kau istirahatlah dan bersenang-senanglah selama 1 minggu ini ok. dan bilang pada kekasihmu jangan perna mengancamku lagi dan meminta waktu cuti sembarangan seperti ini . walaupun kau akan melakukan ujian kelulusan tapi jangan 1 minggu, itu sangat lama sekali ." park ahjussi pun masuk kedalam kedainya meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

Halaman parkir sekolah

.

Suasana sekolah yang basah setelah hujan membuat suasana sedikit suram. semua penghuni sekolah telah memutuskan pulang lebih cepat untuk menghindari turunnya air hujan yang lebih deras. tapi tak sedikit pula siswa-siswi menyibukan diri bermain di bawah tetesan air hujan di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah.

.

"kyungsoo…." ,tiba-tiba ada sebuah pelukan hangat yang memeluk tubuh kecil kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo yang tau siapa pelakunya pun langsung berbalik dan Tanpa aba-aba kyungsoo pun langsung memukul kepala KAI.

.

"owh…. Sakit , apa yang kau lakukan sih soo?" kai yang kesakitan mengusap-usap keningnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan KAI , gara-gara kau aku harus cuti dari pekerjaanku selama 1 minggu? ini pasti gara -gara kau kan?" kyungsoo pun langsung pergi meninggalkan KAI dengan wajah marah.

.

" Lee kyungsoo tunggu" ,KAI pun mengejar langkah kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

.

Memang kalian belum tahu kisah percintaan kyungsoo. kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Seorang cowok yang cukup special di sekolah ini. dan hanya beberapa nama yang tahu kedekatan mereka.

.

Hubungan kisah cinta mereka berjalan hampir 2 tahun , hubungan yang tidak perna terfikirkan akan sejauh ini oleh kyungsoo.

.

Ketertarikan KAI terhadap kyungsoo. Di waktu kyungsoo membantunya waktu itu di taman sekolah, saat kalung kesayangannya hilang di bangku taman. KAI yang mulai jatuh hati terhadap sosok kyungsoo pun akhirnya memaksa kyungsoo untuk menjadikanya kekasihnya. dan semenjak saat itu, kyungsoo menjadi yang kedua di dalam sesuatu di hidup KAI .

.

Hubungan yang sengaja mereka simpan sampai sekarang, bahkan dengan kepopuleran KAI di kalangan sekolah dan para yeoja di guanju high school. Tidak membuat hubungan mereka terbongkar.

.

Hubungan tabuh dan tak wajar ini harus mereka simpan rapat-rapat agar tak ada yang tahu. karena status social keluarga KAI yang lebih tinggi dan terpandang , maka kyungsoo dan kai harus merahasiakannya dari semuannya.

.

Mereka Menjalani hubungan itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. saling mencintain walaupun rasa cinta kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya untuk kai, karna sebenarnya kyungsoo adalah Laki-Laki normal _(menurut kyungsoo_ ) yang di paksa untuk mencintai KAI . jadi kyungsoo berusaha mencintai KAI karna ini pertama kali untuk dirinya pula ada seseorang yang mengatakan cinta dan mencintainya. jadi kyungsoo mulai belajar mencintai KAI mulai sekarang.

.

.

Suasana sekolah hari ini cukup membosankan bagi kyungsoo. guru pengajar yang tiba-tiba ada rapat dadakan membuat kyungsoo dan para siswa-siswi terkurung di tengah-tengah jam kosong yang cukup panjang.

.

"Yak… soo tunggu aku jangan pergi" teriak Kai di lorong sekolah , hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan jadi mereka bisa pulang lebih sore hari ini , tiba-tiba kyungsoo pun berbalik badan dan melipat tanganya .

.

" Yak, Kim KAI kalau kau melakukan hal yang seenaknya seperti ini sekali lagi jangan harap dirimu bisa selamat , aku marah padamu." Kyungsoo pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Kai dengan dingin. .

.

"Kyungsoo jangan seperti ini bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih , mungkin bila bukan karna aku kau tidak mungkin dapat menikmati liburan awal ujian. Memang ku akui semua aktifitas kerja mu aku yang melakukanya soo " garis dahi kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tergambar , garis-garis yang tadi tak terlihat sekarang pun mulai jelas sekali garis-garis lipatan di keningnya.

.

"Semua maksudmu ..!" , kyungsoo pun mulai menerka-nerka apa yang di maksud dengan ucapan spontan KAI tadi, "jadi kau yang menyuruh murid-muridku untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk memberikanku cuti dari les privatku. kau juga yang melakukanya ?" jongin pun segera menggeleng tanda tak setuju " aku tidak menyuruh mereka aku memanipulasi nilai mereka." Seketika kyungsoo pun langsung pergi meninggalkan KAI , benar-benar kekanakan sekali kekasihnya ini.

.

KAI pun mengejar langkah kyungsoo dan memegang pergelangan tangan kyungsoo, " tidak soo, dengarlah dulu penjelasanku.", kyungsoo pun mulai berbalik menghadap KAI ."Bukankah sudah jelas tentang semua tindakan salahmu ini? aku benar-benar kecewa. bukankah kau sudah setuju dengan pekerjaanku dan kenapa kau tetap ikut campur. hidupku berbeda dengan hidupmu yang hanya menunggu uang datang dari orang tuamu KAI. aku harus berjuang mencari uang, bukankah kau sudah tahu itu ?", kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan KAI yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

.

"Bukakah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin berliburan dengan ku dan bersenang-senang waktu itu. lalu apa yang salah dengan tindakanku kali ini. ini cara satu-satunya agar kau bisa bersenang-senang dan berlibur . dan jangan membedah-bedahkan kekayaan social lagi, aku tak suka kau berbicara seperti ini lagi. " tubuh kyungsoo pun melemas dan tak menunjukan pemberontakan terhadap KAI, "jadi ayo kita berkencan dan berliburan selama 1 minggu ini , mumpung kita juga sedang libur akhir semester selama 1 minggu besok." KAI Pun langsung menarik pundak kyungsoo dan mulai melangkah pergi sambil berbicara, selama di lorong sekolah yang panjang dan sepi karna para siswa-siswinya sudah pulang semua.

.

.

Kyungsoo namja yang memiliki banyak rahasia terpendam yang sangat mengejutkan, bahkan dirinya pun juga tak tahu tentang rahasia itu. jati diri kyungsoo dan latar belakang asli keluarga kyungsoo yang selalu tersimpan dengan rapi di balik dinding pintu rahasia yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun, rahasia yang akan mengoyak hati dan nalar seseorang. biarkan rahasia itu terungkap dengan seirinya waktu dan waktu yang akan memberi tahu dengan pintu takdir yang akan terbuka dengan sendirinya .

.

Awal liburan kyungsoo pun di mulai, liburan yang akan memberikan kenangan-kenangan kebahagian yang di inginkan oleh kyungsoo selama ini. 1 minggu penuh akan ia habiskan bersama KAI dengan berliburan dimansion KAI Yang berada di busan . untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan awal ujian kelas 3 high school.

.

"Soo apa kau senang" , KAI yang melirik wajah kyungsoo yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat pemandangan di balik jendelah kaca mobil , sambil memperlihatkan garis lengkungan bibir tebalnya yang membuat candu si evil kim KAI.

.

Hari ini KAI dan kyungsoo berangkat untuk berlibur KAI membawa mobil sendiri hari ini , di setiap kesempatan KAI pasti akan merayu kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangan kyungsoo yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

.

"Iya aku sangat senang, tak kusangkah aku bisa menikmati liburan seperti ini akhirnya. sudah lama aku tak merasakan kebahagiaan ini lagi setelah pindah ke guanju" , dahi KAI pun mulai berkerut " kau bukan asli dari Guanju ?" kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menujukan senyuman yang akan membuat KAI luluh .

.

"Tidak saat aku berusia 13 tahun aku di pindahkan kerumah bibik lee untuk tinggal denganya bibi lee. bibi lee adalah sahabat eomma ku yang telah meninggal , jadi hampir 6 tahun aku harus hidup mandiri dan kuat selama tinggal dengannya."

.

KAI pun mengacak-acak rambut jamur kyungsoo, " kau memang hebat , aku bangga bisa memiliki kekasih sepertimu. walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu prioritas utama di hidupku , dan tak bisa memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau milikku. kau adalah orang yang sangat special dihatiku. " , kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghindar dari pandangan KAI yang sedang mencuri kesempatan memandangi dirinya .

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh mereka , mansion KAI mulai terlihat. mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. pelayan pun langsung membuka pintu gerbang saat tahu bahwa tuanya sudah datang, Kai memasukan mobil verarrynya kedalah halaman mansionnya.

.

" wow… besar sekali mensionnya , appa dan eommah mu ada dirumah?" kyungsoo yang terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan mewah yang ia lihat sekarang pun terhipnotis seketika. sedangkan KAI sedang mengambil barang-barang merekan dengan di bantu oleh pelayan untuk membawa barang bawaan yang ada dibagasi . kai pun hanya menggeleng kecil, "tidak ada appa dan eommah , mereka berada di jepang saat ini . karna pembukaan kantor cabang terbaru appa ? mereka harus menetap disana selama 4 bulan, dan sepertinya setelah kelulusan sekolah aku akan langsung di kirim ke jepang ,untuk mengurus bisnis itu." mimik wajah bahagia kyungsoo pun mulai luntur " apa kau akan pergi ? " ,kyugsoo pun mulai berbalik menghadap KAI yang berada di belakang tubuhnya yang sedang membawa tas bawaan mereka.

.

"Apa kau sedih, hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir soo. jadi jangan sedih mungkin kita hanya terpisah selama 1 tahun saja. bukanya kau namja yang kuat ?" , KAI pun meletakan tas yang ia jinjing. KAI memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit terisak, sepertinya kyungsoo menangis sekarang kyungsoo pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat berada di pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

.

"Aku tidak sedih, aku hanya takut perasaan kita akan luntur sedikit demi sedikit nantinya. Di saat jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita, aku mulai bisa mencintaimu KAI." KAI pun mulai mempererat pelukanya, ' _apa kau tahu,aku mulai ragu dan bimbang, setelah memergogi kejadian terakhir kalinya. kau bercumbu dengan sunny si yeoja popular itu di depan teman-teman mu. perasaanku mulai bimbang dan tak yakin apakah aku harus melepaskan hubungan kita atau membiarkan hatiku terluka sedikit demi sedikit_ " batin kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar terombang ambing oleh fikirannya sendiri.

.

"Tenanglah ini tidak akan lama, bukanya kita bisa kirim e-mail dan saling bervideo cell selama aku disana soo", liburan yang awalnya untuk bersenang senang, sekarang diselimuti oleh perasaan gunda dan kebimbangan hati kyungsoo. terselip ingatan-ingatan tentang kebahagiaan yang terjadi diantara mereka .

.

Setiap malam kyungsoo akan menyempatkan berdoa agar dia diberi jawaban akan kegundaan hatinya.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari mereka berlibur di mension KAI dan bersenag - senang. banyak tempat-tempat indah yang mereka datangi . hari ini KAI meninggalkan kyungsoo di mension sendiri karna dia harus bertemu dengan teman-temanya yang berada di busan, yang hampir 2 tahun belum bertemu lagi. kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mengisi kegiatanya yang kosong dengan searching di GOOGEL tentang **Transgender.** Tak tahu kenapaakhir-akhir ini , dia bermimpi aneh tentang dirinya yang seketika berubah menjadi wanita beramput panjang dan memakai drees selutut dengan warna tozcha . bayangan itu selalu menghantui kyungsoo, apa itu hanya mimpi atau petanda . karna kyungsoo perna mengingat satu memory kecil dimana dia memakai baju wanita dan memiliki rambut panjang sebahu bahkan waktu itu appa dan eommahnya memberikan sebuah kado boneka . tapi kenangan itu sangat lama sekali bahkan kyungsoo tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas kapan waktu itu terjadi. itu hanya memory-memory kecil yang terlitas dikepalanya .

.

kyungsoo perna coba bertanya kepada bibi lee tentang mimpinya itu, tapi hanya alasan yang tak masuk akal yang kyungsoo dapatkan dari pertanyaannya. bahkan beberapa minggu setelah mimpi itu kyungsoo mulai dihantu oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh yang sama. benar-benar membuat dirinya frustasi , mimpi itu selalu menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang terlihat tampan berdiri di depan cermin dengan setelan jas hitam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah gaun hitam panjang yang elegan dan gulunga rambut yang terangkat memperlihatkan leher putihnya, bahkan wajah yang ia lihat itu tidak berubah sama sekali . mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui hari-hari kyungsoo bahkan kyungsoo mulai merasakan gelisah dan takut untuk tidur.

.

Kyungsoo tidak perna bercerita kepada siapapun hanya kepada bibik lee, kyungsoo berani bercerita tentang mimpi anehnya itu.

.

Tak terasa jam menunjukan waktu 11.00 malam tetapi KAI belum juga pulang, kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan menuju dapur untuk membasuh wajah dan meneguk sedikit air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering .

.

" _kenapa belum pulang juga?_ " , gumaman kyungsoo beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan jam dinding dapur dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit air di dalam cangkir yang ia genggam .

.

Tiba-tiba suara deringan ponsel berbunyi, sepertinya kyungsoo mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari nomor asing, nomor yang tak dikenalnya sedang menghubunginya saat ini. kyungsoo pun ragu untuk mengangkatnya , " hallo…." Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali , kyungsoo semakin was-was dan takut kyungsoo pun ingin mematikan panggilan tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba suara berat seorang namja terdengar.

.

" kau lee kyungsoo kan ?", kyungsoo semakin bingun , "iya saya sendiri."

.

"kau harus tahu bahwa kekasihmu hanya menggunakan kau sebagai bahan pelarian saja . dan kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu memiliki seseorang yang akan ia nikahi, dia hanya bermain-main saja denganmu. aku fikir sebaiknya kau putuskan hubungan menjijikan itu sekarang. jadi lebih baik kau putuskan dia", tiba-tiba panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo seperti jelly seketika, lemas kehilangan tenaga setelah mendengarkan penjelasan namja misterius itu. tubuhnya pun mulai merosot kebawah meja.

.

Tiba-tiba Suara mobil pun terdengar dari arah garasi mobil mension , kyungsoo pun mencoba bangkit untuk menuju ke garasi untuk memastikan apakah KAI atau orang lain yang sedang memasuki garasi mobil . saat pintu mobil terbuka keluarlah sosok KAI yang sedang sempoyongan, sepertinya dia mabuk . kyungsoo pun lari dan mencoba menopang tubuh KAI yang benar-benar sudah mabuk. untung saja dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan dengan kondisi seperti ini , mana mungkin dia bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat jika nasib baik tak bersamannya. kyungsoo pun langsung saja membopong tubuh Kai untuk Menidurkan KAI di kamarnya dan kyungsoo pun pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk KAI .

.

Selama di mansion KAI dan kyungsoo tidak tidur satu ranjang , kyungsoo tidur di kamar tamu dilantai atas, sedangkan KAI tidur dikamarnya di lantai bawah. Kyungsoo sudah membawa beberapa butir obat dan air saat memasuki kamar kai dengan nampan hitam yang ia bawa.

.

"Bagaimana ini soo….?" kyungsoo yang mendengarkan gumaman KAI yang sedang mabuk pun mengerutkan dahinya Ketika mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari mulut jongin. kyungsoo pun menyingkirkan poni Kai yang menutupi dahinya.

.

"Apa yang terjadi KAI, apa ada yang salah" kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh Kai yang telah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, kai membuka kedua matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo.

.

"Hubungan ini mau di bawah kemana soo? " , air mata KAI pun mulai menetes membasahi pipinya, tiba-tiba kyungsoo ingat tentang pembicaraan si penelephon tadi.

.

"Apakah hubungan kita dalam bahaya KAI?", hanya anggukan halus yang dapat kyungsoo lihat dari pergerakan kepala KAI , kyungsoo pun juga mulai meneteskan air matanya ," apa kita harus berpisah."

.

KAI pun mulai bangun dari tidurnya , Kai langsung menarik tengkuk kyungsoo. Bibir manis Kai membungkam bibir kyungsoo. kyungsoo pun tidak menolak atas apa yang KAI lakukan, karna ini bukan yang pertama untuknya dan ini sudah wajar menurutnya didalam hubungan mereka.

.

Walapun sudah 2 tahun mereka berpacaran mereka tidak perna melakukan hubungan sexs, hanya sekedar bercumbu dan berciuman saja. bukan kah, hubungan sesame jenis selalu dibumbui dengan hubungan seks atau pun semacamnya, bukan KAI yang tidak perna meminta tetapi karna KAI menghargai kyungsoo yang belum siap dan karna perasaan cintanya yang belum sepenuhnya untuk KAI, maka dari itu hubungan mereka hanya sebatas ciuman atau pun bercumbu saja tidak lebih dari yang lain.

.

Malam ini sepertinya malam petaka untuk kyungsoo. Dan seketika masa depannya hancur tak berarah.

.

Karna keadaan KAI yang sedang mabuk dan kekuatan kyungsoo yang tidak bisa melawan kekuatan tubuh KAI yang sedang tak terkontrol akan alcohol. apa yang kyungsoo lakukan hanya bisa memberontak dan berteriak dengan kedua mata yang di penuhi genangan ai mata. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri.

.

"Malam ini saja soo. ijinkan aku memilikimu sepenuhnya , aku mohon" Kai pun mulai merabah tubuh kyungsoo. kedua tanggan kai sudah berada di balik baju yang kyungsoo pakai , bibir kissebel kyungsoo pun dibungkam oleh dengan ganasnya. tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

.

Bahkan kedua tangan kyungsoo lemas seketika, buliran-buliran bening itu pun juga semakin deras terjatuh dari matah indahnya dan tangan KAI pun juga sudah mulai meremah sesuatu di balik celana kyungsoo . kyungsoo benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar tak berdaya.

.

Titik sensitifnya di hajar oleh KAI secara bersamaan, bahkan rasa nikmat membuat kedua mata kyungsoo menutup erat. sentuhan-sentuhan KAI benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemah, kyungsoo merasakan dirinya sudah dipenui nafsu yang menggebuh-gebuh.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo pun sudah menjadi full naked sekarang . tak bersisa sehelai benang disana, KAI pun membuka baju bagian atasnya dan membuka resleting celana jeansnya. kyungsoo yang tahu apa yang akan di perbuat KAI pun mencoba kembali megumpulkan tenaganya untuk lepas dari kungkungan KAI .

.

Tiba-Tiba, KAI langsung saja memasukan juniornya yang super tegang kedalam lubang kyungsoo yang sedikit basah, kyungsoo yang merasakan benda tumpul yang memasuki miliknya tanpa persiapan atau pemanasan dulu menimbulkan rasa yang sangat-sangat menyakitkan. bahkan air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. keringat yang keluar dari dahinya, akibat rasa sakit yang kyungsoo rasakan di bagian bawah, kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berfikir logis sekarang bahkan setelah beberapa menit aktifitas itu berjalan kedua manusia adam itu sekarang tidak lagi menggunakan otaknya hanya nafsu yang memenuhi fikiran mereka. Desahan dan rontahan kyungsoo yang Mulai merasakan kenikmatan tusukan-tusukan KAI pun yang mulai menggila. karna sempitnya dinding kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali ini dimasuki oleh milik KAI .

.

Seks pertama mereka benar-benar tidak terlalu istimewa. kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan ternodai dan rasa kelelahan yang sangat besar. 3 titik sensitifnya diserang secara bersamaan dan berutal, KAI benar-benar kalap saat itu. bahkan 6 ronde yang telah KAI habiskan untuk malam ini, kyungsoo pun juga sudah pingsan dari ronde ke 5 mereka. tubuhnya yang tak kuat lagi dan pusing dikepalanya yang membuat matanya menggelap , seketika kesadaran kyungsoo pun menghilang. KAI pun tak ambil pusing, dia pun terus melanjutkan rondenya , sampai membuat dirinya ikut-ikut kelelahan dan tidur di samping tubuh kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Lee kyungsoo dia namja yang pintar dan memiliki segudang prestasi di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo termasuk siswa pintar di GUANJU High school . menjadi murit dengan IQ tertinggi tidak membuat dia lupa dan sombong tentunnya, kyungsoo adalah namja yang pekerja keras dan mandiri, setiap hari ia akan mengantar susu di pagi hari dan di sore harinya ia akan bekerja sebagai guru Privat dengan bayaran tinggi , untuk anak-anak yang memiliki IQ rendah tetapi berasal dari orang tua kaya raya. tetapi di saat ia menghadapi masalah hidupnya yang sulit, perekonomian dan kejamnya hidup ia harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit yang tak mungkin bisa di terima nalar manusia begitu saja. bahkan dirinya pun tak bisa mengubah semua ini.

.

03.00 KTS

.

Tubuh kyungsoo sedang berdiri memandangi taman bermain yang di penuh dengan anak kecil , sudut mata kyungsoo sedang mengamati sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan gembiranya . seulas senyum terlihat di bibir hertlips kyungsoo , tetapi dari arah lain kyungsoo meliahat sosok anak kecil yang berlari menuju arahnya yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon mappel . anak kecil itu berlari menujuh arah kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagia .

.

Sosok kecil itu merentangkan tanganya seperti sedang terbang diudara, setelah sampai didepan tubuh kyungsoo sosok kecil itu pun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dan kilauan cahaya menyilaukan yang memecah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang mengkilaukan . seketika sosok kecil itu pun menghilang, perut kyungsoo mulai membesar dan membucit, kyungsoo di buat panik bukan main?.

.

Kyungsoo pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya,' _mimpi aneh itu lag?_ ', diusapnya wajahnya yang penuh dengan biji-biji keringat yang berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

.

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak kejadian malam menakutkan itu, KAI pun mencoba meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo dengan segala cara. karna kehilafanya pada malam itu , bahkan penyesalan yang dirasakan KAI hampir membuatnya gila, rasa bersalah terhadap kyungsoo membuat harinya bagai diujung jurang . tapi kyungsoo tidak perna mau menemuinya , bahkan bicara sedikit pun kepada KAI pun tidak. setelah malam buruk itu terjadi , hubungan mereka pun mulai merenggang. kyungsoo yang benar-benar lost kontak dengannya membuat KAI kesulitan untuk menjelaskan alasan yang terjadi malam itu.

.

KAI sangat menyesali semua keputusannya dari awal . hubungan mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini, keputusan kai yang menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya rahasianya itu pun membuat semuannya terasa semakin salah. sekarang perasaanya benar-benar tulus mencintai Kyungsoo , KAI menyesal telah melukai hati kyungsoo. Dengan hubungan mereka yang bahkan harus di rahasiakan, waktu tidak akan perna terulang kembali.

.

Bahkan disaat rasa menyesal telah datang, sudah tidak ada pintu maaf yang kyungsoo berikan kepada KAI. semakin bertambah berat rasa putus asa itu .

.

KAI benar-benar bingung, harus mempertahankan hubungannya yang dari awal sudah salah, keputusan untuk mempertahankan kyungsoo atau melepaskanya membuat Kai pusing.

.

Rasa bersalah terhadap perasaan kyungsoo membuat KAI malu untuk menampakan dirinya lagi , tetapi hidupnya akan kacau bila tidak ada kyungsoo , ' _kenapa eomma harus memiliki perjanjian perjodohan dengan anak bisnis appa , membuat kepalaku ingin pecah_ ' , andai waktu bisa terulang, KAI akan mengulangi lagi dengan baik tanpa penyesalan .

.

.

"Bibi sedang memasak apa?" , kyungsoo pun memeluk pinggang bibi lee. kyungsoo sudah menganggap bibi seperti eomma keduanya, tapi bibi lee tidak mau di panggil eomma oleh dirinya karna alasan kyungsoo bukan anak kandungnya . Dan kyungsoo pun bisa menerima alasan yang bibi lee berikan , asalkan dia masih diperbolehkan tinggal disini dan hidup bersama bibi lee dan hyungnya lee sunggyu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

kyungsoo adalah anak yatim piatu, di usia yang masih membutukan kasih sayang ia harus menerima takdir ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tersayangnya. saat usiahnya menginjak usia 12 tahun eomma kandung kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup tragis, pertengkaran diantara mereka membuat eomma kyungsoo marah besar saat bertengkar dengan appanya. malam itu adalah hari terakhir kalinya kyungsoo melihat eommanya, almarhum eomma kyungsoo memilih pergi kesisi tuhan dari pada dirinya.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan kematian Eommanya, tiba-tiba appa kyungsoo ditemukan meninggal di kamar hotel tempat ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis di jepang . ketragisan hidup kyungsoo pun lengkap sudah.

.

Saat itu lah kyungsoo pun di ajak bibik lee sahabat eommanya tinggal di rumahnya yang berada di Guanju .

.

Di ulang tahun kyungsoo yang ke 13 tahun, kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa dia masih memiliki seorang paman. tetapi pamanya sedang berada jauh dikota NEW YORK sekarang.

.

Ulang tahun kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu. kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari bibi Lee dan semangkuk sup rumput laut sebagai ucapan selamat dari pada sebuah kue dan kado. saat itu keadaan perekonomi bibi Lee benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis , tetapi kyungsoo pun merasa tetap bahagia karna hyungnya yaitu anak dari bibi Lee memberinya sebuah hadiah sepeda, kepada kyungsoo walaupun hanya sepeda bekas. tetapi masih bisa di gunakan waktu.

.

Bibi Lee hidup dengan putranya berdua , janda satu anak yang harus membiayai kehidupan anak satu-satunya yang membuat bibiK Lee harus banting tulang untuk kehidupan mereka.

.

Putra bibi Lee bernama Lee Sunggyu , Lee Sunggyu adalah namja yang berumur 20 tahun dengan jarak umur 3 tahun dengan kyungsoo, Lee Sunggyu adalah mahasiswa di sebuah universitas negeri daeju . jurusan manajer Hukum, Lee Sunggyu selalu menjaga dan menganggap kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri, bahkan rasa sayang Sunggyu sangat besar kepada kyungsoo. karna eomma Sunggyu yang selalu sibuk berjualan di kedai pinggir jalan , jadi hanya Lee Sunggyu yang selalu merawat dan memperhatikan kyungsoo.

.

Walaupun kyungsoo sudah berumur 18 tahun, tetapi kyungsoo masih memiliki sifat manja. Hanya kepada hyungnya saja kyungsoo akan selalu bermanja ria. bila kyungsoo melihat hyungnya sedang bersantai dan istirahat dirumah maka kyungsoo akan bermanja-manjaan dengan hyungnya yang berjarak 3 tahun itu.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan sudah mereka lewati dengan lancar dan ini sudah minggu kelima setelah masa liburan dan malam petaka yang kyungsoo rasakan , hubungan KAI dan kyungsoo benar-benar diambang jurang kali ini.

.

KAI sudah mencoba menjelaska semuanyan dan meminta maaf, tapi hanya kebisuhan yang KAI dapat dan sekarang dia benar-benar harus kehilangan kyungsoo. appanya menyuruhnya untuk segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan segera terbang ke jepang untuk mengambil ahli perusahaannya yang sudah beberapa bulan berjalan , perusahaaan itu adalah awal KAI akan terjun di dunia BISNIS seperti appa dan eommanya.

.

Hari ini perpisahan kelas 3 senior High school guanju tahun 2000.

.

"Soo" , kyungsoo tau siapa yang memanggil namanya seperti itu. hanya KIM KAI yang bisa memanggil namanya seperti itu , kyungsoo pun mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi sepertinya langkah kyungsoo kalah cepat saat ini. tiba-tiba kedua tangan KAI sudang melingkar di tubuh kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun pasrah dan hanya diam tidak memberontak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , ini di sekolah jangan seperti ini!" , KAI pun memutar tubuh kyungsoo dan mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan ganasnya, kyungsoo benar-benar pasrah. Ini adalah hari terakhir kyungsoo bertemu dengan KAI di sekolah. KAI pun melepas kan tautan bibirnya dan melonggarkan pelukanya .

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu 30 menit saja", kyungsoo pun melihat jam tangan pemberian kai yang berada di tanganya , " aku hanya bisa bicara denganmu 15 menit saja", KAi pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setujuh, tidak ada pilihan untuknya saat ini. kepercayaan kyungsoo prioritas utamanya saat ini.

.

"Soo kau harus tetap menungguku. perasaanku tidak akan beruba sedikitpun walaupun, mungkin nanti prioritas utamaku akan sedikit membuat kita merenggang." kedua tangan kyungsoo pun langsung memegang pipi tirus KAI ," apa yang sedang kau bicarakan aku tak mengerti maksudmu KAI."

.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuannya soo , apa yang terjadi dan alasan malam itu aku melakukakn hal seperti itu padamu. aku akan menceritakannya soo jadi tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya ?" , kyungsoo pun langsung menggandeng tangan kiri KAI dan menariknya menuju bangku taman yang berada di taman belakang sekolah, keadaan taman yang sepi membuat kyungsoo dan KAI bisa sedikit bebas berbicara. ," jelaskan semuanya KAI ? aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewaku . "

.

"Semua ini berawal saat teman-teman klub ku berkumpul malam itu. bila malam itu aku tidak datang kesana mungkin aku tidak akan segila malam itu ", kyungsoo pun mencoba menenangkan KAI yang sedang mencoba menceritakan semuanya kepadanya dengan wajah panik. kedua tangan KAI yang di genggam oleh kyungsoo . di usapnya punggung tangan KAI dengan hangat tanda bahwa kyungsoo akan mendengarkan setiap detail ceritanya.

.

"Mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang memiliki hubungan dengan namja , walaupun mereka tak tahu namamu dan identitasmu. tapi mereka tahu tentang hubungan rahasia kita dari seseorang. aku sempat mengelak tetapi temanku benar-benar membuat ku emosi saat itu, aku terjebak oleh situasi yang mereka buat . aku benar-benar tidak bisa membelah diri. tapi masalah itu terjadi saat sepupuku chen bilang, bahwa ada rumor di kantor bossnya dengar-dengar anak bossnya yang bernama jung lizzy akan di jodohkan denganku. sempat aku tertawa saat mendengar rumor seperti itu, aku fikir ini hanya lelucon tetapi saat aku melihat wajah chen yang serius. saat itu aku mulai gelisah dan bingung dan tiba-tiba temanku yang lain memberiku saran agar aku memutuskan hubungan kita dan mengakhirinya. karna hubungan kita yang tak lain adalah hubungan pelarian kata mereka , karna hubungan kita benar-benar bisa merusak bisnis appa ku dan merusak nama baik perusahaan yang sudah 10 tahun appaku bangun bersama eomma ku" .

.

"Aku benar- benar gila saat itu. rasa kegelisaan dan keraguan saat harus meninggalkan mu pergi ke jepang belum selesai teratasi oleh ku. Dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku dan harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. aku tak mau mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja soo, karna kau harus tetap selalu berada di sekitar ku. kau adalah." Kai pun tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karna fikirannya yang masih berkencambuk, tentang kyungsoo di hatinya." walaupun eomma dan appa ku belum memberitahuku secara resmi , tapi malam itu aku benar-benar takut soo" , kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk tubuh KAI seketika kai menangis terisak di bahu kyungsoo ,' _kau egois KAI_ ', tangan kyungsoo membelai punggung KAI.

.

" Tidak apa-apa KAI semua akan baik-baik saja, bila memang kita harus berpisah aku relah hubungan ini berakhir begini saja , bukankah hubungan kita seharusnya tidak terjadi dari awal kan? hubungan kita benar-benar tabuh dan tidak dapat di terima publik . KAI aku sudah tau kosenkuensinya dan aku tau jelas bagaiman cinta ini harus berakhir. " , KAI memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dengan erat seketika.

.

"Jangan seperti ini soo, bukanya kau bilang kau sudah mulai mencintaiku ?"

.

"Aku rasa di hati dan fikiranku hanya ada namamu dan tentanmu KAI . tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima keputusan ini . " , 'bahkan untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita disaat aku sudah tahu semua keegoisanmu, membuat hidupku semakin susah untuk berjalan dengan normal'.

.

KAI langsung memegang tengkuk kyungsoo dan membungkam kedua bibir itu dengan bibirnya, semua rasa sedih yang mereka rasakan mereka tumpakan di ciuman lembut itu. bahkan kyungsoo mencoba melumat bibir KAI. kedua manusia itu benar-benar tidak memikirkan keadaan disekitar mereka sekarang, hanya rasa kecewa dan rindu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. fikiran logikan mereka benar-benar sudah tak berguna untuk sesaat .

.

09.00 KTS Guanju

.

Hari ini KAI akan pergi ke jepang untuk menemui appa dan eommanya yang berada di jepang, rasa berat hati untuk pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo KAI rasahkan. pagi ini kyungsoo akan mengantarkan kepergian KAI tetapi tiba-tiba kepalanya benar-benar merasa sedikit pusing dan isi perutnya benar-benar merasa seperti di aduk. tetapi ini bukanya waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluh tentang tubuhnya ia harus mengantarkan KAI pergi hari ini.

.

Disaat kyungsoo ingin mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya , kyungsoo melihat paket surat di kotak suratnya . kyungsoo pun segera meraih kotak tersebut yang berada di sampingnya . dan paket itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, kyungsoo pun membuka amplop coklat yang ternyata berisikan foto-foto KAI sedang dinner dengan seorang yeoja.

.

kyungsoo pun melihat semua foto-foto tersebut satu persatu , bahkan kyungsoo sempat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya. foto KAI sedang bercumbu dengan yeoja yang lebih tua itu terpampang jelas di foto yang sedang ia pegang. di dalam amplop tersebut kyungsoo melihat selembar kertas putih yang berisikan surat tulisan tangan, kyungsoo pun terjatuh terduduk di trotoar depan rumahnya.

.

Air mata kyungsoo pun menggenang di pipi tirusnya , semua perasaanya untuk kai sudah hancur karna kecewa. kyungsoo pun menatap hadia yang akan kyungsoo berikan kepada KAI untuk hadia kepergiannya, kyungsoo pun mecoba bangun dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor dan memasukan amplop paket itu kedalam tasnya dan mulai melangkar pergi menemui KAI.

.

Wajah bimbang KAi benar-benar terlihat jelas saat ini, ada yang mengganggu fikirkan KAI dan membuat ia benar-benar ditutupi awan mendung. kemarin sore eommanya menghubunginya , eommanya ingin KAI harus memutuskan kekasih namjanya. ternyata eommanya sudah tahu hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin dari sepupuhnya chen . eommanya beralasan agar KAI tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya nanti, selama berada di jepang , eommanya meminta KAI lebih serius dan tidak bermain-main lagi dan lebih berkonsetasi saat mengurus bisnis pertamanya di jepang nanti.

.

Ini benar-benar keputusan yang sangat berat, KAI benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo dari segalannya sekarang. tapi ini demi karir awalnya , mungkin setelah KAI sukses kyungsoo akan mau kembali padanya lagi dan memulai semuannya lagi dengan lebih baik. KAI yakin kyungsoo akan menunggunya untuk menjemputnya.

.

"KAI …. " , seorang namja berlari menuju arahnya dengan deruh nafas yang terengah-engah.

.

Kai yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung denga kyungsoo yang berlari kearahnya "Apa kau kesini lari soo?" , tangan KAi mencoba menghilangkan keringat yang memenuhi kening kyungsoo yang membasahi pelipisnya.

.

"Apa kau sehat, kenapa wajahmu pucat? " , hanya anggukan kecil yang kyungsoo berikan .

.

"ini untukmu , aku membuatnya sendiri saat musim dingin bulan lalu. maaf baru bisa selesai sekarang" , kyungsoo pun memasangkan jaket switer yang dia buat sendiri di tubuh Kai. Kedua iris kai menata kyungsoo dengan bertanya-tanya, melihat perbuatan kyungsoo sekarang kai semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya.

.

"Soo jangan seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu bila kau seperti ini soo ?"

.

"Tentu kau tak boleh melepaskanku dengan mudah KAI , bukankah kau mencintaiku. bukankah kita berdua akan berjuan bersama KAI untuk hubungan ini", tapi samar-samar kyungsoo bisa melihat gelengan halus dari kepala KAI.

.

"Maaf soo , sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita. hubungan kita harus berakhir untuk sekarang , ku rasa aku tak bisa memberimu cintai lebih sekarang . tapi, yakinlah aku akan kembali padamu nanti ,soo? "

.

Air mata kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa terbendung lagi saat ini , ' _ya sebaiknya seperti ini , tindakan yang kau lakukan untuk mencampakanku . ini sudah benar_. ', bati kyungsoo , semua janji dan harapan yang KAI buat pun sudah hilang lenyap . semua rasa yang kyungsoo miliki untuk KAI benar-benar berubah menjadi rasa kecewa . lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sekarang , kyungsoo pun mencoba tegar dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya.

.

" Baik lah kita berpisah saja, bukankah hubungan ini memang tidak wajar dari awal. saat kau menyuruhku menjadi kekasihmu itu adalah hal yang paling egois yang perna kau lakukan padaku . memutuskan ku seperti ini ku rasa aku seperti namja bodoh yang lemah, tapi aku masih bisa berdiri walaupun mungkin rasa sakit itu akan menggrogoti tubuhku , rasa kecewaku akan membuat aku bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama", air mata KAI benar-benar tak dapat berhenti hatinya hancur seketika , orang yang ia cintai menyetujui keputusannya.

.

"Mulai sekarang jangan perna mengingatku lagi , kita lupakan hubungan yang perna terjadi ini , dan rasa cinta ini kita hapus saja. jangan perna kau mencoba mencariku dan mencampuri hidupku mulai saat ini . aku akan mencari jalan kebahagiaanku sendiri sekarang " , Kai pun mencoba memegang kedua pergelangan tangan kyungsoo ," soo tidak seperti ini yang ku mau , aku hanya mau hubungan ini berakhir untuk beberapa tahun saja, bila aku sudah sukses aku akan menjemput mu . aku berjanji itu , jadi jangan menutup hatimu seperti ini soo ?"

.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau segera berangkat sekarang, mobil jemputanmu sudah datang KAI" , kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh KAI agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke seoul.

.

KAI benar-benar seperti manusia bodoh membiarakan seseorang yang ia cintai terluka saat ini. tapi mau bagaimana pun ini yang terbaik sekarang .

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasah hidupnya hancur sekarang, tidak ada tujuan untuk kyungsoo menjalani hari-hari kehidupannya. bahkan orang yang mulai ia percaya akan selalu berada di sampingnya , walaupun hanya sebagai simpanan . semua benar-benar terbukti bahwa tidak akan perna ada kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dan hidupnya .

.

Kai pun memasuki mobil yang akan membawa dirinya kebandara SEOUL, saat mobil telah berjalan KAI memutuskan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela dan memanggil kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. KAI ingin mempunyai ingatan penyemangat dari kyungsoo. tetapi saat KAI memanggil kyungsoo, kyungsoo tidak memberika responnya. bahkan dirinya tak menengok, kyungsoo hanya berjalan semakin jauh dari pandanga kai , ada perasaan aneh yang membuat KAI takut.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 bulan kepergian KAI dari Seoul, aktivitas kyungsoo masih SAMA . dia harus bekerja mengantarkan susu dan mengajar murid-muridnya, tapi kejanggalan-kejanggalan aneh mulai dirasakan kyungsoo . tubuhnya sekarang mudah lelah bahkan terkadang perutnya sering sekali seperti diaduk – aduk hingga semua isi perutnya akan keluar semua , keanehan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. tidak ada yang tahu dengan keadaan kyungsoo. kyungsoo lebih memilih mengurung dirinya dikamar dan beristirahat bila selesai bekerja , waktu istirahanya sekarang lebih banyak karna dia sudah tidak berada di bangkuh sekolah lagi bukan.

.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo sempat ditawari pamanya DO Seebo yang yang berada di NEW YORK untuk bekerja di perusahaan almarhum appanya , tapi kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berminat. karna appanya telah pergi , perusahaaan itu pun akhirnya di jalankan oleh pamanya . beliau adalah bisnismen ternama di JEPANG dan NEW YORK. dia adalah satu-satunya paman yang dimiliki kyungsoo saat ini , kyungsoo perna dengar dari bibi Lee bahwa ia harus melanjutkan perusahaan appanya kelak bila kyungsoo sudah selesai lulus sekolah.

.

Alasan kyungsoo ada di rumah bibi Lee selama ini, karna keselamatan kyungsoo yang benar-benar terancam waktu itu. bisnis Appanya yang sedang naik pesat saat itu membuat banyak musuh mengincar perusahaan Appanya . Beberapa orang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan Appanya tetapi selalu Gagal , banyak perusahaan yang ingin berinvestasi di perusahaan Apanya tetapi Appanya benar-benar seseorang yang pemilih, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang akan di ajak bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. maka dari itu musuh Appanya saat itu benar-benar banyak sekali setelah kematian Appanya , pamanya langsung mengirim kyungsoo ke Guanju untuk ikut dan tinggal dengan sahabat Eommanya itu .

.

.

malam itu KAI yang dengan kalap memasukinya dan menanamkan benihnya berulang-ulang kali, membuat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa di dalam perutnya telah terdapat nyawa yang akan membesar di sana. kehidupan kyungsoo benar-benar sangat menyedikan sekali , setelah mengetaui fakta-fakta itu kyungsoo sempat terpuruk . dia pun harus menerima kenyataan dirinya dan keadaan fisiknya mulai sekarang.

.

Lee ahjumma dan LEE Sunggyu yang taHu bahwa kyungsoo hamil benar-benar syoke . mana mungkin namja bisa hamil. Tidak berbeda dari pamanya , Do Seebo benar-benar merasa hancur setelah tahu keponakanya hamil, karna kelalaian dirinya menjaga kyungsoo.

.

kyungsoo yang benar-benar terpuruk dengan keadaannya dan mengalami Morning shick , membuat keadaan kyungsoo hampir mengenaskan setiap harinya. sempat kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. melakukan bunuh diri, terjun dari atas gedung rumah sakit yang sedang kyungsoo inap. tetapi gagal karna pamanya menghalangi kyungsoo saat itu, akhirnya kyungsoo di bawak Paman Seebo ke NEW YORK untuk berobat dan melakukan operasi pengubahan alat kelamin dan membuka lembaran baru bersama kedua buah hati kyungsoo disana.

.

Ingatan tuan Seebo sempat muncul , tuan seebo ingat dirinya perna mengantar kyungsoo melakukan suntikan penurunan hormone wanita kecil. tapi tuan Seebo tidak tahu bahwa kyungsoo belum melakukan oprasi alat vitalnya. DO Seebo benar-benar kasihan melihat keponakanya itu, sungguh malang nasibnya. kyungsoo tidak bisa menikmati semua fasilitas dari harta kedua orang tuannya karna terhalang dengan keadaan yang membuat do seebo harus menyembunyikan kyungsoo dari musuh-musuh hyungnya. kyungsoo harus berusaha dengan kekuatanya sendiri , untuk hidup dengan keluarga lee. bibi lee selalu mengajarkan kyungsoo menjadi namja kuat dan mandiri, DO Seebo tidak perna lupa selalu mengirimi uang kepada lee ajummah, tetapi itu hanya untuk biaya sekolah dan keperluan kyungsoo saja , DO seebo benar-benar merasah gagal menjadi seorang paman sekarang.

.

Sudah 2 minggu kyungsoo berada di NEW YORK . keadaan kyungsoo tidak menunjukan perkembangan, paman kyungsoo membawa kyungsoo pergi secara diam-diam bahkan lee ajummah dan lee sunggyu juga dibawa ke NEW YORK untuk merawat keadaan kyungsoo dan kehamilannya.

.

Setelah menginjak kehamilan 31 minggu kyungsoo melakukan operasi caesar, operasi kelahiran buah hati kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar walaupun mereka harus terlahir prematur.

.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo masih memiliki kesepatan menjadi Laki-Laki , Dengan jalan kyungsoo harus menggugurkan kehamilanya dan melakukan oprasi permanen untuk alat kelaminnya menjadi laki-laki. tetapi dia ingat dengan mimpinya bahwa sepertinya dia harus tetap melahirkan buah hatinya dan berubah menjadi wanita seperti di dalam mimpinnya. takdir yang tidak perna kyungsoo bayangkan , biarkan waktu yang menyelesaikan masalah dan takdir yang menimpah hidupnya ini.

.

.

FLASEBACK END.

TBC.

Chapter 2 udah cair. Saran dan kritik masih aku tunggu untuk kemajuan ini ff. sebenarnya ini sudah melewati banyak perombakan di sana sini, karna kegagalan di percobaan pertama. Tapi dengan tekak dan keinginan aku bisa merombak semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ini hanya perubahan kecil yang akan membuat aku belajar sediki demi sedikit membuat ff dengan benar.

Tak bisa berlama-lama , silakan di tunggu chapter 3nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 3)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 3**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reviewnya .

Sebuah perjalanan cinta yang tak perna terbayangkan seberapa besar dan sejauh mana akan berakhirnya kisah cinta yang membingungkan sekaligus memiluhkan ini. sebuah tulisan takdir yang tak bisa berhenti sebelum waktu umur habis meninggalkan jasat yang tak kekal ini.

.

Sinar matahari yang memasuki celah gorden kamarnya dan Kicauan burung dipagi hari membangunkan kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap di samping tubuh putranya tampannya.

.

Kyungsoo pun meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan segera berpinda menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit waktu yang harus kyungsoo habiskan untuk membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo pun keluar untuk membuat sarapan untuk minki yang masih tertidur.

.

Hari ini kyungsoo akan mengurus dokumen-dokumen kepindahan Minki dan Minji dari sekolah mereka yang sekarang. untuk 1 tahun kedepan kyungsoo harus pulang ke SEOUL , ia harus mengurusi kantor cabang barunya di jeju .

.

Minki yang mencium wangi harum masakan yang sangat enak pun segera membuka matanya dan duduk , melihat mommynya yang sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur pun segera tubuh kecilnya ia lempar untuk keluar dari dalam selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya . kaki kecilnya berlari keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. setelah berhasil menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan hati-hati, minki pun melihat mommynya yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan dan satu gelas susu yang sudah siap.

.

Minki melangkah secara perlahan menuju meja makan, dengan sangat hati-hati kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan. Bocah kecil itu ingin membuat mommynya terkejut , saat minki sudah berhasil mendekati kursi ruang makan dengan segera ia mulai mencoba untuk duduk di atas sana. kyungsoo yang sudah tahu kehadiran minki pun segera membantu ia duduk di kursi ruang makan yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh dirinya.

.

"kenapa minki tidak minta bantuan sih ?", "mommy kenapa tidak terkejut, padahal minki sudah bersusah paya tadi. " bibir bebek minki pun terpampang dengan jelas dan membuat kyungsoo semakin gemas dengan anaknya yang satu ini, kyungsoo pun member kecupan di dahi minki.

.

"Good morning baby, apa tidur minki semalam nyenyak ?" kyungsoo pun menarik kursinya dan meletakan pantatnya di kursi empuk yang berfondasikan kayu jati.

.

"minki masih marah sama mommy , jadi momy harus minta maaf ." kyungsoo pun langsung memberikan satu potong ayam besar di piring nasi minki , "momy minta maaf dan hari ini. Dan minki mendapatkan ayam lebih untuk perminta maafan mommy." minki pun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyumpit ayamnya dengan sedikit kesusahan." hey apa minki sudah menggosok gigi sebelum makan", "mommy minki lapar, jadi hari ini saja minki tidak gosok gigi dulu yah ?", kyungsoo pun mengerti kebiasaan minki yang merajuk manja padanya , " tapi minki tidak boleh mengajari minji seperti ini yah , dan jangan diulangi lagi ok." minki pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

.

Kyungsoo teringat denga putrinya minji, "minki tahu minji pulang jam berapa nanti ?", minki hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya , dan focus dengan makanannya.

.

Ting Tong…Ting Tong….

.

Suarang bel pintu rumah kyungsoo berbunyi. kyungsoo pun bergegas berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu. kyungsoo melihat putri kecilnya minji sedang menggandeng eomma lee didepan pintu apartemannya. " minji mama kangen?", kyungsoo pun langsung saja memeluk tubuh kecil minji dan mencium keningnya. "ayo masuk eomma, apa minji nakal ?" kyungsoo pun menutup pintu dan berjalan disamping eomma lee ," minji tidak perna nakal kyung , tapi benar-benar sangat aktif. rumah eomma benar-benar seperti kapal pecah jadinya. " kyungsoo pun menatap minji dan tersenyum melihat anaknya yang lari menuju ruang makan.

.

" Benar minji memang lebih aktif dari pada minki eomma. Kita sarapan bersama yah hari ini ? hari ini kami akan berkemas. nanti malam aku sudah harus berangkat, agar sampai di SEOUL pagi hari."

.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal diseoul ?", kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik tangan eomma lee untuk menuju ruang makan. "Tenang saja eomma."

.

Suara keributan pun terdengar disela-sela makan pagi hari ini. suara si kembar yang sedang menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolah dan tawa riang eomma lee yang membuat ku tenang. eomma lee sudah bisa menikmati hidupnya lagi selama di sini. "eomma benar , tidak ingin ikut kami ke SEOUL ?", kyungsoo mencoba memastikannya sekali lagi. eommah lee pun hanya tersenyum " bukanya eomma tidak mau pulang ke SEOUL , tetapi eomma harus tetap disini . eomma harus menyelesaikan kegiatan mengajar eomma disini, semenjak eomma disini kesibukan eomma menjadi guru privat di sekolah khusus memasak benar-benar menguras waktu."

.

"Apa eomma senang dengan kegiatan eomma yang sekarang? kalau eomma nyaman kyungsoo pun tenang meninggalkan eomma di sini." Eomma lee pun menyentu pundak kyungsoo dan tersenyum .

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. minji yang melihat kyungsoo sedang memasukan bajunya kedalam koper besar pun bingung, minji pun segera bertannya. "Mama baju minji kenapa dimasukan semua kedalam tas besar itu?"

.

"Minji, harus siap-siap setelah ini. Mama akan membantu minji mengganti baju ok. sekarang minji bantu mama memasukan baju-baju minji yah", minji pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai membantu kyungsoo dan terkadang tawa keduanya memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

.

SEOUL

.

"Presdil jongin, saya rasa proyek kita mulai bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Besok perusahaan akan datang untuk menandatangani kontrak. " jongin pun meletakan dokumen yang sedang ia baca .

.

"Besok, bukankah ada jadwal rapat ?" , "memang besok ada rapat dengan departeman jung ,tetapi tiba-tiba diundur karna jung ada halangan." jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya .

.

"Jadi besok presdil seebo, akan datang kesini ?" Jongin pun segera meraih iphonenya untuk memeriksa jadwal kerjannya.

.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikannya. karna perusahaan mereka sudah mengkonfirmasi kegiatan presdil Do seebo yang harus ke NEW YORK Lusa. mungkin akan di gantikan orang lain."

.

" Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

.

Jongin pun mendial panggilan cepat untuk memanggil sekertaris pribadinya " hyung kau datanglah keruanganku. " jongin langsung menutup panggilanya, sedangkan suho merasa dongkol melihat prilaku jongin yang seenaknya. padahal dia lebih tua dari jongin .

.

Setelah 5 menit. Suara pintu pun terbuka dengan kasar dan masuklah sosok yang ditunggu jongin, " apa kau mendapatkan kemajuan hyung ?"

.

" kenapa kau sangat tak sopan sekali.", Jongin yang tahu apa penyebab suho hyung marah seperti ini ." hyung kau benar-benar lupa siap pemilik kantor ini", suho pun menyeringa.

.

" Apa kau mulai sombong dengan kedudukan mu. coba kau fikir, apakah aku mau bekerja disini jika bukan kau yang memaksa", jongin pun mulai bangun dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju sofa.  
.

"Maaf ? kenapa Emosimu tinggi sekali sih hari ini ",Jongin yang mulai kesal melihat suho mengomel, merekapun duduk di sofa yang berada di ruanganya. "Hari ini, yixing sedang marah padaku." Dan jongin segera mengangguk.

.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan sedikit info soal kyungsoo mu itu. jongin pun membaca sebuah lembara yang di berikan suho. " tanda masuk rumah sakit ternama di seoul. apa ini aku tidak mengerti ? kenapa surat ini dari spesialis bedah dan kandungan ?"

.

"Aku juga bingung, hanya ini yang dapat aku temukan. aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dokter yang perna menangani kyungsoo, ia memang perna menangani kyungsoo waktu itu. "

.

Jongin benar-benar dibuat bingun. kenapa kyungsoo memeriksa dirinya di rumah sakit seoul , dan yang paling penting kenapa kyungsoo memeriksakan dirinya di dokter kandungan yang jati dirinya jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki. benar-benar mengherankan.

.

"Kau harus mencari informasi yang lebih detail lagi hyung, aku benar-benar masih penasaran kenapa jejak awal yang kau dapatkan benar-benar aneh", suho pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

.

"Oh iya aku lupa. kemarin orang yang aku suruh mencari informasi tentang kyungsoo di guanju hanya mendapatkan sedikit info tentang kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang waktu itu. Dan kabarnya hanya sahabat dekatnya saja yang tahu pasti kepergian kyungsoo. dan sialnya jejak sahabatnya pun juga belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. " jongin pun mencoba mengingat siapa saja teman dekat kyungsoo, Jongin pun mulai mengingat siapa saja yang sering bersama dengan kyungsoo,

.

" Yeoja china? Luhan". ' _bukankah luhan adalah mantan kekasih sehun dulu'_ , "aku ingat siapa sahabat dekat kyungsoo , dia mantan kekasih sepupuku ."

.

"Itu Bagus donk . kau bisa langsung coba menanyakan dimana keberadaannya ", jongin pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya .

.

"Iini sangat sulit hyung. Setelah kelulusan sekolah, sepupuku pergi tanpa pamit dan sampai sekarang aku belum perna berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Kabar yang aku dengan akhir-akhir ini, ia tinggal di London untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. kedua orang tuanya pun sudah bercerai , pasti akan sulit menghubunginya . sebagai ikatan sodarah."

.

Jongin pun memukul meja yang berada di depannya, " kenapa sangat sulit sekali menemukan informasinya" suho pun menepuk bahu kanan kim jongin.

.

"Tenanglah ini baru dimulai, kita pasti bisa menemukannya. "

.

.

Sore hari di kediaman Kim jongin.

.

Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat setelah pulang dari kantor Hari ini. seperti ada batu besar yang bersarang di kepalanya saat ini. Bahkan baju kantornya pun belum terlepas dari tubuh atletik jongin, Dasih yang masih setia bersarang dikerah bajunya dan kaos kaki yang masih pada tempatnya benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga. jongin memutuskan menutup matanya untuk pergi kedunia mimpi sekarang.

.

Setelah beberapa tahun jongin melewati hari-hari di hidupnya, jongin sadar bahwa pertama ataupun kedua bukanlah yang terpenting baginya sekarang. Baginya prinsip hidupnya bukan acuhan untuk kebahagiaan . prioritas utama baginya bukanlah hal yang terbaik untuk semua hidupnya, bahkan arti kata kedua membuat jongin yakin perbedaan makna pertama dan kedua adalah bedah tipis.

.

Sinar matahari menerpah kelopak mata jongin yang telah tertutup semalaman. jongin pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. akhirnya jongin pun memutuskan membuka matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, jongin pun bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian keadaan jongin pun telah berubah menjadi lebih segar dan rapi. jongin pun membuka kulkas apartemenya untuk mengambil susu dan mengambil buah apel untuk sarapanya hari ini. Kehidupan kim jongin benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan orang-orang normal lain.

.

Jongin tidak perna mempermasalahkan makanan yang akan ia makan mahal atau tidak, higenis atau tidak ia akan tetap memakan. untuk mengganjal perutnya. sampai sekarang jongin tidak perna makan pagi dirumahnya dengan hidangan layak, karna tidak ada yang menyediakanya . eomma jongin perna mengirim pembantu untuk memasakan jongin makan pagi . tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama karna jongin akan langsung berangkat tanpa menyentuh makananya dan akhirnya nyonya sungjong menyuruh orang suruanya untuk berhenti memasak lagi dan hanya membersihkan rumah putranya saja, jika jongin sudah berangkat kekantor.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. keadaan jongin masih sama saja, bahkan tidak ada semangat sedikitpun dalam hidupnya terlihat dari wajah jongin . suara deringan telepon mengganggu jongin yang sedang mengemudi mobilnya dengan berat hati jongin mengankatnya. "ada apa pagi-pagi sudah membuat panggilan ? " kening jongin pun berkerut ," apa kau yakin dengan infonya, kemana ?"

.

Jongin pun mempercepat lajuh mobilnya untuk menuju perusahaanya , dan tidak berbedah jauh dari aktivitas jongin . kyungsoo sudah sampai di bandara seoul dengan selamat , minki dan minji pun benar-benar senang ternyata mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. kyungsoo membawa troli dorong untuk barang-barangnya dan si kembar duduk diatas koper besar mereka sambil berebut kemana mereka akan berlibur.

.

Ralat, Minki dan Minji tidak tahu menau bahwa merekan di SEOUL untuk menetap, bukan untuk berlibur .

.

"Mommy kita akan pergi ke taman bermain yang paling besarkan ?", minki yang sudah memikirkan beberapa nama tempatnya pun segera bertanya . "Tidak, kita akan pergi ke menara namsan , iya kan ma ?", kyungsoo hanya tersenyung dengan celotehan si kembar yang tidak berhenti berdebat dari tadi. Logat inggris mereka masih terucap walaupun kyungsoo sudah bicara beberapa kali bahwa mereka harus menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari saja. kyungsoo pun mencoba mencari mobil jemputan yang akan mengantarkan dirinya .

.

"Nah itu mobilnya." Minki dan Minji pun langsung kegirangan dan setelah memasukan barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi , kyungsoo pun segera menuju ke apateman yang sudah disiapkan pamanya.

.

"Ahjussi kita mampir ke kantor KIM juCrop yang berada di daerah gangnam. saya harus mengambil beberapa berkas dulu disana", park ahjussi pun langsung memutar kemudi untuk menuju ke kantor KIM juCrop yang sangat terkenal di seoul.

.

Ternyata si minji sudah terlelap semenjak memasuki mobil . Dan si minki hanya melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat berbeda dengan kota NEW YORK, "mommy lihat disana ada banyak orang , minki juga mau lihat?" kyungsoo pun melihat tempat yang baru saja minki tunjukan padanya. "Nanti saja yah, kita harus mengambil berkas ketempat teman mommy. setelah itu kita akan lihat kesana nanti , ok."

.

Setelah 30 menit mobil kyungsoo melaju menuju perusahaan KIM juCROP pun akhirnya sampai . minji yang masih tertidur lelap dimobil pun akhirnya tidak ikut kyungsoo masuk ke dalam perusahaan yang ternyata sanagt tinggi dengan puluhan lantai. hanya minki yang menemani kyungsoo masuk kedalam, " wah ternyata besar sekali yah mommy tempatnya, minki mau punya tempat seperti ini kalau sudah besar nanti ", kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan minki yang sedang melihat dalam kantor dengan kagum.

.

"Minki disini dulu yah, mommy mau kekamar mandi dulu. jangan kemana mana ok ?" minki pun menunjukan jemponya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

Sudah 10 menit minki menunggu mommynya, tapi belum ada tanda mommynya keluar dari kamar mandi . minki yang mendengar suara dentingan pintu lift pun menolehkan kepalanya karna rasa penasarannya. akhirnya minki pun lari kearah suara itu dan ternyata pintu itu kosong , saat pintu lift akan tertutup minki pun melangkahkan kakinya dan pintu pun terbuka kembali, _' ini pasti menyenangkan'_ , minki pun sempat menoleh kearah pintu toilet.

.

"Belum ada tanda momynya keluar ." akhirnya minki pun masuk kedalam lift dan pintu lift pun tertutup. minki melihat beberapa tombol yang berwana merah menyalah, minki pun menekan tombol sembarangan dan tidak lama kemudian pintu lif terbuka. minki pun melompat keluar dan saat ingin masuk ke dalam lagi ternyata pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat. Minki sudah mencoba beberapa kali membuka pintu life yang masih tertutup.

.

Sekarang minki benar-benar tersesat , minki pun akhinya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada orang dewasa agar bisa membantunya ke lantai mommynya yang sedang kekamar mandi, Minki pun melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat disetiap ruangan untuk melihat apa ada yang bisa membantunya. di depanya ada jongin dan suho yang sedang berjalan menuju arah minki," jongin lihat kenapa ada anak kecil di kantor ?",suho yang heran saat melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang mengintip diruang kreatif mereka .

.

Akhirnya kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar mandi "maaf minki mommy lama yah ", dan kyungsoo pun terkejut bukan main si minki menghilang tidak ada di tempat terakhir kyungsoo meninggalkanya.

.

Kyungsoo pun mencoba bertanya kepenjaga yang bertugas tapi hasilnya nihil, kyungsoo bingung bukan main dan kyungsoo memutuskan memanggil oppanya tetapi suara seseorang menghentikan kyungsoo. "Maaf tadi saya melihat anak kecil masuk ke dalam lift , sebaiknya anda segera mencarinya kesetiap lantai", ujah yeoja mudah itu.

.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." kyungsoo pun langsung mencoba mencari disetiap lantai yang dimiliki kantor ini dan kantor ini memiliki 40 lantai sayangnya.

.

.

"Hey bocah kenapa kau bisa ada disini", minki yang mendengar ada orang yang berbicara pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat 2 ahjussi yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Melihat sosok ahjussi yang aneh didepannya membuat minki sedikit takut seketika.

.

Menurut minki ahjussi yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna aneh seperti warna rambut mommynya sebelum diganti dulu. Dan satunya memiliki kulit yang berwana sedikit gelap, minki pun berlari menuju arah jongin dan suho " ahjussi nama ku bukan bocah", suho yang melihat tingkah bocah kecil itu pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengelus puncak kepala minki, "lihan jongin bukankah dia sepeti dirimu hidung dan bibirnya seperti dirimu. walaupun matanya seditik besar tetapi akau rasa ini reflika mu. " jongin pun memukul kepala suho seketika. "hyung sudahlah jangan bercanda, hey adik kecil kau tersesat yah. dimana orang tua mu ?", suho pun berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul jongin tadi.

.

"siapa yang bercanda dasar hitam ?" suho yang kesal dengan pukulan jongin pun menggumam tanpa henti. "hyung sudah jangan bercanda", minki pun meraih tangan jongin .

.

"Ahjussi bantu minki untuk bertemu mommy minki", tiba-tiba ada debaran aneh yang mengganjal direlung hati jongin , rasa hangat yang menjalar dari tanganya yang di genggam oleh anak kecil ini membuat jongin menggenggam erat tangan minki, "ayo kita cari mommy mu" tanpa pikir panjang jongin pun mengiyahkan ucapan minki.

.

RUANGAN CEO.

.

"Appa ice creamnya enak , minki suka." Minki yang sangat suka dengan jongin pun segera memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa . seperti saat minji memanggil ahjussi park chanyeol dengan sebutan appa. " tentu saja ini ice cream kesukaan Appa . oh iya hyung tolong hubungi kristal. Bila mommy minki sedang mencari, suruh datang keruanganku untuk menjemput minki." jongin pun segera menyentuh rambuk minki, kenapa rasanya benar-benar nyaman. suho yang melihat tingkah aneh jongin pun heran dengan dongsengnya yang satu ini. dengan mudahnya jongin mengijinkan minki bocah yang tadi mereka temui di lantai 5 , sekarang bahkan memakan ice cream kesukaan jongin. Bahkan suho saja tidak perna boleh menyentuh ice cream yang berada di kulkas ruang kantor jongin dan yang membuat suho terkejut adalah jongin membolehkan bocah tengik itu memanggil dirinya appa, what apa-apaan itu ? seperti mimpi saja, suho pun menjauh dan menuju meja kerja jongin.

.

Suho semakin bingun dengan jongin, semakin aneh saja tingkahnya.

.

"Minki ahjussi , ah maaf ! appa boleh bertanya tidak ? kenapa minki memanggil ahjussi dengan panggilan appa, nanti orang tuamu akan marah bila tahu?" jongin pun mengngusap pucuk rambut minki , "minki suka dengan ahjussi ice cream. Minki juga, tiba-tiba teringat dengan papa minki, Minki Rindu dengan papa. Papa jarang bertemu dengan minki dan minki ingin bermain dengan papa. ", jongin serbah salah sekarang dia merasah telah membuat minki bersedih, "sudah-sudah jangan bersedih, sekarang minki makan ice creamnya saja sambil menunggu mommy minki datang. dan soal panggilan appa, ahjussi tidak mempermasalahkan itu, asal minki tidak memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan appa dengan sembarangan. karna ahjussi belum menika dan belum pantas di panggil appa. tapi karna minki jarang bertemu dengan papa minki, jadi minki boleh menganggap ahjussi sebagai appa minki."

.

Minki pun segera memeluk Jongin , "terima kasih appa , minki janji tidak akan sembarangan memanggil appa. Minji oppa punya appa baru. " jongin pun memeluk balik tubuh minki dan mengusap surai rambut minki.

.

Suho pun menuju meja jongin dan mengangkat ganggang telepon yang berada di meja jongin dan menekan number 15 . memanggil seseorang yang ada di lantai lobby yang dimaksud jongin " Kristalshi, bila nanti ada orang yang terpisah dengan anaknya yang berumur 5 tahunan , orang tuanya kau bawa ke kantor presdil ." Kristal yang mengerti pun segera menjawab. "Baik ".

.

Suho pun berbalik dan melihat jongin dan minki yang sangat akrab, seperti ayah dan anak.

.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya. aku ijin keluar sebentar aku harus menunggu seseorang dari yang akan datang menandatangani kontrak , permisi."

.

LANTAI LOBBY KIM juCROP.

.

Jongin dan minki yang asik menikmati ice cream mereka dan bercanda gurau pun tak tahu seberapa paniknya sosok yang sedang mencari minki . " apa aku harus menghubungi oppa saja" , kyungsoo benar-benar panik saai ini. sudah kesekian kalinya minki pergi seperti ini. minki benar-benar anak yang gampang penasaran dengan sesuatu dan kyungsoo sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi lama sekali berada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

"Permisi apa masih belum ada kabar keberadaan anak saya", kyungsoo mencoba bertanya kepada resepsionis yang berada di lantai lobby, dan hanya gelengan yang kyungsoo dapatkan. hari yang benar-benar melelahkan untuk kyungsoo . ulah putranya yang satu ini memang memusingkan kepala, saat kyungsoo akan menghubungi oppanya tiba-tiba resepsionis yang lain berbicara.

.

"Maaf, anak anda sudah ditemukan dia berada di ruangan presdil kami. anda disuruh datang keruangan beliau", kyungsoo pun tenang mendengarkan kabar itu .

.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. oh iya tolong sampaikan bahwa orang perwakilan perusahaan DoGRUB sudah datang". Yeoja tersebut pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

"Ne akan saya sampaikan, silakan anda mengikuti pengantar kami agar anda di antar keruangan presdil KIM ."

.

Kyungsoo pun melangkahkkan kakinya dan mengikuti setiap jalan yang di tunjukan oleh orang yang mengantarkanya. setelah naik kelantai 5 dan berjalan keruang presdil KIM CROP kyungsoo pun sampai juga di depan pintu ruangan yang kyungsoo tujuh , "ini ruanganya silakan masuk presdil pasti sudah menunggu ?"

.

"Terima kasih" . kyungsoo pun merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit lusuh, kyungsoo pun mengetuk pintu ruangan yang berwana coklat tua itu," permisi " kyungsoo yang mendapatkan sautan dari arah balik pintu pun langsung membuka pintu coklat tua itu.

.

KAI pov .

.

"Permisi", tumben sekali sekertarisnya tidak memanggil namanya.

.

"Masuk saja", jongin yang sibuk membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri karna terlalu banyak memakan ice cream bersama minki membuat perutnya agak mual .

.

"mommy", jongin yang terkejut mendengar minki memanggil mommynya pun langsung berbalik. jongin yang melihat minki yang sedang memeluk sosok perempuan yang di panggil mommynya pun tersenyum halus. tapi jongin lebih terkejut lagi disaat melihat wajah mommy minki.

.

Cangkir kosong yang jongin bawa pun terjatuh kebawa dan bunyi gelas jatuh mengagetkan minki maupun kyungsoo. dua sosok yang sempat terkejut pun menatap arah sumber suara itu dan betapah terkejutnya kyungsoo saat itu. kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti terjatuh didalam jurang.

.

Orang yang tidak ingin ditemui dan ingin di lupakannya telah berdiri di hadapanya dan sedang bersama putranya. kontak mata sempat terjadi diantara mereka , tetapi hanya beberapa detik karna kyungsoo cepat-cepat melihat minki yang sedang mencoba menarik tangannya.

.

"Mommy ayo minki kenalkan dengan ahjussi Jongin ", kyungsoo bangun dan mengikuti langkah si kecil minki. kyungsoo langsung berhadapan dengan sosok jongin yang sudah berada di sofa ruanganya, Suasana benar-benar terasa kaku bagi kyungsoo , jongin pun tekejut dan kaget bukan main .

.

Wajah mommy minki mengingatkanya akan sosok orang yang ia cintai dulu . jongin pun mengamati wajah kyungsoo yang mulai tegang dihadapanya .

.

Karna ketegangan yang terjadi diruangan itu akhirnya kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada Jongin," Terima kasih, mungkin kalau tidak ada anda. minki mungkin sudah hilang tadi", kyungsoo mencoba berbasah basih agar keadaan tidak terlalu tegang diantara mereka . tetapi pertanyaan Jongin membuat tubuh kyungsoo menegang.

.

"Apa anda memiliki saudara kembar, saya rasa saya sangat mengenal wajah anda ?", kyungsoo pun menelan ludahnya secara kasar dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan santai.

.

" saya rasa tidak. Tetapi mungkin anda perna bertemu dengan orang yang berwajah sama dengan saya." Kyungsoo pun mencoba menutupi topik yang jongin acuhkan . " apa anda yakin ?", sekujur tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar terasah lumpuh.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu jongin diketuk seseorang ," presdil "

.

"masuk lah " jongin yang tahu itu sekertarisnya pun segera menyuruhnya masuk. "permisi presdil kim orang dari DoGRUB sudah datang", sekertaris jongin pun menyerahkan sebuah dokumen perjanjian bisnis yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama, untuk membangun perusahaan yang berada di jeju. Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap arah sekertarisnya yang sedang menyerahkan dokumen kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

.

"Mrs. Kyungsoo ini yang mewakili perusahaan ", Jongin benar-benar terkejut bukan main ternyata mommy minki dan orang yang ia amati adalah orang suruhan presdil DO seebo.

.

"Perkenalkan saya DO kyungsoo. panggil saja D.o , saya adalah keponakan presdil Seebo . jadi saya yang akan lebih banyak mengurus kerjasama kita", jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan kyungsoo. ' _bahkan nama mereka sama, hanya berbeda marga dan berbedah gender . tapi aku merasa seperti melihat kyungsoo_ saat ini.' jongin sedang bermonolog sendiri sedangkan kyungsoo sudah membaca proposal kerjasama mereka dengan mata kaca baca yang bersarang di mata indahnya . bingkai kacamata itu pun menambah kesan berwibawah , sedangkan minki sedang asik bermain dengan PSPnya.

.

"Perjanjian disini menuliskan hanya 60% pembangunan perusaan kita berjalan dengan biaya kesepakatan bukankah perjanjianya 80%", jongin pun segera tersadar di saat kyungsoo mulai menanyakan soal perjanjian kerjasama mereka. "anda belum tahu ? kita hanya membangun perusahaan anda di jeju dengan biaya yang kalian berikan dan pembangunan hanya 60% sedangkan fasilitasnya akan kita tanggung 80% begitu peraturannya."

.

"Jadi proses kerja sama ini hanya berjalan setenga jalan saja ", kyungsoo pun meletakan proposalnya di atas meja dan mengambil Ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas Guccinya , dan mendial namber pamanya.

.

"Paman, bukankah aku sudah bilang, tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang bekerja setenga-setenga dalam pembangunan. kenapa perusahaan ini hanya membantu pembangunan 60% saja , kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan dana lebih dari targek yang sudah ditentukan, soal fasilitas kang ahjusshi pasti bisa mengurus semuanya?", kyungsoo benar-benar marah dengan pamanya kali ini terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit emosi.

.

"Permisi, sebaiknya ini kita selesaikan sendiri saja mrs. Kyungsoo ", kyungsoo pun menjauhkan smartphonenya dan menutup panggilanya .

.

"saya benar-benar benci dengan perjanjian kerjasama sepihak seperti ini, seharusnya dari awal saya sendiri yang mengurus semuannya. walaupun perusahaan anda perusahaan terbaik di seoul, tetapi ini benar-benar salah, bukankah perusahaan anda yang datang untuk mendapatkan kerjasama perjanjian dari kita. tetapi sekarang anda dengan seenaknya memberikan perjanjian seperti ini. saya lebih suka pembangunan perusahaan kita berjalan dengan lancar ",jongin yang melihat mrs. Kyungsoo marah akhirnya pun meminta maaf.

.

"Baiklah saya akan memperbaruhi kerja sama kita,Maaf. mungkin benar kita yang meminta kerja sama ini dan membuat perjanjian dengan sesukanya tanpa mengkonfirmasinya lagi"

.

"Mommy ayo pulang minki capek", suara ajakan minki membuat kyungsoo dan jongin melihat ke arah minki yang sudah menguap. kyungsoo pun segera melepas mata kaca bacanya dan memasukanya kedalam tasnya dan segera beranjak berdiri.

.

"Baiklah saya tunggu dokumen kerja sama kita yang baru ? dan saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, saya pamit ", kyungsoo menarik tangan minki yang mulai mengantuk.

.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan jongin kyungsoo pun berbalik, "minki ucapkan salam.", " terima kasih ahjussi" tubuh kyungsoo dan minki benar-benar telah hilang di balik pintu coklat tua itu.

.

Sekertaris jung yang dari tadi berada didalam ruangan pun mengambil dokumen kerja sama mereka yang belum mendapatkan tanda tangan dari mrs kyungsoo, menurut sekertaris jung mrs kungsoo sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya. membuat kencantikanya bertambah kuat, wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki seorang putra .

.

"Presdil KIM kita ada rapat sebentar lagi, jadi presdil harus bersiap-siap pergi sekarang", jongin pun mengancingkan jasnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu, jongin melangkah terlebih dulu dan jongin pun berjalan menuju pintu ruanganya , sebelum pintu ruangan jongin terbuka jongin tiba-tiba berbalik

.

" Tolong setelah selesai rapat, kamu membuat ulang surat kerjasama ini seperti yang diinginkan mrs. Kyungsoo."

.

Jongin pun berjalan mendahului sekertarisnya dan mereka telah sampai di lobby bawah, tiba-tiba sekertaris jung ingat bahwa dokumen presentasinya tertinggal dimejanya . jongin memutuskan menunggu di meja resepsionis sambil mengamati karyawanya yang sedang menjalankan aktifitas kerja. tetapi tiba-tiba mata jongin tertuju di depan ruang tunggu lobby, mrs kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk tubuh seorang bocah yang umurnya sama seperti minki, sedang menangis memeluk dirinya. ' _siapa itu._ ' dan disana minki yang sudah merajuk ingin segera pulang.

.

Jongin ingin sekali menghampiri mrs. D.O tetapi tiba-tiba sekertaris jung sudah datang ," presdil ayo kita berangkat", jongin pun hanya memandangi aktivitas keluarga kecil itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu lobby.

.

^0^

.

Kyungsoo pov.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan presdil kim kyungsoo langsung mengambil handphoNnya dan mendial nomer pamanya , " kyungsoo apa kerjasamanya berjalan dengan baik."

.

"paman,? kenapa paman tidak bilang bahwa presiden KIM juCROP adalah dia", paman kyungsoo pun mengerutkan keningnya. "apa kalian saling mengenal, paman fikir kalian belum saling mengenal , jadi mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah".

.

"paman, nanti kyungsoo akan menceritakanya. sekarang kyungsoo tutup dulu.", kyungsoo pun memasukan smartphonenya kedalam tas. dan menggenggam tangan minki memasuki lift ."mommy benda ini aneh , waktu minki masuk dan memencet tombol itu minki sudah sampai tempat tadi, minki takut "

.

"Do minki, mommy kan sudah bilang. kamu jangan sering pergi sendiri seperti tadi sekarang momy jadi lebih khawatir ."

.

Minki hanya diam saat tahu bahwa mommynya sedang marah kepada dirinya sekarang .

.

Ting… pintu life pun terbuka . kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil kyungsoo, "mama " minji langsung berlari menuju kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo.

.

"Mama dari mana saja, minji dari tadi cari-cari mama?", air mata minji pun telah menggenang di pipi cabinya.

.

"Maaf mama terlalu lama yah, ini gara –gara oppamu tiba-tiba mehilang tadi. jadi maafkan mama yah", kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk minji , dan minki pun menarik tangan mommnya untuk segerah pergi kemobil, minki benar-benar mengantuk.

.

akhirnya minki di gendong oleh park ahjusshi pergi kemobil mereka dan minji sedang menangis di dalam pelukan kyungsoo.

.

Minji kalau menangis pasti akan sangat lama berhentinya. maka dari itu kyungsoo akan menggendong minji sampai minji tertidur, walaupun tubuh minji cukup berat , seperti berat anak-anak diumur minki. tetapi kenyamanan kyungsoo saat menggendong minji membuat kyungsoo suka menggendong minki.

.

Park ahjusshi mengantar kyungsoo dan sikembar menuju aparteman mereka, minki yang tertidur dipaha momnya dan minji tidur di pelukan mamanya , benar-benar keluarga harmonis. Park ahjussi yang melihatnnya dari kaca mobil menyunggingkan senyumnya , betapah bahagianya hidup mereka.

.

KYUNGSOO pov end.

.

Setelah kejadian kyuungsoo yang bertemu dengan JONGIN ak KAI ayah dari anak-anaknya itu, dan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup kyungsoo. Karna takut , kyungsoo memutuskan bercerita kepada pamanya DO Seebo.

.

"Jadi Kim jongin yang telah menghamilimu ?, kenapa kau tidak perna bercerita soo." Do seebo merasa bersalah terhadap kyungsoo, semua ini salahnya kenapa dulu dia tidak menyekolahkan kyungsoo di luar negeri saja dan lebih menjaga kyungsoo, karna kyungsoo adalah keponakanya satu-satunya."kyung paman akan melindungi kalian , jangan sampai KIM Jongin tahu bahwa si kembar adalah anaknya, mereka akan paman lindungi. jadi kau tenang saja " kyungsoo pun menangis saat mendengar penuturan pamanya .

.

"Paman terima kasih."

.

"kyung, penderitaanmu sudah cukup parah. paman tidak akan membiarkan kau menderita lagi. sekarang kalian harus bahagia ! paman akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi untuk mengambil ahli pembangunan perusahaan kita yang berada dijeju, paman ingin kau kembali lagi ke NEW YORK saja."

.

Setelah percakapan itu kyungsoo pun mematikan sambunga telephonya, pandangan kyungsoo menuju balkon aparteman yang cukup luas itu. minki dan minji sedang bermain disana tawa canda menyertai kegiatan mereka . air mata kyungsoo tiba-tiba tidak dapat terbendung lagi . kemungkinan terburuk akan membahayakan keberadaan sikembar bersamanya, _'bila jongin tahu mereka adalah benih yang jongin berikan padaku malam itu , mungkin jongin akan mencoba merebut mereka dari ku_ '.

.

Kyungsoo pun menghilangkan jejak air matanya dan pergi menuju balkon untuk ikut bermain dengan sih kembar.

.

.

Tbc. . ….

Gimana dengan ff ini. Apakah gagal total dengan alur yang berantakan. Ini udah aku maksimalin ceritanya agar lebih penasaran lagi jadinya.

Monggo diberikan dukunganya atas FF abal-abalku ini, penulisan EYD dan TYPO nya masih berantakan tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya, dan review dukungan penyemangat yang aku harapkan.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 4)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 4**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

….^-^….

Setelah seharian Kim jongin mengadakan pertemuan rapat dengan rekan bisninya dan memutuskan untuk pulang dan istiraha di rumahnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar dikuras habis-habisan. keadaan rapat yang sulit untuk menemukan jalan titik keluarnya masalah membuat Jongin harus berfikir ekstra kuat dan soal Do kyungsoo yang sangat mirip dengan kyungsoonya selalu mengganggu konsentrasinnya.

.

"Hyung datanglah kerumah, aku ingin bicara?" jongin yang sedang memanggil sekertarisnya pun segera membaringkan kepalanya di bawah sofa merahnya. "apa tidak bisa lewat telepon saja, aku sekarang sedang dinner bersama kekasihku jongin".

.

"Hyung kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.", jongin langsung mematikan Iphonenya dan membuangnya ke sofa. ' _Lee kyungsoo ….. Do kyungsoo, apa kalian benar bukan saudara kembar.'_ , jongin pun menjambak rambutnya yang berwana coklat almond itu dengan kuat. jongin ingin bertanya lebih jelas untuk memastikan , tetapi sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit. Do kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah diajak kompromi, hari ini saja dia hampir kehilangan proyek kerjasamanya dengan karna Mrs. Do yang tidak suka akan perjanjian kerja sama perusahaannya .

.

20 menit.

.

Tok…tok…tok….

.

Jongin pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang cukup besar dan luas, yang sayangnya rumah sebesar ini hanya ditempati oleh jongin dan anjing peliharaannya saja.

.

"Hyung kau sudah datang ,masuklah!" jongin pun member jalan untuh hyungnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu , aku benar-benar panik saat kau bilang kepalamu akan pecah."

.

"Hyung apa kau ingin menemaniku minum ? " suho yang mendengarkan ajakan jongin pun mendengus. " apa kau sedang ada masalah ?" suho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah akirnya pergi menuju mp3 player yang berada di dekat LED jongin dan menyalakan music klasik.

.

Jongin datang dengan membawa beberapa kaleng minuman dan piring kecil cemilan kering, jongin pun duduk di sebelah suho yang sedang menikmati alunan music kelasik, "hyung, apakah mungkin jika orang yang berbeda jenis dan marga bisa sama wajahnya." suho yang sedang meminum hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas minumnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

.

"Hari ini kau mengalami hari yang buruk. kufikir sebaiknya kau berhenti mencari sosok kyungsoo mu !, aku bertanya kepada yixing apa dia akan tetap menungguku walaupun aku memutuskan pergi menjalankan bisnis di tempat lain,yang akan membuat jarak hubungan ini sulit. dan yixing menjawab tentu dia akan menunggumu walupun dia harus merelakan hatinya kesepian sendiri disini. tetapi bila dia tahu kau menduakannya dari awal mungkin dia akan mebencimu. dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian. yixing benar-benar jujur dengan jawabanya ",suho pun tersenyum, jongin yang antusias mendengarkan hyungnya bercerita hanya menerawang jauh kedalam ingatanya dulu.

.

"Aku pun bertanyaan kepada yixing lagi, saat aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkannya dan memutuskan hubungan kita karna tugasku yang mengharuskan ke luar negri dan focus dengan tugasku apa kau akan tetap akan menungguku sampai aku menjemputmu kembali, dan jawaban yixing benar-benar membuatku sadar, walaupun cintaku terpisah jarak dan waktu asalkan kepercayaanku padamu masih besar aku akan tetap menunggumu walaupun saat kau pergi tidak ada hubunga apa-apa diantara kita, tetapi sebaliknya bila dari awal kepercayaan dan keyakinan hati kusudah berkurang terhadap dirimu mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita lebih awal. dan akan melupakanmu", suho pun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya dan memberikanya kepada jongin.

.

"Apa ini hyung ?"

.

"Lihat lah sendiri , dan pahamila apa yang aku katakana tadi", suho pun berdiri dan mengusap bahu jongin dengan lembut, "cinta itu hanya butuh perjuangan dan kepercayaan . dan jangan terlalu egois terhadap cintamu. bila dari awal tidak ada perjuangan dari hubungan cinta maka cinta akan berakhir dengan menyakitkan, aku pulang dulu yixing telah menungguku di rumahnya."

.

Jongin pun membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh suho dan mengeluarkan isinya, seketika tubuh jongin melemas dan foto yang ia genggam jatuh berhamburan. "maaf kan aku soo, memang aku yang egois selama ini, maaf".

.

Kesalahan masa lalu yang tidak akan perna bisa diperbaiki lagi di masa depan membuat hati jongin merasa hidupnya tidak berguna lagi. penyesalan dan penyesalan yang selalu ia rasakan di benaknya tidak ada obat yang dapat mengobati hidupnya yang berantakan oleh kesalahan dimasah lalunya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari kyungsoo berada di seoul, dan kyungsoo pun belum melakukan aktivitas bekerja yang normal. kontrak perjanjian yang harus diperbarui oleh KIM juCROP yang belum selesai maka kyungsoo harus menunggu kontra perjanjian baru selesai . maka dia bisa mula melakukan aktivitas bekerjanya.

.

Minki yang sudah rapi dengan baju seragam sekolahnya dan akan bersiap-siap berangkat menuju ke sekolahnya yang baru. sedangkan minji sedang berbaring di kamarnya hari ini, tubuh minji mendadak demam, mungkin karna semalam dia terlalu lama bermain air di kamar mandi dan sekarang tubuhnya menjadi demam." minji tidur saja sekarang mama akan ambilkan obat dan makanan dulu yah." kyungsoo pun melangkah menuju dapurnya dan disana sudah ada minki bersama ahjuma park yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka, hari ini kyungsoo memutuskan memanggil orang untuk membantunya selama merawat minji yang sedang demam.

.

"park ahjumma sudah datang ternyata?" park selin istri dari ahjussi park pun tersenyum ramah."ne, hari ini apa ada makanan yang anda inginkan, biar saya masakan nyonya?"

.

"Jangan pangggil nyonya saya masih muda, panggil kyungsoo saja !, hari ini tolong buatkan bubur untuk minji. ahjumma untuk sarapanku tolong siapkan sereal saja", kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang berada di samping kulkasnya.

.

"mommy hari ini minki berangkat diantar mommy yah ?" minki yang melihat mommynya sibuk dari tadi pun segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ucapkan." minki kan sudah ada jemputan , lagi pula mommy harus tetap di rumah merawat minji. maaf yah sayang" kyungsoo sudah berada di samping tubuh minki ," bagaimana kalau mommy antarkan minki sampai depan saja yah", minki pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sarapanya.

.

Minki tahu bahwa sodarah kembarnya sedang sakit jadi minki memutuskan mengalah , lagian minji lebih membutuhkan mommynya sekarang. setelah sarapan paginya selesai dan kyungsoo yang sudah meminumkan obat paracetamol kepada minji pun akhirnya keluar kamar dan membantu minki memakaikan tasnya dan sepatu sekolahnya.

.

kyungsoo mengantar minki sampai lobby bawah. karna supir jemputan minki sudah sampai, kyungsoo mengantarkan minki hanya menggunakan baju tidur mini yang berwana biru tua, yang hanya sebatas lutut saja panjangnya dan lengan yang sebahu. dengan bahan yang sedikit ketat tetapi lebih elastic mebuat bentuk tubuh kyungsoo terbentuk dengan jelas , dadanya yang besar membuat tubuh kyungsoo kerlihat lebih seksi . kyungsoo jarang menggunakna Bra saat sedang santai di rumah, Bahkan tonjolan puting kyungsoo terlihat jelas saat menggunakan baju tidur yang ia pakai, banyak sorotan mata namja melihat kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan saat ini.

.

Karna kyungsoo sudah terbiasa tidak menggunakan bra selama di New York saat keluar, jadi kyungsoo santai saja saat dirinya keluar tanpa menggunakan Bra. kyungsoo tidak takut bahwa akan ada pria mesum yang mengincarnya kara sebenarnya kyungsoo dulu jago judo, jadi kyungsoo masih bisa membela diri bila ada situasi bahaya.

.

"mommy nanti menjemput minki kan", kyugsoo sudah berada di depan mobil jemputan yang akan mengantarkan minki.

.

"Tentu saja nanti mommy yang akan menjemput minki. nanti minki menunggu mommy di dalam saja yah", kyungsoo pun mencium kening minki dan menyuruh minki masuk kedalam mobil", "ahjussi nanti biar saja saja yang mejemput minki pulang sekolah yah ."," Baik ."

.

Mobil audi hitam itu pun berjalan menjauh dari arah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun memutuskan kembali ke apartemanya. Smartphone kyungsoo bergetar , kyungsoo pun mengankat sambungan panggilan smartphonya.

.

.

"presdil hari ini saya tidak bisa ikut serta dengan anda dalam pertemuan pembukaan kantor cabang Go Grub, saya harus bertemu dengan nyonya kyungsoo."

.

"Apa dokumen kerjasamanya sudah di perbarui?" sekertaris jongin pun menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda iya. "semua perjanjian kerjasama kita sudah saya perbaruhi, seperti keinginan nyonya kyungsoo." jongin pun menyerahkan dokumen yang di berikan sekertarisnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

"Tolong panggil kan suho nanti, oh iya biar saya saja yang menyerahkan dokumen perjanjian kerja sama kita kepada mrs, kyungsoo hari ini. kamu dan suho saja yang menghadiri pembukaan cabang Go Grub nanti", sekertaris jung pun langsung kaget dengan ucapan presdilnya , karna ini sangat aneh. presdil kim adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, dia jarang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan relasinya , karna banyak acara yang lebih penting harus ia datangi.

.

"Apa presdil yakin, bukankan di pembukaan cabang Go Grub akan banyak orang penting yang akan datang ?", jongin pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya yang sangat nyaman dan terbilang mahal harganya.

.

"Sebaiknya kau langung panggilkan suho hyung kesini dan kau siapkan dokumen yang akan aku bawa ke Mrs. do kyungsoo hari ini", sekertaris jung langsung membungkukan badanya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan jongin.

.

^0^

.

Kyungsoo pun masuk menaiki life yang berad di lobby bawah untuk menuju ke kamar apartemannya yang berada di lantai 12 , kyungsoo pun mengotak atik smartphone yang ia bawa dari tadi.

.

Tiba-tiba tedapat panggilan masuk dari do seboo paman kyungsoo, "kyungsoo, apa kau yakin akan mengurus surat kerjasama kita. apa kau tak takut bila bertemu Kim Jongin nanti ?", terdengar suara pamanya yang sedikit panik .

.

"Paman dari awal kyungsoo kan sudah bilang akan mengurus proyek pembangunan cabang di jejung , jadi kyungsoo harus memantau terus perkembangannya paman. aku sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengan KAI , dia bukan orang yang harus kutakuti . jadi aku akan mengambil ahli proyek kita ini lagi, paman tidak perlu kembali ke seoul paman fokus saja di NEW YORK."

.

Setelah percakapan mereka yang cukup panjang akhirnya sambungan itu pun terputus , kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya langsung masuk kedalam kamar minji, di lihatnya tubuh si mungil yang sedang tertidur dengan plaster penurun demam di keningnya," nyonya minji sepertinya perlu istirahat, karna efek paracetamol yang ia minum tadi, rasa kantuknya pun datang", kyungsoo pun berbalik dan menghadap ke park ahjumma yang telah berdiri di balik pintu.

.

"Minji terlalu bersemangat selama disini, jadi tubuhnya kelelahan sekarang. ahjumma tolong jaga minji yah ? saya mau berenang di lantai bawah, nanti kalau minji bangun dan mencari saya ahjumma antarkan saja kebawah." kyungsoo pun keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar sih kembar.

.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di sebelah kamar mandinya , kyungsoo pun melepaskan baju tidurnya dan menyisahkan celana dalam hitamnya , keadaan tubuh kyungsoo yang telanjang dada membuat pantulan di cermin memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat molek dan indah. dada kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu pun menambahkan keseksian tubuhnya ,terlihat dengat jelas di dalam pantulan cermin itu tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar membuat candu yang melihatnya.

.

"semua sudah berubah. masalah itu sudah kupendam dalam-dalam dan tak akan ku buka lagi", kyungsoo pun meraih baju renangnya yang berada di meja sebelah cermin dan memakainya .

.

Kyungsoo pun keluar menggunakan handuk kimononya sambil menjinjing sebuah tas laptop hitam. Langkahnya menuju kolam renang aparteman di lantai bawah .

.

Jongin yang sedang mengendarai mobil Hyundai keluar terbarunya menuju aparteman mrs. Kyungsoo. ' _aku harus bertanya langsung, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan do kyungsoo , walaupun itu sangat tidak mungkin._ ', jongin pun menginjak gas mobilnya dengan sangat kencang.

.

30 menit perjalanan yang jongin tempuh , akhirnya jongin sudah berada di tempat parkir mobil aparteman Mrs. Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo pun meletakkan tasnya di kursi coklat kayu itu dan membuka handuk kimononya yang ia pakai . dan melepaskan rambut sebahunya yang ia ikat, kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju pinggirang kolam renang.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo pun melakukan pemanasan sedikit sebelum berenang kedalam kolam, suasana kolam yang sedikit sepi membuat kyungsoo lebih tenang.

.

Byure,,,, Tubuh kyungsoo pun sudah masuk kedalam air. kyungsoo pun mulai berenang dengan indahnya di dalam air . kyungsoo pun menikmati kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan bila sedang gelisah.

.

Jongin pun sudah berada di kolam aparteman , jongin pun mencoba mencari sosok nyonya kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya di sana. tetapi nihil, jongin tidak melihat sosoknya disana, jongin pun memutuskan langsung pergi ke apartemanya saja. tetapi tiba-tiba ekor mata jongin tertuju kepada tas hitam dan pajama kimono yang berada di kanan kolam renang, _'apa beliau sedang berenang yah, aku fikir dia sedang menunggu saja di sini_ ?', jongin pun menghampiri sisi kolam renang dan memastikan apa ada kyungsoo di dalam kolam.

.

Kyungsoo pun berenang menuju tepi kolam , sebuah kaki mengagetkan kyungsoo. kyungsoo pun mendongakan kepalanya dan betapah terkejutnya ternyata orang yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang sedang berdiri di depanya. kyungsoo pun mencoba menutupi ekspresinya yang terkejut saat melihat Kim jongin.

.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kolam renang dan berjalan menuju kursih kolam. jongin pun mengikuti langkah kyungsoo dari belakang , mata jongin yang terhipnotis dengan tubuh indah kyungsoo hampir terjatuh.

.

' _tubuhnya benar-benar indah sekali , kulit putihnya dan ukuran dadanya yang besar benar-benar seksi_ ', jongin pun membatin tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya ke tubuh kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun mengambil haduk yang berada di atas kursi kolam itu .

.

"Silakan anda duduk dulu, saya kira sekertaris anda yang akan datang ? ternyata anda sendiri yang menyerahkan dokumen kerjasama kita. kalau tahu begitu saya tidak akan membuat janji dengan keadaan seperti ini presdil kim. maaf atas kelancangan saya", kyungsoo pun menggunalan handuk kimononya dan duduk mengahadap jongin.

.

"Saya rasa ini tidak menjadi masalah. malah saya yang lebih merasah lancang , saya takut suami anda akan marah saat ada seoarang namja yang sedang melihat istrinya sedang berenang dengan pakaian seminim tadi ?", kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

"Saya rasa kita langsung saja, apa dokumenya sudah di ubah seperti yang saya mau?"

.

"Tentu saja, perusahaan Kim juCrop tidak akan mengecewakan rekan bisnisnya. jadi kami akan memberikan seperti yang anda mau, tetapi kami juga punya syarat yang harus anda setujui,30% saham kerjasama yang berada di jeju akan dimiliki oleh kami , tapi saham itu akan tetap menjadi milik selama akan menjadi infestor tetap di KIM juKROp", kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahinya. " saya lihat dulu dokumen perjanjiannya."

.

Jongin pun mengeluarkan dokumenya dan menyerahkan ke pada kyungsoo. saat dokumen tersebut berada di tangannya jongin melihat sebuah bekas luka sayatan yang berada di lengan kananya,' _bekas luka itu seperti bekas yang kyungsoo punya dulu_ ', "maaf , apa bekas luka itu bekas sayatan."

.

" benar, bekas luka sayatan waktu", kyungsoo pun tersadar dengan ucapanya yang spontan tadi, " waktu kapan mrs. kyung ?", tubuh kyungsoo benar-benar tegang saat ini.

.

" waktu kehamilan si kembar, saya tidak sengaja menyenggol kaca kamar mandi yang pecah", dusta kyungsoo. Jongin yang curiga dengan ekspresi kyungsoo pun sedikit curiga terhadap kebenaran ucapan kyungsoo.

.

"Minki memilliki sodarah kembar?,", jongin yang mendengarkan cerita tentang minki pun terkerjut.

.

"Presdil kim saya sudah setuju dengan perjanjian kita kali ini. saya akan menandatanganinya langsung ", kyungsoo pun mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan , rasa penasaran jongin semakin besar terhadap kyungsoo .

.

"senang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kim juKROp ", jongin pun menjabat tanga kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari posisi awalnya, kyungsoo pun membuka pijamanya kembali dan menuju kolam, suasana kolam yang benar-benar sepi mebuat mereka berdua sedikit gugup. kyungsoo pun bersiap-siap akan masuk ke dalam air , tiba-tiba.

.

"soo ", seketika tubuh kyungsoo pun benar-benar kaku , jantungnya berasa berhendi berdetak. Jongin pun bangik, tubuh kyungsoo yang terdiam kaku di ujung kolam pun membuat jongin berjalan menuju arahnya dan memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang ," soo , lee kyungsoo " air mata kyungsoo pun keluar tiba-tiba, kata-kata jongin membuat hatinya sakit.

.

Kyungsoo pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam kolam, dengan posisi tubuh jongin yang memeluk tubuh kyungsoo pun ikut masuk kedalam kolam. kedua manusia itu telah terjatuh kedalam kolam .

.

Pelukan jongin yang terlepas tidak disia-siakan oleh kyungsoo begitu saja, kyungsoo langsung saja menjauh dari tubuh jongin.

.

Kedua mata merakan pun saling terkontak , bahkan disela wajah basah kyungsoo jongin bisa melihat genangan air mata.

.

Jongin pun mencoba mendekat kearah kyungsoo," berhenti presdil Kim , anda benar-benar keterlaluan."

.

" kyungsoo …. Maaf kan aku, aku tahu kau lee kyungsoo, hatiku tidak akan perna bohong " rasa frustasi jongin membuat mata jongin seakan sudah buta, tanpa memikirkan dampak terbesar dari sikapnya.

.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan, saya memang kyungsoo tetapi saya Do kyungsoo bukan Lee kyungsoo dan anda orang yang tidak sopan, memeluk orang sembarangan ! anda salah orang , dan jaga ucapan anda presdil kim."

.

"Apa kau tidak ingat Kim KAI orang yang perna kau cintai dulu?" kyungsoo sudah merasah kesal dengan ucapan jongin yang membuat hatinya marah. "ucapan anda akan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak, jangan seperti ini presdil kim " jongin pun berjalan kearah tubuh kyungsoo.

.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya", kyungsoo merasa keadaanya sekarang benar-benar akan sangat berbahaya. kyungsoo pun berbalik dan akan pergi ketepi kolam. tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganya di genggang oleh tangan besar kekar presdil kim.

.

Jongin langsung menarik tubuh kyungsoo dan menarik tengkuk kyungsoo. kedua belah bibir itu pun bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun tak perna ada kontak lagi. kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan tindakan jongin pun merontah dalam ciuma mereka , ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi sedikit kasar bahkan lidah jongin tidak segan-segan masuk kedalam mulutnya, seluru anggota mulut kyungsoo jongin absen dengan belaian lembut lidahnya. terlihat saliva mereka yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir kyungsoo. Pernafasan kyungsoo bernar-benar mulai menipis, dadanya benar-benar sudah meminta pasukan oksigen. tetapi belum sempat mendapatkan oksigen untuk paru-parunya , Tiba-tiba tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat tangan kiri kim jongin meremas dadanya secara Halus.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo pun benar-benar lemas, tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan jongin. kenangan malam itu pun terlintas kembali kedalam ingatan kyungsoo. tubuhnya yang tidak bisa melawan keganasan Kai malam itu membuat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan, yang membuat dirinya ingin mati saja.

.

Jongin pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium leher putih kyungsoo, tangan kiri jongin pun tak hentinya memainkan gundukan besar itu. puting kyungsoo yang berjumbul jelas di baju renang pun di pelintir jongin dengan nakal. bahkan desahan kyungsoo membuat libindo jongin naik saat ini.

.

Suasan kolam yang sepi membuat kegiatan mereka lebih liar, tangan kanan kyungsoo pun mencoba menjauhkan kepala jongin yang sedang memberikan kissmark di leher putinya, dan tanga kiri kyungsoo pun mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari payudaranya.

.

Dorongan kyungsoo membuat kepala jongin menjauh, jongin pun tanpa babibu langsung menarik tengkuk kyungsoo dan mencium bibir kisebbel itu dengan ganas. bahkan sekarang darah segar terlihat disela-sela bibir jongin, jongin menggigit bibir bawah kyungsoo hingga darah merah itu pun keluar.

.

kyungsoo pun tidak bisa melawan lagi tubuhnya benar-benar merasah lemas , butiran air mata kyungsoo pun terjatuh membasahi pipnya yang halus .

.

"Mama…..", jongin dan kyungsoo yang mendengan panggilan itu pun terkejut , kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh jongin dan menjauh dari kolam , kyungsoo pun melangkah menuju tangga kolam dan keluar dari kolam.

.

MInji pov.

.

Minji yang terbangun dari tidurnya pun merengek ingin bertemu kyungsoo, park ahjumma pun yang tidak bisa membujuk minji pun akhirnya menggendong minji dan membawa minji kelantai bawah. Menuju kolam renang aparteman, tetapi sesampai dikolam pemandangan yang sangat tidak layak untuk minji terpambang di depan matanya, "mama…." Park ahjumma langsung saja menutup kedua mata minji dengan telapak tanganya.

.

MINJI pov end.

.

Kyungsoo pun segera berenang kearah sisi kolam untuk naik. Langkahnya pun mengarah di tempat pijama dan tasnya berada. Kyungsoo pun mengambil dan memakai handuk kimononya dan menjinjing tasnya , kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju arah minji dan park ahjumma yang berada di area kolam. kungsoo pun menggendong minji dari gendongan park ahjumma, dan berjalan pergi.

.

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo pergi dengan terburu-buru saat putrinya memergoki dirinya sedang berciuman dengannya pun serba salah. jongin pun berjalan keluar dari kolam, sosok kyungsoo pun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

Jongin pun terduduk diam menangisI hatinya, perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Gelisah dan takut menyelimuti hati jongin. Saat, ekor mata jongin melihat putri kecil mrs. do kyungsoo membuat hatinya merasah bersalah .

.

.TBC …

Wow terlalu panjang atau kurang panjang menurut kalian? Makin lama ni ff aneh yah, gwe takut ni ff gak ada peminatnya ?

Tolong R &REVIEWNYA yang membangun yah.

Ditunggu kelanjutanya ….


	5. Chapter 5

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 5)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 5**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

.

Setelah hari itu, jongin tidak perna bertemu kyungsoo lagi. Walaupun saat ada rapat pembahasan kerja sama antara perusahaan mereka, kyungsoo tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. ia bahkan menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikannya, sudah 1 minggu pun berlalu tanpa dirasa.

.

Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah dan telah langcang. perilakunya benar-benar buruk sekali kepada kyungsoo. jongin malu akan tindakan dirinya sendiri, suho yang mendengar ceritanya pun tidak habis piker dengan tindakan jongin. perbuatan jongin benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

.

Jongin sempat beberapa kali mendatangi aparteman Mrs. kyungsoo untuk menemuinnya dan meminta maaf langsung. tetapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali, kyungsoo seperti menghindar dari jongin. tindakan jongin benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, pelecehan seksual yang kyungsoo terima bisa berujung kejalur pengadilan, tetapi kyungsoo seperti melupakan masalah itu dan diam beribu-ribu bahasa tanpa menunjukan dirinya.

.

09.00 Kst

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca majalah di balkon lantai 2 pun terkejut dengan teriakan minki yang berada di taman belakang rumah. ini sudah seminggu kyungsoo tinggal di rumah oppanya, kyungsoo memutuskan tinggal disini bersama si kembar untuk menghindar dari presdil kim. setelah insiden di kolam renang waktu itu. minji yang belum sembuh dan minki yang rewel membuat kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan oppanya yang juga berada di seoul.

.

"Mommy….",kyungsoo pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk maju menuju pagar balkon. Kyungsoo melihat kearah minki yang sedang berdiri di bawah balkon , bocah kecilnya sedang membawa sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua yang sangat kotor.

.

"Lihat minki menemukan ini dibawah pohon itu mommy", minki pun mengangkat kotak kusam itu dan menunjuk ke arah pohon beringin itu.

.

"Apa itu sebuah harta karun? kita akan kaya minki." goda kyungsoo dari atas balkon. Minki pun menaiki tangga besi yang berada di samping balkon dengan berlari. yang menjadi jalan penghubung antara atas dan bawah, "hey hati-hati nanti minki bisa jatuh", panik kyungsoo."

.

Kyungsoo pun membantu minki untuk naik," mommy kan sudah bilang, kamu harus masuk lewat dalam saja. Jangat perna naik tangga itu lagi sayang, tangga itu bahaya minki. kalau minki jatuh mommy nanti sedih." Kyungsoo pun memeluk minki dan mencium leher putrannya.

.

"Mommy, minki tidak apa-apa jadi mommy jangan takut lagi", minki pun membalas pelukan kyungsoo yang sedang khawatir.

.

' _Hari ini minji sedang ikut jalan-jalan dengan papanya yaitu oppa sunggyu. aku menjadikan sunggyu oppa sebagai papa sih kembar secara sah. aku takut sewaktu-waktu sikembar akan menanyakan dimana keberadaan papanya, karna tidak ada sosok namja yang akan mereka panggil papa di dalam hidup mereka nanti. Maka dari itu sunggyu oppa bersedia menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan oleh si kembar.'_

.

.

' _Sunggyu oppa pun sudah menganggap minki dan minji seperti anak nya sendiri. kasih sayang oppa benar-benar tulus terhadap si kembar. walaupun jarang sekali waktu yang bisa oppa luangkan untuk minki dan minji karna waktu pekerjaan yang menyitanya membuat oppa harus sering keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis anak cabang. oppa 40 % mengambila ahli perusahaan di anak cabang , dia harus menggembangkan bisnis baru dari anak cabang yang berada di Negara-negara lain. tanggung jawab oppa sungguh besar, keluarga lee memutuskan untuk mengabdi kepada keluarga ini. bibik lee sudah ku anggap sebagai eommaku yang telah pergi ke sisih tuhan dan oppa yang selalu setia menjaga ku seperti seorang appa bagiku.'_

.

.

' _Bibik lee dan oppa yang tahu kehamilanku pun terkejut dan merasah bersalah. oppa sempat ingin menghajar namja yang menghamiliku, aku terus menghalangi niatnya dengan tujuan tidak ingin bertemu denganya lagi. sejak saat itu oppa benar-benar overprotektif terhadap kisah cinta ku, setelah hidupku yang berubah dengan hadirnya sih kembar aku pun memutuskan fokus untuk mengurus sikembar dan bekerja membantu perusahaan. terkadang banyak teman dan relasi oppa mengatakan rasa ketertarikannya terhadapku. tetapi selalu sifat overprotektifnya muncul, hanya beberapa teman oppa yang berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan ku, walaupun itu tidak bertahan lama.'_

.

.

' _Alasan aku mengakhiri hubungan itu, karna hati ku tidak perna berjalan kearahnya. ketakutan malam itu akan memenuhi seluruh penjuruh otakku, bila akan bercinta dengan namja lain. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan begitu saja. walaupun sering ada yang tidak terima dengan alasan yang telah ku berikan, tetapi mereka akhirnya menyerah disaat aku menyebut minki dan minji yang tidak suka akan hubunganku dengan mereka. Minki dan minji masih belum mengerti hubunganku dengan oppa itu seperti apa, sering sekali minki dan minji marah kepadaku karna namja lain yang lebih dekat denganku dari pada Papanya.'_

.

.

Kupeluk tubuh minki didalam dekapanku dan mengayun - ayunkan tubuhnya, dengan lantunan lagu yang akan membuat minki tertidur dengan cepat. angin di siang hari membuat kehangatan dalam pelukan mereka menjadi lebih hangat, memeluk minki selalu hangat dan nyaman dan saat memeluk minji perasaan gemas dan sayang yang akan selalu kyungsoo rasakan.

.

Kyungsoo pun mencium kening minki yang sedang tertidur didalam gendonganya, deringan getaran handphone kyungsoo pun memaksa kyungsoo untuk mengabaikan minki yang berada di gendonganya.

Sebuah pesan dari sunggyu oppa.

"Hari ini minji akan kuajak makan malam dengan kekasihku. dia akan aku kenalkan dengannya, jadi mungkin kami pulang malam, minji benar-benar aktif sekali banyak orang yang kualahan karna tingkahnya."

kyungsoo pun tersenyum saat membaca pesan oppanya,' _semoga minji suka dengan kekasih oppa, aku sangat bahagia bila oppa segera menika dan berkeluarga_ ', kyungsoo pun menggendong minki untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan menidurkanya di tempat tidurnya.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi, menyegarkan tubuhnya. dilain tempat jongin sedang menunggu suho di café Kristal dekat kantor mereka, tetapi suho belum juga terlihat sosoknya. jongin pun mengambil iphonenya dan mendial angka 3, sebelum panggilan itu tersambungkan, sosok suho sudah terlihat di balik pintu café, jongin pun mematikan panggilannya dan memasukan handphonenya.

.

"Apa terlalu lama kau menungguku", Tanya suho yang langsung duduk dihadapan jongin, wajah jongin terlihat datar-datar saja. "Aku rasa seharusnya aku tidak menaikan jabatanmu menjadi kepala staf hyung, kau bukan orang yang tepat waktu."

.

"Hey...hey apa yang kau bicarakan? bila marah , marah saja jangan membahas jabatanku", suho pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan," aku akan pesan makanan jadi kau bisa pergi lebih dulu nanti", suho pun menyerahkan amplop coklat kepada jongin, ia pun menerimanya dan membuka amplop coklat tersebut.

.

"Apa ini sudah semuanya hyung?","Tentu saja, aku sudah menyuruh orang dalam untuk mencari tahu. jadi mana mungkin salah. lagi pula informasi itu benar-benar sulit untuk dicari, berapa banyak biaya yang harus aku keluarkan untuk menutup mulut orang itu."

.

Suho pun memakan hidanganya yang sudah berada di meja dengan nikmat tanpa memperhatikan jongin yang sibuk mengamati data pemberian suho. Jongin pun memicingkan matanya.

.

"Aku rasa dugaanmu benar,Do kyungsoo adalah lee kyungsoo. karna sebenarnya do kyungsoo perna mengubah marganya 6 Tahun yang lalu."

.

"Lalu apa dia melakukan operasi gender ?"jongin yang masih penasaran pun mencoba menanyakan hal yang langsung saja masuk kedalam otaknya."aku rasa bukan operasih seperti itu. yang aku tahu dari rumah sakit yang kyungsoo datangi terakhir kali sebelum jejaknya menghilang. kyungsoo di Diaknosa mengalami AMBIGUOUS GENITALIAwaktu itu, kyungsoo memiliki kelamin ganda. dokter yang menanganinya menyarankan kyungsoo untuk memeriksakannya di rumah sakit internasional New York waktu itu, dan setelah itu kyungsoo tidak ditemukan lagi jejaknya.

.

"Kelamin Ganda. " Jongin pun mengamati foto-foto Do kyungsoo dan lee kyungsoo, yang tidak ada perbedaan didalm foto tersebut, benar-benar sama. mereka terlihat seperti saudarah kembar, "apa kau yakin hyung bukankan nyonya D.o memiliki anak kembar, mugkin saja do kyungsoo dan lee kyungsoo juga saudarah kembar."

.

"Apa kau tidak percaya , aku saja juga terkejut. sebaiknya kau percaya saja dan kau buktikan sendiri, bukankah kau bilang waktu itu saat kau memanggilnya , reaksi Mrs. kyungsoo menegang kan. berarti ada yang dia tutupi olehnya, aku rasa kau harus tes DNA, aku rasa kau dan minki memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Itu hanya tebakanku saja.".

.

"kau gila hyung mana mungkin aku melakukan tes DNA kepada anak orang lain, bila ayah mereka tahu dia pasti marah" jongin pun segera memasukan foto-toyo itu kedalam amplop kembali. "Aku rasa kau salah besar, minki dan minji tidak memiliki appa. mereka memanggil appa kepada pamanya." Jongin pun semakin di buat tercengan dengan penjelasan hyungnya. "Apa kau yakin hyung?"

.

"sudah lah kau pastikan sendiri, aku rasa ia adalah orang yang kau cari selama ini. jadi berjuanglah." Suho pun melanjutkan makan siangnya dan jongin pun pergi meninggalkan suho sendirian.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 malam , kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan minki pun sibuk bergulat di dapur. Minki yang sedang asik menonton televisi diruang tengah. minki pun menghampiri mommynya yang dari tadi sibuk di dapur, "mommy minki laper."

.

"Minki duduk disana dulu yah, sebentar lagi siap",minki pun melangkah menuju kursi ruang makan , dengan susah payah minki mencoba naik keatas kursi tetapi selalu gagal, salahkan tubuh minki yang masih kecil. kyungsoo yang memperhatikan minki dari tadi pun membantu putrannya untuk duduk.

.

"Terima kasih mommy." Minki pun mencium pipi kanan kyungsoo,' _lucunya'_ , kyungsoo pun meninggalkan minki dan melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya yang belum selesai.

.

Diselah-selah makan malam mereka, kyungsoo tiba-tiba terkejut dengan ajakan minki,"mommy kita besok main kekantor ahjussi jongin, yang memberikan minki ice cream yah. minki kangen sama ice creamnya." kyungsoo pun tersedak nasi yang sedang ia telan, "mana bisa kita main di kantor orang minki, lagi pula mommy tidak ada pertemuan dengan ahjusshi kim. bukankah besok kita harus pulang keaparteman lagi."

.

"Tapi minki ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi, kalau begitu minki mengajak papa saja." Kyungsoo pun sontak berteriak untuk melarang minki. "Jangan" minki menjadi takut saat melihat kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu padanya.

.

"Minki maafkan mommy, kita harus kerumah teman mommy besok . dan papa pasti sibuk besok. jadi minki ikut mommy saja yah ?", minki pun menundukan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab ajakan kyungsoo," apa minki takut , maafkan mommy" kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan genangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

.

Minki yang sadar bahwa mommynya menangis pun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo , "mommy jangan menangis minki tidak takut kok, minki mau ikut mommy saja besok", kyungsoo pun memeluk minki dengan erat dan mencium kening minki.

.

Setelah makan malam kyungsoo pun menemani minki menonton acara kesukaan minki yaitu PORORO, minki selalu tersenyum saat melihat pororo marah karna ulah krong yang jahil." mommy bisakah aku memiliki bantal pororoh", kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya, tanda setujuh.

.

Kyungsoo pun tertidur disampir minki yang sudah tertidur pula di ruang tengah. minki yang tidur di lengan kyungsoo , dan kyungsoo yang memeluk minki yang tertidur pun merasakan kehangatan. bahkan kepulangan lee sunggyu dan minji pun tidak membangunkan mereka.

.

"Appa , minji juga mengantuk miji mau tidur , tapi mama sudah tidur bersama oppa", sunggyu pun menggendong minji menuju kamarnya ,"Bagaimana kalau malam ini minji tidur dengan papa saja", goda sunggyu.

.

"Ne , minji mau", minji pun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sunggyu, malam ini minji dan lee sunggyu sudah bersenang- senang , kyungsoo dan minki pun juga bersenang-senang hingga tubuh mereka mulai merasah lelah dan harus istirahat.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali kyungsoo sudah membuat sarapan untuk mereka, hari ini kyungsoo akan pulang keapartemanya lagi. sudah 1 minggu dia mengungsi dirumah oppanya, sunggyu sempat menyuruh kyungsoo untuk pindah dirumahnya saja untuk menemaninya, tetapi kyungsoo sadar ia harus hidup mandiri , itu lebih baik.

.

"apa kau akan pulang, pasti rumah ini akan sepi lagi." Kyungsoo pun meraih tangan kiri sunggyu. "oppa , aku harus kembali ? bukankah kekasihmu bisa kau ajak kemari dan menemanimu."

.

"kekasihku orang yang sibuk soo, jadi sulit menyuruh dia menemaniku" kyungsoo pun tersenyum melihat keluhan oppanya. "oppa harus semangat dong. bukankah jarak apartemanku dan oppa hanya 20 menit saja dari sini, jadi jangan merajuk seperti ini ."

.

"Oppa tidak merajuk tetapi oppa benar-benar kesepian , dulu oppa tidak masalah berada di U.s atau pun macau sendirian. sekarang aku sedang diseoul dan orang yang aku sayangi tidak bisa menemaniku juga, aku semakin merasah kesepian soo."

.

"Sudahlah oppa segerah berangkat saja , aku harus mengantar minki dan minji", kyungsoo pun mencium pipi sunggyu dan mengantarkannya kepergian oppanya.

.

Setelah mengantar minki dan minji kesekolah, kyungsoo mendapatkan panggilan dari KIM juCROP , ia harus kekantor menemui presdil kim, kyungsoo yang tidak punya pilihan pun mengiyakan .

.

Setelah siap-siap dengan pakaian formal, kyungsoo pun menata rambutnya yang sebahu agar rapi, kyungsoo sudah pulang keapartemanya lagi dan sekarang kyungsoo akan menemui presdil kim yaitu jongin, setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit perjalanan kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di perusahaan KIM juCROP.

.

Kyungsoo pun memasuki lobby utama perusahaan dan menekan tombol pintu life yang berada di area lobby. menuju lantai 5 yaitu ruangan presdil kim, kyungsoo pun sudah berdiri di depan pintu coklat itu. sedikit ragu kyungsoo akhirnya menegetuk pintu ruangan jongin.

.

TOkk..TOOKKK….ToKK….

.

Tidak ada sautan dari arah dalam ," Mrs. Do sudah datang?", kyungsoo pun terkejut saat mendengan suara presdil kim dari arah belakanya, kyungsoo pun memutuskan berbalik dan menyapanya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menyapa presdil Kim dan seseorang yang di samping jongin. Jongin pun membuka pintu dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk masuk dan duduk santai di sofa.

.

Suho mengekor langkah jongin dan kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan milik jongin. suho pun memutuskan untuk mengambilkan minuman di kulkas, "minumlah " suho menyodorkan sebotol minuman kaleng kepada kyungsoo, tanpa babibu kyungsoo juga langsung menerima minuman itu dan meminumya.

.

Jongin yang sedang sibuk mencari dokumen yang ada dimejanya itu pun akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan suho dan kyungsoo, "maaf saya sudah mengganggu anda hari ini , tetapi kerjasama kita mengharuskan kita sering bertemu untuk membahas pembangungan perusahaan ." jongin menyerahkan proposal yang ia pegang kepada kyungsoo , kyungsoo menerimanya dan membaca isi proposal itu dengan bingkai mata kaca yang bertengger di pelipisnya.

.

Jongin yang memberi kode kepada suho untuk keluar dari ruanganya pun langsung keluar dari ruangan jongin, "Nyonya Do saya permisi ketoilet sebentar " kyungsoo pun hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk. Setelah beberapa menit percakapan diantara mereka berlangsung , jongin memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Mrs kyungsoo soal dirinya yang tidak berada diapartemanya.

.

"Mrs. Do maaf sebelumnya, saya mencari anda di aparteman anda tetapi anda tidak ada. saya ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan saya yang kurang ajar waktu itu." kyungsoo pun melepas bingkai hitam dan bersandar pada sofa.

.

"Saya berada si rumah appanya anak-anak kemarin, jadi aparteman saya kosong ? Oh iya soal insiden kemaren kita lupakan saja presdil kim, kita tidak harus mengingatnya" jongin pun merasa hatinya tertohok saat mendengarkan saran kyungsoo, jongin awalnya ingin membahas masalah ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi kyungsoo menolak menta-menta. "Tentu kita harus melupakanya , tetapi saya boleh bertanya kepada anda ?"

.

"Tentu , apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?" jongin yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari kyungsoo pun tidak bisa membuang peluang yang ia dapatkan. "apa anda memiliki saudarah kembar?" kyungsoo pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan jongin, walaupun wajah kyungsoo tidak melihatkan keterkejutanya tetapi mata kyungsoo tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutanya.

.

"Benar , tentu saya mempunyai saudarah kembar. tetapi dia sudah meninggal saat menginjak kelulusannya", jongin pun semakin merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya. "maaf atas pertanyaan saya yang lancang tadi."

.

"Tidak masalah, saya rasa pertanyaan anda masih dibatas wajar".

.

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan minki lagi." kyungsoo pun terkejut dengan ucapan jongin, berani-beraninya dia ingin bertemu dengan minki, jongin yang melihat sikap kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut saat dia berbicara soal minki pun semakin curiga , ' _rahasia apa yang di simpan kyungsoo'_.

.

"Tentu saja anda bisa bertemu dengan minki. Tetapi sayangnya saya terlalu sibuk, jadi saya tidak bisa mengantar minki untuk bertemu dengan anda", kyungsoo pun mencoba menutupi ketakutanya saat ini.

.

"Oh saya tidak akan mengganggu aktifitas anda tentunya, asal anda ijinkan saya bertemu dengan minki. saya akan menjemputnya ?" jalan buntuh , yah memang jalan buntu yang kyungsoo dapatkan, kyungsoo tidak bisa menolah atau pun bicara tidak. jongin sudah memberikan palu besar atas jawabanya dan bila kyungsoo tetap melarang, mungkin jongin akan semaki curiga terhadapnya.

.

"Tentu" kyungsoo pun memasukkan dokumen kerjasama mereka kedalam tas Hermesnya, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama saya harus menjemput minji dan minki sekarang, kyungsoo pun berdiri dan merapikan baju kerjanya yang sedikit lusut, kyungsoo pun membungkukan badanya dan pergi meninggalkan jongin, tetapi tidak semuda itu. Tangan kiri kyungsoo di tarik oleh jongin yang membuat kyungsoo harus berhenti dari langkahnya. "Besok saya akan mengajak minki jalan-jalan di taman bermain sepulang sekolah, apakah boleh?" jari kanan kyungsoo mengepal dengan erat.

.

"Tentu silakan, asalkan keselamatan anak saya bisa anda utamakan." kyugsoo pun menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan jongin.

.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Kyungsoo" jongin pun merasakan bahagia.

.

^0^

.

Di dalam mobil yang di kendarai kyungsoo dan sih kembar, hanya ada menjemput minki dan minji kyungsoo akan mengajak merekah ke rumah temanya dulu, minji tertidur disamping oppanya, dan minki sedang asik bermain dengan PsPnya.

.

"Minki sayang", "heem", hanya deheman yang minki tunjukan, kyungsoo sempat ragu memberitahu minki atau tidak. kyungsoo tahu bila minki tahu kabar ini pasti dia bahagia, tetapi hatinya pasti tidak tenang kemudian, "ada apa mommy?" , minki pun menghentikan gamenya dan fokus kepada mommynya.

.

"Besok jongin ahjussi mengajak minki jalan-jalan , apa minki mau?", minki pun tersenyum dan meletakkan PSPnya. "tentu minki mau , pasti akan sangat asyik. apa minki harus mengajak minji juga mommy."

.

"Tidak minji akan mommy ajak belanja besok , jadi minki yang akan jalan-jalan." Minki pun menganggu mengerti. "wah pasti akan sangat mengasikkan."

.

.

"Apa kau bilang , kau akan mengajak minki jalan-jalan ? apa ini berjalan dengan lancar", "tentu hyung walaupun agak sulit , aku mendapatkan peretujuan darinya", suho pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya.

.

"ini informasi terbaru yang kudapatkan", jongin pun menerima kertas yang diberikan suho dan membacanya," , "5 tahun yang lalu ia perna melakukan operasi di rumah sakit ternama di New York setelah itu dirinya pun berubah menjadi seorang yeoja." Jongin pun mulai menujukan senyum puasnya. Akhirnya jongin bisa menemukan jejak kyungsoo. "jadi kyungsoo benar-benar mengubah gendernya."

.

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya, sebelum dia melakukan operasi. dia telah melahirkan bayi kembar waktu itu", jongin semakin bingun dengan teka-teki rahasia yang disimpan Do kyungsoo.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti jongin pun datang, semua jadwal yang sudah di jadwalkan hari ini ia batalkan begitu saja dan sekertarisnya hanya bisa pasrah. jongin akan menjemput minki di sekolahnya hari ini, jongin berharap dia bisa berkenalan dengan saudarah kembar minki bila dia menjemput minki di sekolahnya.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup menguras waktu karna kemacetan jalan yang begitu lama, akhirnya jongin sampai di sekolah minki dengan tepat waktu, jongin pun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah yang sudah disediakan, jongin melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan , kyungsoo juga sudah menjemput mereka hari ini. jongin pun segera turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan kearah mereka.

.

"Selamat siang….", kyungsoo yang melihat keberadaan jongin dari jauh pun hanya mencoba untuk tidak tegang , karna keberadaan namja itu.

.

"Ahjussi…." minki pun lari kedalam pelukan jongin. Minji yang melihat wajah jongin pun merasa tidak senang.

.

"Mama ayo kita pergi", kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu dengan keberadaan jongin dan dengan kejadian yang ia lihat pun terkejut ketika mendengar putrinya bicara seperti itu. Jongin yang mendengarkan ajakan minji pun sedih, karna di tolak oleh minji "Hey… bukan kah kita belum berkenalan cantik." jongin yang melihat pandangan minji yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya itu pun segera membuat topik pembicaraan agar minji tidak semakin membencinya, jongin pun menurunkan minki dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan malaikan cantik itu. jongin ingat betul setelah kejadian di dalam kolam renang tersebut , jongin melihat ekspresi minji yang tidak suka dengannya.

.

"Mama ayo kita pulang, minji mau pulang?" minji pun tidak mempedulikan jongin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo yang juga legah bahwa minji mengajaknya pulang pun segera meraih tangan minji . "Baiklah ayo kita segerah pulang, minki mommy akan pulang dengan minji dan minki pulang bersama ahjussi jongin yah." kyungsoo yang membela surai minki pun hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari minki.

.

"Tolong jaga minki , saya akan menjemput minki setelah anda dan minki selesai bermain", jongin pun segera menolak saran kyungsoo."Tidak perlu, saya yang akan mengantar minki ke aparteman nanti"

.

Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan smartphonnya, "minji kita harus kerumah teman mama sekarang." Kyungsoo yang sudah tak mau berdebat pun segera meninggalkan jongin . "tidak perlu saya yang akan menjemput minki nanti, saya berharap semoga acara bersenang-senang kalian menyenangkan hari ini." kyungsoo pun memasukan smartphonenya, kyungsoo mencium kening minki dan berjalan menjauh .

.

"Mommy mu benar-benar orang yang keras kepala yah minki", minki pun hanya tersenyum saat jongin membicarakan mommynya. "ayo ? kita juga harus pergi."

.

Jongin dan minki pun pergi ke mobil jongin yang sudah terpakir di halaman tadi, jongin menggendong minki untuk bisa masuk dan duduk di kursi depan. "appa hari ini kita akan bermain dimana ?".

.

"memangnya minki mau bermain dimana?", jongin pun memasangkan set bel minki agar posisi minki aman, sedangkan minki pun mencoba berfikir dimana tempat bermain yang asyik. "minki mau bermain di taman bermain yang banyak wahananya appa", jongin yang sudah duduk di sebelah minki pun hanya tersenyum hangat saat mendengan minki memanggilnya appa lagi.

.

Mobil yang di tumpangi mereka pun akhirnya melaju. di perjalanan minki dan jongin tidak berhenti bercanda dan berbicara, kesenangan yang dinanti-nanti jongin pun akhirnya datang juga.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam café temannya itu pun menunggu pesananya datang, minji yang sibuk bermain dengan dua bonekannya pun tidak banya bicara. kyungsoo pun memesan tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian, suasana café yang sedikit sepi membuat kyungsoo bebas bersantai disini dengan minji.

.

"Mama apakah teman mama masih lama datangnya, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak muncul-muncul?" kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan membelai surai minji, " dia sedang dalam perjalanan sayang, lihat itu makanannya sudah datang", minji pun meletakan dodi dan dilo , boneka kesayangannya yang sedang asyik ia mainkan dari tadi.

.

Setelah 10 menit melahap hidangan makanan pesanannya kyungsoo pun melihat sosok orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedang berjalan kearahnya.

.

.

Tidak perna terfikirkan oleh jongin bahwa minki benar-benar seperti dirinya, bahkan wataknya tidak jauh dari watak jongin. saat bermain bersama, jongin sering menemukan kesamaan diantara mereka "Apa kau tidak takut naik keatas sana minki ?", minki pun menjawab dengan gelengan antusiasnya. "Tidak appa, minki malah ingin mencoba permainan itu. dulu saat melihat mommy naik itu minki jadi ingin coba", walaupun umur minki yang belum boleh naik di semua wahana yang menguras adrenali, tetapi jongin selalu bisa mengabulkan keinginan minki, sore pun datang dengan cepat . waktu bermain mereka tak terasa sudah selesai.

.

"Ayo kita pulang minki, pasti mommymu sudah menjemputmu ." minki yang masih ingin bermain pun merajuk manja. "tapi minki masih mau bermain bersama appa?" jongin pun menyentuh pucuk rambut minki dan mencubit pipi minki.

.

"kita akan bermain lagi kapan-kapan, kita harus segera pulang sekarang?", jongin sedikit kesusahan saat membujuk minki untuk mau pulang, tetapi akhirnya jongin berhasil merayu minki juga.

.

Setelah melewati jalan pulang yang cukup lama akhirnya minki tertidur di tempatnya, jongin yang melihat minki di sampingnya pun menarik segari senyum di bibirnya. hatinya terasa bebas dan damai disaat ia melihat minki tertidur pulas disisinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan kantor jongin pun menunggu dengan sabar kepulangan minki, setelah pertemuan kyungsoo dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini kyungsoo pun mencoba mengingat ingat kenanga-kenangan yang perna ia lewati selama ini. Akhirnya lamunan kyungsoo pun tersadarkan dengan datangnya mobil dari arah belakang mobilnya, kyungsoo pun segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar , mobil jongin pun berhenti di samping mobil kyungsoo.

.

Jongin pun turun , jongin yang melihat kyungsoo belum mengganti pakaiannya dari siang tadi pun mengerutkan dahinya. "apakah anda sibuk sekali tadi, seharusnya saya saja yang mengantar minki pulang agar anda tidak capek-capek menjemput minki", kyungsoo pun tidak terlalu berani menatap mata jongin. ia hanya bisa menunjukan senyumannya yang kaku.

.

"Bisakah anda membukakan pintu mobil anda, saya ingin segera membawa anak saya pulang. " jongin pun memajuhkan tubuhnya untuk menyudutkan tubuh kyungsoo.

.

"Apakah anda sedang gugup, saya lihat anda tidak berani menatap mata saya?" dunia kyungsoo terasah gempah. kyungsoo pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo pun segera meraih kenop pintu mobil untuk membuka pintu, tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya dihalangi oleh jongin .

.

"Apakah anda tahu hari ini saya mengetaui sebuah rahasia anda yang selama ini anda sembunyikan, saya tidak tahu kenapa anda bisa menutupi semua ini selama bertahu-tahun tanpa diketahui siapa pun" Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai takut akan pembicaraan jongin pun menatap mata jongin dengan marah.

.

"Tuan kim apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, apakah anda sedang mabuk?" kyungsoo pun masih menatap kedua manic mata jongin dengan tajam. "maaf mengecewakan dugaan anda, tapi saya sedang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. mungkin setelah kepulangan anda dan minki saya akan mengubah keadaan saya agar mabuk nanti."

.

"Tidak bisakan anda melepas pergelangan tangan saya, saya ingin segera membawa minki pulang?" kyungsoo yang mencoba melepaskan genggama tangan jongin pun sedikit kesusahan. "saya akan melepaskan genggaman tangan anda , asalkan anda mau memanggil saya dengan panggilan kesayangan" kyungsoo pun di buat bingung dengan ucapan jongin, apa maksud ucapan jongin barusan.

.

"Anda benar-benar sedang mabuk." kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman jongin dengan kasar. jongin pun tidak hanya diam, dia pun langsung menarik tengkut kyungsoo dan mencium bibir heartlips yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cerry yang melembutkan.

.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut tidak bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari ciuman itu dan tidak bisa menolak. kyungsoo pun mencoba merontah-rontah dengan tenaga yang ia punya. tetapi seakan kekuatanya dihisap oleh jongin dari ciuman itu, kekuatan kyungsoo pun semakin melemah. bahkan kedua kakinya tidak bisa menahan berat badannya dengan sepenuhnya, jongin yang sadar tubuh kyungsoo yang mulai melemas pun segera mendekap pinggang kyungsoo. ciuman yang cukup membuat fikiran mereka berdua berputar bagaikan sebuah wahana bianglala yang berputar dengan kecepatan penuh membuat mereka tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat ini.

.

Kesadaran kyungsoo pun datang denga cepat. disaat jongin mulai lengah, kyungsoo pun mendorong jongin agar ciuman mereka terlepas. dan ternyata rencana kyungsoo berhasil. kyungsoo pun tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menampar jongin dengan sekuat-kuatnya. "apakah kau gila, kau mencium istri orang" emosi kyungsoo pun meledak.

.

Jongin yang menerimah tamparan yang cukup kuat dari kyungsoo pun tersadar dan tersenyum kaku dengan ucapan kyungsoo barusan, "saya rasa saya tidak gila? apakah anda sadar mrs. Kyungsoo anda yang gila membuat diri anda terlihat seperti tidak berdaya dan terintimidasi, padahal dibalik itu anda yang sudah gila dengan kebohongan anda."

.

"Apa maksud anda berbicara seperti itu, anda sudah diluar batas bertindak sepeti ini?" Kyungsoo pun segera membuka pintu mobil hitam itu dan membuka set bel minki dan menggendong putrannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya

.

"Yang kulakukan terhadap anda tidak membuat siapapun rugi, setiap anda menutupi hal ini . anda terlihat semakin buruk dimata saya." Kyungsoo pun segera meraih knop pintu mobilnya. "saya tidak butuh hal baik yang perlu saya tunjukan di mata anda, anda membuat saya menjadi orang tolol sekarang"

.

"Anda bukanlah orang tolol Mrs. kyungsoo , saya yang terlalu percaya bahwa anda sudah memiliki suami, dulu." kyungsoo yang akan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya pun berhenti disaat mendengarkan ucapan terakhir tuan kim, bagaikan ada sebuah besi yang menancap di sudut otot-ototnya, kyungsoo merasakan nadinya berhenti mengalir, kyungsoo pun mencoba menatap mata jongin dan memberikan tatapan benci.

.

^0^

.

Waktu telah menunjukan waktu pukul 00.00 tengah malam, suasana malam ini cukup dingin karna hujan yang mengguyur kota, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menikmati secangkir coklat hangat dengan buku bacaan yang selama ini menjadi teman penghiburnya. setiap goresan tinta yang melekat di kertas putih itu membuat kyungsoo semakin ingat kedalam ingatan-ingatan kejadian yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi sedikit terbebani dengan masalalunnya.

.

Jendela yang awalnya tertutup itu pun akhirnya terbuka dengan keras karna angin hujan yang mendorong dengan kasar bak prajurit perang yang membuka paksa pintu rumah orang, kyungsoo pun meletakan buku Novelnya yang setia ia baca setiap hatinya gunda.

.

Udara dingin yang masuk serta tetesan air hujan yang jatuh masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo, cahayannya sedikit redup membuat kyungsoo menikmati setiap tetesan jatuhnya air hujan yang menetesi wajah indahnya itu, seperti bebannya sedikit ringan dengan air hujan. kyungsoo pun akhirnya menutup pintu jendela itu dan membuka pintu teras yang sudah ia kunci sedari tadi, ia pun melangkah di bawah derasnya air hujan malam ini. dengan siratan yang cukup misterius, kyungsoo pun akhirnya merosotkan diri di lantai keramik yang sudah dibasahi oleh genangan air. setiap tetesan air mata kyungsoo menceritakan kesedihan hatinnya yang sudah hancur secara perlahan, tak ada yang bisa menemani dirinya didalam kesediha yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

.

Keadaan kyungsoo yang sudah basah kuyup pun membuat tubuhya menggigil , itu pun terlihat jelas sekali. tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kedingin pun membuat kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian basanya, jam yang menunjukan pukul 02.00 pagi itu pun membuat kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar si kembar untuk memeriksa si buah hatinya itu, ini sudah 2 bulan kyungsoo berhasil menghindar dari jongin. tak perna ada komunikasi secara langsung selama 2 bulan terakhir, jongin sempat mencari keberadaannya. tetapi sunggyu bisa menutupi keberadaan kyungsoo, setelah kontrak kerjasama yang dua belah pihak mereka lakukan selesai, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke new york bersama sikembar untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka.

.

Tetapi rencananya sedikit merosot karna lambatnya pengkerjaan cabang jeju membuat kyungsoo harus bertahan di seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Semakin hari kecemasan jongin semakin besar, kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ditemukan dan tidak perna tahu dimana keberadaannya membuat jongin cemas. jongin ingin langsung menannyakan tentang kebenaran semuannya. Tanpa basah basih , jongin benar-benar ingin bertannyak kepada kyungsoo apakah ia adalah kekasihnya dulu lee kyungsoo. Fikiranya masih terbayang-bayang saat bibir mereka bersatu malam itu. tak perna ada kesempatan yang jongin dapatkan, karna kyungsoo yang menghilang secara mendadak.

.

.

"Hyung aku ingin kau keruanganku segera", ganggang telphon itu pun kembali ketempatnya dengan cepat, jongin pun segera menyelesaikan tanda tangannya yang dari tadi sudah menunggu.

.

Dan sosok suho pun muncul di balik pintu kaca itu,"way…. Ada apa kau memanggilkun" suho pun langsung berjalan kesofa santai yang jongin miliki di ruangannya. "hyung hari ini kau ikut aku ke Guanju ?" suho pun heran , kenapa tiba-tiba . "ada bisnis mendadak apa disana ?" tak ada jawaban dari jongin.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam itu pun meluncur dengan kecepatan maksimal, dua sosok yang berada di dalam mobil itu pun hanya bisa terdiam ditenga suasana yang tak enak, tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

.

Setelah mobil sampai di tempat tujuan jongin pun turun dan meninggalkan suho yang masih berada di dalam mobil, kerutan-kerutan suho pun semakin terlihat jelas "dia akan kemana ?", suho pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak atasannya itu.

.

Rumah tua yang tak terurus itu pun terlihat sudah tak dihuni lagi, jongin pun mencoba mengetuk pintu tua itu, tak ada tanda-tanda penghuni rumah yang Nampak. jongin pun mengetuk pagar rumah itu berulang-ulang kali, tetap tak ada jawaban.

.

Suho yang sedari dari tadi mengawaasi jongin pun hanya heran siapa yang sedang ia temui, tiba-tiba sosok ahjussi muncul disebelah suho, "apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" suho yang terkejut langsung membalikan kepalannya kearah ahjussi itu, "ahjussi anda mengejutkan saya."

.

"Maaf, aku memang selalu seperti ini. selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tak tahu memang sudah kebiasaan." Ahjussi itu masih setia melihat jongin yang mengetuk pintu pagar "apa yang sedang dia lakukan di depan rumah itu, rumah itu sudah lama tidak ada penghuninnya."

.

"Apa ahjusshi tahu siapa yang tinggal dirumah itu dulu." suho merasa penasaran siapa pemilik rumah tua itu.

.

"Tentu aku ingat , dia seorang wanita pekerja keras di desa ini. ibu dan kedua anaknya cukup rajin dalam bekerja, dan aku ingat anak terakhirnya dia perna bekerja ditempatku sebagai pengantar susu. "

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung", jongin pun mendekati suho dan ahjussi itu "sepertinya aku perna melihat kau, tapi dimana yah aku lupa?"

.

Jongin pun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan melihat pesan yang ia dapat ,"hyung kita harus kembali kekantor sekarang."

.

Ahjussi itu pun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi wajah jongin yang perna ia lihat, suho pun membungkukan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan kepada ahjusshi itu. "Ah…. Aku ingat kau teman kyungsoo dulu kan?"

.

Jongin dan suho pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, jongin membalikan badannya dan berlari kearah ahjussi itu . "apa anda tahu keberadaan kyungsoo sekarang ?"

.

.

TBC…..

Gimana lumaya kan ceritanya, aku harap banyak yang suka dengan cerita ini.

Gak bisa banyak penjelasan , aku tunggu reader yang setia menunggu ff ini di setiap chapternya.

add fb q dong romadonirida  agar kalian makin kenal authornya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya ok.

Reviewnya aja yg ku tunggu ok . ~('_'~)


	6. Chapter 6

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 6)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 6**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

.

Kyungsoo mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menjaga si kembar bila sewaktu-waktu kyungsoo harus sibuk untuk bekerja. Byun Baekhyun yeoja yang berperawakan mungil seperti kyungsoo itu pun siap mengasuh sih kembar bila sewaktu-waktu kyungsoo sibuk.

.

kyungsoo dan luhan yang memutuskan bertemu hari itu , membuat kedekatan mereka terjalin lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. hari ini kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bermain diaparteman luhan, setelah hampir 6 tahun kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan luhan. setelah kelulusan sekolah dulu sampai sekarang , kehangatan yang mereka jalin di masa itu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

.

"Apa kau masih tetap menghitung bintang-bintang itu?", sosok bersuarah lembut itu mendekat.

.

"Mereka sangat menenangkan , aku akan selalu tenang saat menghitung mereka." kyungsoo pun memandang sosok bersuarah lembut itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

.

"kau masih seperti dulu kyung. apa sikapmu selama ini tidak ada yang berubah satu pun ?" luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengubah kebiasaan –kebiasaan itu, dan tidak semuda itu untuk mengubahnya." luhan pun membuka jendela kaca itu, angin malam pun langsung memenuhi ruangan yang di tempati oleh dua yeoja itu.

.

"Benar , mengubah kebiasaan-kebiasaan kita memang sulit. aku perna mengalaminya sendiri, tetapi sekarang kau bisa melihat perubahanku yang menjadi seseorang yang berbedah kan ?" kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menatap luhan denga canda. "Benar , apakah kau Xi Luhan sahabatku dulu ? aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu saat itu?"

.

"Apa kau terkejut denga perubahanku?", luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat kyungsoo.

.

"Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan perubahanmu sekarang. dulu kau yeoja yang memiliki perilaku seperti ku, seorang namja . tetapi sekarang , kau menjadi seorang Angel yang bisa memikat semua laki-laki di muka bumi ini ." luhan pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

.

Pertemuan mereka di café milik luhan waktu itu berjalan lancar. luhan tahu kedatangan kyungsoo dari new York 2 bulan yang lalu, Luhan pun memutuskan menghubungi kyungsoo dan membuat janji untuk bertemu di café miliknya yang baru opening.

.

Hari yang sudah semakin malam dan cuaca cerah malam ini semakin hangat, setelah siang tadi seoul diselimuti awan hitam dan dibasahi hujan , malam harinya cuaca menjadi lebih hangat. "apa kau akan pulang sekarang, tidak bisakah kau menginap disini sehari saja?" kyungsoo pun menggeleng halus dan tersenyum manis untuk luhan.

.

"aku sudah meninggalkan sikembar terlalu lama hari ini." Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri dari posisinya. "kau seharusnya mengajak mereka kemari? aku tidak keberatan. "

.

"Aku tahu kau tidak keberatan. tetapi hari ini mereka tidak mau ikut pergi denganku, jadi aku menyuruh baekyun menjaga mereka hari ini ."

.

"Baiklah kau memang harus segera pulang, dirumah ada yang menunggu kepulangan mu, jadi aku tidak boleh egois." kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh harum luhan, sudah hampir seharian kyungsoo bermain di aparteman luhan hari ini. sikembar yang di tinggal seharian , membuat kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

.

.

"Apa ahjussi yakin soal ini ?" jongin yang masih tak mempercayai cerita dari ahjussi itu pun mencoba memastikannya sekali lagi.

.

"Tentu anak muda. mereka sangat yakin karna keluarga lee tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu, semua warga disini mengirah nyonya lee menikah lagi dengan orang kaya dari seoul . Mereka pun akhirnya pindah dari guanju dan menetap di seoul sekarang."

.

"Lalu apa mereka perna kembali kesini lagi ?" ahjussi itu pun mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

.

"Aku rasa tidak. tapi aku ingat, dulu setelah rumah nyonya lee kosong. ada seorang namja yang cukup kaya datang menanyakan apa rumah itu dijual. kita pun juga tidak tahu menahu keberadaan keluarga lee dan setatus rumah itu. Kepala desa menyuruh namja itu mencari Nyonya Lee di seoul, mungkin dia bisa menemukan pemiliknya disana. setelah itu orang itu tidak pernah datang lagi kemari."

.

Jongin pun memijat pelipisnya, semuanya jalan buntu. Tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari permasalahannya. jongin dan suho pun akhirnya memutuskan kembali saja, walau pun hari sudah mulai malam. "apa kalian yakin pulang malam-malam begini ?"

.

"Besok kami harus bekerja ahjussi." Suho pun meraih tas kantornya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

.

"Tetapi ini sudah malam ? didaerah sini lampu jalan tidak ada, jadi perjalanna kalian akan sedikit berbahaya. setelah pusat listrik didesa ini hancur karna tanah longsor, kami pun hanya bisa membuat tenaga listrik dari air terjun yang berada di balik hutan itu", ahjussi itu pun menunjuk kearah hutan yang cukup gelap yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari desa.

.

"Tidak masalah, kami akan tetap pulang. ini sudah waktunya kami pulang, ahjussi kami permisi dulu." suho yang membungkukan tubuhnya dan jongin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan suho dan ahjussi pendek itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan, kalian harus makan supaya tidak sakit. " kyungsoo yang heran melihat minki dan minji yang mendiamminya, setelah pulang dari aparteman luhan. Kyungsoo pun mencoba merayuh sikembar untuk mau makan malam.

.

baekyun sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu setelah kyungsoo tiba di apartemannya pukul 19.10 malam, kyungsoo menyuruh baekyun pulang untuk beristirahat. baekyun adalah seorang mahasiswa pekerja keras yang dipilih kyungsoo atas rekomondasi luhan.

.

"Oppa minji mau tidur." minji pun turun dari kursi meja makan yang ia duduki, dan menjauh dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang mengamati tingkah putri cantiknya pun mengerti bahwa mereka sedang marah .

.

"Apa kalian marah sekarang dengan mommy ?" minki pun tidak mempedulikan kyungsoo bicara."Do minki, mommy sedag berbicara denganmu ?" kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat melihat tingkah sikembar yang tiba-tiba marah padanya membuat kyungsoo frustasi sendiri.

.

"Mommy minki mau tidur saja." minki pun ikut pergi seperti jejak minji, kyungsoo pun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya ketika mengingat tingkah si kembar.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan sinar matahari yang setia menunjukan cahaya teriknya , yang menyinari seluruh penjuru jagat raya ini. kemarin malam kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membujuk sikembar untuk mau berbicara padannya.

.

Hari ini sepertinya sikembar sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, buktinya minji yang sudah bermanja-manjaan padanya dan minki yang merajuk minta diantar kyungsoo kesekolah. kyungsoo pun menuruti permintaan minki untuk tanda perminta maafannya kemarin malam.

.

Minki dan minji tidak bisa marah kepada kyungsoo lebih dari sehari , walaupun seperti itu kyungsoo tetap saja merasah frustari bila kedua buah hatinya itu marah padanya.

.

"Apa kalian tidak turun? " mobil kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di halaman sekolah si kembar.

.

"Mommy, bisakah mommy nanti mengantar minki ke tempat ahjussi jongin? minki mau bermain dengan ahjussi jongin ?" kyungsoo yang mendengarkan keinginan minki bagaikan di timpah batu besar , tenggorokan kyungsoo terasah kaku untuk berbicara.

.

"Oppa , minji tidak suka oppa bermain dengan ahjussi itu?" minji yang tidak suka dengan jongin pun melarang minki untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Kyungsoo pun bernafas lega saat putrinya juga tidak suka kedekatan oppanya dengan laki-laki itu."Tapi oppa suka dengan ahjussi itu minji ." minki pun tidak mau kalah dengan minji , minki pun memberi tahu bahwa jongin ahjussi orang yang menyenangkan dan baik.

.

"Minji tidak suka dengan ahjussi aneh itu, pokoknya oppa tidak boleh pergi ." kyungsoo pun menenangkan sikembar yang mulai bertengkar.

.

"Minki tidak akan kemana-mana . mommy tidak mau mengantar minki ke sana? minki akan ikut mommy hari ini ketempat luhan nuna. Bukankah minki sudah 3 hari belum bertemu dengannya." kyungsoo pun membuka set bel sikembar dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka keluar, " hari ini kalian ikut mommy pergi." tidak ada kata penolakan dari si kembar karna minki yang tidak mau melihat mommynya marah ,mereka pun akhirnya menurut saja.

.

.

Tok …tok …tok …

.

"Pagi presdil apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" suho yang memasuki ruangan jongin dengan beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang harus ditanda tanggani jongin , pun heran melihat wajah jongin yang lesuh tidak bersemangat pagi ini.

.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam hyung ? insommia ku kambuh semalam ." jongin pun memijat tengkuknya yang lelah dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kerjannya.

.

"Kau seharusnya menyediakan obat tidur jongin, aku rasa tidak hari ini saja kau terkena insommia . obat itu bisa membantumu" jongin tidak mendengarkan suho yang sedang berbicara padanya, fikirannya masih berkeliaran tentang kyungsoo . "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku berbicara ?"

.

"Hyung hari ini aku ingin mencari angin segar , kau hendel saja pekerjaanku hari ini ok." jongin pun meninggalkan suho yang mematung diruangannya.

.

"yah, jangan seenaknya seperti ini. pekerjaanku juga menumpuk hari ini ? hey hitam jangan pergi kau." jongin yang sudah keluar dari ruanganya hanya mendengar samar-samar suarah suho yang sedang marah. Fikiran jongin selalu di penuhi oleh kyungsoo dan minki yang sudah satu bulan tidak ia temui. bahkan jongin mencoba mencari minki di sekolahnya tetap saja hasilnya nihil . minki tidak masuk sekolah beberapa minggu , jongin pun semakin putus asah saat mengetahui bahkan jejak mereka tidak bisa diketahui jongin.

.

Mobil audi hitam itu melaju di jalur yang cukup macet karna jam makan siang. jongin pun memutuskan untuk kesekolah minki untuk menenangkan fikirannya, walaupun mungkin dia tidak bisa menemukan minki disana , setidaknya tempat itu kenangan disaat ia menjemput minki tergambar jelas.

.

Mobil itu pun sudah memasuki halaman sekolah yang cukup luas yang dipenuhi oleh mobil penjembut siswa-siswi disana. jongin yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya pun akan membuka pintu untuk turun tetapi kedua irisnya melihat pemandangan yang membuat jongin legah. Mrs. Do kyungsoo dan si kembar sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang , jongin pun tidak jadi turun dari mobil. ia pun memantau mereka dari dalam mobil sampai sosok itu hilang di balik mobil BMW merah milik kyungsoo.

.

"Aku menemukan mereka."

.

.

Setelah menyerakan berkas-berkas penting kepada oppa sunggyu, kyungsoo pun berangkat menjemput minki dan minji di sekolah. usaha kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi dari jongin ternyata berhasil sampai hari ini , jongin tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya sepertinya. kyungsoo melakukan apapun supaya jongin tidak tahu tentang keberadaanya dan sikembar.

.

Setelah hari itu, kyungsoo menghindar dari jongin. Dengan menginap di rumah sunggyu oppa dan bermalam di rumah luhan, agar bisa menghindar .

.

Mobil BMW kyungsoo memasuki halaman sekolah , kyungsoo langsung memarkirkannya. situasi sekolah yang padat di penuhi siswa-siswi sekolah yang berhamburan dan banyak orang tua yang menunggu anaknya keluar pun tidak membuat kyungsoo ikut menunggu diluar. kyungsoo pun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan di koridor sekolah, kyungsoo lebih suka menjemput minji dan minki dari pada menunggu mereka di mobil.

.

"Mama…..mommy ", panggil si kembar bersamaan, walaupun mereka kembar tetapi mereka tidak dikelas yang sama. minji pun langsung lari kedalam pelukan kyungsoo. minki yang berdiri di depan tubuh kyungsoo pun hanya menunjukan senyuman manjannya.

.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan LuLu Ahjumma. " kyungsoo menggandeng tangan minki dan menggendong minji . "Mommy minki mau makan ice cream hari ini?", kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Oppa disana kita lomba makan ice cream,mau tidak ? nanti yang kalah harus mau mencium mama seratus kali." minji pun memeluk kyungsoo dan mencium pipi kyungsoo.

.

"Tentu saja mama akan senang hati menerima ciuman dari yang kalah." minji pun hanya tersenyum, minki yang mendengarkan ajakan minji pun mulai tertarik. "Aku juga tidak akan kalah?"

.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ." kyungsoo dan sikembar memasuki mobil BMW kyungsoo , mobil itu pun melaju hilang dibalik pintu gerbang sekolah.

.

Kyungsoo yang melihat si kembar bersendagurau di kursi belakang pun hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban sikembar. Perjalanan menuju café luhan tidak terlalu lama hanya butuh waktu 20 menit saja. kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan café milik luhan , café yang bertemakan eropa glamor itu memiliki daya tarik vinteg. Arsitektur tempat dan desain yang bedah dari yang lain membuat tempat ini sangat sayang jika tidak di kunjungi. setelah mobil terparkirkan kyungsoo pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk sih kembar.

.

" aku ingin duduk di lantai atas ?", minji yang merajuk kepada kyungsoo ingin duduk di lantai 2 , pun hanya diangguki oleh kyungsoo. kyungsoo pun menggandeng sikembar untuk memasuki pintu café tersebut, suasana café ternyata penuh.

.

"Ramai sekali hari ini. Ayo kita naik kelantai atas. " minki dan minji menaiki tangga yang penuh lampu itu, membuat minki dan minji tidak focus saat menaiki tangga tersebut. minki yang tidak focus saat melangkah, membuat kakinya salah melangkah dan terjatuh. minki yang menangis membuat kyungsoo gelagapan "astaga minki", kyungsoo pun menggendong minki dan menggandeng minji untuk terus melangkah naik keanak tangga diatas sana.

.

SosoK namja yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam café itu pun memperhatikan keberadaan kyungsoo dan sih kembar, bahkan namja itu melihat wajah minki seperti masa kecil seseorang. saat minki yang terjatuh pun namja itu terus memperhatikan kyungsoo dan sih kembar, kedua bola matanya tidak lepas dari kyungsoo dan sih kembar.

.

Setelah sekian lama orang yang di tunggu tidak muncul batang hidungnya , namja itu pun memutuskan mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya ditengah-tengah suasana café yang cukup ramai tak menjadi problem untuk namja itu. di dampingi segelas babbel tea kesukaannya.

.

Setelah menemukan meja yang cocok untuk mereka tempati kyungsoo pun memanggil pelayan café untuk mencatatkan pesananya. "saya pesan menu sepesial satu yah, dan 2 porsi chiken chesse . minumannya blue sky cool , dan 2 gelas milk sheak cokelat."

.

"1 porsi doberstike , 2 porsi chiken chesse dan blue sky cool dan 2 gelas milk sheak coklat akan saya antarkan segera." pelayan itu pun akan meninggalkan meja , seketika panggilan kyungsoo menghentikan pelayan tersebut. "sebentar, tolong bilang kepada luhan bahwa aku sudah menunggu dilantai atas." pelayan itu pun tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya pamit untuk kebelakang. Seluruh karyawan luhan sudah hafal dengan kyungsoo yang sering mampir ke café untuk bertemu Bos mereka.

.

Setelah kepergian pelayan tersebut dan menunggu pesanan mereka sampai di meja, minki dan minji pun asik bermain sendiri . kyungsoo pun mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang yang selintas ia lihat di bawah tadi , kyungsoo seperti perna mengenal tapi siapa ? beberapa kali kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengigat-ingat siapa namja yang ia lihat di bawah tadi. sampai kyungsoo tidak merasakan kedatangan luhan di mejannya, sebuah tepukan dibahu kyungsoo menyadarkan kyungsoo.

.

"sejak kapan kau sudah ada di sini ? aku tidak melihat mu datang tadi ", luhan pun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "mana mungkin kau melihatku berjalan dari pintu itu tadi. kau terlalu sibuk melamun. " kyungsoo pun melihat minki dan minji yang sibuk memakan makanan mereka, ternyata pesanan mereka sudah datang. sudah berapa lama kyungsoo melamun , itu yang menjadi pertannyaan di kepala kyungsoo.

.

"Aku pun tak tahu berapa lama tadi aku melamun, kepalaku sampai pusing berfikir jadinya. ","Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan kyung ? kehidupanmu sudah berbeda sekarang . jadi jangan kau fikirkan masa lalumu itu, aku ikut pusing soal itu jadinya. oh iya kalian mau ice cream ? akan aku ambilkan di bawah ok" luhan yang akan kebawah untuk mengambil ice cream andalan café ini pun terhenti dengan panggilan kyungsoo.

.

"kau sebaiknya jangan kebawah lu" luhan pun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah kyungsoo yang tegang membuat luhan heran "Memang ada apa kyung ?" kyungsoo pun menarik lengan luhan untuk duduk di mejanya kembali .

.

"Aku juga tadi belum pasti mengenali namja itu, otakku berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa dia sampai kepalaku pusing sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku ingat saat kau akan turun tadi, di bawah ada oh sehun." Batu besar menghantam tubuh luhan seketika. semua sarafnya seakan kaku dan tak dapat digerakan. bahkan suaranya tidak bisa keluar karna syok.

.

"Apa kau yakin kyung, mana mungkin oh sehun ada disini. untuk apa dia disini ?", "Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya. tapi aku rasa ini bukan ketidak sengajaan , tadi aku lihat dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang ? bahkan meja yang ia pilih strategis sekali dekat pintu keluar, dia seperinya tahu café ini milikmu." luhan pun menutup kedua wajahnya denga kedua telapak tangannya, semua beban masalalunya seakan naik keatas permukaan lagi.

.

"Lalu aku harus bagaiman sekarang, apa aku harus bersembunyi disini seharian ? tetapi itu tidak mungkin nanti malam tunanganku akan datang ke apartemanku." kyungsoo pun terkejut dengan pengakuan luhan . "kau sudah bertunangan lu, dengan siapa ?"

.

"Ceritanya panjang kyung, dan itu sudah cukup lama untuk diceritakan."

.

Setelah mengetahui situasi dibawah yang sangat berbahaya untuk luhan kyungsoo pun memutuskan menemani luhan hari ini di café agar luhan tidak bosan. minki dan minji yang tertidur setelah menghabiskan 4 cap ice cream jumbo mereka pun tertidur di sofa meja di sisi luhan dan kyungsoo.

.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya , kyungsoo pun baru mengetahui bahwa luhan mengalami masa remaja yang cukup kacau seperti dirinya . akhirnya luhan bisa berdiri setegar ini sekarang, kyungsoo pun membelai punggung tangan luhan dan antusias mendengarkan cerita luhan.

.

Sedangkan jongin yang menunggu kyungsoo dari tadi siang sampai sekarang yang sudah sore pun memutuskan masuk kedalam café untuk memastikan keberadaan mereka dan meminta maaf soal perbuatanya malam itu. saat pintu cafe terbuka, suara lonceng pintu pun terdengar. langkah kaki jongin terlihat ragu-ragu dan melihat kesegala penjuru café untuk mencari keberadaan kyungsoo , sebuah panggilan membuyarkan pencarian jongin.

.

"KAI", namja itu memanggil KAI dan menganggkat tangannya untuk member tahu jongin bahwa dia yang memanggilnya . jongin pun mengerutkan alisnya dan menggosok kedua matanya, apa benar yang jongin lihat sekarang adalah sepupunya oh sehun yang hampir 5 tahun tidak perna bertemu dengannya. jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati meja sehun.

.

Jongin yang masih tidak bisa berbicara karna terkejut pun tidak bisa berfikir yang lain bahkan soal mencari keberadaan kyungsoo jongin pun lupa. "Apa kau lupa dengan sepupumu ini ?" sehun pun menyindir jongin saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak percaya.

.

Tidak ada jawaban dari jongin , sehun pun menutup laptopnya dan meminum coffenya. "duduklah." Jongin pun mendudukan bantatnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sehun.

.

"Apa kau masih terkejut atas keberadaannku di seoul ? aku tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang kepulanganku ini , bahkan kakek juga tak tahu. apa yang yang membawamu kemari KAI ?", tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari jongin dan membuat sehun kesal dan memukul pipi Kai. "Apa kau benar-benar syok melihatkku."

.

Setelah menjernikan fikirannya yang syok jongin pun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suarannya. "kau benar-benar membuatku hampir gila saat melihatmu tadi. tak percaya bahwa kau kembali ke Negaramu lagi ."

.

"hey , apa maksud pembicaraanmu itu, aku memang tidak suka tinggal di seoul, dulu. tetapi sekarang berbeda kai situasinya. aku harus pulang untuk menemukan kekasihku dulu." jongin yang seakan tahu siapa yang dimaksud sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

"XI LU HAN maksudmu ?", sehun pun hanya menganggukna kepalanya. "kau masih ingat dengannya, ku fikir kau melupakan tentangnya setelah putus darinya ?"

.

"Aku belum putus darinya sampa sekarang, aku mencari keberadaanya sekarang . dan yang aku tahu café ini pemliknya bernama XI LU HAN." Jongin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan pengakuan sehun.

.

"kau gila oh sehun, di seoul mana mungkin hanya satu orang yang memiliki nama yang sama. apa lagi di seoul ini banyak orang china yang membuak usaha disini."

.

"Awalnya aku juga tak yakin, tapi setelah 3 hari aku menyuru orang untuk menyelidiki keberadaan si pemilik café ini. dan hasilnya tidak buruk , aku menemukannya keluar dari pintu itu." Jongin yang tahu perjuangan sehun yang pantang menyerah pun salut, dengan sepupunya ini. "Apa kau mencintainya selama ini ?", jongin pun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

.

"lebih dari mencintai yang kurasakan, setiap detik aku selalu teringat akan dirinya . kenanga masa lalu membuat ku menyesali keputusan untuk melepaskannya dan membiarkannya lari dari ku waktu itu. tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda, aku akan mengambil hatinya dan menguncinya didalam ragaku", jongin pun hanya bisa bernafas besar. Jongin yang seakan tahu tujuan sehun seperti dirinya pun langsung teringat dengan kyungsoo.

.

"Apa kau tidak melihat yeoja dan kedua anaknya masuk cafe ini 4 jam yang lalu?", sehun pun mengerutkan dahinya untuk mengingat. "Apa mereka yang sedang kau cari ?", jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya . "mereka ada di lanta atas dari tadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung mencarinya sekarang diatas ", jongin pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka, ada kejadian kecil yang membuat aku dibenci oleh eomma mereka kemarin. hari ini aku ingin memastikan keberadaan mereka tinggal dimana, tapi mereka tidak keluar-keluar dari tadi , jadi aku memutuskan mencarinya didalam ."

.

Jongin dan sehun pun memutuskan saling bercerita tentang kisah asmara di antara mereka yang kandas waktu sekolah dulu. Dan membahas perusahaan mereka yang berkembang membuat mereka lupa akan waktu. sampai waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam membuat mereka lupa bahwa sudah menunggu lama berada di sini.

.

.

"kyung ini sudah waktunya aku pulang , aku juga tidak bisa menghungungi tunanganku sekarang?" luhan yang mencoba beberapa kali mendial nomer kekasihnya pun masih belum di angkat. "kau sebaiknya menyamar saja , aku punya kaca mata dan topi yang bisa kau pakai." kyungsoo pun melepaskan topi dan syalnya dan mengeluarkan mata kaca yang berada di dalam tasnya. "mereka terlalu lama disini , aku juga harus segera membawa mereka pulang kerumah." luhan pun menerima barang pemberian kyungsoo dan memakainya

.

"Apa aku sudah tidak bisa dikenali kyung?" luhan bergaya seperti model yang sedang akan melakukan pemotretan. "setidaknya sekilas kau tidak akan diketaui sehun, bahwa itu dirimu, kau menggandeng minji dan aku akan menggendong minki. kau akan kuantar pulang biarkan mobilmu disini. besok kau suruh seseorang mengambil mobilmu." luhan pun menuruti rencana kyungsoo, minji yang dari tadi sudah bangun pun memakai tasnya dan menerima tangan luhan untuk menggandeng tangan mungilnya . kyungsoo sibuk menggendong tubuh minki yang tertidur dari tadi, luhan yang berjalan dibelakan kyungsoo pun mempersilakan kyungsoo untuk turun terlebih dahulu . beban yang kyungsoo bawa terlalu berat dengan sepatu high hils yang tinggi kyungsoo bisa-bisanya membawa tubuh minki.

.

Luhan pun berpamitan kepada staf leader café yang sedang mengamati kerja bawahannya. luhan menyamakan posisinya dengan kyungsoo dan saat sudah akan sampai di depan pintu café ,sebuah panggilan menghentikan kyungsoo dan luhan seketika.

.

Kyungsoo pun berbalik badan,dan luhan berjalan keluar pintu dengan minji yang menatap eommanya yang masih berada di dalam. minji yang masih setia di gandeng luhan pun bertanya tentang eommanya.

.

Saat kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya , betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok jongin sedang bersama sehun. Dan kyungsoo yang ingat bahwa luhan sudah terlebih dahulu keluar meninggalkanya pun segera menghalangi sehun untuk mengejar luhan. sosok sehun pun berlalri keluar dengan mudahnya melewati tubuh kyungsoo untuk mengejar luhan .

.

Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati kyungsoo. "selamat malam . kita bertemu lagi malam ini, sepertinya anda butuh bantuan ?", kyungsoo pun hanya mengeluarkan senyum kakunya dan membaliakn tubuhnya untuk melihat keberadaan luhan yang sekarang sedang di kejar sehun.

.

"Saya harus segera pulang , jadi selama malam presdil kim." kyungsoo pun membungkukan kepalanya, ketika kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya , seketika tiba-tiba tarikan tangan jongin membuat kyungsoo berhenti.

.

Tiba-tiba jongin mengambil minki dari gendongan kyungsoo dan keluar dari pintu café, kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan tingkah berani jongin pun akhirnya tersadar dan mengejar jongin yang membawa minki kearah mobilnya.

.

"Apa yang anda lakuakan ?" teriak kyungsoo ,yang terus melangkah kan kakinya untuk mengejar langkah jongin pun terhenti saat jongin pun berbalik.

.

"Saya membantu anda sekarang, jadi bisakah anda hanya diam dan melihatnya saja." jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya di depan mobil kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun mengambil kuncinya dari dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu depan , tetapi langsung di hentikan oleh jongin.

.

"Anda buka pintu belakan , minki akan lebih nyaman tidur di belakang."

.

kyungsoo pun meruntuki dirinya yang hanya diam menuruti perintah jongin , ucapan jongin seperti mantra yang menyihir jalan fikiran kyungsoo seketika. setelah jongin meletakan minki di tempat duduk belakan, jongin pun mengambil kunci mobil yang kyungsoo pegang dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang malam ini. " kyungsoo pun terkejut dan panik seketika.

.

" Tunggu dulu, apa yang anda lalukan sekarang. anda tidak punya wewenang seperti ini . saya masih bisa mengendarai mobil saya sendiri , dan anak saya masih di luar sana sekarang jangan main seenaknya seperti ini. saya bisa menuntuk anda ke", jongin pun membungkam bibir kyungsoo yang dari tadi membelah dirinya .

.

"Saya akan mengambila minji, asal anda jangan membanta apapun sekarang." jongin pun keluar dari dalam mobil menuju mobil sehun, jongin mengetuk kaca jendela mobil sport sehun. jendela hitam itu pun langsung terbuka, "Aku ingin mengambil minji, selesaikan urusan kalian berdua sendiri sekarang. " jongin pun membuka pintu belakan dan menggendong minji yang ketakutan melihat wajah jongin yang seperti itu, minji seperti akan menangis . tetapi ditahan olehnya, minji takut ahjussi jahat ini akan memukulnya.

.

Jongin pun mendudukan minji di kursi belakang, dan jongin masuk kedalam mobil kyungsoo. Seketika mobil itu pun mulai menjauh dari areah café dan menghilang.

.

^0^

.

Keheningan melanda sehun dan luhan di dalam mobil , tidak ada yang mau membuka suara setelah pertemuan mereka sekarang. setelah perpisahan mereka 6 tahun yang lalu.

.

"Bagai mana keadaanmu lu?" sehun pun akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang didalam sini, tidak ada jawaban dari luhan . Setelah mengambil nafas besar akhirnya luhan pun membuka suaranya. "keadaanku lebih baik bila tak bertemu denganmu lagi." bagaikan dihantam ombak, sehun pun hanya bisa membeku . kalimat yang diucapkan luhan membuat sehun sedih.

.

Sehun pun hanya mengukir senyum hambar di depan luhan, wajah terluka sehun Nampak jelas terlihat di iris mata sehun. Luhan bisa melihatnya dan merasakan kesedihan sehun. memang kata-katanya kasar tapi ini adalah yang terbaik .

.

"Apa kau masih ingin kabur dari ku , setelah 6 tahun kita tak saling melihat bahkan memiliki?" sehun pun menghindar dari tatapan luhan dengan menghadap setir kemudi. Luhan pun tidak bisa membuat semuanya semakin sulit, dengan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya luhan pun ingin mengakhiri semuannya.

.

"Bahkan aku ingin kau melupakan hubungan kita dulu, tidak ada yang bisa dipertahankan dan diingat tentang masalalu itu sehun." luhan pun menatap keterkejutan sehun saat kaliamat-kalimat itu menghantam sehun.

.

"Ada, semua itu ada lu. ingatan yang harus kita ingat dan semua itu yang harus kita pertahankan. aku kembali untuk menepati janjimu lu ?", "Semua sudah berubah, bahkan setelah 6 tahun, semua sudah berubah oh sehun."

.

Air mata itu tak dapat di bendung lagi olehnya. Setelah penantianya selama ini ternyata tidak berbuah manis sama sekali bagi sehun. sehun relah menanti luhan bersembunyi darinya untuk memenuhi keinginan luhan dan sekarang luhan menyuruh sehun untuk melupakan perasaan yang selama 6 tahun ini membununya secara perlahan.

.

"Aku masih mencintaimu lu? Aku hampir mati saat mengingat diriku dan tak bisa menemukanmu." luhan pun menjatuhakan tubuhnya kebelakan kursi mobil dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

.

"Kau terlalu overprotektif terhadapku. kau tidak mencintaiku sebagai mestinya, hidupku sudah hancur 6 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku ingin membuka lembarang baru dengan bahagia" sehun pun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terjatuh dari irisnya.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. kau miliku dan akan tetap selalu seperti itu , xi luhan." bentak sehun di depan luhan, luhan pun mengeluarkan senyum terlukannya di depan wajah sehun.

.

"Bahkan kau berencana membuatku mati sekarang", sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan luhan bahwa yang diucapka luhan itu salah besar.

.

"Kau tidak akan mati lu, kau akan selalu ku lindungi . tetaplah disisiku, aku akan mempertaruhkan diriku untuk melindungimu selamanya sayang." sehun pun menggenggam tangan kanan luhan untuk menyakinkan luhan.

.

"Kau sudah gila ternyata, mana mungkin kau sanggup melindungiku setelah kegilaanmu yang kau perlihatkan padaku sekarang. Kau membuat ku ragu, bahkan kau mungkin tak bisa melindungi Dirimu sendiri." Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalannya secara kasar. Ucapan luhan semakin membuat sehun takut akan penolakan luhan terhadap dirinya.

.

"Aku gila karna tanpamu, tetapi bila kau ada di sisiku aku akan benar-benar menjadi kuat bahkan sebelum 6 tahun yang lalu lu", luhan pun menepis tangan sehun yang menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh ku lagi", bentak luhan. sehun yang terbakah emosi karna luhan yang membentak padanya pun mulai di penuhi api emosi.

.

Sehun pun menarik tengkuk luhan dan mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir candu luhan yang selama ini ia rinduka. sehun melumat setiap senti bibir itu dari atas sampai bawah , hingga suara nafas dan erangan luhan memenuhi mobil sehun. tidak ada penolakan saat ciuman tersebut berlangsung, bahkan sehun melihat luhan menutup kedua matanya dan menikamati ciuman mereka , sehun pun melumat bibir luhan tanpa henti sampai paru-paru luhan mulai kosong dengan stoke udara. tapi suara getaran iphone luhan yang berada didalam tasnya menghentikan aktifitas mereka. luhan pun mendoron tubuh sehun dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

.

Luhan pun membersihkan sisa saliva yang menempel dipipinya dan mengambil iphonenya , luhan ingat bahwa ia sedang ada janji bertemu dengan sesorang. luhan pun tanpa basa-basih langsung mengangkatnya. "Sayang …. ? apa kau sudah sampai ", luhan yang asik berbicara dengan seseorang yang telah menghubunginya itu pun melupakan keberadaan sehun, yang membisu mendengar pembicaraan luhan dengan seseorang yang sehun tak tahu siapa dia.

.

"Baiklah kau masuk saja, aku akan pulang sekarang I LOVE you." bagaikan dihantam gunung es yang membeku beribu-ribu tahun. sehun tidak bisa bernafas saat mendengar kaliamat terakhir yang luhan lontarkan tadi , sehun yakin bahwa luhan sedang berbicara dengan namja bukan yeoja.

.

"Aku harus segera pulang sekarang." luhan akan membuak pintu untuk keluar tetapi, tiba-tiba pintu mobil terkunci secara otomatis.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang malam ini." suara sehun seperti perintah bukan permohonan, sehun pun menyalahkan mobilnya dan menjauh dari café .

.

TBC

.

.

Hay brothe gimana part 6 udah mulai bagus gak ceritannya, Disini Hunhan udah mulai aku munculin, dan konflik mereka enggak bakalan kalah dari konflik Kaisoo. chapter 7 akan aku bikil lebih beribu-ribu masalah yang menghalangi mereka wkwkwk, oh iya jangan lupa yah jejaknya.

Curhat sedikit aja. Sebenarnya aku udah merasah pusing saat di haruskan mengedit ulang dengan membenarkan kalimat-kalimat EYD yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Tapi aku bangkit saat membayangkan kalian membacanya nanti dengan semangat , mungkin akan membuahkan hasil nanti. aku berharap ff ini tidak gagal untuk pemula kayak aku.

Di tunggu responnya dan review untuk menadakan seberapa minat anda dengan ff saya ini.

Add fb q romadonirida  ok dah….


	7. Chapter 7

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 7)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 7**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

Terlepas dari kejadian tadi, kyungsoo dan jongin hanya bisa membisu didalam mobil. tidak ada yang berani membuka suara ataupun memulain pembicaraan, minki yang tidur di joke belakang mobil dan minji yang duduk terdiam disamping minki pun hanya diam tak bersuara.

.

kyungsoo berkali-kali melirik dari kaca spion depan mobil untuk melihat minji yang hanya diam saja. sepertinya minji takut dengan kehadiran jongin. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mulai membuka sebuah percakapan di antara mereka."apa yang dilakukan CEO perusahaan besar seperti anda ini,bisa menjadi sekandal besar nanti nya ? terlepas dari itu semua apa anda sudah gila melakukan semua ini kepada isteri orang?"

.

Jongin pun masih tetap focus berkendaraan dan hanya mendengarkan kyungsoo berbicara. senyum jongin terlihat jelas disaat mendengar ocehan kyungsoo yang menyudutkannya.

.

"Terlepas dari ini semua memang saya menjadi gila karna anda yang menghindar dari saya beberapa minggu ini. walaupun akan ada sekandal besar besok, saya tidak akan ambil pusing " jongin masih mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan normal, kyungsoo memutuskan tidak mau berdebat lagi malam ini. percuma berdepat dengan jongin, kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menyudutkannya.

.

"Saya harus mengantarkan anda dimana sekarang, saya tidak tahu alamat rumah persembunyian anda sekarang ?" Jongin pun menyudutkan kyungsoo dengan pertannyaanya , kyungsoo pun terdiam dan tidak menjawab ucapan jongin karna sibuk berfikir sekarang.

.

Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja pun membuang nafas besar. Ditenga-tenga suasana yang mulai terasa santai minji yang sedari tadi hanya diam di joke belakang mobil pun memecahkan fikiran kyungsoo. "Mama…" minji memanggil nama kyungsoo dan melihat kearah dua kursi didepannya . minji pun menunggu mamanya menoleh kearahnya, kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya di panggil pun membalikan tubuhnya.

.

"Ada apa minji sayang. " kyungsoo pun memastikan keadaan minji. "Mama minji takut?" minji tidak berani melihat kearah tempat duduk jongin, jongin pun hanya melihat percakapan minji dan kyungsoo dari kaca spion depan mobil

.

"Apa yang membuat mu takut, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi?" Jongin tidak berani ikut berbicara sekarang, jongin tahu bahwa minji tidak suka dengannya. jongin pun hanya diam dan focus menyetir.

.

"Bisakah saya pinda di kursi belakang, minji sepertinya takut dengan anda. itu yang mungkin membuat dirinya resah sedari tadi?" kyungsoo pun meminta ijin kepada jongin agar jongin menghentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan dirinya pindah kekursi belakang .

.

Jongin pun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab permintaan kyungsoo, tidak ada yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan percuma dia marah-marah. sekarang mobil ini tidak dalam kontrolan dirinya, kyungsoo pun menarik tangan minji dan membantunya untuk beradah di pangkuannya sekarang. kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari sudut matanya. jongin merasa bersalah kepada minji . gadis kecil itu sedari tadi merasa takut atas sikapnya. jongin melihat minki yang masih baik-baik saja tidur di joke kursi belakang.

.

Minji pun memeluk mamanya dan tidak berani menoleh ke samping sama sekali, sampai minji hanya berani berbisik kepada kyungsoo. "mama minji takut dengan ahjussi itu. minji takut ?" minji Berbisik di telingah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun membelay surai minji dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata.

.

"Apa yang minji takutkan ? mama ada disini. Mama akan melindungi minji sayang." kyungsoo pun berbisik di helaian surai minji dan menciumnya, jongin yang memperhatikan kyungsoo dan minji dari sudut matanya pun merasa benar-benar bersalah atas sikapnya tadi.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya jongin memarkirkan mobil kyungsoo di garasi rumahnya yang gelap. jongin membawa kyungsoo dan si kembar ke rumahnya, kyungsoo yang tidak segera member tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya pun membuat jongin memutuskan membawa mereka ke rumahnya saja (bayangka rumah jongin seperti rumah di pemeran utama di lie To me).

.

.

Sunggyu berusaha menghubungi handphone kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak dapat dihubungi. "kemana saja dia, kenapa tidak pulang-pulang", sunggyu pun mulai panik sendiri

.

Sunggyu hari ini pulang lebih awal dari kantor tetapi sedari tadi sore sunggyu tidak melihat kyungsoo dan sikembar pulang. mungkin mereka main di rumah sahabat kyungsoo tetapi kenapa lama sekali sampai malam , jam dinding menunjukan pukul 21.00 malam, sunggyu ingin mencarinya dirumah luhan. Tetapi di urungkan ketika benda perseginya berbunyi dan menunjukan bahwa yang menghubunginnnya adalah kekasihnya.

.

"Ada apa menghubungiku? " sunggyu pun berbicara dengan jutek. "apa kau sedang tidur, aku ingin kau menemuiku sekarang di aparteman. " sunggyu pun segera memasukan tangan kirinya kedala saku celana. Beberapa kali langkah kecil sunggyu pun berpindah.

.

"Bukannya kau akan ada acara pertemuan dengan tunanganmu malam ini ?" mood sunggyu benar-benar kacau setelah pulang dari kantor sore tadi, dikarenakan kekasihnya akan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya malam ini. sunggyu bukanlah sosok kekasih yang terlalu overprotektif jadi dia akan memberikan kepercayaan kepada kekasihnya ketika beraktivitas. tapi hari ini sunggyu ingin overprotektif terhadap kekasihnya yang selama 3 tahun ini ia kenal di macau.

.

"Datanglah kemari , aku akan menjelaskan semuannya. Apa kau ingin aku yang menjemputmu ?" sunggyu pun menatap pintu ruang tamu yang tertutup dan berlari meraih kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja.

.

"tak perlu, aku akan datang sendiri. aku tak mau kau ketahuan sedang berselingkuh dengan simpanan Gaymu. " sunggyu pun langsung mematikan phonselnya dan membuangnya di sofa, ponsel yang terbuang itu berbunyi beberapa kali, tetapi tak dihiraukan olehnya.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung yang bersemangan dibalik jendela bergorden coklat itu membangunkan tidur kyungsoo yang nyenyak. kyungsoo merasahkan aroma ruanngan yang berbeda dari kamarnya, aroma mind dan maskulin bercampur di dalam kamar ini. kyungsoo pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat keselililng ruangan . kyungsoo mengingat ingat bahwa ini bukan kamarnya , kyungsoopun akhirnya menyingkirkan selimutnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya, rambutnya yang terurai menjatuhi bajunya, kyungsoo pun merapikan rambutnya dan menggulungnya. sebuah uapan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, kyungsoo pun bangun dari duduknya dan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk meregangkan tubunya yang terasa kaku.

.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan perlahan mengitari ruangan berbau mind maskulin ini. setiap langkahnya ia melihat barang-barang antik yang terpajang rapi disetiap tempat. sampai kyungsoo melihat sebuah bingkai foto sosok yang baru ia temui tadi malam bersama foto dirinya 7 tahun yang lalu, foto itu membuat ingatan kyungsoo berjalan kembali, saat kebahagiaan yang mereka lewati hari itu tersenyum bahagian seharian membuat kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

.

Lalu bayangan minki dan minji terlintas di ingatannya dan kyungsoo pun sadar bahwa dimana keberadaan sih kembar . kyungsoo sadar bahwa mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang di rumah jongin. kyungsoo pun bergegas untuk keluar kamar, dan saat diraih knop pintu itu kyungsoo tersadar bahwa baju yang ia pakai bukan bajunya semalam, siapa yang menggantika pakaiannya.

.

Kyungsoo pun membuka knop pintu dan melihat disekeliling ruangan yang sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di lorong tersebut,dilihatnya desain rumahnya yang sedikit bergaya klasik berkelas, kyungsoo rasa selerah jongin sudah berubah sekarang.

.

Disepanjang langkahnya kyungsoo mendengarkan samar-samar suara tawa minki, kyungsoo pun mempercepat langkahnya dan kyungsoo melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka, kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan memasuki ruangan itu.

.

Kyungsoo melihat minki dan jongin yang bersandar disofa hitam tersebut yang bermain PS3 di depan Tv LED yang cukup besar itu. sedangkan minji duduk di tengah-tengah sofa, hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan permainan mereka berdua. sampai jongin sadar akan kehadiran kyungsoo yang memasuki ruangan santai milliknya, desain ruangannya benar-benar santai berbeda dengan diruangan lain, sepertinya disini mood jongin berada.

.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" setelah jongin melihat kedatangan kyungsoo , jongin pun memfokuskan kembali matanya di depan LED , jongin pun sibuk bermain dengan minki sambil berbicara dengan kyungsoo.

.

"Aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu tadi , karna aku fikir kau pasti kelelahan. tapi untungnya minki dan minji tidak serewel yang aku kira mereka menurut dengan ucapanku. " jongin masih saja berbicara tanpa melihat mimik wajah kyungsoo sekarang.

.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah sofa yang ditempati minji, kyungsoo meraih minji dan memeluknya. Terbesit perasaan khawatir, apakah minji pagi tadi takut melihat jongin. kyungsoo pun memeluk minji dan mencium keningnya , kyungsoo pun memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada minji. minji yang mendapatkan senyuman dari mamanya pagi ini pun ikut tersenyum, jongin yang melihat kegiatan kyungsoo dan minji pun menghentikan perhatiannya di depan TV dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

Minki yang melihatnya pun ikut memperhatikan kegiatan mommy dan dongsangnya. minki pun melompat kedalam pangkuan mommynya.

.

"Minki juga mau dipeluk mommy" minki pun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, kyungsoo terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh minji dan berganti memeluk tubuh kecil minki dan mencium keningnya . "aku juga mau dipeluk dan mendapatkan ciuman" jongin pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tadi ia sandari.

.

Terlihat jelas diwajah kyungsoo bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai dengan suasana ini sekarang.

.

"Semalam kenapa anda tidak membangunkan saya , dan mengantarkan ke aparteman saja?" kyungsoo tidak berani melihat wajah jongin karna jarak mereka sekarang cukup dekat. "awalnya aku ingin mengantarkanmu ke aparteman. tetapi ku urungkan niatku karna aku fikir kau sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi, mungkin ? jadi aku membawa kalian kesini saja, ku fikir kita tidak perlu berbicara informal sekarang" kyungsoo pun mencoba berfikir .

.

"Lagi pula semalam pembantu ku belum pulang jadi aku bisa meminta bantuannya untuk menggantikan pakaianmu" kyungsoo pun akhinya lega, ternyata jongin pekah dengan apa yang sedang ia fikirkan.

.

"mommy minki ingin makan sereal cream? " kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam minki.

.

"kita harus pulang dulu , Bila minki ingin makan sereal cream? " jongin yang tidak mau mereka cepat pulang dari rumanya pun akhirnya membuka suara, "aku memiliki sereal di lemari dapur, tapi aku tak tahu punya cream , atau sejenisnya apa tidak", kyungsoo pun tersenyum. "Apa minji juga mau sereal pagi ini", minji yang dari tadi diam pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suarannya.

.

"Iya minji juga mau sereal seperti oppa." kyungsoo pun membalikan kepalanya kearah jongin. "Bolehkan aku menumpang membuat makanan sebelum pulang untuk mereka." kyungsoo meminta ijin kepada jongin , senyuman tulus itu membuat jongin tidak merasakan keberatan sama sekali.

.

"Tentu kau boleh membuatnya, aku juga mau bila kau mau membuatkan untuk ku juga." jongin pun memperhatikan perubahan wajah kyungsoo saat dia ingin juga dimasakan pagi ini. Tetapi ternyata ekspresi kyungsoo sama seperti saat kyungsoo mencoba meminta ijin meminjam dapurnya, jongin pun legah ternyata pagi ini kyungsoo tidak marah akan tindakannya, semalam. Karna kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tertidur di mobil, jongin pun jadi bingung harus membawa mereka kemana. dan mereka berakhir tidur di rumahnya tadi malam.

.

"Baiklah siapa yang mau 1 mangkok sereal cream pagi ini", kyungsoo pun membangunkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. "aku", "mau",ucap minki dan minji sedangkan jongin hanya mengacungkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia juga ingin.

.

"Ayo kita kedapur", kyungsoo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan pasukan dibelakang kyungsoo mulai mengikuti kyungsoo dengan berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelah jongin menunjukan letak dapurnya kyungsoo pun mulai mengambil apron yang bergantung di depan pintu dapur dan memakainya. ternyata dengan apron biru itu penampilan kyungsoo tetap terlihat cantik, minki , minji dan jongin pun memdudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, jongin membantu minki dan minji untuk duuduk di kursi mereka, jongin pun mencoba mengamati kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sibuk bermain dengan alat dapur jongin yang tak perna ia sentuh sama sekali.

.

Pagi ini jongin merasakan hatinya berbeda denga hari-hari yang lalu, pagi ini jongi merasa hatinya hangat dan bahagia. tergaris senyum terukir di bibirnya.

.

Usahanya untuk merayu Minji hari ini juga sudah berhasil. Jongin berhasil membuat minki percaya padanya. Jongin mencoba berkenalan kepada minji yang awal-awalnya masih takut. Tetapi minji yang memang sangat mudah berkomunikasi pun menerima jongin dengan baik.

.

Setelah menyiBukan diri selama 10 menit kyungsoo pun selesai dengan masakannya , 3 piring sereal telah terisi di setiap mangkuknya. kyungsoo pun menuangkan cream yang ia buat dimasing-masing mangkuk. Aroma masakan kyungsoo menyebar keseluru ruangan dapur, membuat siapa saja yang lapar menginginkannya.

.

Setelah kyungsoo meletakan buah terakhir di mangkuk terakhir kyungsoo pun melihat hasil masakannya, ternyata tidak buruk . Kyungsoo pun membawa nampan yang berisikan 3 mangkuk sereal itu di meja makan dan meletakannya di depan minji,minki dan jongin.

.

"Selamat makan", kyungsoo pun memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada minki dan minji tidak lupa pula kyungsoo memberikan senyuman kepada jongin yang terdiam di tempatnya. Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah tempat cuci piring untuk membersihkan bekan masakannya tadi.

.

"Apa kau juga tidak ikut makan?" jongin yang sedari tadi heran kenapa kyungsoo hanya membuat 3 porsi saja, ituyang membuat jongin tidak segera melahat makananya. "mommy tidak makan makanan seperti ini ahjussi" jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya, "lalu mommy mu makan apa bila pagi ?", "mommy hanya minum susu dan makan sepotong roti." Jongin pun akhirnya tahu kebiasaan do kyungsoo jika sarapan pagi.

.

"Minki , jangan berbicara bila sedang makan" kyungsoo yang selesai mencuci pun melepaskan apronya dan meletakannya kembali di pintu depan. "saya akan mengganti pakaian saya , lalu pulang", ucapan kyungsoo terasa berbeda dengan ucapanya pagi ini.

.

"Baju anda sedang saya laudre tadi pagi, mungkin anda bisa mendapatkan baju di kamar eomma saya di lantai bawah" kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berbalik menghadap jongin yang sekarang memandangi punggung kyungsoo yang menjauh , ternyata mood kyungsoo mudah berubah .

.

Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya di setiap tangga yang ia turuni, kyungsoo terlihat sedang berfikir, kefokusannya benar-benar melayang sekarang. Kyungsoo melihat ada pintu cream di samping tangga, mungkin itu kamar eomma jongin ,kyungsoo pun mendekati pintu itu dan memegang hendel pintu cream untuk membukannya, sampai gonggongan anjing membuat ia terkejut. kyungsoo pun membalikan tubuhnya dan tidak jadi membuka pintu itu, kyungsoo mengarahkan langkahnya kearah suara tersebut, sampai kyungsoo memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas, ternyata diruangan ini kesan bad boy sangat terasah sekali, sampai kyungsoo melihat rumah anjing bercat putih coklah, dan dibalik rumah itu ada ekor anjing yang bergerak .

.

Kyungsoo pun mendekati anjing tersebut yang masih sibuk bersembunyi dan menggerakan ekornya, sampai kyungsoo pun meraih tubuh anjing tersebut dan menggendongnya, Siro pun hanya terdiam dan melihati wajah kyungsoo yang menggendongnya .

.

Sampai kyungsoo terkejut dengan suara jongin. "apa anda terpanah dengan siro?", jongin yang berada dibelakang kyungsoo pun melangkah mendekat dan membelai kepala siro , "dia anjing kecil yang saya adopsi setelah seseorang yang saya cintai harus saya tinggal pergi. Dia adalah pengingatku padanya. Dia sangat suka dengan siro waktu pertama kali melihatnya dulu.", tubuh kyungsoo terasa kaku semua , bahkan kerongkongannya terasah kering. kyungsoo pun memberikan siro kepada jongin dan melangka menjauh dari jongin.

.

"Saya tahu Rahasia anda, dan ada kemungkinan anda adalah orang yang saya cari selama ini." kyungsoo pun merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat bertumpuh dengan normal, kyungsoo pun menumpuh tangannya di depan lemari kaca .

.

Kyungsoo masih tetap membisu dan tidak berani menjawab apa pun, setelah tubuhnya mulai kuat untuk bertumpuh. kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah pintu cream tersebut dan membuka hendel pintunya dan masuk kedalam, tubuh kyungsoo pun merosot tanpa disadari kyungsoo, semua tenaganya lenyap setelah mendengat penuturan jongin.

.

Jongin sudah mencium rahasiannya, kekasih rahasianya dulu adalah dirinya. kyungsoo pun merasa semua dinding penghalangnya hancur seketika, kepercayaan diri yang selam ini ia buat lenyak seketika. kyungsoo tidak berani menampakan dirinya di depan jongin sekarang, hidupnya bagaikan ancaman.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan termenung di depan teras apartemannya. angin pagi dan cahaya matahari yang belum terlalu muncul membuat luhan merasah sedikit ringan pagi ini, semalam adalah hari yang buruk baginya, masa lalunya OH sehun telah muncul lagi dalam hidupnya. Semalam sehun memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang di apartemannya , walaupun luhan sempat mengelak tetapi ternyata luhan tetapk kalah dengan kekerasan sehun.

.

Sehun tidak mengantarnya sampai di depan kamarnya tetapi luhan yakin bahwa untuk menemukan kamarnya bukanlah pekerjaan berat buat sehun, setiap helaian nafas yang ia keluarkan mengeluarkan perasaan kacau.

.

Semalam luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah kepulangan tunangannya, luhan memutuskan untuk menidurkan tubuhnya dan fikirannya. tetapi ternyata mata dan otaknya tidak mau tidur sama sekali, sampai luhan hanya tidur 2 jam saja semalam, pagi ini luhan memutuskan tidak kecafe dia ingin mengurung diri dirumah.

.

Kemarin luhan sempat bertemu dengan tunanganya yang ternyata setia menunggu dirinya di dalam. Luhan pun bisa menutupi semuanya tanpa rasa curiga dari tunangannya.

.

Suara bel pintu mengagetkan luhan ' _siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini'_ , luhan pun berdiri dan berjalan di pintu aparteman, tanpa melihat intercome luhan pun langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

.

Betapah terkejutnya luhan melihat sosok sehun yang berdirii disana dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. "aku membawakan sarapan pagi buatmu ?" sehun pun mengangkat bunkusan makanan tersebut sebagai isyarat.

.

Luhan masih terdiam di depan pintu tanpa bicara apa pun, ternyata pemikianya barusan benar bahwa sehun tidak akan kesulitan menemukan tempat tinggalnya. "apa kau tidak akan mengijinkan aku masuk kedalam ?" Luhan pun sadar dan menggeserkan tubuhnya agar sehun bisa masuk.

.

"Ternyata seleramu masih sama seperti dulu, tetapi lebih rapi sekarang", sehun pun mendudukan pantatnya di sofa merah milik luhan, "apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di rumah orang", nada bicara luhan seperti tidak bersahabat , "apa kau masih tidak tahu" sehun pun mengangkat bungkusan coklat yang ia letakan di meja.

.

"Kau fikir aku tidak bisa memesan makanan atau memasak sendiri, sampai kau datang kesini", sehun pun menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. "kenapa kau sangat membenciku, setiap tahun aku selalu berdoa agar bisa menemukanmu, sampai sekarang aku selalu berdoa. bahkan aku memohon kepada bintang jatuh agar kau kemabli kepelukannku lagi " sehun pun menatap luhan yang masih berdiri di ujung ruangan tersebut.

.

" bintang jatuh itu tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. aku tidak akan perna kembali kepelukanmu itu yang harus kau ingat " bagaikan titik mutlak yang terucap dari mulut luhan, sehun pun hanya diam dan memandangi luhan dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. "apa kau tidak akan memakan makanan kesukaanmu." sehun mengubah topic pembicaraan setelah suasana tegang diantara mereka.

.

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati sehun dan mengambil bungkusan tersebut, luhan pun membawa bugkusan tersebut di dapur mini miliknya dan meletakannya di piring, 2 porsi bubur sea food tersajikan di piring, luhan pun membawa 2 piring itu diatas nampan dan 2 botol air

.

Luhan pun meletakan setiap piring di depan sehun dan dirinya, luhan mengambil kursi kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja, luhan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyamana dikursi hitam tersebut. "makanlah, aku tidak ingin berdepat denganmu", ucap luhan dengan tenang

.

Sehun dan luhan pun memakan bubur tersebut tanpa sisa sama sekali dipiring, "kau begitu menikmati bubur ini ternyata" luhan pun mulai membuka percakapan diantara dirinya dan sehun yang terperangkap disuasana yang cukup tegang

.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak bisa memakan bubur ini, tetapi ketika melihat dirimu makan dengan lahap, nafsu makankupun juga timbul " luhan pun mengamati piring sehun yang hanya tinggal 3 sendok saja, "Apa kau masih alergi dengan sea food" luhan pun meletakan pirinya yang kosong, sehun hanya menganggukan kepala, sontak luhan pun langsung mengambil piring sehun.

.

"kenapa kau masih memakan ini, seharusnya kau pesan yang lain saja", sehun pun tersenyum mendengar ocehan luhan, tadi perutku sedang tidak lapar saat membelinya jadi aku pesan menu yang sama, sehun pun mengambil sebotol air yang di letakan luhan di meja. Setelah menghabiskan 1 porsi bubur sea food, sehun pun menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mengusap perutnya yang kenyang .

.

"Ternyata banyak sekali yang porsinya, perutku rasanya penuh sekarang" sehun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan , dan luhan pun ikut memperhatikan sehun yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya sampai luhan sadar bahwa tubuh sehun mulai memerah.

.

"Astaga sehun, lihat tubuhmu mulai memerah?", luhan langsung panic melihat bintik-bintik merah tersebut terlihat di wajah sehun, "lalu aku harus bagaimana, lulu?" sehun pun mencoba memanggil luhan dengan sebutan sayangnya.

.

Luhan pun membawa sehun ke kamarnya dan menyuruh sehun membuka bajunya, luhan pun mengambil P3knya diruang bacanya dan kemabli kekamarnya. luhan bagaikan tersetrum oleh daya listrik besar saat melihat tubuh atlentik sehun yang terbuka, luhan pun tidak bergerak sama sekali . sehun yang tahu bahwa luhan membeku melihat tubuhnya pun hanya tersenyum.

.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disitu saja ?" Luhan pun mulai sadar dari duniannya sendiri, luhan pun mendekati sehun yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, luhan merasah bodoh kenapa dia membawa sehun kekamarnya. padahal di luar juga bisa, sekarang suasana kamar luhan terasa tidak nyaman sekali. luhan merasakan ingin menyentuh tubuh indah itu lagi, luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sehun dan membuka kotak P3k miliknya dan mengeluarkan salap alergi miliknya, luhan mengoleskan salep tersebut di sekitar wajah sehun. bintik-bintik merah tersebut menyebar di tubuhnya.

.

" Kau seharusnya tetap tidak memakannya , kau kan tidak bisa memakan sea food", sehun pun memegang tangan luhan yang memberikan salap di dada sehun. "kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu kembali untuku lulu? " luhan hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, luhan pun menggenggam tangan sehun.

.

"perasaan ini yang membuat ku tidak bisa membuka hati ku lagi" sehun pun mengangkat tangan luhan dan mencium tangan luhan, "tangan ini tidak perna beruba sama sekali ternyata, aku sangat menyukai luka goresanmu ini", luhan pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman sehun.

.

"kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini sehun, lebih baik kau cepatlah pulang", luhan pun membersikan kotak p3knya dan beranjak pergi, " tubuhmu sudah ku oleskan salep, nanti kau dirumah harus minum obat mu oh sehun" luhan pun keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu, sehun pun memandangi pintu yang terbuka itu dan memakai kaosnya tadi.

.

.

"kau jangan perna datang kesini lagi, aku tdak bisa menerima tamu seperti mu di sini", luhan pun membuka pintu untuk sehun, "apa karna kekasihmu?" luhan pun hanya diam seribu bahasa.

.

"Aku mungkin akan sering datang kesini setelah bisnis ku selesai minggu ini" sehun pun keluar dan menjauh, soosoknya menghilang di balik tikungan lorong .

.

.

Setelah memilih 1 baju yang menurut kyungsoo coock untuknya, kyungsoo pun keluar kamar dan tak melihat sosok jongin disana, kyungsoo pun melangkah kearah rumah siro , tanpa kyungsoo sadari air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya. kyungsoo pun langsung menghapus jejak air mata itu dan mengfokuskan fikiranya ke minji dan minki yang berada di lantai atas. si kembar ternyata masih memakan-makanan mereka yang masih ada, sedangkan sosok jongin belum kyungsoo lihat ,kyungsoo pun menduduki kursi yang ditempati jongin tadi.

.

" selesaikan makannya terus kita pulang setelah ini." kyungsoo membantu minki menghabiskan isi mangkuknya

.

"mama minji ingin berenang sekarang", kyungsoo pun mengambil mangkuk kosong minji, " maka dari itu ayo kita pulang, nanti minji bisa berenang di aparteman saja", minji pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwaa ia tidak mau.

.

"minji mau berenang disini saja mama, ahjussi punya kolam renang yang cukup besar di luar, minji mau berenang ", rengek minji, kyungsoo pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi

.

"Baiklah ayo kita lihat dulu kolam renangnnya ", kyungsoo pun menggandeng minji dan minki , mereka melewati tangga yang kyungsoo turuni tadi dan gonggongan kecil siro mencuri perhatian minki.

.

"momy , ahjussi ternyata punya anjing lucu ", kyungsoo pun hanya senyum dan terus melangkah menuju kolam belakang, sebuah pintu kayu membatasi area ruangan. kyungsoo pun melewati pintu kayu tersebut dan terlihatlah kolam renang yang sangat luas dan besar, bahkan mungkin di rumah oppanya kalah ukuran dengan yang berada disini.

.

Minji pun memberontak ingin dilepaskan tangannya , "minji mau berenang disini" minji sangat kegirangat saat melihat air kolam yang penuh , "tapi minji kan tidak membawa baju renang sekarang" ekspresi wajah minji pun berubah muram sampai suara jongin mengembalikan ekspresi bahagia minji.

.

"Tenang saja, aku punya baju renang untuk minji di ruang ganti" jongin yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang berada di pojok taman, dan kyungsoo melihat jongin sedang membawa ban-ban boot berbentuk kura-kura

.

"Ayo ahjussi ambilkan bajunya", minji dan minki pun berlarian kearah jongin dan mengikuti langkah jongin yang memasuki ruangan tersebut lagi, kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mengambil handphonya yang berada di kamar jongin, kyungsoo pun menaiki anak tangga dan mengingat ingat pintu yang mana ia keluar tadi. sampai kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat mudah, kyungsoo pun membuka knop pintu dan mencari keberadaan tasnya, ternyata tasnnya berada di sofa coklat.

.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah tasnya dan mengambilnya untuk mencari handphonenya yang mungkin mendapatkan panggilan dari oppanya, ternyata dugaan kyungsoo tidak salah , sunggyu oppa mencoba menghubunginya berulang-ulang kali setiap menitnya. Kyungsoo mendial nomor oppanya dan ternyata tidak lama panggilan pun tersambung.

.

"oppa", "hey kau berada dimana saja kemarin, oppa menghawatirkanmu? tidak biasanya kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku", sunggyu yang mulai emosi saat mengingat bahwa kyngsoo semalam tak pulang membuat emosinya meluap.

.

"Maaf , semalam aku harus menemani luhan di apartemannya dan nanti aku baru akan pulang.", "kau seharusnya mengangkat panggilanku atau memberi kabar kyung, aku panik setenga mati semalam, "aku benar-benar minta maaf oppa !"

.

"jika kau sudah pulang nanti kau segera menghubungiku ok", kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya walaupun kyungsoo tahu oppanya pasti tidak melihat anggukannya. Kyungsoo pun mematikan panggilannya dan memasukan smartphonya di kantong samping bajunya, kyungsoo pun bergegas turun sambil membawa tas kesukaannya kebawah, kyungsoo pun mengamati ruangan itu sekali lagi dan menutupnya rapat, langkah kyungsoo tersamarkan dengan teriakan minji dan minki yang bermain air di kolam, kyungsoo pun meletakan tasnnya di sofa biru resebut dan mendatangin minji dan minki yang yang bermain asyik di air dengan jongin.

.

"jongin yang sibuk bermain dengan sih kembar tidak tahu kedatangan kyungsoo yang sekarng sedang duduk di kursi berjemur sambil memperhatikan mereka bermain , sampai suara seorang wanita mengagetkan semuannya.

.

"jongin eomma datang ? " sungjong yang berteriak membuat jongin dan kyungsoo terkejut,

.

"eomma , kenapa tiba-tiba datang " jongin pun meninggalkan minji dan minki yang bermain air dan naik ke atas untuk memeluk eommahnya.

.

"eomma hanya ingin main saja tadi, tetapi tenyata disini sekarang sedang ramai ternyata?" sungjong pun memandang tubuh kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping kanannya, "siapa wanita cantik ini" sungjong pun mendekati kyungsoo dan menjabat tangannya.

.

"dia teman SMA ku dulu eomma" kyungsoo pun hanya memanggutkan kepala dan tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

"siapa nama mu cantik ?" sungjong pun mencoba berkenalan kepada kyungsoo , sedangkan minji dan minki sudah sibuk bermain air lagi di kolam. "perkenalkan nama saya Do kyungsoo ahjumma", kyungsoo pun membungkukan tubuhnya, "wah twernyata selerahmu hebat juga jongin", sungjong pun memfokuskan penglihatannya di suduk kolam , "siapa mereka ?"kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

.

"mereka buah hati saya" sungjong pun terkejut, "omo ,oh ternyata kau sudah memiliki anak rupannya." sungjong pun mendekati ke arah minki dan minji yang sibuk bermain air.

.

"hey anak-anak, anyeong", sungjong pun membungkukan tubuhnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan sih kembar, "mereka kembar yah", kyungsoo pun tersenyum. "benar mereka memang kembar hanya berbeda 3 menit saja saat proses melahirkannya. Minki yang berada di pinggiran kolam pun melihat ahjumma sungjong dengan penasaran." sungjong pun mencubit pipi minki yang sedikit chubby, "siapa nama mu?", sungjong pun mencoba mengajak bicara minki.

.

Jongin yang melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman pun akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan eommanya.

.

"eomma bukannya appa pulang besok pagi", sungjong pun bangun dan menujuh kearah jongin, "mungkin dia tidak jadi pulang besok karna jadwal rapat sepertinnya ditambah sehari lagi", jongin pun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalannya saja tanda mengerti , sampai sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo dan membuat jongin dan eommanya memperhatikannya.

.

"saya permisi sebentar untuk menjawab panggilan." kyungsoo pun bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan dan mengangkat panggilan dari luhan

.

"hallo ada apa lu ?", "kyungsoo, bisakah kau datang keaparteman ku sekarang, aku sedang membutuhkanmu ."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hay gays gmna chapter 7nya makin GJ atau makin ancur nih ? emang nih chapter sedikit banget , tapi aku udah usaha update cepet. ditunggu kelanjutannya saja yah, saya mohon pamit sebentar monggo.**

 **buat yang reviwe : maaf yang masih penasaran dan bilang masih banyak yang ngambang ceritanya ? itu dikarenakan masih awal banget untuk ngungkapin semua kejadian yang ngambang itu. di tunggu penjelasan semua masalah di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Add romadonirida  ok **


	8. Chapter 8

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 8)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 8**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam menuju aparteman luhan, kyungsoo segera memasuki basemen aparteman luhan. Setelah menerima panggilan dari luhan kyungsoo bergegas pergi, walaupun kyungsoo sempat tidak merasa tenang dengan menitipkan si kembar kepada jongin dan eommanya tetapi kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan, si kembar yang tidak mau ikut kyungsoo pun memutuskan kyungsoo menitpkan si kembar kepada ahjumma sungjong saja.

.

Luhan melamun hampir setenga jam, menunggu kedatangan kyungsoo. setiap pikirannya hanya terisi tentang sehun dan sehun, hidupnya sudah beruba sekarang. tak ada nama sehun di dalam kehidupan luhan 6 tahun yang lalu , setiap tetes air mata luhan menandakan setiap hilangnya memory ingatan tentang sehun di hidupnya, masa-masa saat bahagia bersama sehun membuat hati luhan terisih penuh dengan kenangan itu lagi.

.

Sia-sia perjuangan luhan selama ini berdiri diatas Lukanya dan menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit berlubang karna kesedihan, ingatan luhan yang paling buruk adalah saat sehun hampir saja melakukan semua itu padannya dengan alasan cinta.

.

Luhan sangat membenci dengan alasan tak berarah itu, hidup luhan hancur ketika harapan yang selalu ia impikan hancur tertiup angin topan yang ganas. setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi luhan, hatinya merasa hancur kembali. setiap detik yang ingin dia rubah untuk menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi tersapu ombak yang datang tanpa suara.

.

Ting… tong , Ting ….Tong , suara bel pintu menyadarkan semua fikiran luhan, luhan pun bergegas berjalan menuju arah intercome pintu untuk memastikan siapa tamunya kali ini. Betapa legahnya luhan ketika melihat tubuh kyungsoo di balik pintu, luhan pun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu dan pintu itu pun secara otomatis terbuka.

.

"Luhan…. Apa kau baik-baik saja", kyungsoo yang sudah menutup pint pun melihat punggung luhan yang lemah dan rapu, kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati luhan dan memeluk luhan dari belakang.

.

"Kau bisa bercerita semuannya padaku." luhan hanya diam dan berbalik untuk memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, hanya isakan yang dapat kyungsoo dengar. hati luhan sedang hancur sekarang kyungsoo menyadari itu.

.

' _menangislah sepuasmu aku akan berada di sampingmu_.', kyungsoo pun hanya mendengarkan setiap isakan-isakan luhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, "apakah terasa sakit untuk mu ?", luhan pun hanya mengangguk. "menangislah" kyungsoo tetap memeluk tubuh luhan dan membelai punggung luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah si kembar asyik berenang selama 2 jam mereka pun merasakan kelaparan ,"halmoni minji lapar, bolehka minji minta makan?", sungjong pun tersenyum dan membantu minji mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

.

"tentu, setelah ini kita akan memasak , masakan yang enak untuk peruk kalian berdua", minji pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Halmoni sungjong, minki pun hanya menganggukan kepalannya.

.

Jongin yang turun dari lantai atas pun melihat penampilan si kembar yang sudah bersih dan sedang menunggu masakan eommanya matang, "eomma aku harus kekantor sebentar , aku titip mereka ?", "Baiklah, segeralah pergi biar aku yang mengurus mereka." jongin pun mencium kening minki dan memberikan senyuma hangat kepada minji, minji masih tidak terlalu suka dengan jongin walaupun tadi pagi, minji terlihta sudah mulai dekat dengan jongin.

.

"eomma bila kyungsoo menjemput mereka lebih awal dari kepulanganku, bisakah kau menghalanginya agar tidak segera pulang." sungjong pun hanya tersenyum. "eomma tahu, cepat kau segera berangkat ".

.

Jongin pun mencium pipi kiri eommanya, "ternyata kau sudah menjadi orang dewasa sekarang ."

.

.

.

Luhan dan kyungsoo mengisi perutnya dengan kue kering buatan luhan di sofa faforit luhan. setelah menangis cukup lama suara luhan pun ikut serak , dan hati luhan terasa mulai membaik dari pada tadi. luhan pun menceritakan kedatangan sehun di apartemannya dan menceritakan percakapan mereka, kyungsoo hanya bisa setia mendengarkan cerita luhan dan memberikan kekuatan untuk luhan.

.

Kyungsoo tidak perna tahu penderitaan luhan selama ini, setiap kyungsoo melihat hubungan luhan dan sehun dirinya pun merasah iri. kenapa dia tidak memiliki kekasih seorang yeoja saja, luhan adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang menjadi kepercayaan hati kyungsoo, walaupun luhan sempat menyukainnya di awal tahun mereka bersekolah. tetapi perasaan itu tiba-tiba menguap bagaikan air dengan beriringat waktu setelah luhan bertemu dengan sehun.

.

 **Flaseback on ( 2009)**

.

Saat kedua insan itu bertemu bagaikan kedua dunia mereka menjadi satu. setiap tahap demi tahan mereka jalani dengan kebersamaan, hubungan mereka yang membuat seluruh sekolah iri dan benci pada mereka. Xi Luhan yeoja yang mendapatkan gelar danger, membuat seluruh sekolah hampir takut jika berlawanan dengan luhan. tidak ada yang berani menantangnya dalam hal apapun , kemampuan luhan di seluruh bidang yang ia kuasai adalah kemampuan dari sang appa yang selalu mengajarinya untuk bisa melakukannya, luhan hanya yeoja berkribadia tomboy yang menikmati hidupnya . hanya memikirkan bersenang-senang saja, sampai luhan bertemu dengan oh sehun, namja dingin dan cukup kaya raya dan tentunya di gandrungi banyak yeoja. sosok sehun bagaikan pangeran ice yang berasal dari Negeri dongeng.

.

Ketertarikan sehun terhadap luhan tidak membuat luhan pekah, sampai suatu saat sehun berhasil membuat luhan bertekuk lutut , sehun berhasil membuat luhan tidak bisa melawannya dan mendapatkan status namja chingu luhan, dari hasil taruhan sehun dan luhan.

.

"Hey apa yang sedang berada di pikiranmu ?", sehun menyenggol lengan luhan yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. "tidak ada apa-apa", luhan pun menatap sehun sambil membuang nafas. "aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?", sehun pun menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan mulai menatap luhan dengan serius.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa hubungan ini seharusnya kita akhiri saja", sehun pun terkejut dengan ucapan luhan ," sebenarnya apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu nona Xi Lu han, bisakah kau seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi ", luhan pun meletakan sumpitnya.

.

"kau benar-benar egois sehun, kau tidak berfikir bagaimana denganku. menurut pandangan seluruh sekolah.", "apa kau masih memikirkan masalah ini, aku sudah bicara padamu bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa kau bukan seperti itu ! kau terlalu mempersulit pemikiranmu tentang hubungan kita Luhan", "tidak , bukan fikiranku yang mempersulit hubungan ini, setiap aku memikirkannya kepalaku seakan - akan pecah, mereka mengira diriku sekejam itu menjadikanmu barang taruhan dalam hubungan kita. aku tidak terima dengan omongan opini mereka", sehun pun menggenggam kedua tangan luhan yang mulai memutih karna menahan emosinya sendiri.

.

"kau seharusnya percaya padaku dan hubungan ini, aku tahu bahwa kau bukan yeoja seperti itu. bahkan aku tahu dirimu lebih dari kau mengetahui dirimu sendiri.", luhan pun menatan mata sehun untuk mencari kebohongan dari ucapan sehun."mereka keterlaluan hanya melihat dari pandangan satu arah saja" luhan pun mulai menangis di pelukan sehun, kehangatan yang luhan rasakan membuat emosinya meredah bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

.

"menangislah, menangislah , keluarkan semuannya, aku akan berada disini menemanimu." siswa yang berada di kantin pun hanya bisa mengangah dengan aktifitas luhan dan sehun, dua sejoli itu semakin dekat dan rekat saja.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi luhan pun bergegas merapikan buku-bukunnya dan kyungsoo pun berdiri didepan meja luhan. " Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama, Lu?", luhan pun menatap kyungsoo dan menatap sosok diluar pintu yang sudah menunggunya.

.

"Sehun, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama-sama kyung !", kyungsoo pun segera mencari keberadaan sehun yang bersandar pada pintu kelas."oh… kau sudah dijemput sehun , tidak masalah tenang saja! " kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik menghadap luhan "aku peduli padamu lu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bercerita padaku"

.

Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kelas dan saat di depan pintu kyungsoo dapat melihat senyuman dari sudut bibir sehun, kyungsoo tahu bahwa sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan kedekatan luhan dan kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo hanya bisa mendiamkan opini sehun.

.

Sehun selalu menjemput luhan dikelasnya setelah insiden luhan berkelahi dengan fans gila sehun, "apa dia mengganggu mu lagi?", "kau gila , dia sahabatku mana mungkin dia menggangguku" luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya, sehun pun mengejar dan menangkap pergelangan tangan luhan untuk menggandengnya. suasana sekolah yang masih berlalu lalang siswa-siswi itu pun membuat aktifitas luhan dan sehun mendapatkan sorotan dari mata mereka.

.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar lagi?", "aku harap seperti itu, lalu hubungan aneh mereka segera putus, aku tidak percaya pangeran sekolah kita di taklukan oleh cewek ganas seperti dia", "hey kalian lupa yah, luhan itu hanya menggunakan sehun sebagai bahan taruhan saja dan sayangnya sehun sudah terlanjur suka pada luhan. kasihan sekali nasib pangeran kita, sudah terperangkat dengan yeoja seperti itu", luhan yang masih bisa mendengarkan oceha-ocehan dari teman-temannya yang meilhat dirinya bersama sehun pun membuat dirinya semakin panas, sehun pun menutup kedua telinga luhan , luhan yang terkejut pun menatap sehun.

.

"kau seharusnya tidak mendengarkan ucapan mereka , kau percayalah padaku." luhan dan sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju halaman parkir sekolah.

.

^0^

.

Luhan pun memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana dan mendapatkan sambutan dari eommahnya, "lulu sudah pulang", Xi Qui eomma luhan pun melanjutkan memasaknya, Luhan pun memeluk tubuh eommanya dari belakang.

.

"eomma kapan appa akan menjemput kita", Xi Qui pun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk putrid satu-satunya tersebut, "sebentar lagi, appa akan menjemput kita" Luhan pun semakin mempererat pelukan nya kepada eommanya. "appa segera jemput kita disini", batin luhan.

.

Jam pun menunjukan pukul 18.30 malam, waktunya makan malam. Xi Qui pun menyiapkan masakan untuk luhan, dan luhan pun mulai turun dari kamarnya setelah mencium aroma masakan eommanya dari arah dapur. "eomma, apakah sudah siap? Harum sekali masakannya", luhan pun membantu eommanya menatah piring dimeja.

.

"Sebentar lagi akan matang, kau siapkan nasinya sayang ", "ok eomma." Luhan dan Xi Qui pun memakan makan malam mereka dengan lahap dan saling bercerita, luhan dan eommanya diungsihkan korea oleh appanya. setelah perusahaan appa luhan mendapatkan masalah dari surat perjanjian kontrak kerja diantara perusahaan besar lainnya. keluarga Xi wong mendapatkan situasi krisis dan akan mengalami kegagalan dari surat perjanjian tersebut, appa luhan tahu bahwa ia seharusnya menyembunyikan keluargannya agar tidak diincar oleh para musuhnya yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaannya . Xi wong pun mengambil tindakan yang paling berbahaya untuk memperbaiki situasi ini, appa luhan tidak berani menemui istrinya dan luhan selama berada di korea. Xi wong hanya mempercayai anak buahnya yang berada disana untuk mengurus dan menjaga dua orang yang paling berharga untunya itu.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan mangkuk dan piring makan mereka, luhan pun dan eommanya bersantai di ruang tamu mereka yang cukup hangat. "eomma apa yang sebenarnya apa lakukan di china 3 tahun terakhir ini, appa bahkan tidak menjenguk kita disini" Xi Qui pun membelai rambut hitam luhan.

.

"Eomma akan menceritakan masalah ini pada lulu, dan lulu berjanji lulu tidak akan ikut-ikut dan membahayakan diri lulu sendiri, karna appa ingin melindungi Lulu dan eomma. ", "ne "

.

Xi Qui pun menceritakan tetang masalah yang sedang melilit keluarga mereka, luhan pun merasa geram saat mendengarkan cerita eommanya, "ini terlalu kejam eomma, lulu tidak bisa diam.", "Lulu tidak boleh mengambil tindakan , sekarang keamanan kita lebih penting bagi appa. Lulu tidak boleh membuat appa khawatir lagi", luhan pun memeluk tubuh eommahnya.

.

"Lulu ingin berkumpul dengan appa lagi seperti dulu" luhan pun menengis di pelukan Xi Qui. "Eomma juga sama sayang" malam ini mereka saling melepas rindu terhadap kerinduannya dengan Xi wong.

.

.

Jam pelajaran ke 4 pun telah selesai dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi, luhan pun mencoba menghubungi orang kepercayaan appanya untuk menanyakan soal appanya dan musuh yang sedang appa lawan. Luhan yang terlalu sibuk tengan smartphonnya sampai lupa bahwa sehun sudah menunggunya di depan kelas, setelah melihat isi kelas kosong sehun pun mulai memasuki kelas luhan dan menghampiri meja luhan. "apa kau akan tetap sibuk dengan benda itu", luhan pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan mejannya.

.

"oh kau sudah datang ?", luhan pun masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di benda persegi itu. "apa ada yang menarik dengan smartphonmu itu" luhan pun menatap smartphonya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak , setelah pelajaran sengsangnim. aku bermain game yang baru aku download , dan ternyata gamenya susah sekali", luhan pun memasukan smarphonya kedalam kantong roknya, luhan pun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan sehun. Luhan terpaksa berbohong agar rencananya tidak di ketahui siapa pun.

.

" Ayo kita makan, aku lapar.", "kau pintar membuat orang khawatir nona Xi." Sehun dan luhan bercanda tawa di meja kantin sambil menikmati makanan mereka . terkadang luhan pun menghina sehun yang tidak bisa lepas dari luhan, sehun pun sampai jengkel sendiri.

.

Tapi memang benar sehun tidak bisa lepas dari pesona luhan yang menawan di matanya. "Hari ini kita harus kencan ?", "sayang sekali hari ini aku harus mengantar eomma ke dokter, maaf yah. ", sehun pun menggengam tangan kiri luhan."apa keadaan eommamu baik-baik saja sekarang."

.

"Tentu keadaan eomma semakin sehat, eomma tidak boleh telat control untuk periksa kedokter setiap seminggu sekali", sehun pun mengurai surai luhan. "kau benar-benar anak yang baik nona Xi, aku semakin mencintaimu", sehun pun mencium pipi kanan luhan, semua mata yanga memandang mereka pun terkejut bahkan ada yang patah hati saat melihat adegan sehun dan luhan.

.

Setelah makan siang selesai dan bel masuk berbunyi, luhan pun langsung masuk kekelasnya lagi. Kelas sehun dan luhan yang berbeda , membuat sehun kesulitan melindungi luhan. tapi luhan selalu meyakinkan sehun bahwa dirinya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Saat jam pelajaran ke 6 berjalan, tiba-tiba semarphone luhan bergetar di balik rok seragamnya, luhan pun mencoba mengambil dan membuka pesan semartphon tersebut, dari park ahjussi.

.

"sem , perutku sakit ? saya ijin untuk ke UKS sem" luhan pun mendapatkan ijin untuk pergi ke UKS. "Baiklah apa kau perlu bantuan untuk ke UkS luhan ?", "saya masih kuat untuk berjalan ke UKS sendiri sem", luhan pun memasukan semartphonnya kembali dan berjalan keluar sambil memegang perutnya untuk berpura-pura sakit.

.

Luhan pun berjalan melewati arah kelas sehun , luhan yang mempercepat langkahnya tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sehun yang melihat sosok luhan berjalan terburu-buru di depan kelasnya barusan membuat fikiran sehun tidak focus kepada pelajaran. Luhan pun sudah meminta obat peredah sakit perut kepada miss lee, dan menidurkan tubuhnya di UKS.

.

Luhan pun mengambil smartphonnya dan membuka pesan park ahjussi, perusahaan Kim Crop dan Oh Grub adalah perusahaan yang ingin menjatuhkan appanya, dan luhan pun semakin serius saat melihat info yang di berikan park ahjussi, bahkan ada foto peneruh Kim crop dan Oh grub.

.

"KIM JONGIN, bukankah ini teman kyungsoo?" Dan luhan pun semakin menggeser layar tampilan smartphonenya , dan muncul foto sehun dengan baju formal, "Oh Sehun" dunia luhan bagaikan tertimpa batu.

.

Air mata luhan pun menetes saat melihat kenyataan yang terungkap, luhan pun langsung lemas seperti tak memiliki tenaga, tubuhny tiba-tiba merasa sakit sekali. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dan sehun pun terburu-buru memasukan semua bukunya dan memeriksa keadaan luhan. sehun pun sudah berdiri di depan kelas luhan , berlalu lalang siswa-siswi masuk dan keluar dari kelas luhan, tetapi sehun tidak melihat luhan berada di dalam kelas, sehun pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada teman luhan.

.

"Apakah luhan sudah pulang?", "aku fikir luhan masih berada di UKS?" sehun pun terkejut, jadi saat luhan terburu-buru tadi luhan sedang menuju ruang UKS. "terima kasih." sehun pun berlari menyusul luhan yang berada di UKS, tapi nihil. disana tidak ada keberadaan luhan, sehun pun mencoba bertanya kepada miss lee, tetapi beliau juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan luhan.

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu agar tidak bertemu dengan sehun, hidupnya menjadi membingunkan saat luhan mengetahui siapa sehun sebenarnya. genangan air mata membasahi pipi luhan yang penuh, seakan dunia luhan sudah runtuh oleh bongkahan gunung yang ia miliki sendiri, luhan pun menemui eommanya yang sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatanya, Xi Qui memiliki penyakit jantung turunan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kumat tanpa disadari.

.

Setelah memeriksakan kesehatan eommanya luhan dan XI Qui pun memutuskan jalan-jalan dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar. fikiran luhan tidak bisa sepenuhnya hilang untuk tidak memikirkan sehun, ingatanya selalu berputar putar kepada topic yang sama, setelah mengisih perut mereka berdua yang kosong, luhan mengajak eommanya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

.

"sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, seharusnya eomma menggunakan baju yang tebal agar hangat?" Xi Qui pun membelay surai luhan. "kehangatan eomma sudah lama pergi selama 3 tahun ini, bagi eomma appamu adalah penghangat seluruh jiwa eomma. " luhan pun memeluk tubuh eommanya yang sedikit kurus.

.

"Eomma harus makan dengan teratur, lihat tubuh eomma kecil sekali." Luhan pun menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus eommanya. "eomma harus menunggu putri eomma pulang untuk makan, karna suasana hangat akan membuat hidup eomma menjadi lebih kuat."

.

"Eomma andaikan suatu saat nanti kekasihku adalah penerus dari perusahaan musuh appa , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" luhan pun menatan kedua maniK eommanya.

.

"kau seharusnya tidak mendekatinya lu, kau tahu bahwa appamu tidak akan perna setuju dengan keputusanmu itu. kau putri yang dia lindungi dengan mati-matian dan yang akan membuat hidup appamu mati adalah keputusanmu yang salah, tapi eomma berharap takdir tidak akan perna seperti itu lu ."

.

Luhan pun memeluk eommanya dan berfikir keputusan seperti apa yang harus ia ambil. Sehun yang sedari tadi mencoba mencari keberadaan luhan di sekolah dan di rumahnya pun tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan luhan. kekhawatiran melanda perasaan sehun, langkah kakinya terhenti di persimpangan jalan dan melihat keberadaan luhan dan eommanya yang berada di taman kota, sehun pun mengambil smartphonnya dan mendial namber luhan.

.

Detaran handphone luhan yang berada disakunya pun membuat luhan harus melepaskan pelukannya dari eommanya, dugaan luhan benar yang menelfonnya sekarang adalah sehun, luhan pun terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau dan suara sehun terdengan dari panggilan tersebut.

.

"Nona Xi …" luhan pun mengerutkan alisnya ,"apa kau sudah lebih baik, kau seharunya menghubungiku dan tidak membuat ku khawatir seperti ini lu ?" luhan pun mengambil nafas dan mulai berbicara.

.

"Aku tadi lupa untuk menghubungimu, bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku harus menemani eomma kerumah sakit. sekarang kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sedang bersama eomma sekarang"

.

"Ya aku tahu,sebaiknya kalian harus pulang sekarang cuaca semakin dingin dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu dan istirahat yang cukup, ok.?"

.

"Siap….dilaksanakan" panggilan pun dimatikan oleh luhan , sehun yang melihat dari jauh pun hanya bisa memandang luhan dari jauh . Setelah perjalan pulang tadi luhan membeli sebungkus snack untuk dimakan nanti bila perutnya terasa lapar, karna eomma luhan tidak akan memasak di atas jam 9 malam. karna beliau sudah tidur dan luhan tidak mau membangunkan eommanya, setelah mengunci pintu luhan pun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin, dan eomma luhan datang dari arah kamar dengan baju piamanya yang kebesaran.

.

"Lu eomma tadi lupa memberitahumu bahwa appamu tadi menghubungi eomma, dia akan menjemput kita setelah ujian sekolahmu berakhir." luhan pun terkejut dan menjatuhkan gelas yang ia genggam, "Apa kau tidak senang dengan kabar ini?", "tidak aku sangat senang, aku hanya terkejut eomma." Luhan pun segera berlari memeluk tubuh eommanya.

.

"Kau harus segerah menyelesaikan sekolahmu, dan kita akan pulang ke china lagi dan bersatu menjadi keluarga yang seperti dulu lagi" luhan pun membalas senyuman bahagia eommanya. Setelah tahu bahwa appanya akan menjemput nya 1 bulan lagi, luhan pun merasa sedih bahwa ia harus melepaskan diri dari sehun sesegera mungkin.

.

Air mata luhan pun tidak berhenti menjatuhi wajahnya yang pucat, luhan pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar dia lupa akan kesedihannya hari ini.

.

.

Keadaan hunbungan sehun dan luhan pun mulai terasah jauh, sehun merasah luhan selalu membuatnya marah dan benci padanya. luhan bahkan tidak segan-segan menantang ketua geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolahan ini, sehun tidak habis pikir apa yang ada difikiran luhan akhir-akhir ini.

.

"Apa kau tidak akan makan lagi kali ini" makanan yang di pesan sehun tidak di sentu luhan sama sekali. "aku sedang program diet", sehun pun geram dengan jawaban luhan. "Diet seperti apa yang kau lakukan ? tubuhmu itu sudah kurus , apa yang ingin kau kuruskan lagi , apakau ingin menyiksaku dengan sikapmu seperti ini."

.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, aku tidak perna berfikir untuk menyiksamu" luhan pun berdiri dan pergi dari meja yang ia tempati, sehun pun geram dengan sikap luhan. Semakin hari sikapnya semakin tidak terkontrol, sehun tidak bisa mengontrol luhan , mood luhan membuat sehun kalah seketika.

.

Luhan pun menyibukan dirinya untuk belajar dan belajar, ia harus segera lulus dan pergi dari kehidupan sehun. Sehun pun gampang marah bila berada di rumah, luhan bahkan tidak akan mau mengangkat panggilannya , fikiranya dipenuhi dengan luhan dan luhan.

.

^0^

.

Setelah melewati 1 bulan yang cukup panjang untuk luhan, akhirnya besok adalah hari terakhir mereka bersekolah di HIGH School guanju. sehun pun menunggu luhan di depan gerbang sekolah dan menanti kedatangannya.

.

Sosok luhan pun terlihat dengan sepeda merahnya yang dulu, selama 1 bulan ini luhan tidak mau diantar jemput lagi oleh sehun, sehun pun mengalah dan membiarkan luhan berangkat dan pulang dengan sepeda kesayangannya dulu. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya luhan pun di geret oleh sehun menuju atap sekolah, luhan pun tidak berontak seperti biasannya bahkan luhan pun hanya diam seribu bahasa dan memandang punggung sehun yang tegap di depannya.

.

"Apa kau akan seperti ini , sikapmu membuat ku gila nona Xi?" luhan pun menatak kedua manik sehun yang dipenuhi emosi. Luhan pun menyentuh pipi kiri sehun dan mencium pipi kanan sehun, " kau seharunya tidak marah-marah seperti ini" luhan pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi sehun, tetapi tangan luhan di tahan oleh sehun.

.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja" maniK mata luhan tidak menunjukan penolakan sehun pun lega, kedua manik mata tersebut saling menata tanpa ada halangan diantara mereka, dan tiba-tiba setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata luhan, sehun pun tekejut. "Apa kau sakit ", sehun pun panik.

.

Luhan pun menggenggam kedua tangan sehun dan mencium bibir sehun yang akan ia rindukan sepanjang hidupnya, ciuman itu benar-benar hangat dan lama. tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut sampai sehun tersadar akan sikap luhan yang ganjil.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya lu?" Luhan pun menundukan kepalanya dan menguatkan dirinya. "sehun aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang." Hati sehun bagaikan petir yang berbunyi di siang hari yang terik . "permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan lu, aku sudah berbicara beberapa kali jangan kau ucapkan kalimat seperti itu lagi ?"

.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan seperti ini, kita akhiri hubungan ini saja?" sehun pun menampar pipi luhan. Luhan pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sehun. Air mata yang ia tahan hampir lolos karna rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

"kau seharunya tidak berbicara seperti itu nona Xi, bukan kah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. kau yang selalu menyadarkanku tentang itu, sekarang kau ingin membuangku begitu saja", luhan pun memegang pipinya yang masih terasah sakit

.

"Tidak ada yang ingin membuang mu sehun , aku hanya ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini. ada banyak yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, bahkan aku tidak perna bisa memberikanmu tubuhku selama kita berpacaran, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu."

.

"Tidak aku sangat sadar bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku tidak menginginkan tubuhmu karna aku tahu bahwa kau ingin berada di altar pernikahan dengan keadaan masih virgin kelak. aku yakin bahwa kelak kau akan bersamaku berdiri diatas altar yang kita buat dengan cinta kita." luhan pun tertawa dengan kecil.

.

"kau terlalu bermimpi tuan oh, kehidupanmu akan lebih baik tanpa keberadaanku ." luhan pun menantang tatapan sehun. "siapa yang mempengaruhimu seperti ini lu?" luhan pun membalikat tubuhnya," kita harus berpisah sehun, ini yang terbaik" sehun yang masih tak ingin melepaskan luhan pun mengejar langkah luhan.

.

"Terbaik bagaimana maksudmu, bahkan kau tidak memberiku alasan yang jelas?" sehun pun menghalangi jalan luhan. "kau tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun, kepribadianmu yang seenaknya sendiri tidak akan menyetujui keinginanku ini."

.

Sehun pun memeluk tubuh luhan,"aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu asalkan jangan kau akhiri hubungan kita", luhan pun melepaskan pelukan sehun.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa menepati janjimu itu?" luhan yang sangat sadar , bahwa lepas dari sehun adalah hal yang sulit. "aku seorang namja, jadi aku harus bisa memegang ucapanku dan janjiku." , "aku ingin kita bermain kejar dan sembunyi", sehun pun mengerutkan keningnya.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" luhan pun melepaskan kalung yang sedang ia gunakan, kalung pemberian sehun itu bergelantung di atas angin. "kau harus bisa menemukanku disaat aku bersembunyi, kau harus bisa menangkapku. aku akan berlari untuk bersembunyi dari mu, bila cintamu kepadaku semakin besar maka cinta akan mempertemukan kita kembali." Sehun masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang luhan fikirkan tentang hubungan mereka.

.

Sehun pun tidak bisa berbicara apapun, suarahnya seperti tersumbat oleh air mata yang ia tahan. "apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi dari ku, kau seharunya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lu?" sehun pun meraih tangan luhan yang menggelantung di atas." apa kau tetap tidak bisa melakukanya. "

.

^0^

.

"Jika aku tidak mau , apa yang akan kau lakuakan?", sehun menantang perkataan luhan. Luhan pun bingung, luhan melihat sisi atap yang tidak ada pagar pembatas. "aku akan loncat dan mengakhiri hidupku di depanmu." Sehun yang terkejut pun membentak luhan. "apa kau segila itu lu, " sehun pun meneteskan air matanya yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

.

" Hidupku sudah gila sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, dan kau baru menyadarkanku bahwa aku seharusnya mengakhiri hidupku saja dan kegilaan yang berada di kepalaku ini." Sehun yang melihat ketakutan dan tekat luhan pun mulai bingung harus bagai mana.

.

"Jangan gila, lu kau bukan orang seperti ini? kau harus ingat eommamu sedang sakit dan dia membutuhkanmu, kau jangan berfikir gila seperti ini lu." Sunga air mata luhan pun mulai berjatuhan, fikiran luhan pun semakin kacau dan tak focus lagi. luhan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja, sehun yang menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya pun tidak tahu bahwa luhan sudah melangkah menjauh darinya, luhan mendekati sisi atap yang tidak ada pembatasnya. luhan sudah berdiri disana, air mata luhan pun semakin jatuh di kedua pipinya.

.

sehun yang melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya pun tekejut dengan melihat keberadaan luhan yang sudah tidak ada didepannya lagi, luhan sudah berada di ujung atap yang tidak memiliki pembatas, sehun pun panik dan memeluk tubuh luhan. Sehun memeluk tubuh luhan dan menangis di dalam pelukan luhan yang semakin kencang, luhan pun juga sama gila dan kacau seperti sehun. mereka menumpahkan seluru air mata mereka bersama dengan hati mereka yang hancur. menandakan bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar ingin berjauhan .

.

"kau bersembunyilah….kau bersembunyilah ! aku akan mencarimu dan menjemputmu secepat mungkin" ucap sehun. Luhan pun mempererat pelukannya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

.

"kita akan bertemu , kau harus percaya padaku lu" sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan dalam, bahkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan kuat, hasrat dan keingin untuk selalu bersama membuat mereka tidak ingin melepaskan moment yang mereka lewati.

.

Setelah hari itu, sehun pun mulai tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan luhan. bahkan rumah luhan pun telah kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, sehun pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika tahu bahwa, luhan sudah bersembunyi darinya.

.

Kehidupan sehun pun juga ikut berubah derastis, sehun lebih egois dan seenaknya sendiri bahkan eomma sehun sedih melihat perubahan anaknya yang tinggal bersama appanya, eomma sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak sehun hidup di USA bersama dengan eommanya disana. sehun pun menyetujui ajakan eommanya.

.

Selama USA sehun tidak berhenti mencari kabar tentang keberadaan luhan, bahkan mata-mata yang disuru sehun pun masih mencari keberadaan luhan saat itu. Setiap hari sehun lewati dengan kekosongan dan kebencian atas cintanya kepada luhan. perasaannya yang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok luhan pun membuat sehun tidak bisa berbuat lebih, karna semakin sehun membohongi dirinya maka akan semakin menyakitkan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya .

.

FLASEBACK off.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

^-^….

Thanks chingu yang udah ngikutin ff fiksiku ini. di tunggu kelanjutanya chapter 9nya ok…. Jangan bosen nunggu lanjutan ceritanya karna gak bakalan lama kok cairnya. Dan bakalan enggak rugi deh….

Dan terimakasih untuk dukungannya, jikalau ada yang review dan aku gak bisa balas satu-satu karna aku sibuk mbuat ff untuk menyenangkan kalian , walaupun tak terbalaskan review kalian, pasti terbalaskan rasa penasaran kalian ama ff ini.

NOTE : disini memang HUNHAN aku buat cerita kayak kisahnya KAISOo, karna HUNHAN shipper juga masih bertebaran di dunia maya. Jadi aku ingin menyenangkan KAISOO DAN HUNHAN shipper aja gto. (tambahan : mungkin chapter 9 agal lama cairnya dikarena aku harus nunggu beli kuota dulu, jadi sabar yah reader.)

Udah gak bisa ngetik panjang lagi ,aku pamit dulu. Dah...


	9. Chapter 9

. **AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 9)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 9**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

LUHAN pov.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan merasa ketakutan. Jikalau Sehun tiba-tiba datang lagi, seperti janji yang baru saja dia ucapkan . Membuat Luhan merinding ketakutan, Luhan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harinya nanti akan sangat menakutkan, karna oh sehun yang berjanji akan sering datang mengunjunginya. Luhan Ketakutan terhadap Tindakan lebih jauh sehun, yang membuat Luhan tak ingin membuat hancur hidup barunya dengan kehadirannya kembali.

.

Ingatan Luhan tentang semalam membuat ia berfikir. Mungkin bersembunyi darinya adalah hal terbaik sekarang, dan seketika Luhan pun menghubungi kyungsoo untuk meminta bantuan.

.

Kyungsoo pun datang dengan cepat. Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam. Luhan dan kyungsoo berfikir keras cara untuk menghindar dari sehun , segala macam ide telah mereka fikirkan. Kyungsoo sempat berfikir bukankah lebih baik Luhan kembali ke china saja. Tetapi fikiran Luhan tentang kedua orang tuanya membuat Luhan tak mau kedua orang tuanya ikut andil dalam hidupnya lagi. setelah merelahkan hatinya 6 tahun yang lalu, Dan menerima perjodohan dari appanya Luhan tak mau hidupnya di campur tangani oleh appanya.

.

Sinar matahari yang terik menandakan sudah pukul 12 siang. Kyungsoo yang membantu Luhan mengemasi barang sedari tadi pun, tak banyak bicara hanya fokus mengemasi barang milik Luhan. Sampai Jarum jam menunjukan pukul jam 17.00 sore . Luhan dan kyungsoo masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barang Luhan. "Apa tidak terlalu lama soo ?" kyungsoo pun menengok kearah jendela yang terbuka. "Memangnya sudah pukul berapa?" kyungsoo pun mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada panggilan untuknya. " Sudah jam 5 sore. " luhan pun mengamati wajah kyungsoo yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"kita selesaikan ini dengan segera, aku belum menjemput sih kembar di rumah jongin hari ini" luhan pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa dia sudah tahu?" kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Aku harap dia tidak akan perna tahu, semua Hanya Masa Lalu." kyungsoo pun berdiri merapikan bajunya dan mengambil cangkir minuman yang berada di meja sampingnya. Luhan pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya dan menguncin pintu kamar itu.

.

"Apa kau masih perlu mengunci pintu itu ?","Berjaga-jaga lebih baik, aku tahu sifat sehun masih sama dengan sifatnya yang dulu" Luhan pun mengambil tas jinjingnya dan menarik koper hitamnya, kyungsoo sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran Aparteman.

.

Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, Luhan akan keluar dengan bantuan tukang bersih-bersih yang kyungsoo bayar, dan Luhan memberikan tasnya kepada Pegawai Aparteman yang ia hubungi . Luhan pun menutupi wajahnya dengan Jaket hitamnya dan mengunci pintu , "Maafkan aku."

.

.

Perjalanan mengantar Luhan tadi cukup menguras waktu, sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore. kyungsoo tidak berhenti melihat jam digital yang berada di depanya. Setelah menancap gas dengan ugal-ugalan kyungsoo pun sampai di depan rumah Jongin jam 7 malam. kyungsoo pun turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Ternyata gerbang pintu halaman tidak dikunci, kyungsoo pun langsung masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

.

Kyungsoo pun mengetuk pintu besar tersebut dan tidak lama sosok Jongin pun keluar dari balik pintu dengan baju kantornya yang terbuka kancing atasnya dan lengannya yang sudah terlipat. Jongin pun menatap jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya dan membuka pintu yang ia buka dengan lebar.

.

"kenapa malam sekali kau menjemput mereka ? masuklah?" kyungsoo yang tahu jongin sedang menghalanginya untuk pulang pun mengelak. "Tidak terima kasih , saya hanya ingin menjemput Minki dan Minji."

.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk saja dulu, mereka sedang menonton film di dalam" kyungsoo pun langsung masuk dan mendorong tubuh jongin dengan bahunya. Kyungsoo pun mencari sikembar, "Minki, Minji."

.

Merasa nama mereka dipanggil, Minki dan Minji pun menengokan kepala mereka. "Eomma", Minji pun berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk kyungsoo, "Eomma lama sekali menjemput Minji" kyungsoo pun membelai surai Minji. "Eomma ada keperluan penting tadi sayang, maaf ya Minji" kyungsoo pun mencium pipi kiri Minji.

.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma, oppa ayo kita pulang " Minki pun bangun dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "Bisaka minki mendapatkan mainan baru nanti" kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengajak sikembar untuk berpamitan kepada Jongin dan berterima kasih atas hari ini.

.

"Ahjussi terima kasih, hari ini Minji dan Oppa senang bisa jalan-jalan dengan Halmeoni sungjong" jongin pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan membelai surah Minji. "Ahjussi yang harus berterima kasih , Minki dan Minji sudah mau main disini" Minji pun mencium pipi kanan Jongin. Minki pun bergantian memeluk Jongin dan mencium pipi kiri Jongin, kyungsoo yang melihat hanya harap-harap cemas dengan adegan yang berada di depan matanya itu. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa berdoa agar Jongin tak menyadari semuanya.

.

"Ayo kita segera pulang " kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Minji dan Minki untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengantar kyungsoo dan sikembar memasuki mobil audinya.

.

Jongin yang setia menatap Kepergian mobil Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa Tersenyum dan segera Masuk kedalam rumah. Hari ini Jongin tak bisa bermain dengan MInki dan Minji , KArna tugas Perusahaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Tetapi Jongin bersyukur Eommanya mau menemani si kembar dan bermain dengan mereka seharian.

.

Kyungsoo mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tidak focus , Dia memikirkan tentang kedekatan jongin dengan sikembar yang semakin Hari semakin baik. kyungsoo dibuat was-was oleh perasaan takutnya. Minki dan Minji sudah terlelap sedari tadi, kyungsoo pun semakin mempercepat Laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di apartemanya.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin kyungsoo pun bangun pagi dengan sedikit malas, Minki dan Minji mungkin masih tertidur di balik selimut mereka. kyungsoo pun mengikat rambut pendeknya dengan tinggi dan memperlihatkan lehernya jenjangnya. Malam yang cukup dingin harus membuat kyungsoo menggunakan baju yang sedikit tebal dari baju tidur yang biasa ia gunakan.

.

Kyungsoo pun mengetuk pintu kamar Minki beberapa kali dan tidak ada sahutan dari Minki , kyungsoo pun langsung masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Minki yang hangat. "Minki….. apa kau tidak akan bangun , sudah pukul 06.00 pagi sekarang? apa kau tidak akan berangkat kesekolah?" Minki pun membuka matanya sedikit dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tidur, kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mencium kening Minki .

.

"Mandilah, mommy akan membangunkan Minji" Minki pun menahan lengan kyungsoo. "mommy bisakah hari ini kita jalan-jalan", kyungsoo pun berfikir dan tersenyum.

.

"Baiklah, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan" Sedangkan Minji yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar minki pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Eommanya yang sedang berbicara kepada Oppanya.

.

"Oh astaga" kyungsoo pun terkejut dengan pelukan Minji di belakang punggungnya. "Eomma, Minji lapar?", "Minji sudah mandi ?" Minji pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Minji kembali kekamar dan segera memakai seragam sekolah. Eomma akan memasak makanan untuk Minji dan Minki " Minji pun menganggukan kepalanya, dan bergegas kembali kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

Jongin sedang sibuk dimeja kerjanya sekarang padahal masih pukul 06.00 KTS pagi, panggilan dari suho Hyung mengharuskan Jongin pergi kekantor secepatnya. setiap Lembar demi Lembar Jongin amati dengan teliti. Bahkan satu huruf pun tidak terlewat dari penglihatan tajamnya. "Apa kau yakin ini surat yang mereka berikan kepada mereka sebelum surat kontrak kita berjalan ?" Suho pun menganggukan kepalanya "Aku sudah mengeceknya 7 kali , dan ini kontrak yang sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu" Jongin pun meletakan dokumen yang ia baca.

.

"Hyung kau harus memastikan dokumen ini, memastikanya sampai setiap huruf harus sama dengan yang ada di salinan dokumen kita. setiap kata yang berada di dalam dokumen ini membuatku tidak habis fikir, kau bisa salah mengartikan apa maksud kalimat yang berada di dalam dokumen ini. Tolong periksa lagi Hyung dan berikan padaku besok . Kita harus memastikan kerjasama ini berjalan dengan benar kali ini, tidak ada kesalahan lagi."

.

"Mullonijiyo ( tentu saja)? aku akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini ?" Jongin pun menutup dokumen perjanjian tersebut dan memeriksa E-mail yang masuk pagi ini. ada beberapa E-mail yang Jongin terima sendiri tanpa perantaraan dari asistennya. Alis Jongin pun seketika terangkat, Ternyata Sehun mengirimkan sebuah E-mail padanya. Jongin pun segera membukanya dan membaca dengan seksama setiap huruf dan kalimat yang ada di sana.

.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung menghubungiku saja, membuat repot saja" Jongin pun segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial Nama Sehun.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun menjemput sikembar di sekolahanya. setelah menemui Luhan siang tadi , kyungsoo pun Segera menjemput sikembar di sekolah. "Eomma apa kita benar-benar akan jalan-jalan?" kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini, ok."

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya pun segera membantu anak-anak keluar dari dalam mobil. Langkah minki dan minji terlihat antusias sekali. Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan minki untuk jalan-jalan Kali ini. Minji dan minki sedang saling bermain mengejar dan saling menangkap, kyungsoo pun mengamati si kembar dari bangku taman. hari ini kyungsoo ingin menyenangkan sikembar, beberapa hari ini kyungsoo membuat mereka kecewa dengan sikap kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menyadari itu, kyungsoo tahu fikiranya tidak akan bisa tenang setelah ia menginjakan kaki di seoul kembali. ketakutan kyungsoo saat sikembar tidak berada di dekapannya, membuat kyungsoo overprotektif kepada kelakuan sikembar dan tindakan Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo menuruti semua keinginan Minki dan Minji yang ingin bermain di departeman story dan di taman kota yang selalu penuh dengan orang-orang yang datang di sana. Bahkan letak sunga Han yang berada di dekat taman Pun membuat tempat ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di datangi .

.

Minji pun berlari kearah kyungsoo yang sedang asyik duduk di bangku taman. Dan minki pun mengikuti Minji dari belakang. "Eomma minji ingin buang air kecil" seketika kyungsoo pun bergegas mengantar Minji untuk ketoilet. "Minki tidak ingin buang Air kecil juga?" minki pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Minki menunggu disana saja yah mommy, minki mau melihat orang itu bernyanyi" kyungsoo pun sempat ragu, "Minki ikut Mommy dan Minji saja sebentar?" Minki pun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Mommy mengantar Minji saja, Minki akan menunggu di sini saja." kyungsoo pun tidak bisa merayu Minki lagi di kalah sifat keras kepalanya sedang muncul sekarang.

.

"Baiklah Minki tunggu Mommy dan Minji disini saja yah, Minki benar-benar harus menunggu Eomma ok." Minki pun mengganggukan kepalanya , tanda setuju.

.

Suasana Toilet yang cukup Penuh membuat Minji dan kyungsoo harus mengantri, kyungsoo sempat cemas dan khawatir. kyungsoo selalu memastikan Minki yang duduk menunggunya di bangku taman.

.

.

Setiap hari Luhan selalu dilanda kegelisahan, ketakutan Luhan saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang keapartemannya membuat Luhan waspada. Enam tahun yang di lalu membuat Luhan sadar bahwa hidup membuka lembaran baru itu yang terbaik, cerita dan derita masa lalu hanya sebagai luka dan bekas kehidupan.

.

Kehidupan keluarga Luhan sudah kembali normal setelah 4 tahun terakhir, keberhasilan Luhan dalam mengembangkan usaha bisnisnya memberikan dampak Positif untuk perusahaan appanya. kebahagian keluargannya adalah yang terutama untuk luhan saat ini. Ponsel luhan yang berada di atas tempat tidur pun berbunyi, luhan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil benda persegi itu, untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Kerut wajah Luhan pun terlihat jelas, dengan ragu-ragu Luhan menerima panggilan tersebut . Luhan berdoa agar si penelfon bukanlah Sehun.

.

.

Jongin yang sedang mengerjakan data-data kantor yang harus ia periksa ulang pun terganggu dengan panggilan yang ia dapatkan, tetapi seketika rasa bahagia memenuhi hati Jongin,.

.

Nama kyungsoo terpampang jelas , hati Jongin serasa di penuhi kupu-kupu kecil yang berterbangan di ulur hatinya yang bahagia. tanpa basa-basi Jongin pun menggeser panah merah yang berkelap kelip dan segera meletakan di telinga kanannya. Nada bahagia Jongin dapat terdengar jelas oleh kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun menghiraukan suara Jongin yang bahagia.

.

"yeobso kyungsoo , apa ada masalah?", "tuan kim ,saya harus membatalkan rapat kali ini ." Jongin pun mengerutka dahinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu ? saya rasa anda tidak mungkin membatalkan rapat seperti ini dengan seenaknya Mrs. kyungsoo?" Jongin yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang di rahasiakan oleh kyungsoo pun mencoba mencari tahu .

.

"Tentu saja, saya punya alasan yang sangat penting untuk membatalkan rapat kali ini mendadak?" Jongin pun menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya dan menatap langit-langit . "Alasan seperti apa yang membuat anda bisa menomor duakan rapat kita yang penting seperti ini?" kyungsoo mulai kesal saat mendengarkan jongin berbicara seakan-akan ingin mengorek apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo pun mengampil nafas panjang akan reaksi yang di berikan jongin nanti.

.

"Minki menghilang dan belum di temukan , jadi saya ingin focus mencarinnya terlebih dahulu."

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 detik

.

"sudah berapa jam Minki menghilang?" terdengar nada khawatir di suara Jongin. kyungsoo pun mulai menegang karna menemukan fakta bahwa Jongin peduli pada Minki , darah dagingnya sendiri. "3 jam yang lalu , saat kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Dia menghilang seperti dikantor anda beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi saya mohon tolong mengerti keadaan saya" kyungsoo pun terkejut mendengar jawaban jongin yang berhasil membuat ia terkejut.

.

"Aku akan menyuruh anak buahku membantu menemukan Minki , dan sekarang posisi kalian dimana ?" kyungsoo pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa kegelisaan kyungsoo semakin besar. "saya harap...", ucapan kyungsoo di potong Jongin dengan suara yang membentak.

.

"kalian ada dimana ?" kyungsoo pun merasakan takut saat mendengarkan suara Jongin yang membentak marah dan terpaksa kyungsoo memberitahukan keberadaanya.

.

Langkah Jongin pun mulai kalap saat berjalan di koridor kantor yang masih jam kerja. Beberapa karyawan yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, Bahkan beberapa kali para karyawan membungkukan kepalanya untuk tanda hormat ketika Jongin melewati mereka .

.

Jongin yang sudah menghubungi Suho pun bertemu di depan lobby lantai 3. Suho yang sudah berada di samping Jongin pun mengangukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan segera menjauh dari Jongin untuk melaksanakan perintanya. Dengan cepat Jongin ingin sampai di taman kota untuk membantu menemukan Minki, Suho sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membantu mencari Minki . dan mereka sekarang sedang menuju kesana dengan cepat.

.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo mulai lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Sudah 5 jam kyungsoo dan anak buah Jongin berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan minki di taman kota yang cukup luas , bahkan wajah ketakutan Jongin dapat terlihat oleh kyungsoo . "Anda seharusnya tidak ikut membantu saya untuk mencari Minki ?" Jongin pun menatap kedua mata kyungsoo dengan tajam tanda bahwa dirinya tak setuju dengan ucapan kyungsoo yang seperti sampah baginya .

.

"Saya rasa anda harus memendam kebencian anda saat ini, Minki dalam keadaan berbahaya dan anda lebih mementingkan ketidak sukaan anda terhadap saya." kyungsoo merasakan hatinya tertohok ketika mendengarkan ucapan jongin yang memang benar. Kyungsoo pun memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, karna rasa paniknya semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo mulai terlihat tak enak badan pun menarik tangan kiri kyungsoo .

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tanganya tiba-tiba di tarik kearah lain, dan kyungsoo tak bias melihat wajah Jongin ketika menarik dirinya. Jongin pun berjalan menuju kesebuah bangku taman yang tak diduduki siapapun. Setelah tubuh kyungsoo sudah berada diatas bangku taman, Jongin pun berjongkok dan mengangkat kaki kiri kyungsoo untuk melepaskan sepatu hillnya dari kaki kyungsoo. Tubuh kyungsoo pun seketika menegang saat merasakan sentuhan dan Tindakan Jongin yang akan membuat wanita mana saya leleh didepannya seketika.

.

Setelah melepaskan kedua sepatu hitam Kyungsoo yang Tingginya sekitar 13 cm , jongin pun memijat kaki kanan kyungsoo dengan lembut. Agar kaki kyungsoo yang tegang bias Rilex kembali. Setelah memijak kedua kaki kyungsoo bergantian Jongin pun mendudukan dirinya di Bangku sebelah kyungsoo dan memijat kepala kyungsoo yang terasa pusing dengan lembut. Keterkejutan kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar saat menyaksikan reaksi kyungsoo yang sama seperti Lee kyungsoonya yang ia rindukan.

.

"Apa masih pusing, kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan berdiri dan mencari minki beberapa jam dengan sepatu yang tak nyaman seperti itu" Kyungsoo masih terdiam seribu bahasa, rasa terkejut Kyungsoo terhadap tindakan jongin membuat otak kyungsoo kosong seketika. Jongin pun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jasnya pun segera menerima panggilan dari anak buahnya.

.

"Tuan kim, Do minki sudah ditemukan?" Jongin pun sontak menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar . seakan kyungsoo bisa membaca senyuman Jongin , tubuh kyungsoo pun lemas bersandar di bangku taman.

.

Air mata yang ditahannya pun berjatuhan di kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, jari tangan jongin pun membelai genangan air mata yang terjatuh di kulit kyungsoo. Jongin pun menyandarkan tubuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya , kyungsoo pun tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Jongin yang melihat anak buahnya berjalan kearahnya dengan menggandeng tangan bocah laki-laki yang sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu minki pun Berbisik memberi tahu kyungsoo.

.

Minki yang mendengarka omelan ahjussi yang sedang menggandengnya itu pun sempat ingin menangis karna marah. minki yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan-jalan saat mengikuti beberapa nuna-nuna cantik yang sedang berjalan di depannya tadi pun menyadari dirinya sudah bejalan jauh dari tempat duduknya. minki pun merasa ketakutan dan sampai kedua mata tajamnya terfokus kearah pohon besar yang ada sebuah rumah diatas sana. Minki pun bermain di rumah pohon itu, dan lupa bahwa mommynya pasti sedang mencari dirinya.

.

"Mommy", panggilan Minki menyadarkan kyungsoo dari tangisnya . kyungsoo pun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langkah putranya yang mulai mendekat kearahnya, kyungsoo pun berlari kearah Minki dengan kaki telanjang dan menggendong Minki di dalam pelukannya, isakan kyungsoo keluar di tenga-tenga tangisnya.

.

Minki yang merasa bersalah pun memeluka leher kyungsoo dan mencium pipi kiri mommynya dan ikut menangis. Jongin yang menyaksikan ikatan kedua orang yang berada di depannya pun menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan.

.

Suho yang sedari tadi menjaga Minji pun mendekat dan memberikan minji kedalam pelukan jongin. Setelah Minki ditemukan, Suho harus mengerjakan tugas lain di kantor. Suho pun meninggalkan jongin dan berpamitan.

.

.

Setelah menangis beberapa menit minki pun tertidur di gendongan kyungsoo. Langkah Kyungsoo pun segera di susul oleh Jongin. Minji yang sekarang berada di pelukan jongin pun merasakan bahwa gadis cantik ini sepertinya sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya. sikap minji yang dulu, cukup membuat jongin tidak terlalu dekat dengannya pun membuat Jongin sedih.

.

"Ahjussi Seharusnya kita bermain di wonderland lotte" minji pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin dan melihat eommanya yang memeluk oppanya pun membuat Minji cemburu . "kita akan kesana, pasti." jongin yang melihat Minji merajuk karna melihat Minki dan kyungsoo yang sangat mesrah pun tersenyum dan mencium pipi kiri minji.

.

"Apa minji ingin digendong Eomma" ucapan jongin pun sontak membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala . seakan tahu bahwa putrinya merasa cemburu dengan oppanya yang sedang di gendong olehnya, kyungsoo pun segera berbalik. Dan melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin . membuat tubuh jongin berhenti di tempat seketika.

.

"Minji mau di gendong Eomma" kyungsoo pun tersenyum saat melihat minji menganggukan kepalanya dan menangis dengan isakannya . kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Minji, yang mudah cemburu dengan oppanya itu. Jongin yang terkejut dengan tangisan minji yang pecah, setelah kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang diinginkan minji pun merasah panik. Jongin harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan minji.

.

Kyungsoo pun Segera meraih Minji dengan tangan kananya untuk pinda di gendongan kyungsoo yang tak memegangi tubuh minki yang tertidur. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo kesusahan menggendong kedua buah hatinya pun sempat ingin menarik tubuh minki yang sudah terlelap di pelukan kyungsoo.

.

Dan saat melihat gelengan kyungsoo pun jongin menghentikan tangannya yang akan memindakan minki di gendongannya. "Aku bisa menggendong mereka berdua ,tenang saja." dengan sedikit bantuan dari jongin kyungsoo bisa menggendong kedua bayi kecinya di dadanya dengan nyaman. Langkah kyungsoo pun mulai bergerak dan jongin pun akhirnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan kyungsoo .

.

Kyungsoo yang dengan sekuat tenaga menggendong si kembar pun sempat membuat jongin ingin membantu kyungsoo. Tetapi penolakan kyungsoo tak bisa membuat jongin melakukannya. Setelah bercakap-cakap di perjalanan , jongin memutuskan membatalkan Rapat antara perusahaan mereka dulu. Dan mengkomfirmasi jadwal rapat selanjutnya , keputusan jongin kali ini membuat kyungsoo berterima kasih padanya .

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti keadaan saya." Jongin pun menatap kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Bisakah saya membantu menggendong minki, mana mungkin saya sejahat itu membiarkan anda menggendong mereka diwaktu yang bersamaan ?" Banyak ahjumma yang berpapasan dengan mereka, pun mengguman bahwa jongin sangat tidak berperasaan. jongin merasa malu dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ucapan para ahjumma, yang menyudutkan Jongin pun hanya tersenyum .

.

Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan untuk berhadapan dengan jongin yang berada di sampingnya. kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh minki kedada jongin yang cukup bidang . jongin pun terkejut dan sadar bahwa ia boleh menggendong minki pun tak disia-siakan oleh jongin.

.

Jongin pun menarik tubuh minki yang sedang menggantung di lehet kyungsoo seperti koala pun sempat terkejut saat kedua tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu gundukan kyungsoo. saat mencoba mengambil minki dari gendongan kyungsoo.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo pun menegang seketika , sensansi yang dirasakannya menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan tak bisa di pungkiri, wajah kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah . jongin yang tahu kesalahanya pun meminta maaf . "Maaf" jongin pun reflex tak bisa berkata apa-pun selain maaf. Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan berjalan menuju kesebuah restoran china yang berada di departeman story tersebut.

.

Setelah menidurkan Minki dan Minji di sofa , kyungsoo segera memesan makanan dan Jongin pun sibuk dengan mendial sekertarisnya.

.

" Bagaimana kalau kita rapat disini sekarang?" jongin yang terkejut mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang menginginkan rapat di laksanakan sekarang pun terkejut. karna memang seharusnya hari ini kedua belah pihak menyetujui kepastian dari kerjasama mereka. Tetapi dengan pasti jongin sudah membatalkan rapat kali ini tadi.

.

"Apa tidak Apa-Apa?" kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya bahwa ia tidak masalah, kyungsoo juga merasa bersalah telah menyusahkan jongin sekarang. Dan cara untuk membalas rasa terima kasihnya yaitu mengadakan rapat yang seharusnya terlaksana sekarang .

.

"Tapi, seharusnya anda istirahat saja setela melewati hari yang melelahkan seperti ini ?", " Saya bisa melakukanya tenang saja". Kyungsoo dan jongin pun segera berkutik dengan pekerjaan mereka dan tanpa di rasa sudah 2 jam rapat ini berjalan dan kedua piring mereka pun sudah bersih dan hanya menyisakan sedikit cercahan makanan.

.

Minki yang sudah membuka matanya pun segera mendudukan dirinya dan Minki melihat appa jongin dan mommynya berada di depannya pun hanya tersenyum .

.

"mommy", Minki merengek dan dengan sigap kyungsoo memeluk tubuh minki dan mencium bibir minki. Jongin yang juga melihat minki bangu pun hanya menatap aktifitas mereka. " Minki lapar ?" jongin pun mengangkat tanganya untuk memanggil pelayan. "Apa yang ingin Minki makan?" Minki pun berfikir dan sebuah makanan yang ingin dimakan minki pun membuat perutnya mulai menggila.

.

"pizza, Minki mau pizza ahjussi" jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju . setelah 15 menit pizza pesananya pun sudah matang, minki pun memakan 2 potong pizza dengan lahap sampai pandangan minki tertuju kearah minji yang sedang tertidur.

.

"mommy sisakan beberapa potong untuk Minji" kyungsoo pun mencium pipi kiri Minki dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

Luhan yang sedang menatap pantulannya di kaca jendela kamarnya, yang menampangkan keindahan taman mini yang berada di rumah ini, membuat lamunan Luhan berkeliaran di mana-mana.

.

Panggilan yang ia terima siang tadi membuat Luhan cemas. Choi Minho , tunangannya akan mengunjunginya besok dan otomatis luhan pun semakin panik bagaimana jika kedua orang tersebut saling bertemu nanti. Karna besok Luhan harus pulang keaparteman untuk menemui Minho, mungkin Luhan bisa menjadi gila dengan segera.

.

Luhan pun segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial namber kyungsoo yang seharian belum ia hubungi. Luhan pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan meraih tasnya , Luhan akan pergi ke aparteman kyungsoo sekarang. Mungkin kyungsoo bisa memberi saran untuknya lagi.

.

Setelah berpamitan kepada sunggyu oppa untuk pergi keaparteman kyungsoo , luhan pun meminjam mobil Hyunda milik sunggyu oppa untuk membawa dirinya keaparteman kyungsoo dengan cepat.

.

Setelah beberapa hari sibuk mengerjakan bisnisnya. Sehun akhirnya pulang keseoul tadi pagi, dan sehun ingin sekali menemui luhan . tetapi sudah hampir 5 jam, Luhan tak menunjukan dirinya bahkan sehun sudah ratusan kali menekan bel pintu apartemannya . Sehun yang sedari tadi mencoba mencari Diaparteman dan cafenya pun tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan luhan sama sekali. Sehun pun menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk memeriksa cctv aparteman Luhan, apa ada tanda-tanda Dia keluar dari apartemannya.

.

Luhan yang sudah memarkirkan mobil sunggyu oppa di beseman aparteman kyungsoo pun segera keluar dan naik ke aparteman kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah di hubungi luhan 2 jam yang lalu pun segera bergegas pulang keaparteman. Kyungsoo yang sudah menidurkan kedua buah hatinya dan melepaskan baju kerjanya dengan baju tidurnya pun segera mengarah kedapur untuk membuat susu coklat untuk dirinya dan luhan yang akan datang keapartemannya.

.

Bel pintu kyungsoo berbunyi, menandakan bahwa luhan sudah berada di depan pintu apartemannya. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari untuk membuka pintu , Seketika tubuh luhan sudah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan air matanya pun mulai pecah.

.

Kyungsoo pun terkejut dan segera membawa tubuh luhan masuk kedalam apartemannya, tubuh luhan pun sudah di dudukan kyungsoo di sofa coklat yang berada di ruang tengah. Tangisan luhan pun mulai berhenti dan luhan menceritakan semuanya kepada kyungsoo tanpa kyungsoo bertanya apapun.

.

.

Sehun yang menerima panggilan dari anak buahnya pun mengerutkan dahinya. "yang keluar masuk kamar aparteman Mrs. Luhan hanya tukan klinig service dan nyonya Do kyungsoo saja". Sehun pun segera mematika panggilan tersebut dan mendial nomer Kim Jongin sepupuhnya.

.

Sehun mencoba bertanya tentang alamat kepada Jongin. Tetapi Jongin tidak semuda itu memberikan alamat aparteman kyungsoo begitu saja. Sehun menceritanakn kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Jongin agar dia mau membantu Sehun saat ini.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan yang sedang terlelap di dalam selimu hangat pun menunjukan wajah damainnya . Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomer oppanya untuk memberi kabar bahwa Luhan akan menginap di apartemannya. Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo, perasaan takut mulai menyerbu diri kyungsoo.

.

' _Siapa malam-malam bertamu ?_ ' kyungsoo pun melangkakan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bertamu di apartemanya malam-malam begini . Hendel pintu pun dibuka oleh kyungsoo. betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo saat melihat oh sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemannya.

.

"Selama malam miss Do kyungsoo ?" Sehun yang mencoba berbasa-basi sebelum menanyakan tujuan awalnya."Ada apa malam-malam bertamu?" kyungsoo pun segera mengubah nada bicaranya agar terlihat dingin. Sehun yang merasakan kyungsoo sudah Tahu niatnya pun Langsung to the poin.

.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, apa anda tahu Luhan dimana sekarang?" kyungsoo yang sudah bisa mengantisipasi pertanyaan sehun pun segera terkejut dan merasa panik agar sehun percaya dengan acktingnya."Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan?" Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia juga tak mengetahui keadaan Luhan.

.

"Seharian ini Saya tak bisa menemui Luhan , maka dari itu Saya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada anda. Apa anda tahu ?" Sehun yang melihat kyungsoo kebingungan pun tak menyadari bahwa kyungsoo sedang menipunnya. "Seharian ini aku sibuk dengan putraku yang menghilang , jadi aku belum menghubungi Luhan sama sekali." Harapan sehun pun pupus sudah, memang Jongin sudah mengatakan bahwa seharian ini kyungsoo sibuk dengan hilangnya putranya, yang membuat jongin ikut membantunya seharian untuk menemukanya. jadi kemungkinan kyungsoo tahu keberadaan Luhan itu sangat minim.

.

"Ah benar, tadi Jongin sudah bercerita bahwa putramu minki sempat menghilang di taman kota", Sehun pun merai dompetnya yang berada saku jasnya dan menyodorkan kartu nama miliknya. "ini kartu nama saya. tadi kita belum berkenalan , maaf atas tidak kesopanan saya malam-malam" kyungsoo pun menerima kartu namanya dan membacanya setiap huruf yang terterah di sana.

.

"Oh Sehun, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing ?" Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan saja anda perna mendengar nama saya ? saya presdir dari yang akan mengajukan kerjasama dengan D.O grub minggu depan. Saya harap kita bisa saling mengenal."

.

"Bagaiman dengan alamat apateman ini, anda bisa tahu dari mana?" kyungsoo pun berharap bahwa Jongin bukanlah orang yang akan sehun sebut di perbincangan mereka. "Tentu saja dari sepupu saya kim Jongin, orang yang sedang bekerja sama dengan anda ." kyungsoo seketika merasa marah saat mengetahui jongin yang membantu Sehun menemukan alamat apartemanya.

.

"Jadi sekarang presdil kim Jongin sudah sangat lancang memberitahu privasi alamat saya kepada orang lain" sehun yang tahu bahwa kyungsoo mulai terganggu dengan dirinya dan akan melibatkan Jongin di permasalah kali ini pun segera meluruskan semuannya.

"woh...tunggu dulu, anda jangan salah paham. Saya sudah di larang oleh Jongin agar tidak mendatangi aparteman anda sebelum membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Tetapi karna hanya anda yang saya tahu dekat dengan Luhan maka dari itu saya nekat datang untuk bertanya."

.

Kyungsoo pun segera meraih smartphonnya yang berada di kantong celananya, untuk mendial nomor Luhan agar sehun percaya dan segera pergi. " Saya juga tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan. " Sehun pun mulai putus asah saat melihat ternyata kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan luhan.

.

"kalau begitu bila ada kabar dari Luhan tolong hubugi saya, maaf menggangu malam-malam begini. Selama malam Mrs. Do kyungsoo". Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki dan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu life , Sehun pun berfikir mungkin Luhan datang tetapi waktu itu kyungsoo sedang tak ada di apartemannya . sehun pun segera menekan tombol life untuk segera turun ke lantai lobby untuk bertanya kepada keamanan disini.

.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tenang bahwa dirinya bisa menipu sehun pun segera mengunci pintu apartemannya dan berlari masuk kedalam tempat tidurnya. Luhan yang masih tertidur membuat kyungsoo lega bahwa Luhan tak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

.

Kyungsoo pun meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor kim jongin yang berani-braninya memberitahukan alamat dirinya kepada orang lain. Setelah beberapa kali panggilannya tak di angkat oleh Jongin kyungsoo pun meletakan smartphonnya di meja dapur dan meraih pintu kulkan untuk mengambil minuman yang berada di lemari pendingin.

.

Sehun yang terkejut saat menlihat rekaman cctv , yang berada di depan aparteman kyungsoo pun marah karna dirinya sudah di tipu oleh kyungsoo. Awalnya Sehun mengira mungkin untuk memastikan saja bahwa Luhan memang tak datang kesini agar dirinya bisa mencari di tempat lain. Tetapi saat melihat Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu aparteman kyungsoo , Sehun pun lega bahwa Luhannya baik-baik saja.

.

Sehun pun segera pergi kelantai kyungsoo untuk menemukan Luhan disana. Setelah menekan beberapa kali Sehun masih saja tidak mendapatkan kehadiran siapapun untuk membukakan pintu coklat yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo yang sedikit geram karna siapa yang bertamu malam—malam begini pun melihat intercomenya kembali . keterkejutan kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depan rumahnya pun segera mengganti ekspresi wajahnya agar Sehun tidak curiga.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan Sehun pun hanya menunjukan wajah tak sukannya , sedangkan sehun dengan wajah dinginnya membuat kyungsoo berfikir ada apa dengan Sehun. " Apa masih ada yang ingin di bicarakan ?" Sehun menatap kedua mata kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, bisakah kau memanggilkannya?" nada bicara Sehun terdengar seperti mengejek kyungsoo karna ketahuan telah membohonginya. "Sehunsi , ternyata kau cukup cepat juga untuk menyadari kebohoganku." kyungsoo pun melipat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya.

.

"kenapa kau membohongiku?" , "karna kau hanya masalah untuk sahabatku ?" Sehun pun mendorong bahu kyungsoo agar dirinya bisa masuk kedalam, tapi kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik pergelangan sehun agar tidak bisa masuk kedalam.

.

"kita harus berbicara terlebih dahulu, jangan ganggu dia kali ini.", kyungsoo pun segera menutup pintu apartemannya.

.

.

Suasana malam ini cukup dingin , tubuh kyungsoo yang hanya memakai baju tidur dan jaket panjangnya pun tak bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin yang kyungsoo rasakan. Sehun yang memesan beberapa dobokkie dan soju pun segera mendudukan dirinya di depan kyungsoo.

.

Tanpa basa basi kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan . "Aku tahu kau hanya masa lalu untuk Luhan , jadi sikapku tadi hanya untuk membela sahabatku yang sedang kesusahan " kyungsoo pun menuangkan sojunya kegelasnya dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. " kau benar aku hanya masa lalu bagi Luhan, tapi sekarang bagiku Luhan adalah masah depanku. Jadi ucapanmu itu tidak berarti apa pun untuk ku." sehun meraih botol soju dan menuangkannya di gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

.

Kyungsoo pun menatap sehun dengan semringa yang mengejek, "tapi menurutku itu tak berati apapun untuk Luhan, kau hanya meraih sesuatu yang sudah tak bisa kau Miliki.", "ternyata mulutmu cukup kejam juga. Tapi yang harus kau tahu Luhan masih melihatku dengan hatinya aku bisa merasakan itu dari tatapannya." kyungsoo pun menuangkan sojunya kembali dan meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan.

.

"kenapa kau tak bisa melepaskan Luhan saja, agar Kau dan Dia bisa bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai sekarang ? " sehun pun membeku saat mendengarkan kalimat terakhir kyungsoo. "apakah Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih?" kyungsoo yang meratapi kebodohannya, yang tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya dan menyebutkan bahwa Luhan sudah memiliki orang lain .

.

"Aku rasa seperti itu." kyungsoo pun menenggak sojunya dari gelasnya, "seharusnya aku tak berbicara apapun denganmu yang berkaitan dengan Luhan, itu adalah masalah kalian yang hanya kalian yang bisa menyelesaikannya."

.

"Luhan selalu menolak untuk bertemu denganku, dan itu membuat aku yakin bahwa ia masih melihatku dengan hatinya", "apa kau gila, Luhan tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang dirimu dan masa lalu kalian. Usaha untuk melupakanmu berhasil Luhan lakukan dengan menemukan kekasih yang bisa mengisi hatinya." Sehun pun kesal dengan ucapan kyungsoo yang menyuru dirinya untuk berhenti saja.

.

" Aku tak habis fikir kau bisa mendorongku sejauh ini, kurasa kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati", kyungsoo pun menatap sehun dan tersenyum. "Apa menurutmu begitu. Aku dan Luhan hanya saling bertemu dan mulai dekat , kita memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan menyedihkan . aku tak bisa menyebutkan seberapa besar persahabatan kita, tetapi aku bisa memastikan satu hal bahwa kita cukup mengenal masing-masing" kyungsoo pun menuangkan botol soju kembali dan menegaknya dengan kasar. Kepala kyungsoo mulai sedikit pusing, dan sehun yakin bahwa kyungsoo sudah mabuk.

.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk menemui Luhan kali ini. tetapi jika dia menolak ? aku tak bisa mendekatkan kalian lagi. Kalian harus saling melupakan dan menjauh, terutama kau oh sehun. "

Sehun pun menatap kyungsoo dan segera memapah kyungsoo agar bisa berdiri. "apa kau bisa berjalan?" kyungsoo pun menatap sehun dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

"Tentu aku bisa berjalan di atas awan" kyungsoo pun melangkah menjauh dari sehun, sedangkan sehun sedang membayar untuk minuman mereka. Sehun pun mengikuti kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan , sehun bisa merasakan bahwa kyungsoo sedang mabuk tetapi sehun juga tahu bahwa kyungsoo tak mau dibantu olehnya.

.

.

Jongin yang selesai berendam pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengikat di sekitar pinggulnya, Jongin pun mendengarkan gonggongan kecil kile pun segera mengenakan bajunya dan celanan treeningnya untuk menemui kile yang sudah menggonggong memanggil dirinya.

.

Digendongnya tubuh kile yang tak bisa berhenti menjilati pipi jongin dengan lida kecilnya. Jongin pun geli merasakan lida kile yang menjamai wajahnya. jongin pun segera meletaka kile kembali kekandang dan segera mengambil makanan kile dan minuman kile di Dapur.

.

" Kau lapar yah? Appa akan mengambilkan makanan untuk mu." setelah meletakan mangkuk makanan dan minuman di kandang Kile. jongin segera berjalan keatas kamarnya untuk mengambil Iphonenya dan keter kejutan Jongin membuatknya tak percaya , kyungsoo sudah menghubunginya sebanyak 5 kali. Rasa khawatir Jongin membuat Dia mendial kembali nomor kyungsoo kembali . Tetapi Rasa kekecewaan saja yang Jongin rasakan. Kyungsoo tak mengangkat panggilannya dan saat mencoba untuk memanggil kyungsoo kembali panggilanya pun di angkat oleh kyungsoo, tetapi suara di balik sana membuat jongin heran.

.

"yeobso," Minji yang tak mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang menghubungi ponsel eommanya pun menatap layar ponsel. " Minji akan menutupnya bila tak ada yang berbicara" sontak Jongin sadar bahwa itu minji.

.

"Minji, ini ahjussi. Eomma mu kemana sayang ?" Minji yang mendengarkan ucapan jongin pun menggosok matanya yang masih belum mau terbuka karna mengantuk. Minji pun meLangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat Eommanya " Eomma sedang tidur ahjussi apakah minji harus membangunkannya."

.

"Ah ...,tidak perlu kalau begitu Minji tidur saja kalau begitu. Selamat malam Do Minji."

.

.

Tidur luhan pun terganggu dengan cahaya yang menjorong kewajahnya dengan sedikit malas Luhan membuka matanya dan mencoba menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang sedang menyelimuti dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan pun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

.

Sampai Luhan sadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya dan benar saja ini kamar kyungsoo . dirinya semalam lari ke aparteman kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semuanya bahwa dirinya dalam masalah dan keterkejutan Luhan terlihat jelas , orang yang mengejutkannya sedang duduk di sofa dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

"Sehunsi" Luhan pun segera keluar dari selimutnya dan berdiri untuk membenarkan penampilannya. Sehun masih sama tak bergeming di tempatnya , Luhan yang mencuri pandangan untuk menatap Sehun pun tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Sehun.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tatapan mereka pun saling bertemu dan kesunyian membuat ruangan ini menjadi canggung. " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya , apa yang kau lakukan di aparteman orang lain ?", "ini aparteman kyungsoo, dan aku bukan orang lain untuk kyungsoo" sampai sebuah suara membuat Sehun dan Luhan menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

"Aku rasa kalian harus segera pulang dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Luhan pun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Ah ..., aku akan pulang kalau begiku kyung" Luhan pun mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping Sehun, dan saat langkah Luhan akan menjauh lengan Luhan sudah di tahan oleh Sehun.

.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar kyungsoo. Luhan yang masih di genggam pergelangan tangannya pun hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah sehun yang keluar dari aparteman kyungsoo.

.

"kalian harus segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian." kyungsoo yang berteriak untuk Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah menjauh pun menutup kembali pintu apartemannya. Kyungsoo pun bergegas membangunkan Minji dan Minki dikamar mereka. Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing karna soju yang ia minum semalam, kyungsoo masih bisa menahannya untuk membangunkan buah hatinya. tetapi kyungsoo tak ingat dimana smartphonenya ia letakan.

.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Minji dan Minki dan membuat mereka segera berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

Hari ini pekerjaan kyungsoo cukup membuat kyungsoo lelah, sudah hampir 5 jam kyungsoo harus menginput ulang dokumen perusahaan dan membantu oppanya, sampai sebuah panggilan menghentikan kegiatan kyungsoo.

.

Senyuman kyungsoo pun segera terukir manis di bibirnya . "Sayang ..., aku merindukanmu?" kyungsoo pun melepaskan Mata Kacanya dan menjatuhkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan kantornya.

.

TBC.

Lola apa-apaan ini sudah mulai membosankan yah . maaf kan autornya yang tak bisa membuat alur cerita yang menarik. Setelah membaca semua review dari kalian, aku memutuskan untuk lebih hati-hati lagi dalam pengetikan kata dan ejaanya. Terima kasih yang sudah antusias dengan ff ini, dan ada yang ngasik saran dengan cukup baik. Makasih atas dukungannya, walaupun peminatnya masih sedikit, aku berharap bisa banyak lama-kelamaan nantinya .

Gak bisa banyak omong , dikarenakan udah gak ada yang mau aku omongin lagi ? tunggu kelanjutanya segera ok.


	10. Chapter 10

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 10)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : KAISOO, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 10**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

Senyum Kyungsoo seketika mengembang. Kerinduanya terhadap Park Chanyeol , yang sudah 3 bulan belum Bertemu dengannya pun membuat hati Kyungsoo Hampa. Chanyeol yang Juga merasakan Rindu setenga Mati Terhadap Kyungsoo pun Menanyakan Kabarnya . Setelah berbicara Tentang Kabar, Chanyeol pun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah di Prediksi Kyungsoo sebelumnya .

" Sayang, kau tidak berpaling hati selama disana kan ?" , "Kau Benar, aku sedang berpaling dengan Laki-Laki tampan disini" Kyungsoo Sangat Suka menggodan kekasihnya itu, Mereka Sudah berhubungan hampir 1 tahun. Chanyeol Berhasil membuat hari-hari Kyungsoo Menjadi sedikit Cerah . Dan Dampak baiknya Kyungsoo Bisa mengenal orang-orang penting dari penjuru Dunia, Di karenakan Park Chanyeol adalah Direktur dari perusahaan televisi ternama di New York.

"Hey ... Do Kyungsoo kau mulai berani menggodaku. Aku akan menyusul kesana bila kau masih tetap Nakal disana." Kyungsoo pun segera meladeni gertakan Chanyeol dengan semangat. "Aku akan Berbuat Nakal Selama di sini ? Agar kau menjemputku Kesini , Aku rindu berat dengan Park Chanyeolku ." kekehan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan ucapan manjanya.

"Kau memang yang terhebat Do Kyungsoo, Apa Minji dan Minki baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo sangat tahu Bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayangi si Kembar."Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja , memang apa yang ingin kau dengar dari kalimat baik-baik saja?", Kyungsoo pun memasang kembali Bingkai Mata Kacanya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat di komputernya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin saja mereka Merindukanku seperti Eommanya" Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengarkan Ucapan mutlak Chanyeol yang tak terkalahkan. "Tentu si kembar merindukan Paman Chanyeolnya ? yang sangat menyayangi mereka." Senyum Bahagia Chanyeol terbentuk indah.

"Kau selalu bisa membuat Ku tenang sayang." Kyungsoo pun Tersenyum dengan Pujian Chanyeol. " Kau Fikir aku tukang pembuat Onar ?" Tawa mereka pun meledak bersamaan , Kedua kekasih tersebut melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang saling merindukan satu sama lain.

.

Pukul 12.00 siang

.

Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun segera bergegas pergi dan menyuruh Suho untuk ikut dengannya. "Apa kita akan memastikan sesuatu kali ini ?" Jongin pun segera menganggukan kepalanya "Hyung, hari ini aku mendapatkan informasi yang sama tentang Kyungsoo. Dia Memang sempat tinggal di New York dengan identitas baru. Dan fakta yang mengejutkannya Kyungsoo mengubah Gendernya menjadi seorang wanita waktu itu." Suho pun Tersenyum.

" Jadi memang benar, lalu kau akan menemui Kyungsoo?" Jongin pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju "Aku yakin Do kyungsoo adalah Lee kyungsoo yang aku cari-cari selama ini hyung. Tapi pasti tidak semuda itu ia akan mengakuinya. " Laju mobil Jongin pun berjalan dengan cepat membalap beberapa mobil yang berada di depannya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya pun segera menekan tombol Alaram untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, Setela mendudukan tubuhnya di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo pun melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari kantor, Untuk Menjemput si kembar.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kyungsoo segera keluar dan bergegas Menjemput Minji dan Minki tetapi pandangannya tertujuh kearah Jongin yang sedang menggendong Minji Putrinya dan menggandeng Minki. Kyungsoo pun bergegas untuk mendekati mereka, dengan langkah cepat dirinya Sudah berdiri di depan Jongin dengan pandangan Yang menyudutkan _' Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini'_ , Jongin pun menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Kyungsoo, karna orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku ingin menjemput mereka, apakah tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo pun Meraih tubuh Minji yang berada di pelukan Jongin pun terhenti dan menatap mata Jongin dengan bertanya-tanya. "Mereka sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri ? Apa tak boleh aku menjemput mereka." Kyungsoo pun terdiam seketika.

"Apa yang baru saja anda ucapkan, Jangan berbicara sembarangan di depan mereka." Kyungsoo sangat Ketakutan akan reaksi yang ia berikan akan membongkar Rahasianya."kita harus berbicara Kyungsoo , Aku tahu kau menghindariku selama ini?", Kyungsoo pun melipat kedua tangannya . "Hal yang ingin anda bicarakan Bukanlah soal bisnis. Dan yang terpenting Tidak ada yang ingin Saya Bicarakan dengan anda."

Jongin pun Jengkel mendengarkan Jawaban Kyungsoo. " Ini Tentang Masa Lalu ? Bukankah kita sebaiknya berbicara di tempat yang sedikit berprivasi Dari pada disini ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeram saat Jongin menyebut tentang Masa Lalu padanya . Jongin pun melangkah menjauh dengan menggandeng Minki dan menggendong Minji , Kyungsoo pun segera membuntuti Langkah Jongin. Dengan sigap Suho membukakan pintu mobil. untuk membantu Jongin mendudukan Minji dan Minki di Joke Belakang .

"kenapa kita Naik Mobil Ahjussi, bukankah Eomma juga membawa mobil Ahjussi ?" Jongin pun membelai surai Minki " kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu " Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil Jongin pun tak bisa berbuat apapun, apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat ini bahkan tak terbaca oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa melawan. Jongin berhasil membuatnya tak bergeming dengan ucapanya. Kyungsoo sangat Takut jika Jongin sudah mengetahui Rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Serahkan kunci mobilmu . Dia yang akan membawa Pulang mobilmu." Suho pun sudah berdiri di samping Tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menerima kunci mobilnya. Situasi yang tak memungkinkan untuk Kyungsoo berdebat pun membuat ia memberikan kunci mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang Sedari tadi tak membuka suara sedikitpun membuat Minki dan Minji bertanya-tanya dalam diam.

Setelah sampai di sebuah Restauran , Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun keluar dari mobil. dan si kembar yang sudah antusias dengan tempat yang mereka datangi pun bersorak gembira saat melihat cantiknya Danau buatan di samping Restauran .

Danau Buatan yang berada di dekat Restauran membuat suasana lebih menenangkan , Jongin sudah memesan satu ruangan untuk mereka. Jongin segera membawa Minji dan Minki di sebuah kelas memasak yang di sediakan Restoran ini. Minji dan Minki belajar membuat mochi coklat .

Kyungsoo sudah menunggu Jongin di ruangan yang sudah di pesannya Tadi . Kyungsoo yang sudah panik sendiri dan merasa dirinya dalam bahaya Pun memikirkan hal buruk yang akan Jongin bicarakan dengannya. sampai suara pintu bergeser membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan Jongin sedang menutup pintu geser tersebut pun berjalan kemeja Kyungsoo dan duduk di depannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dalam kecanggungan makanan mereka sudah sampai dan tersajikan di atas meja. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Karna fikirannya yang tak karuan Kyungsoo hanya memakan sedikit dari porsinya. "Apa selera makanmu sudah menghilang karna ketakutanmu?" Jongin yang masih melanjutkan makannya pun tak menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Jongin karna ucapannya itu.

Kyungsoo pun meletaka sumpitnya kembali. "Bisakah kita tak bertemu di Luar jam Kantor Seperti ini ? Presdil Kim." kyungsoo pun menatap Marah dan menekan kalimat Presdil di kalimat akhirnya Terhadap Jongin. " Rencanaku ini untuk sikembar, dan maaf jika ini melibatkanmu ? " Kyungsoo pun semakin berang dengan ucapan Jongin. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ingin Anda Bicarakan padaku Presdil Kim, Dan ucapan anda sangat mengganggu." Jongin pun menghentikan sumpitnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, dengan sigak Jongin langsung saja to the poin.

"Aku Sudah tahu, dulu kau adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa laluku. Sekarang aku ingin Menanyakan Kebenaranya Lee Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang membatu karna ucapan Jongin pun tak bisa berfikir apapun saat ini, seluruh isi otaknya mengambang pergi dari fikirannya.

"Kau mengubah Gendermu menjadi wanita selama di New York, dan kau membohongiku selama ini dengan statusmu." Jongin pun memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, " Aku mencari keberadaanmu bertahun-tahun, dan kau tak bisa di temukan. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang." Peryataan telak yang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo terbebas dari sesuatu, entah perasaan seperti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat mendengarkan semua itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat gugup dan tegang dengan suasana seperti ini semakin tegang dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak perlu di jawab. karna ia sudah tak berhak mencintai Jongin kembali.

"Tatap aku Lee Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan marah dan pasti. Kyungsoo pun mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua manik-manik Jongin yang di penuhi rasa takut dan sedih. "Apa kau tidak akan bicara , semua ini harus kau jelaskan padaku? Kau membohongiku selama ini dengan Identitas barumu. " Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang akan menangis, membuat hati Jongin tak tegah berbuat seperti ini.

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan." Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan sorotan amarah yang entah dari mana munculnya. "Kau sudah berubah ternyata. Lee Kyungsoo yang kukenal tak perna bertindak seperti ini ? Kyungsoo yang kukenal dia sangat jujur dan pekerja keras . Bahkan ketika aku duduk di depan mu sekarang, aku tak bisa menemukan sosok Lee Kyungsoo yang dulu." Kyungsoo pun menyeka air matanya yang baru saja jatuh dari pelipisnya.

" Aku bukan Lee Kyungsoo, masa lalu Itu sudah lama mati tak berbekas setelah aku membuka Lembaran baru ." Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri menatap Jongin yang sedikit kecewa mendengarkan jawabannya yang membuat hatinya hancur. " Apa yang Kau ucapkan memang benar . Aku telah menipumu dengan IDENTITAS baru ini . dan itu, buka sebuah masalah saya fikir ! Hidup baru saya lebih dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Jadi saya tidak mengakui bahwa tindakan saya salah"

Jongin pun meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya . "Apakah kesalahanku terlalu besar sehingga membuatmu berubah seperti ini Soo?" Kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dari tangannya . " Kita seharusnya tidak perlu membahas hal seperti ini. Kita hanya partner Bisnis yang sama-sama menguntungkan Presdil Kim ? seharusnya anda sadar tentang itu."

Jongin pun seakan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Informasi yang ia ingin gali belum terungkap semuannya , Kyungsoo yang membatasi jarak diantara mereka membuat Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tersakiti. Tetapi Jongin juga tak bisa di salahkan selama ini, karna Jongin juga menderita selama 7 tahun ini.

Ini hanya kesalahan waktu yang tak bisa mempertemukan mereka dengan cepat. Pintu ruangan yang Terbuka menampakan sosok Minki dan Minji yang diantar oleh pelayan restauran.

"Eomma/mommy", kedua malaikatnya berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Eommanya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan pelukan buah hatinya yang menenangkannya .

"Mommy Minki lapar?", Minki pun merengek kepada Kyungsoo karna melihat beberapa makanan di depan wajahnya. Sampai suara Jongin membuat minki mengangguk dan berlari kearahnya.

"Ahjussi akan menyuapi Minki, kemarilah ?" tubuh Minki sudah berada di pangkuan Jongin yang sudah mengambil beberapa daging di mangkuknya. " Minki aaaaakk ", mulut Minki pun terisi oleh sepotong daging .

"Minki mau lagi, Ahjussi ?" dengan mulut yang masih mengunnya dengan teratur. Minji yang sudah berdiri di depan tubuh Jongin tak berbicara apapun, tetapi kedua matanya meminta untuk disuapi juga.

"Minji aaaaakk", senyum Minji pen terukir jelas di wajahnya dan Jongin menyuruh Minji duduk di paha Kosongnya . langkah kecil Minji pun membawa dirinya duduk di paha Jongin .

Jongin menyuapi Minki dan Minji dengan baik , bahkan tanpa disadari Minki dan Minji memakan 1 porsi untuk daging dan 1 mankuk nasi onigiri milik Jongin . Kyungsoo pun tak bisa berlama-lama menatap moment yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat membahagiakan itu , karna egonya yang besar Membuat Kyungsoo menolak semua pemandangan yang menurut hatinya membahagiakan.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan lahap . sampai Panggilan ponselnya membuat Kyungsoo Menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Kyungsoo merogok tas hitam guccinya dan menemukan smartphonenya dan terpampang jelas foto kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun ragu-ragu saat akan mengangkatnya, Dengan Ego besarnya Kyungsoo pun menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa Merasa takut ataupun bersalah.

"Sayang... apa kau sudah makan siang?" Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya karna mendegar bahwa Kyungsoo berbicara sangat manja dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. " Aku dalam kesulitan, maka dari itu menggangu kekasihku yang sedang makan siang.", Kyungsoo pun tersenyum denga Godaan Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau tau aku sedang makan siang sekarang, aku tak berkata apapun ?" Chanyeol pun mendesah karna Kyungsoo masih tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya ini sudah sangat mengenal Dirinya dengan baik.

"Kau orang yang akan bertanya jika kau memang sedang melakukan hal itu, kau harus ingat sayang.", "Ah benar , Aku benar-benar lupa tentang kebiasaanku ." Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin yang masih setia mengamati dirinya yang sedang berbicara, dan terlihat kentara sekali bahwa matanya menyorotkan kemarahan yang tak bisa ia keluarkan. Minji yang mendengar Eommanya berbicara dengan Appanya pun berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan duduk di dekat Eommanya.

"Apakah itu Appa?", Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan bahwa yang sedang menghubunginya ialah Park Chanyeol . Minji menganggap Chanyeol seperti Appanya, karna Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Minji dan memanjakannya, jadi ia menganggap Chanyeol seperti Appanya . "Eomma Minji mau bicara?", Kyungsoo pun memberikan ponselnya dan membiarkan Minji berbicara kepada Chanyeol yang pasti sangat senang saat mendengarkan suara Minji yang manja saat berbicara dengannya .

Minki pun juga ikut bangkit dari paha Jongin dan berlari kepangkuan Kyungsoo , Minki meringkuk dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua gundukan Kyungsoo , yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan membelai surai Minki.

Ekspresi Jongin pun sudah tak terbaca lagi, wajah datarnya membuat Kyungsoo tak memikirkan apapun tentang pandangan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin pasti akan bertanya tentang kedua buah hatinya. Tetapi tidak semuda itu Kyungsoo akan membiarkan Jongin mengetahui fakta yang akan membuat buah hatinya menjauh dari hidupnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan makan?", Kyungsoo pun menyerahkan satu mangkuk nasi onigiri miliknya dan memberikan beberapa potong ikan di mangkuk Jongin, Tanpa basa-basi Jongin pun menerima mangkuk Kyungsoo dan memakannya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

Minji yang berbicara dengan riang dengan Appanya pun membuat hati Jongin Seketika memanas, seluruh emosi Jongin pun ia luapkan dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. Kyungsoo pun hanya melihat tingkah Jongin dan membelai surai Minki yang sudah tertidur.

"Eomma , Appa ingin bebricara dengan Eomma?", Minji pun menyerahkan Ponselnya dan segera berlari kearah Jongin untuk mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin kembali.

Jongin dengan sigap membiarkan Minji duduk di pahanya, dan bebebrapa kali Minji menerima suapan dari Jongin dan tersenyum bersama. Kyungsoo pun berbicara dengan Chanyeol " I love you " Dan tanpa basa- basi Kyungsoo menjawab dengan riang ," I love you too , sayang " Nada panggilan pun terputus dan Kyungsoo meletakan smartphonenya diatas meja dan melihat jam tangannya.

"ini sudah lebih dari jam makan siang, kita harus segera kembali." Jongin seakan menulihkan pendengaranya pun tak merespon ucapan Kyungsoo. " Do Minji , kau seharusnya jangan makan terlalu banyak . perutmu nanti sakit , Eomma tidak membawa obatmu sayang." Kyungsoo pun menatap Minji yang masih mengunya dan meringkuk di pangkuan Jongin.

"Apa Minji sakit ?" Jongin yang penasaran pun bertanya tanpa basa-basi. " Lambung Minji memiliki kelainan daya tampung, dan obat itu akan membuat lambungnya mencerna sedikit demi sedikit agar tidak sakit . " Jongin pun memberikan segelas air untuk Minji.

"kita haru berhenti makan cantik, Ahjussi tak mau lambungmu akan menyakiti dirimu." Jongin pun mencium pipi gembul Minji yang meneguk minumannya. "Ahjussi, Minji sudah kenyang" Minji pun mengusap-usap perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang. ", Jongin pun memanggil pelayan dan membayar tagihannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan keluar dengan menggendong tubuh Minki yang cukup berat karna pertumbuhannya tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Kyungsoo membuat berat Minki bertambah. Jongin yang menggendong Minji yang sedang tertidur seperti koala pun tak banyak bicara , beberapa kali Jongin mencuri ciuman dari pipi kiri Minji.

Kyungsoo yang sudah membaringkan Minki di kursi belakang pun menutup pintu mobil dan menerima tubuh Minji yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun menerima Minji dan akan segera masuk kedalam mobil sampai sebuah tarikan membuat dirinya tertarik dan tengkuknya yang sudah di tekan oleh Jongin. Bibir lembut Jongin menyentu bibir Kyungsoo dengan intens, Jongin mengecup dan bermain dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

Dan keterkejutan Kyungsoo dapat Jongin rasakan, pergerakan Minji melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin yang menatap kedua mata indah milik Kyungsoo dengan sayang, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbawa suasan intens di antara bibir mereka tak bisa berucap apapun.

" Kau adalah Eomma yang sangat hebat untuk mereka ." Kyungsoo pun terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Jongin, ketakutan Kyungsoo pun memenuhi benaknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara kepada oppanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa kembali kekantor lagi karna ada urusan penting. Kyungsoo pun mematikan panggilan sambungan teleponnya, fikiran Kyungsoo yang sedang berkecambuk dengar ucapan Jongin yang selama ini di takuti akan keluar dari mulutnya. membuat Kyungsoo berfikir tentang hal buruk yang akan ia alami.

"Mommy", Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun berbalik badan dan berjongkok untuk memeluk buah hatinnya yang berlari kearah dirinya. Dekapa Minki membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan lupa akan ketakutannya yang memenui fikirannya.

"Mommy, kenapa lama sekali ? Ahjussi Jongin ingin mengajak kita ke taman bermain ." Kyungsoo pun menatap kedua manik-manik Minki yang bahagia karna Jongin yang mengajak mereka ketaman bermain.

"kita harus pulang setelah ini , jadi jalan-jalannya ditunda dulu yah." Minki pun melepaskan dekapannya kepada Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah ingin menangis. Kyungsoo yang sudah mengenal sikap Minki pun langsung merayu Minki agar tidak menangis.

"Minki mau jalan-jalan ?" Minki yang menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo agar Mommynya mau menuruti permintaannya pun tak mendapatkan jawaban . Intonasi suara laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengamati Ibu dan anak yang sedang berdebat pun mengeluarkan suaranya .

" kita hanya akan sebentar disana, Minki dan Minji pasti akan senang." Kyungsoo pun beranjak untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya .

"Saya rasa kami harus pulang sekarang " Kyungsoo pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minki dan menarik Minki untuk berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang, aku bisa gila bila membiarkan kalian pulang menggunakan taxi." Jongin yang berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dengan menggandeng Minji pun segera membukakan pintu . Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakan Jongin dengan menggandeng tangan Minki pun terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sekali lagi membuat tubuhnya menegang.

" kita seperti sebuah keluarga." Jongin pun membalikan badan dan mengangkat tangannya dengan kunci mobil yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Flaseback .

Kyungsoo pun menjauh dari Jongin dan berjalan kearah pintu mobil untuk membukannya, Jongin yang melihat sikap Kyungsoo pun membuang nafasnya dengan kasar dan berlari membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuka pintu mobilnya . Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk didalam mobil dengan memangku Minji pun Membelai surai putrannya dan mencium kening Minji.

Laju Audi hitam Jongin pun berjalan dengan kecepatan standart. Jongin dan Kyungsoo seakan membisu , tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka sama sekali. Kecanggungan membuat suasana di mobil semakin tak nyaman.

Setelah 20 menit melaju dengan lancar Jongin sudah memasuki mobinya kepekarang rumannya. Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat mobilnya masuk kepekarangan Jongin pun heran.

"Kenapa kita kesini ?" tatapan menusuk Kyungsoo membuat Jongin seakan seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang di Introgasi.

"Mobilmu ada dirumahku, jadi aku membawa kalian pulang kerumah." Jongin pun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamanya ia bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya. Jongin pun berlari kecil untuk membantu Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin membantu dirinya untuk membuka pintu mobil pun mendengus.

"tch, Jangan membuat ku akan mual melihat tingka baikmu seperti ini." Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dan berjalan kearah mobil merahnya dan membuka pintu belakang untuk membaringkan Minji disana. Jongin yang sudah menggendong tubuh Minki pun berjalan kearah mobil Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan Minki kegendongan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menerima tubuh Minki dan membuka pintu mobil depannya untuk mendudukan Minki. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo yang akan pergi dari rumahnya pun berfikir dengan keras agar membuat mereka bisa lebih lama di rumah ini.

"Seharusnya tamu dirumah ini harus di jamui terlebih dahulu agar terlihat normal." Kyungsoo pun menutup pintu mobil dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Sayangnya saya tidak perna punya niatan untuk bertamu dirumah anda , jadi saya bukan tamu anda." Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya dan dengan sigap lengannya di tarik Jongin dengan kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik dan membentur dada Jongin yang bidang.

Tengkuk Kyungsoo pun ditekan Jongin dengan kuat dan bibir Kyungsoo pun dilumat dengan liar . hisapan bibir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggila seakan lupa dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Kyungsoo pun menutup kedua matannya dan membalas ciuman Jongin dengan berbalik melumat bibir bawah Jongin.

Jongin pun tersenyum menyadari Kyungsoo tak menolak ciumannya. Dan karna kebutuhan udara yang mereka butuhkan Jongin pun melepas panggutannya dari bibir Kyungsoo yang memerah dan bengkak. Kyungsoo pun mengambil nafas kasar setelah panggutan bibir Jongin lepas dari mulutnya, belaian tangan Jongin dibibir Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya apa yang telah terjadi.

Kedua matanya yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo reflek menampar pipi kanan Jongin dengan keras. Jongin yang tak terkejut dengan reaksi yang Kyungsoo berikan pun hanya menatap kedua manik-manik Kyungsoo yang mulai kesal dengan dirinya.

"Anda benar-benar keterlaluan Presdil Kim. Saya merasa terlecehkan dengan prilaku anda" Jongin pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menekuk kepalannya ke kiri dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku Rasa , kau salah paham dengan yang kita lakukan tadi ?" Jongin pun menyunggingkan senyumnya "Bibirmu benar-benar masih tetap memikat seperti dulu Soo."

"Perbuatan anda terlalu berlebihan, anda seharunya bersikap seperti seorang rekan bisnis dari pada orang mesum." Kyungsoo pun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan membuka pintu kiri mobilnya. Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo tidak perna lepas dari Jongin yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya.

Jongin pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari mobil Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam rumahnnya.

Kyungsoo pun dengan hati yang dongkol pun memutar kunci mobilnya. Dan karna mobilnya tidak juga menyala membuat Kyungsoo sebal dan memukul setirnya. Kyungsoo pun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu . Kyungsoo pun segera menghubungi bengkel langganannya untuk datang kesini. Dan sialnya smartphone Kyungsoo mati total karna loubet.

Kyungsoo pun berfikir harus bagaimana, Apakah harus meminta tolong kepada Jongin. Dan itu akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Saat melihat Minki dan Minji yang masih tertidur pun akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dengan Egonnya, dengan berat Hati Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu rumah Jongin dan mengetuk pintu putih tersebut.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo tak mendapatkan pintu putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemiliknya. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk bersender di balik pintu untuk menunggu , Karna tidak mendapatkan pemilik rumah yang akan ia mintai bantunnya.

Sampai Kyungsoo yang terkejut karna tiba-tiba tubuhnya akan terjatu kebelakang saat pintu putih itu Tiba-Tiba terbuka , membuat tubuhnya akan mendarat dilantai.

Tetapi kedua lengan Jongin pun menopang punggung Kyungsoo yang akan terjatuh mencium lantai. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Jongin berada di atasnya dengan rambut yang sudah tak serapi tadi pun membuat Kyungsoo tak sadar mengawari wajah jongin cukup lama. sampai sebuah kecupan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dan berusaha berdiri dari lengan Jongin.

"Aku fikir kau sudah pulang, ada apa?", Jongin pun melipatkan tangannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menundukan wajahnya karna merona tentunnya. "Tiba-Tiba mobil saya tak dapat menyala dan ponsel saya mati karna loubet, saya ingin meminjam telepon rumah anda untuk memanggil pihak bengkel agar datang kemari." Karna dirasa wajah Kyungsoo sudah tak memerah Kyungsoo pun mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin.

"Tentu , tetapi seharusnya sikembar kau tidurkan didalam agar lebih nyaman dari pada di dalam mobil." Kyungsoo pun menoleh untuk melihat keadan sikembar yang tidur di mobil. Jongin pun berjalan kearah mobil merah Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu samping untuk menggendong minki . Kyungsoo pun membantu Jongin dengan menggendong Minji dan membawannya kedalam rumah Jongin.

"Disana kamar tamu, mereka bisa tidur disana", Kyungsoo pun mengikuti langkah Jongin dan membaringkan tubuh Minji di tempat tidur dan mencium pipi gembul Minji.

Jongin yang berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo pun tiba-tiba berbalik dan membuat Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan dada bidangnnya.

Kyungsoo pun mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin yang berada di depannya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat pinggulnya semakin di tarik mendekat dengan perut Jongin.

Jongin pun menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan melepaskan pelukannya dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya sebagai tanda meminta.

Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan tingkah Jongin pun sadar dan menatap tangan Jongin yang seperti meminta.

"Mana ponselmu, akan aku isi ulang battrenya ?" Kyungsoo yang tersadar langsung mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. " Bisakah saya hanya meminjam telepone rumah saja ?", Jongin pun menganggukan kepalannya tanda setujuh dan berjalan menjauh.

"Gunakanlah, aku hanya ingin mengisi ulang ponselmu yang mati ini." Kyungsoo pun melihat Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengambil sebuat charger untuk ponselnya dan mengisih ulang di ruang utama. Jongin pun berjalan kearah dapur dan membuat sosoknya menghilang di balih ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo yang lega bahwa Jongin di dapur pun berjalan kearah telepon rumah yang berada di atas meja Televisi . Kyungsoo menekan beberapa nomor digit dan meletakan ganggang telepon kearah telingannya dan menunggu sambungannya di angkat .

Setelah memberi tahu alamat Jongin Kyungsoo pun menutup panggilannya dan segera berjalan kearah sofa untuk mendudukan dirinya , karna kepalanya yang sedikit pusing Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pusingnya.

Jongin yang keluar dari arah dapur dengan membawa beberapa potong buah dan minuman pun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa. Jongin berjalan secara perlahan agar kyungsoo tak mendengarkan langkahnya , Jongin meletakan nampannya dan duduk di samping tubuh Kyungsoo dengan pelan-pelan. Dikecupnya kening Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dan segera menegakan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berbuat salah. "Aku sedang memberikan jamuan kepada tamuku, itu saja." Jongin pun memberika sepotong buah Kiwi kepada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalannya .

"Saya bisa makan sendiri jadi tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini ", Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin untuk melihat si kembar yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah 2 jam mobil Kyungsoo di perbaiki Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan kabar bahwa mobilnya sudah bisa menyala , Minji dan Minki sudah terbangun 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi oppanya untuk meminta ijin tidak bisa kembali kekantor untuk memberikan dokumen yang ia kerjakan tadi kepada oppannya.

Minji Dan minki yang bermain dengan Siro di ruangan tengan membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa . Jongin beberapa kali membuat MinKi tertawa dan Minji yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin . Minki yang tertawa melihat Siro yang bisa melakukan beberapa gaya pun membuat ia semakin suka dengan anjing tersebut. Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman belakang untuk mencari tempat untuk menghubungi oppanya .

Minki yang mengajak Jongin Pergi ketaman bermain bersama Eommanya pun membuat Minji juga antusias. Minki pun mendudukan dirinya di paha Jongin yang kosong dan bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Ahjussi, kapan kita akan ke taman bermain?" Jongin pun berfikir , Minki dan Minji pun menunggu jawaban Jongin dengan was-was. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang, Ahjussi bisa mengajak kalian kesana sekarang ", Minki pun berdiri dari paha Jongin dan melompat-lompat senang karna akan pergi ke taman bermain. Minji pun memeluk leher Jongin dan mencium pipi kiri Jongin cukup lama.

Jongin yang melihat reaksi si kembar pun merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. "Minki tetapi kau harus membujuk Mommymu agar mau pergi ketaman bermain bersama Ahjussi." Minki pun menganggukan kepalannya dan berlari mencari Mommynya.

Flaseback off.

Jongin yang sedang mengantar Kyungsoo dan si kembar pun berhenti di sebuah parkiran taman bermain yang cukup besar. "kenapa kita kesini ? kami ingin pulang bukan kesini" Kyungsoo pun marah dengan ulah Jongin yang seNekat ini membawa mereka ke tempat bermain. "ini untuk si kembar, hanya sebentar saja."Minki dan Minji yang melihat patung –patung kartun yang berjejeran semakin antusias.

"Mommy Minki mau bermain sebentar, boleh yah", "Minji juga Eomma?" Kyungsoo pun tak bisa mempertahankan egonya karna melihat buah hatinya senang. Jongin pun juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan memohon agar diijinkan sikembar bermain sebentar disana.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama ok." Kyungsoo pun membuka sabuk pengamanya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin membantu Minji dan Minki turun dari dalam mobil. Minki yang senang pun meloncat gembira beberapa kali yang membuat Kyungsoo senang melihatnya. "Ayo kita membeli tiket terlebih dahulu", Jongin pun menggendong Minji kedalam dekapannya dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo untuk membeli tiket.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesuatu pun tak bisa berfikir karna minki yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan kirinya untuk segera berjalan. Setelah memegang 4 tiket , mereka masuk dan mendapatkan kesempatan berfoto bersama karna ada Promo untuk keluarga yang masuk disini hari ini mendapatkan gratif berfoto di dekat patung beruang besar .

Kyungsoo yang menolak dan ragu untuk ikut berfoto pun akhirnya mengalah karna Minki dan Minji yang memaksa. Satu jepretan berhasil diabadikan oleh mereka, Jongin pun berjalan kearah meja pencetakan untuk mengambil hasilnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuai Kyungsoo Jongin meminta 1 lagi foto mereka untuk di cetak.

Minki yang berlarian dengan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kesana kemari pun kewalahan dengan sikap Minki yang hiperaktif. Jongin yang menggendong Minji dan beberapa kali naik wahana dengan Minji pun membelikan boneka untuk Minji . Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menolak pemberian Jongin untuk Minji pun semakin membuat kyungsoo kewalahan karna Minji menangis menginginkanya pun akhirnya membiarkan Minji dan Jongin bersennag-senang.

Kyungsoo yang menemani Minki bermain wahana bermain lainnya pun ikut bersenang-senang dan membiarkan egonya menghilang saat ini. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapi Minki di salah satu tempat makan disana pun beberapa kali menunggu Jongin dan Minji yang belum datang. Minji yang berlari kearah mejanya dan berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo pun menolehkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kearah Minji.

"Eomma, Minji lapar ?" Kyungsoo pun mendorong kursi kosong disebelahnya dan menyuruh Minji duduk di sana. Minki yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi pun membuka mulut menunggu Eommanya menyuapinya lagi.

Jongin yang kewalahan membawa 2 boneka besar dan beberapa papper bag yang tak tahu isinya itu pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Minji dan Minki. Kyungsoo pun menatap barang bawaan Jongin dengan tatapan bertannya , 'A _pa yang ada di dalam sana?'_

"Ini punya Minji dan Minki, aku harap kau tak akan membuangnya ? anak-anak kalian harus menolak bila ini semua nanti di buang Eommamu ok." Minki dan Minji pun mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan makan mereka, Kyungsoo pun tak mau berdebat karna Minki dan Minji yang sangat kelaparan setelah selesai bermain.

.

.

Setelah mengisi perut mereka, Minki dan Minji mengantuk di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggendong Minki dan Minji sekaligus karna mereka sudah kenyang . Jongin yang sibuk membawa barang bawaan Minki dan Minji pun membiarkan Kyungsoo menggendong si kembar sendiri.

Beberapa kali ada ibu-ibu muda yang memuji Kyungsoo karna kuat membawa anaknya sekaligus dan menghina Jongin yang seharusnya tak memilih membawa bawaan yang tak seberapa berat tersebut. Jongin pun tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya, sampai sebuah suara membuat langka Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhenti.

Oppa Sunggyu yang berlari kearah mereka pun melambaikan tangannya, "Apakah aku telat?" Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh benar, anda oppanya Kyungsoo kan" Jongin yang berbicara membuat Sunggyu menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo datang kesini tak sendirian.

"Benar, Aku rasa kita perna bertemu ?" Sunggyu berusaha untuk berfikir perna bertemu di mana dulu dengan namja yang berada di depannya ini. "7 tahun yang lalu di depan rumah anda, saat saya mengantarkan Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo pun terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Oh benar juga , 7 tahun yang lalu. kau teman satu sekolah kyungsoo kan?" sunggyu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sunggyu.

"Benar ." Kyungsoo pun tak habis fikir dengan Jongin yang bersikap keterlaluan, masa lalunya yang seharusnya terpendam dengan damai sekarang terusik karna ucapan Jongin. Dan buruknya Jongin membicarakanya langsung kepada Sunggyu oppa. "Apa kau sudah tahu tentang keadaan Kyungsoo?" Sunggyu yang heran mengetahui teman Kyungsoo mengetahui keadaannya yang sekarang pun terkejut.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu saya baru mengetahuinya, sempat di buat terkejut dengan fakta terbaru Kyungsoo tetapi saya bisa menerimannya." Sunggyu pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jongin. "Jangan bilang kepada siapapun, jika kau tak mau Kyungsoo mengamuk." Sunggyu pun berbalik meraih Minji untuk di gendongnya , "kenapa kau bisa sangat ceroboh membuat Identitas barumu terbongkar Kyung ?" Kyungsoo pun diam seribu bahasa karna memang dirinya sudah tak bisa berbicara apapun saat ini.

Jongin yang sempat Merasa kecewa mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo memilih pulang bersama Oppanya pun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Sunggyu menjaga Kyungsoo sampai dengan selamat di Apartemannya.

TBC ...

Wow ini apa yah , gimana kalau Jongin akan semakin mengejar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan bertindak atas kekasihnya yang di rebut oleh Jongin . Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah.

Hambatan ngetik ni ff, ketika semua cerita harus aku rombak dan pengetikan yang bermasala karna saran yang menuntuk saat proses penguploadnya juga sedikit bermasalah. Ingin menghentikan ff ini di tengan jalan, yang gagal total. Tapi sudah terlanjur di update , jadi harus di lanjutin dengan terpaksa. Peminat ff ini yang ternyata sedikit banget membuat aku punya pemikiran ngehapus ff ini aja dulu dan memperbaiki semuanya ? gmana boleh kagak ni ff aku hapus dulu untuk di perbaiki penulisannya atau lanjut aja dengan cepat ?

Di tunggu jawaban dengan cara review yah. Ok aku pay..pay dulu.

Note: reviewnya harus ngasik jawaban loh gays, bukan Next ok.


	11. Chapter 11

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 11)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 11**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

Luhan yang sudah berada di Cafenya pun sibuk bekerja , Sehun yang hampir seharian menjaga dan mengamati Luhan bekerja pun juga sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya juga.

Luhan yang sudah menutup cafenya pun membantu anak buahnya membersihkan Meja. Luhan pun menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan Tabnya, pun segera menyerahkan pekerjaannya ke Minah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Luhan pun berjalan kearah Sehun yang Masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya dengan Pelan-Pelan. Sehun yang merasakan ada yang duduk di depannya pun segera meletakan Tabnya dan melihat siapa yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Apakah sudah selesai ?" Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya dan meletakan satu buah Struk pembayaran.

"kau harus membayar makananmu?" sehun pun tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup lebih untuk membayar biaya makan minumnya. "Aku akan mengambilkan kembaliannya, Tunggu sebentar." Luhan pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di Tarik kuat oleh sehun dan bibirnya secara cepat sudah mendarat manis di bibir sehun yang menggairahkan. Lumatan-Lumatan Sehun membuat Luhan tak bisa mendorong Tubuh Sehun menjauh. Luhan yang terbuai oleh Ciuman Sehun yang memabukan pun seketika tak terkontrol. Karna Menipisnya Pasokan Oksigen yang menipis, Sehun pun melepaskan paggutannya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kembaliannya." Sehun pun segera meraih Tabnya dan mematikannya , Setelah itu dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun menghabiskan minumannya, dalam satu tegukan. Luhan yang masih Terkejut pun berjalan kearah kasir dan memasukan uang Sehun kedalam mesin kasir. Luhan masih bisa merasakan sensasi Dari Bibir Sehun yang melumat Bibirnya , Dan tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan suka dengan Hal itu.

Setelah membuat Luhan berfikir keras atas sensasi ciuman yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun , Luhan pun Terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan sampai Mobil Sehun sudah terparkirkan di Tempat Parkir Aparteman Luhan .

"Apa kau akan tetap diam seperti ini?" Luhan pun tersadar dan menatap manik-manik mata Sehun dan pandangannya terjatu di Bibir Sehun yang menggairahkan. Luhan pun menggigit Bibir bawahnya yang membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya "Apa yang sedang kau tatap Lu ?"

Luhan pun tersadar dan membuang pandangan kearah lain."Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ." Luhan pun membuka pintu mobil dan akan segera keluar sampai pergelangan tangan kirinya di tarik Sehun Dan seketika Bibir mereka bertemu Kembali , Namun Hanya sebentar . Sehun membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan marah.

Luhan pun menarik tangan kirinya dan menyumpai Sehun dengan sisa kata-katanya dan pergi meninggalkan Mobil Sehun dengan Cepat . Sehun pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di balik saku Jasnya dan menghubungi Asistenya . Luhan yang sudah naik di dalam Lift yang membawa Dirinya naik ke lantai Apartemannya pun teringat kembali dengan Ucapan Sehun.

Luhan takut bahwa Sehun akan SeNekat itu jika dirinya tidak segera bertindak. Luhan tak ingin Minho mengetahui Hubungannya dengan Sehun di Masa Lalu mengganggu hubungannya sekarang . Karna tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Luhan, ia Mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam Tubuhnya ketika Menerima sentuhan Jari- Jari Sehun. Bahkan Minho tidak perna berani menyentu Luhan sembaranga dimana pun sampai sekarang.

Luhan pun membuka pintu Apartemannya dan Betapah Terkejutnya Dengan keadaan Rumahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Luhan pun tersadar Bahwa ini pasti ulah Sehun saat mencari Dirinya yang tak bisa di temukan dimana-mana waktu itu.

Sampai sebuah getaran Halus terasa di paha kanan Luhan dan Otomatis Luhan segera Menerima Panggilan Tersebut. Luhan yang melihat foto kekasihnya Choi Minho pun segera Menerimanya dan Bertanya Bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya Hari ini.

"Luge, aku dengar kau Tidak berada di Apartemanmu . apa benar ?" Luhan pun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. " Kau sudah tahu, Beberapa hari ini aku menginap di rumah sahabat lamaku dan lupa tak memberimu kabar apapun. Maaf ?" Luhan pun menatap pantulan tubuhnya di jendela besar yang berada di ruang utama.

"Kau selalu Lupa untuk memberitahuku Lu, kau harus sering membiasakan Diri Mulai sekarang. Cepat atau Lambat Kau akan menjadi Nyonya Choi, Kau ingat itu ?" Luhan pun melangkah kearah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela itu. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang Belum pasti seperti itu sekarang, Dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku belum menyelesaikan semua Masalahku disini. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Kenapa , Bicaramu terdengar kau tak ingin Menikah denganku Lu ?" , "Karna aku merasa bukanlah wanita yang terbaik untukmu." Luhan pun membelai pemandangan kota seoul , di atas kaca jendela Ruang Tamu.

"Kau adalah Hal Terbaik yang aku inginkan Lu, Jadi jangan perna menganggap dirimu tak akan bisa menjadi segalanya untuk ku." setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelipis mata Luhan , kesedihan yang tak bisa Luhan ungkapkan selama ini membuat dirinya Hancur secara perlahan sekarang . Setelah panggilan Terputus Luhan pun menjatuhkan Ponselnya kelantai dan segera berlari ke tempat tidurnya untuk mengeluarkan derita hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

.

.

Pagi pun datang dengan indahnya cahaya mentari yang menyorot dari jendela kaca kamar. Luhan pun menggeliat dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedikit bengap karna Lelah menangis semalaman. Luhan pun meregangkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas kasurnya yang nyaman, Luhan pun merasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit tak enak badan pun meletakan tangan kirinya ke Atas Dahinya. Tubuh Luhan sedikit hangat ternyata dengan malas Luhan pun meraih air yang berada di Atas Meja Nakas.

Setelah berpakaian rapi Luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera Berangkat i ke café,Tiba-Tiba ada Dokumen yang harus di Cek ulang oleh Luhan. Ia pun hanya meminum Segelas Susu dan menyantap 1 Buah potong roti untuk mengganjal Perutnya.

Setelah Luhan di sibukan dengan Aktifitas kerjanya yang memakan waktu dan Tak menyadari waktu makan siangnya pun terlewati begitu saja , Luhan mulai merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Dan Tiba-Tiba Jeonghan salah satu Pegawai Laki-Laki di Cafenya Pun masuk dan mengatakan ada yang ingin bertemu denganya. Luhan menyuruh tamunya untuk menunggu di Meja favorit Luhan saja. Setelah sosok Jeonghan yang keluar dari ruangannya, Luhan pun tekejut ketika menerima panggilan dari Sosok yang ia Takuti kemunculanya.

Luhan yang melihat tubuh tamunya sedang duduk membelakanginya pun segera melangkah mendekat. Luhan meras sangat Familiar dengan Tubuh Laki-Laki tersebut, Langkah Luhan semakin berhenti ketika di Lihatnya wajah Tamu yang menunggunya itu. "LuLu" Minho pun segera memeluk Tubuh Luhan yang terkejut di Hadapanya. Hari ini Minho memberi kejutan kepada Luhan dengan kedatangannya karna dia ada urusan di Seoul hari ini, Dan Minho memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang terkejut pun tak memberika Reaksi apapun, Minho pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan Heran. "Ada apa dengan Reaksi mu Lu ?" Luhan pun tersadar dan segera memeluk tubuh Minho dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Minho.

Minho pun membalas pelukan Luhan, " Lulu ku, Aku Rindu padamu ?" Minho pun mencium Rambut Luhan yang mengeluarkan Aromah kesukaannya. "Aku juga sayang." Luhan pun merasakan air matanya tiba-tiba keluar dari pelipis matanya, Luhan pun segera menghilangkan Jejak air mata tersebut.

.

.

Sehun yang sudah berada di depan Café Luhan pun memasuki pintu Café yang di desain seperti sebuah pintu toko bunga. Sehun pun bertanya ke salah satu Pegawai Luhan yang BerName Tag Yoon Jeonghan pun segera mendapatkan keberadaan Luhan yang berada di lantai atas.

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Sehun pun mencari Keberadaan Luhan, Sampai kedua matanya melihat tubuh Luhan

berada di pelukan Laki-Laki lain. Sehun pun seketika berang dan akan menghampiri meja Luhan , Sampai sebuah kalimat menghentikan langkah Sehun. "Aku juga sayang". Seluru tubuh Sehun seakan membatu, kalimat yang Baru saja di ucapkan Luhan membuat Dunia Sehun hancur seketika.

Sehun pun Tersada bahwa Laki-Laki tersebut akan segera mencium Bibir Luhan. Sehun pun segera memanggil Nama Luhan , sontak Luhan dan Minho pun menatap seseorang yang telah memanggil nama Luhan. Luhan yang seketika Terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depannya pun panik. Minho yang tak tahu siapa Laki-Laki tersebut pun semakin was-was dan khawatir.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Lu ?" Luhan pun mengangguk kepalanya dengan pasti dan kedua matanya menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca. Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di depan Luhan dan Laki-Laki yang tak di ketahui namanya oleh Sehun.

"Apakah dia sahabatmu Lu?" Minho pun melihat pandangan Sehun yang menuntut ke arah Luhan pun semakin penasaran dengan sosok Sehun.

Luhan pun menatap Minho dan tersenyum Cerah , Minho pun merasa bahwa Luhan tidak menyembunyikan apa pun . " Dia Rekan bisnis ku sayang, tadi aku membuat janji dengannya. " Minho pun menatap Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk tanda perkenalan. "Senang bertemu denganmu Choi Minho, kekasih Luhan." Minho pun tersenyum menatap manik mata Luhan yang ikut tersenyum memandangnya. Sehun dengan ekspresinya yang tak terbaca pun semakin membuat Luhan Resah. Sehun pun segera Merai Tangan Minho. "Oh Sehun." Minho pun mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau Ceo Ohtaizer Grub yang cukup terkenal itu? " Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menatap Minho . Setelah berbicara cukup lama Sehun dan Minho pun memutuskan akan segera mengirimkan berkas kerja sama mereka. Beberapa bulan ini perusahaan Minho Mencoba bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Ohtaizer Grub dalam bidang pemasaran mendunia. Produk perusahaan Minho pasti akan cepat meluas dengan kerjasama dari Ohtaizer Grub.

Luhan yang sedari tadi Hanya diam seribu Bahasa diantara dua Laki-Laki itu pun tak bisa berkata apapun, beberapa kali Luhan harus beracting agar membuat Minho tak mencurigai perubahannya.

Minho pun memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, di karnakan sebentar lagi adalah jadwal jam penerbangan pesawatnya . Minho pun beberapa kali meminta maaf kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi terpaksa mendengarkan perjanjian bisnis mereka dari pada berduaan dengan diRinya, Minho pun mencium dahi Luhan dan segera berpamitan kepada Sehun yang sudah berdiri akan mengantarnya kebawah. Tetapi dengan sigap Minho pun menolak karna Sehun dan Luhan juga ada janji dengan bisnis mereka.

"Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian", Minho pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan . Setelah kepergian Minho, Luhan pun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya . "kita harus berbicara Luhan." Sehun pun menghentikan Luhan yang akan pergi pun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan berjalan keluar dari Cafenya. Luhan yang tak bisa berteriak karna suasana café yang cukup ramai membuat Luhan mengurungkan Niatnya dan mengikuti langka Sehun.

Laju mobil Sehun yang beberapa kali hampir membuat mereka celaka membuat Luhan mengeluarkan Amarahnya. "Jika kau ingin mati matilah sendiri , Awas" Luhan yang tak bisa berbicara apapun selain ucapan kasarnya pun hanya pasrah karna kelakuan Sehun yang membuat Nyawanya hampir melayang pun tak bisa berfikir apapun saat ini.

Mobil Sehun yang sudah memasuki Area pintu Parkir pun membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Aparteman yang tak ia ketahui . Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun segera keluar dan berjalan kearah pintu Luhan untuk membukanya dan membantu Luhan keluar.

"Keluarlah Lu?" Luhan yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pun tak merespon ucapan Sehun yang kelihatan mulai sedikit emosi. "XI LUHAN , keluar." Luhan pun terkejut dan menatap kedua mata Sehun yang di penuhi Amarahnya. Karna Luhan juga tak segera bergerak Sehun pun menunduk dan membuka sabuk pengaman Luhan yang tak sengaja membuat wajah mereka dekat satu sama lain, Sehun pun segera meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya keluar dari mobilnya.

Luhan yang beberapa kali mengeluarkan umpatannya karna Sehun yang kencang menggenggam lengannya, membuat ia merasakan lengannya sakit pun tak di dengarkan oleh Sehun.

Setelah menekan beberapa angka di depan pintunya sehun pun membuka Knop pintunya dan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam. Luhan yang melihat isi Aparteman Sehun yang rapi pun terkejut dan kagum, "Apa kau membersihkan tempat ini sendiri?". Sehun yang mengetaui Luhan terkagum- kagum dengan kebersihan Apartemannya pun tak membuat Sehun lupa dengan amarahnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu Lu ?" Luhan yang sudah di tarik sehun dan di dudukan di sofa hitamnya pun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Hal apa yang harus ku jelaskan?" Luhan pun memberanikan dirinya menatap kedua mata Sehun yang di penuhi amarah.

"Apa kau menduakanku selama ini." Lidah Luhan seakan keluh karna ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan mereka masih memiliki hubungan. "Apakah kita masih memiliki ikatan, kau ternyata lupa tentang itu." Luhan pun menundukan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap kedua mata Sehun.

"Tatap kedua mataku Lu, aku ingin kau mengaku semua yang kau lakukan selama ini." Luhan pun marah saat mendengarkan ucapan Sehun yang menyudutkanya . "kenapa aku harus mengakui semua tindakanku, kau bukan orang yang berharga untukku. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa aku menghianati mu , kita sudah memutuskan hubungan itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau lupa Oh Sehun ?" Luhan pun menatap Sehun dengan ingatan-ingatan menyedihkan saat dirinya memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Sehun yang akan membalas ucapan Luhan pun membeku ketika melihat air mata Luhan terjatu. ' _Air mata apa itu_ ', Sehun pun menyekah pelipis Luhan . "Aku akan mandi dulu, kau tenangkan dirimu." Luhan pun meraih tangan kiri Sehun yang sontak membuat Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Sehun pun membelai surai hitam Luhan."setelah aku mandi akan ku antarkan kau pulang, kau tenangkan dirimu sebentar disini dan anggap Aparteman kecilku ini seperti apartemanmu sendiri."

Luhan pun melepaskan genggamannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa . kedua mata Luhan tertuju di sebuah Bingkai Foto besar yang berisikan foto Sehun yang menampilkan foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dengan balutan seragam sekolah dan sebuah potongan rambut pendek yang Luhan rindukan.

Luhan pun melihat Ruangan Lain di penuhi oleh foto dirinya itu pun semakin membuat hatinya berantakan. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di dapur Sehun, walaupun sempat ada rasa keraguan Luhan pun tetap memutuskan mengambil minum di dapur.

Luhan yang membuka kulkan besar yang di penuhi minum-minuman soda dan Bir disana pun memutuskan untuk mengambil satu kaleng soda. Dan Luhan yang melihat 1 botol Bir yang terbuka di sana pun segera menenggak habis isi botol Bir tersebut tak bersisia. Luhan yang sudah membawa satu kaleng soda di dalam genggaman tangannya pun segera berjalan kembali keruangan tengah.

Tetapi tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual, membuat Luhan bersandar di tembok sebentar. Luhan yang melihat sofa Hitam berada di depannya pun segera berlari kesana dengan sempoyongan.

Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya , Luhan pun merasakan sesuatu di seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan tak bisa mendekskripsikan rasa seperti apa yang ia rasakan, Luhan pun membuka 3 kancing baju atasannya yang memperlihatkan payudaranya yang di baluti bra hitamnya menyembul keluar. melepaskan kancing kemejannya tidak membuat tubuh Luhan merasa lebih baik.

Sehun yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya pun mengambil beberapa potong baju santainya untuk mengantar Luhan. Sehun tahu bahwa tak seharusnya Sehun berbicara seperti itu, Hubungan mereka yang tak perna bisa Sehun kembalikan seperti semula , membuat dirinya tak memiliki hak apapun tentang Luhan sekarang.

Sehun pun teringat dengan benda kotak yang ia simpan di Lemari pakaiannya itu pun segera mengambilnya dan membukannya . sebuah cincin berlian indah berada di dalam sana, Sehun ingat bahwa ini adalah cincin untuk Luhan. karna jika Sehun bisa menemukan Luhan kembali, ia akan mengikat hubungan mereka. Tetapi Ingatan Sehun beberapa jam lalu membuat Sehun putus asah. Suara benda jatuh dari luar membuat Sehun terkejut dan penasaran. Sehun segera memasukan cincin tersebut kedalam Lemari pakaian kembali dan bergegas pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan pakaian yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, Sehun pun segera berlari kearah Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang sudah merasakan gairahnya di ujung matanya Meluap-luap pun tak mensia-siakan sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya. Luhan pun segera meraih tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pun tak bisa melakukan apa pun, dirinya yang sudah terbuai dengan lumatan-lumatan Luhan yang menggairahkan pun terpancing . Sehun tak bisa berfikir dengan benar , tanpa membuang – buang waktu Sehun pun membalas lumat bibir Luhan yang sangat nikmat.

Nafas Sehun yang memburu membuat Luhan semakin di penuhi gairahnya, Luhan pun mendorong tubuh Sehun dan memposisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan yang mendorong Tubuh Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan ganas pun tak membuat Sehun mengalah dengan perlakuan Luhan. Tangan kiri Sehun yang meraih dua gundukan sedang milik Luhan pun memijatnya beberapa kali bergantian membuat tubuh Luhan menegang dan melepaskan panggutan mereka. Luhan yang menikmati sentuhan Sehun di kedua gundukannya pun mencoba meraup Nafas sebanyak-banyaknya .

Sehun yang menatap kedua mata Luhan yang di penuhi Gairah pun bertanya-tanya.' _Apa yang terjadi ?_ ', Luhan pun tak sengaja menyentuh gundukan Sehun yang sedikit Ereksi di balik celanannya pun menjilat Bibirnya . Sehun pun terkejut merasakan sentuhan Luhan yang menikmatkan. Sehun pun melepaskan Bra hitam yang di gunakan Luhan dan meraih puting coklat Luhan dan melumatnya seperti candy yang manis. Tubuh Luhan seakan bereaksi dengan setiap sentuhan Sehun pun tanpa sadar menggumamkan Nama Sehun di tengan-tengan desahannya.

"Eeamhhh...ah..ah Se...hun...eamh" Sehun pun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan di bawahnya dan menindihinnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu Lu?" Sehun yang masih menatap kedua mata Luhan yang Di penuhi Gairah tubuhnya pun hanya bisa berkata "Masuki aku Oh Sehun, aku ingin merasakan dirimu yang penuh di kewanitaanku. " Sehun pun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mencium Leher Luhan dan terkejut merasakan tubuh Luhan yang demam.

"Kau sakit Lu?" Luhan yang melihat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lehernya pun menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk mendekat. "Aku ingin merasakan ini" Luhan yang sudah menyentu gundukan Ereksi Sehun yang benar-benar membesar pun membuat Sehun tak bisa menolak hasratnya dan hasrat Luhan yang datang.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal ?" Luhan pun semakin bergairah saat dirinya mengeluarkan Junior Sehun yang sudah menegang di balik celananya . "Masukilah aku, Tubuhku menginginkanmu , Sehu...na" Sehun pun mencium bibir Luhan dan melumat beberapa kali menghisapnya hingga Luhan kesakitan.

Setalah melepaskan celana dalam Luhan yang cukup basah, Sehun pun segera membelai Bibir kewanitaan Luhan yang sudah sangat basah. Sehun pun memasukan satu jarinya kedalam diri Luhan dan memaju mundurkan pergerakan tangannya. Luhan yang merespon pun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. "Oh..., Itu sangat Nikmat. ", "Aku tak ingin menyiksamu sayang, aku akan masuk sekarang." Sehun pun mengarahkan Juniornya yang sudah ia kocok beberapa kali agar semakin tegang berada tepat di depan lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Junior Sehun yang sudah berada di bibir kewanitaan Luhan pun menggoda Klitoris Luhan dengan lembut , sehun membelai halus klitoris Luhan dengan Juniornya dan mencoba mendoronya Masuk ,Tetapi masih terasa sulit.

Sehun pun membelai vagina Luhan dan klitorisnya dengan Juniornya sekali lagi membuat tubuh Luhan mendesah, tetapi Juniornya juga belum bisa memasuki Luhan. "Ternyata kau masih virgin sayang." Sehun pun melumat bibir Luhan dan mendorong Juniornya dengan , Luhan yang merasakan Junior besar Sehun Mendorong masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya membuat Tubuh Luhan terkejut karna rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, Sehun pun memancing Luhan dengan lumatannya yang membuat Luhan akhirnya membalas lumatan sehun .

Setelah dirasakan Luhan tak merasakan sakit lagi Sehun menarik Juniornya dan melihat Luhan meringis kesakitan, Sehun pun mendorong kembali Juniornya dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan berkali-kali. Dan dengan satu hentakan sehun mendorong Juniornya dengan dalam dan menyentuh titik Surga Luhan.

Sehun pun bergerak Dengan Cepat, karna desahan Luhan membuat Libindo Sehun semakin menggila. kewanitaan Luhan yang masih ketak dan meremas juniornya dengan Ketat membuat Sehun menikmasti sensasi bercinta mereka. Sehun terus mendorong tubuhnya dan merasakan tubuh Luhan yang akan Datang. Sehun pun beberapa kali menyentu Titik Manis Luhan dengan kuat yang membuat Luhan mendesah keenakan.

"Astaga...A.,ku hampir Datang" Kewanitaan Luhan yang semakin memijat Junior Sehun dengan kuat membuat Sehun menggerakan maju mundur tubuhnya dengan cepat. Seketika tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar hebat dan Dinding rahim Luhan menekan Junior Sehun dan mendatangkan Orgasme Luhan yang sangat cantik.

Luhan yang bergetas saat Orgasmenya datang pun membuat tubuhnya bergetar dengan dahsyatnya. Mulutnya yang terbuka dan kedua matanya yang tertutup membuat Sehun terpikat akan kecantikan Luhan saat di bawah tindihannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Lu, Saat Orgasmemu datang." Sehun pun membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang dang melumat bibir Luhan yang bagaikan candu untuknya. Sehun menikmati sensasi cairan Luhan yang membasahi Juniornya. "Akan ku buat kau datang untuk ke dua kalinya."

Sehun pun memanggut bibir candu milik Luhan dengan lembut. setelah sisa-sisa kedatangan Orgasmennya Luhan pun mulai tenang, kedua mata Luhan pun terbuka dan siratan Gairah di kedua matanya datang kembali, membuat Sehun merasakan gairahnya juga mulai mengganas kembali.

Sehun pun memposisikan Juniornya Di bibir vagina Luhan, Luhan yang masih merasakan gairahnya yang meluap-luap pun segera membantu Sehun untuk memposisikan Juniornya masuk kedalam dirinya lagi.

Seketika Junior Sehun sudah masuk kedalam diri Luhan, walaupun tubuh Luhan sedikit bereaksi saat Junior Sehun melewati bibir rahimnya, membuat sesuatu sensasi yang menggelikan untuk Luhan. Sehun yang merasakan milik Luhan yang masih sempit pun segera menggerakan Juniornya secara perlahan, Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Sehun saat menikmati dirinya pun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun pun segera bertemu pandang dengan Luhan ,saat kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya. Luhan yang tersenyum saat melihat Wajah Sehun yang mengGila merasakan sempit dirinya pun segera memberikan kecupan di bibir manis Sehun. " Lanjutkan tugasmu ." Sehun pun segera membalas kecupan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bersiaplah." Sehun pun segera memaju mundurkan Juniornya dengan Ritmen yang memabukan bagi Luhan. Semakin lama tubuh Luhan mulai bereaksi saat titik manisnya berhasil di sentuh Sehun dengan tepat. Sehun pun beberapa kali berhasil membuat Luhan gelagapan karna Sentuhannya.

"Fast...ert...plea...shhhhhhhhhhh...seh...emh...un" Sehun pun menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat Luhan telah menuggu dirinya . dengan cepat Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan semakin melonjak di dalam tindihan Sehun. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan Luhan tidak luput dari desahan-desahan panasnya.

Sehun yang terus menyentuh Titik Manis Luhan pun merasakan dinding rahim Luhan mulai menekan Juniornya kembali , Membuat sehun semakin keenakan. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan akan datang pun mempercepat sodokannya . Dan seketika tubuh Luhan pun bergetas dengan hebatnya sekali lagi. Luhan pun memeluk lehen Sehun dengan kencang. Dan kaki Luhan pun bergetar dengan hebat saat Orgasmennya datang dengan derasnya.

Sehun yang tak melepaskan Juniornya dari diri Luhan kali ini pun merasakan sensasi Orgasme Luhan yang memabukan. Tubuh Luhan seakan belum selesai dari rasa Orgasmennya pun masih bergetar saat merasakan sisa-sisa Orgasmennya. Sehun yang tak bisa menahan gairahnya untuk lebih lama lagi pun memaju mundurkan Juniornya dengan Cepat dan seketika membuat tubuh Luhan terlonjak kembali merasakan sentuhan sehun di titik manisnya .

Luhan pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menjambak helaian rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Sehun pun segera meluruskan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar dan memasuk mundurkan Juniornya semakin cepat.

Sehun merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut pun menyodok Luhan dengan ganas. Luhan yang merasakan sehun yang akan datang pun menekan dinding rahimnya yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila dengan sodokannya.

"Lu...ini ...sangat...sempit...? " Sehun membuat Luhan semakin mendesah saat tubuhnya di hentakan Sehun dengan kuat. Luhan yang juga akan datang pun semakin gencar menekan dinding rahimnya dan seketika mereka datang dengan hebatnya. Luhan yang mengeluarkan Cairanya Pun segera bergetar dengan hebatnya , Sehun pun tidak menyempatkan sensasi Orgasme yang di dapatkan oleh Luhan denga begitu saja. Sehun pun segera menyemburkan sepermanya kedalam tubuh Luhan yang masih bergetar . Sehun pun segera membalikan posisi mereka dan seketika Luhan berada di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Luhan yang masih menikmati sensasi Orgasmenya pun merasakan hangat cairan Sehun yang memenuhi dirinya, Luhan yang di Posisikan Sehun berada di atas Tubuhnya pun segera menatap kedua manik-manik Sehun dengan bertannya-tanya. " Buat dirimu Datang." Sehun pun melepaskan genggamannya dari di pinggang Luhan. Luhan yang masih di liputi gairahnya pun segera menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan Ritmen sedang. Dengan kesusahan Luhan membuat tubuhnya bergerak.

Karna Junior Sehun yang semakin dalam masuk karna posisi Luhan pun membuat Luhan semakin tak kuat akan sensasi yang ia rasakan . Junior Sehun semakin dalam tertanam di dalam tubuh Luhan . Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan kepayahan saat menggerakkan tubuhnya pun segera membantu Luhan dengan memegangi pinggannya dan menggerakan Juniornya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Sehun pun memegang tubuh Luhan agar tak terjatuh saat Juniornya menyodoknya dengan cepat.

Luhan yang terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun pun segera berpegangan dengan pundak Sehun yang tegap. Gerakan Sehun yang cepat membuat tubuh Luhan mulai membangun Orgasmennya lagi. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan akan datang pun segera menghentikan gerakannya dan Luhan pun seketika melanjutkan gerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kedua kaki Luhan sudah berada di atas sofa dan mendorong tubuhnya agar semakin cepat keluar masuk . Junior Sehun pun mulai merasakan di tekan oleh dinding rahim Luhan , Sehun pun seketika membantu Luhan untuk segera datang dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa kali Luhan merasakn Titik manisnya di sentuh oleh Junior Sehun pun seketika cairan Luhan pun keluar dan membanjiri sofa hitam yang di duduki Sehun. Luhan yang masih bergetar saat Orgasmennya datang pun segera menjatuhkan kepalannya di Leher sehun, dan tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan.

Sehun yang merasakn cairan Luhan yang membasahi tubuhnya pun memeluk tubuh Luhan untuk menikmati sensasi tubuh Luhan yang memabukan untuk Sehun. Seketika Sehun sadar bahwa tubuh Luhan ternyata semakin Panas, bukan panas setelah mereka bercinta tetapi tubuh Luhan panas karna demam. Dan benar saja seketika tubuh Luhan mulai tak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang paniK Saat melihat Luhan yang tak bereaksi saat dirinya menyentuh wajah Luhan pun segera menggendong tubuh Luhan untuk pindah kedalam kamar Sehun.

Langkah Sehun pun secepat angin. Seketika tubuh Luhan sudah berbaring di tempat tidur Sehun yang besar. Sehun pun segera menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut abu-abunya dan segera memakai celana panjang yang tergeletak di sofa dan bergegas lari keluar kamar untuk mencari obat penurun demam.

Sehun pun segera meletakan satu obat di mangkuk kecil dan mengisi air di mug favoritnya. Dan tak lupa Sehun menghangatkan bubur instan yang berada di dalam lemari pendinginnya. Seketika Sehun merasa bersalah akan sikapnya yang tak menyadari tubuh Luhan yang semakin demam, dan saat pintu kulkas Sehun akan tertutup Sehun melihat botol Bir yang letak semulanya tak disana. Sehun pun segera meraih botol tersebut dan mengangkat botol tersebut untuk melihat isi yang tersisa di dalam sana. Dan seketika Sehun pun menatap kearah pintu kamarnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa sebergairah seperti itu, minuman miliknya telah di minum Luhan dengan tak sengaja. Sehun memang meletakan satu sendok obat perangsang disana, untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tipikal Laki-Laki yang susah berhubungan sexs saat ia sadar wanita tersebut bukan orang yang ia cintai. Maka dari itu Asistenya membuat rencana untuk merangsang Sehun agar tak gagal saat akan sexs dengan wanita Bayaran.

Dan sudah hampir 3 minggu Bir yang di botol tersebut belum di habiskan Sehun , dan sekarang Bir tersebut telah di minum oleh Luhan dengan tak terduga.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih gelisah di dalam mobil oppanya pun segera menatap wajah Sunggyu saat Laki-Laki Tersebut berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Ku fikir kau akan merahasiakan Identitasmu kepada semua temanmu. Tak kusangkah Laki-Laki itu bisa tahu , apa kau memberitahunya ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap kedua manik-manik Sunggyu . "Apakah aku kelihatan akan memberitahunya, dia menemukan Rahasiaku dengan sendirinya Oppa." Sunggyu pun terkejut saat mendengarkan pengakuan kyungsoo.

"Apakah ada hubungan diantara kalian dulu, mana mungkin dia mencari Identitasmu saat kalian dulu tak memiliki hubungan dekat ?" Kyungsoo pun segera mengalihkan wajahnya kekaca mobil.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir 7 tahun yang lalu." Sunggyu semakin di buat terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Seketika Mobil tersebut di penuhi dengan kegelisahan. Sunggyu dan Kyungsoo sibuk berfikir sendiri.

.

.

Pagi kali ini bersinar dengan indah. Kyungsoo yang semalaman tak tidur pun mendapatkan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, sedangkan Sunggyu yang sudah berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali pun meninggalkan note kecil di meja dapur.

Sebaiknya kau jangan beraktifitas hari ini,

oppa akan menyelidiki seberapa berbahayanya Laki-Laki yang perna berghubungan dengan mu itu.

Kau bermainlah di rumah dengan Minki dan Minji.

Selalu menyayangimu **Lee Sunggyu.**

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengembalikan note kecil tersebut di tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo yang berada di rumah oppannya pun ingat akan Luhan. Kyungsoo segera berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, untuk mencari ponselnya. Dan seketika Kyungsoo menerima panggilan dari Laki-Laki yang sangat di hindari oleh Kyungsoo pagi ini.

Seketika Kyungsoo segera mematikan panggilan tersebut dan mendial nomor Luhan , dan beberapa kali Kyungsoo tak menerima panggilannya di terima oleh Luhan. Dan saat Kyungsoo akan mematikan panggilannya suara Laki-Laki membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hallo", Kyungsoo pun menjauhkan Ponselnya dari telinga kirinya, dilihatnya nama Luluhan di layar ponselnya . Kyungsoo pun memiringkan kepalannya dan meletakan smartphonnya ke telinga kirinya.

" Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Xi Luhan ?", Kyungsoo yang tak tahu bahwa Luhan bersama Sehun pun menanyakan keberadaan Luhan dan siapa orang yang berbicara dengannya, sekarang. "Luhan sedang sakit, ini aku mrs. Do" Sehun pun menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo setelah pengakuannya.

"Kenapa, kau bisa ? apa yang terjadi Sehunsi." Kyungsoo pun panik ketika fikiran-fikiran buruk merayap di otaknya. " Tenanglah, dia sudah lebih baik. Aku telah memberinya obat penurun demam tadi, jadi tenanglah mrs. Do." Kyungsoo pun segera meraih cangkir susunya dan meminumnya seteguk. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin menjemput Luhan sekarang ?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menepis fikiran buruknya tentang keadaan kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo merasakan Luhan pasti dalam bahaya sekarang.

Ucapan sehun membuat kyungsoo tertohok. " Aku sudah merawatnya, setidaknya tunggulah dia bangun dan keadaannya lebih baik" Sehun pun sedikit takut Kyungsoo membawa Luhan pergi dari Apartemannya sekarang. "Aku menghawatirkan sahabatku , berduaan dengan Laki-Laki berbahaya seperti dirimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini "Sehun sadar dia tak punya hak besar untuk Luhan. Sehun pun membuang nafas denga berat, Kyungsoo akan menjemput Luhan nanti sore. Dan bila keadaan lebih buruk Kyungsoo meminta Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah sakit saja, dari pada di rawat di apartemannya.

Setelah berbicara cukup Lama Kyungsoo pun memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan segera mengambil cangkir susunya dan menenggak habis isinya.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah datang Jongin yang sedang mondar mandir di ruangannya pun tampak Kacau dan berantakan. Dasi yang rapi di tempatnya telah melorot dengan panjang yang tak sama, dan kancing lengan bajunya juga sudah tersising dengan kuat di lengannya. Hari ini kegundaan hatinya membuat Jongin campur aduk, pekerjaannya pun ikut terganggu dengan kegundaanya.

Kyungsoo tak mau menerima panggilannya, bahkan pesannya tak di balas sama sekali. Jongin takut Kyungsoo marah atau menghindar darinya Lagi . Ketukan pintunya membuat Jongin mau tak mau harus menatap seseorang yang sedang membuka pintunya. Suho sedang berdiri di sana dengan 1 kantong makanan.

Jongin sudah menyuruh Suho untuk membelikan makan siang untuk mereka , dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Langkah Suho terhenti saan melihat penampilan Jongin yang berantakan, 'A _da apa dengan Jongin_ ' Suho pun bergulat denga fikirannya.

"Apa kau tak masuk Hyung? Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya di depan sofanya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sana, Suho pun mengikuti langkah Jongin dan segera mendudukan pantatnya di sofa nyaman itu. "Apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa dokumen-dokumen itu membuatmu pusing ?" Suho pun segera mengeluarkan dua kotak Bekal dari dalam kantong plastic yang ia bawak.

"Lebih memusingkan dari pada dokumen- dokumen itu Hyung, kepalaku sangat pusing. karna aku takut dia marah dan yang terburuknya menjauhhiku." Suho yang langsung tahu tentang topik pembicaraan mereka pun segera menyenderkan tubuhnya dan meraih sumpit kayu yang masih terbungkus kertas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian ? Apa hubungan kalian berjalan kembali ." Suho pun menatap Jongin dengan menunggu kepastian akan jawaban dari pertanyaanya. "Aku sudah membuka rahasiannya Hyung dan mengklarifikasi semuanya. Dan setelah itu sekarang dia bahkan tak mau menerima panggilanku ." Jongin pun membuang ponselnya di sofa , dan menarik-narik rambutnya yang semakin berantakan.

Jongin pun menatap Suho sekilas dan memasukan sesumpit ayam kedalam mulutnya. Suho yang mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin pun mendengarkan semuannya . Jongin pun membuang sumpitnya di atas meja , dan menjatuhkan punggungnya di sofa . " Aku merasa ada ikatan batin dengan mereka, Hyung. Tetapi aku ragu dan mana mungkin mereka seperti diriku? " Suho pun menyentuh pundak Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari bukti –bukti itu. Sekarang isilah perutmu terlebih dahulu, Aku akan langsung mencari bukti setelah makan siang ini." Suho pun menautkan Jempolnya dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Jongin pun masih termenung dengan fikirannya, hatinya masih merasa was-was akan Kyungsoo. Yang bisa kabur darinya kapan saja. Setelah Rahasia yang ia simpan selama ini , Jongin buka . Jongin semakin merasa takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin siap dan rela bila harus berlutut mengemis cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi jika dirinya kehilangan jejak kyungsoo lagi. Maka jongin tidak yakin akan perjalanan hidupnya sendiri . Jongin sudah menyadari pengaruh Kyungsoo membuat dirinya tak perna tertarik dengan wanita manapun selama tujuh tahun ini. Jongin sempat percaya bahwa dia benar-benar Gay dan merahasiakan hatinya kepada siapapun kecuali Suho dan Eommanya. Tetapi sekarang ketakutan Jongin membuat Hatinya merasa lega. Kyungsoonya sekarang dalam sosok Tubuh Wanita yang tak akan membuat buruk reputasinya . walaupun dia dulu Laki-Laki, tetapi Jongin tak memikirkan semua itu. Itu hanya masa lalu yang harus di lewati untuk berjalan di masa depan. Jongin tak membiarkan Kyungsoo Lari Lagi dari hidupnya. Jongin ingin merasakan Bahagia kembali.

Setelah makan siang Suho langsung mengerjakan sesuatu yang ia janjikan kepada Jongin. Suho orang yang cukup luas dalam bergaul , dia bahkan punya teman sebagai mata-mata di sekitarnya dan beberapa pembunuh bayaran yang mengenal Suho , mereka adalah teman-teman Suho . Jongin merasa usahanya selama ini berhasil karna ada Suho yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya memegang senjata pengaman untuknya. Jongin orang yang cukup ambisius terhadap sesuatu hal.

Bahkan semua keberhasilannya juga harus denga cara kejam yang harus Jongin tempu . Suho memang orang yang bisa menjadi tangan kanan penjahat jika seorang boss mafia memperkerjakannya. Tetapi Jongin lebih mengetahui potensi itu lebih cepat.

Langkah Suho semakin terlihat serius saat ucapanya juga semakin menegang. Kali ini Suho ingin menyuruh kenalannya untuk mencari bukti itu, dan Suho tahu bahwa itu sudah pasti tidak mudah. Suho pun segera berlari kearah mejanya dan menggerakan kursonnya untuk membuka sebuah jadwal. Seketika sudut bibir Suho tertarik halus, dan kedua matanya menatap beberapa tulisan yang sempat ia baca barusan.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo Kembali. Tetapi hasilnya tetap sama saja, Jongin pun segera bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan berhenti saat Telepone yang berada di atas mejanya berbunyi . Langkahnya pun seketika berbalik dan segera menerima panggilan mungkin dari sekertarisnya.

"Ada apa ?", Jongin pun terkejut saat mendengar suara Oh Sehun, sepupuhnya yang ia tahu sedang memiliki masalah juga dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu.

"Hey, ini aku Oh Sehun. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu sedari tadi. Jadi aku berusaha menghubunfimu melewati Nomor kantor saja. Oh ya hari ini kau harus membantuku ? " Jongin pun segera membuka kancing atas kemejannya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan kali ini ?" seketika Jongin ternganga mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih bersahabat dengan Luhan, Xi Luhan. Wanita China yang dulu perna menjadi kekasih Sehun. Jongin semakin merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa menebak hal itu lebih cepat.

"Jam berapa dia akan menjemputnya, aku akan menghalanginnya tenang saja ." Jongin pun segera mematikan panggilan Sehun dan berjalan kekursi kerjannya. Bebanya seakan sangat berat hari ini.

Kedua matanya pun tertutup dengan rapat , dan seketika kantuk membawa dirinya melayang kealam mimpi.

TBC...

Wow gimana gila kagak bercintanya hunhan, selanjutnya akan aku buat kaisoo bermain di atas ranjang untuk pertama kalinnya setelah kyungsoo berubah menjadi wanita. Tapi bukan di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin 4-5 chapter lagi.

Note : Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau ngikuti ff ini dari Chapter 1 sampai sekarang.

Untuk (Kyung1225): terima kasih banget udah mau ngebaca dan giat review setiap habis ngebaca ff ini. Aku sangat salut walaupun banyak Typo, dan Bahasa Eyd yang berantakan dan mebuat kalimat jadi agak gak nyambung kamu tetap dukung dengan dengan semangat lanjut and Next.

Untuk (Aria F): aku berterima kasih dan menyadari kesalahan aku saat ngetik ff yang bahasanya gagal ini. Dan aku sadar walaupun ceritanya bagus tapi penulisanya salah makan gak ada yang mau membacanya. Dan aku berterima kasih banget untuk kamu yang mau memberi saran dengan baik. Aku ucapin terima kasih atas kepedulainnya. Dan sarannya udah aku terapin di chapter ini. Bagaimana hasilnya masih ada kesalahan kah ?

Untuk (Alexiandra Hyoya) : di tunggu aja di chapter mendatang mungkin bakalan ada Nc untuk Kaisoo, saya lagi mikirin enaknya di mana mereka bercinta gitu doang.

Untuk (Kim Yehyun) : ini udah lanjut.

Untuk (Love soo, Nazuchi Ritzu, Kyungz,Guest,RoRo, sohul, ,eldanim, dan T.a) makasih banget dukungannya.

Ff ini terasa absurat banget yah. Aku sampai takut untuk ngelanjutinnya

.

.

Thenks yah. yang udah ngikutin dan terus tunggu ff selanjutnya dariku ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 12)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 12**

No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v

Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah mengantar anak-anak ke tempat penitipan. Kyungsoo memiliki tugas penting hari ini dengan Oh Sehun untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, Kyungsoo tak berani berfikir macam-macam sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan salah satu diantara mereka terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo memang tak bisa memungkiri hal terburu bisa terjadi , tetapi hubungan mereka bukanlah hal yang bisa kyungsoo ikut campuri. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sebagai teman ia harus membantu , dan selalu berada di samping Luhan. Walapun fikiran kyungsoo masih berkecambuk akan sosok Jongin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa bertindak Berbahaya padanya, Dan tindakan mengambil si kembar dari sisinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan hal yang akan membuatnya menjadi gila.

Taxi yang mengantar Kyungsoo, sedang melaju dengan normal di sepanjang jalan. Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Sunggyu Oppanya untuk member kabar, dan menyuruh Oppanya untuk menjemput sih kembar ke penitipan anak .

Setelah 25 menit Kyungsoo menempuh perjalanan dengan nyaman. Mobil Taxi pun memasuki kawasan Aparteman Sehun, Kyungsoo mendapatkan informasi alamat sehun dari pemiliknya sendiri. Dan seketika Kyungsoo di sambut oleh penjaga Aparteman . kyungsoo pun segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk supir taxi itu.

Dirinya sudah berada di depan Gedung Aparteman Oh Sehun sekarang. Kyungsoo pun sempat tersenyum kepada penjaga yang membantunya membukakan pintu mobil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Lobby yang cukup sepi ternyata, beberapa pegawai bercakap-cakap disana.

Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ini bukan sekedar Aparteman biasa, Sepertinya mereka memilki beberapa kamar untuk menginap. Terlihat dari beberapa turis luar cek in di sudut sana. Dari pada tersesat Kyungsoo pun menyempatkan bertanya ke meja Resepsonis. Untuk menanyakan lantai yang harus ia tujuh.

Jongin yang bersiap membantu rencana Sehun pun telah menyuruh Suho untuk memesan tempat makan untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Dan Suho memberitahu sebuah rencana dari Idennya yang membuat Jongin berfikir mungkin dengan rencana ini , ia akan bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang telah menunggu keberadaan kyungsoo di dalam Lobby pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di luar pintu Gedung. Jongin pun menyembunyikan dirinya dengan membaca Koran, yang sempat ia beli di dekat jalan tadi.

Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang datang tak menggunakan mobilnya pun senang, karna dia bisa melakukan rencananya dengan mudah. Langkah Jongin pun mengikuti Kyungsoo dari jauh, Jongin menaiki tangga darurat untuk menuju lantai 10, walaupun langkah Jongin sedikit kepayahan saat menginjak lantai 9, tetapi Jongin tidak perna melambatkan langkahnya .

Setelah pintu lift itu terbuka Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya dan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri , untuk melihat dimana ia harus melangkah. Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil Arah langkah ke kiri dan berkali-kali merapikan Blazernya dan memegang erat tas hitam yang ia jinjing.

Kyungsoo yakin Sehun akan mau mengantar mereka keaparteman Luhan nantinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan tak meminjam Mobilnya untuk menjemput Luhan. Karna menginap di rumah Oppanya kyungsoo terpaksa harus menjemput Luhan dengan menaiki taxi. Mobil yang kemarin ia tinggal telah di ambil Jongin lebih dulu, dan masalahnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan Jongin.

Saat melihat nama Oh Sehun tertera di sana, Kyungsoo pun segera menggerakan tangannya untuk menekan bel pintu. Seketika tangan Kyungsoo terhenti oleh genggaman seseorang, Kyungsoo pun segera berbalik dan betapah terkejutnya dirinya. Kim Jongin berdiri di depannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Mata terkejut Kyungsoo bisa Jongin Lihat dengan jelas, saat ini Jongin tidak ingin berbicara apapun. Dengan langkah panjang Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo berjalan di belakangnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya pun sempat merontah beberpa kali, tetapi Jongin orang yang cukup kuat sehingga Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti Langkah Jongin dengan tertatih.

Jongin pun segera menekan pintu lift , Dan seketika kakinya di injak oleh Kyungsoo dengan kuat. "Awh...Astagah" Jongin pun seketika melihat kakinya yang di injak Kyungsoo berdenyuk di balik sepatu hitamnya. Umpatan-umapatan yang akan Jongin keluarkan tertahan saat mengingat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya.

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sangat marah kepadanya saat ini, tetapi ini adalah cara yang bisa ia tempuh untuk bisa berbicara 4 mata dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, ingin sekali tubuh memabukan Kyungsoo berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. Bibir candunya berada di bibir dingin Jongin, ingin rasanya Jongin memonopoli Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kyungsoo pun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin dari tangannya, dan seketika Genggaman Jongin semakin menguat dan membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Jongin pun segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam lift dan menekan lantai satu untuk turun. Umpatan-umpatan Kyungsoo keluar tak terelahkan.

Seketika ucapan Kyungsoo terbungkam oleh Bibir Jongin yang melumat bibir atasnya, Kyungsoo yang kelabakan pun mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jongin yang sangat geram dengan Bibir candu itu pun melumatnya tanpa henti. Setiap lumatan Jongin merasakan kurang dan kurang. Jongin sangat mabuk akan bibir Hertlips Kyungsoo sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo yang merasakan paru-parunya kekurangan Oksigen pun mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan sisa kekuatannya. Seketika tautan di antara mereka terlepas.

Kyungsoo berbondong-bondong menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan serakah, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo kepayahan akan ulahnya pun tersenyum dan membersihkan suduk bibir Kyungsoo yang basah akan Saliva mereka.

Senyum senang tak bisa Jongin pungkiri. Melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar karna berbondong-bondong meraup Nafas , ingin sekali Jongin memeluk Tubuh kyungsoo Sekarang. Tetapi seketika fikiranya terhenti oleh dentingan pintu yang terbuka. Dengan sigap Jongin segera menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal style, Kyungsoo yang menerima tindakan seperti itu pun terkejut bukan main.

Kyungsoo pun sempat merontah minta di turunkan, tetapi saat kedua Matanya melihat beberapa Wanita berbisik dan menatapnya seketika Nyali Kyungsoo menyiut. Dan dengan dalam Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin yang tahu apa penyebab Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak pun tersenyum dan mempercepat lankahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam mobil Sport Jongin, Kyungsoo yang menatap langkah Jongin yang berlari ke arah kemudipun tak lepas dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin yakin bahwa 1000 pertanyaan telah Kyungsoo siapkan untuk dirinya. Setelah menutup pintu dengan keras Jongin segera memasang sabuk pengaman dan memutar kunci mobilnya. Kyungsoo yang masih tak hentinya menatap Jongin pun segera memalingkan wajahnya saat mobil sport putih itu melaju keluar dari Parkiran Bawah Tanah Aparteman Sehun. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat suasana semakin terasa Canggung.

Kyungaoo masih terbayang-bayang akan nikmatnya bibir Jongin yang melumat bibirnya dengan kuat, membuat Kyungsoo ingin merasakan Bibir itu kembali. Sama halnya dengan Jongin fikiranya tidak bisa foKus karna Kyungsoo yang sedang marah padanya dan tindakannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenci Jongin.

Sebenarnya Jongin masih terbayang-bayang juga akan Candu bibir Kyungsoo, tetapi Jongin membuat keputusan untuk memulai percakapan diantara suasana yang mencanggungkan ini. Ucapan Jongin membuka suasana yang menegangkan itu. " Kemana sih kembar ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin yang berani-beraninya membuka suara tentang buah hatinya.

"Ada urusanya dengan mu." Kyungsoo pun segera membalikan tatapanya dan menggigit kuku ibu jarinya , karena resah dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengarkan jawaban Kyungsoo pun kecewa seketika. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan menjauhkan dirinya dari si kembar, tetapi mengapa. Andaikan Jongin memiliki bukti kuat bahwa mereka darah dagingnya. maka Jongin bisa membalas ucapan kyungsoo dengan atas nama Jongin sangat yakin bahwa itu tidak mungkin, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat dirinya masih seorang Laki-Laki dan mana mungkin Laki-Laki bisa Hamil.

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu saja. Walaupun baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Jongin mengingat kegiatan mereka kemarin pun, tersenyum samar karna mengingat perasaan yang ia rasakan membuat hatinya bahagia.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan penuturan Jongin semakin membuat dirinya Resah oleh Fikiranya sendiri. Kyungsoo takut Jongin mengetahui fakta sebenarnya. Kediaman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengambil nafas besar, Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan sesuatu dari pada mendengarkan ucapanya pun memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menyetir.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah Rumah makan yang cukup ramai. Kyungsoo tersadar saat pintu sampingnya dibuka oleh Jongin yang sudah berdiri disana dengan senyuman andalannya. Kyungsoo akui bahwa dirinya masih belum bisa lolos dari senyuman mematikan milik Jongin sampai sekarang .

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari mobil Jongin dan segera merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berkerut. Sekali lagi Jongin menarik tangannya untuk membawa masuk dirinya kedalam Rumah makan yang cukup terkenal di daerah sini . Meja-meja yang di penuhi sepasang kekasih membuat Kyungsoo resah akan keberadaan mereka di sini.

Fikiran-fikiran itu memenuhi isi otak Kyungsoo, Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar dari pemikirannya saat Jongin mencium tulang pipinya. Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bekas ciuman bibir Jongin.

'Apa-apaan ini' Kyungsoo hanya bisa membatin tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepata kata. Lidahnya seakan keluh karna sesuatu. Tatapan Jongin juga menjadi sedikit lembut kedapanya. Setelah mendudukan pantat mereka di masing-masing kursi , Jongin segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu di daftar menu.

"Aku akan memesankanmu ice cream kesukaanku." Jongin pun sibuk memesan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang mematikan itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengucapkan apa pun sekarang, semuanya terasa berat. Setelah menunggu pesanan mereka , akhirnya semua pesanan itu datang satu persatu. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk memotong daging goring yang terlihat enak .

Kyungsoo masih was-was akan pergerakan Jongin dan ucapannya. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan bertindak Nekat kembali jika Kyungsoo tak Waspada , Kyungsoo yakin Jongin bisa saja mengungkit-ungkit si kembar tiba-tiba.

"Makanlah, mereka sangat Enak?" Jongin meletakan piring miliknya yang sudah ia potongi di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin pun menuangkan saus di atas pirinya dan melanjutkan memotong daging milik Kyungsoo yang tadi ia tukar dengan Piringnya .

"Aku akan membiarkan kau makan terlebih dahulu, jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Makanlah ." Kyungsoo pun segera meraih garpu yang berada di sampingnya dan memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya. Perutnya yang ternyata lapar merespon dengan hebat, Rasa yang sempurna di potongan daging itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin dan ingin lagi memakannya, memasukan potongan-potongan itu kedalam mulutnya.

Setiap kunyahan terakhir selesai Kyungsoo membuat Jongin senang, ternyata rencananya mengajak Kyungsoo makan bersama berhasil dengan sukses. Kyungsoo pun selesai dengan potonga terakhir dari daging itu, segera menghapus jejak makannya dengan serbet putih yang berada di atas pahannya. Jongin pun segera meraih anggurnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kyungsoo pun terkejut saat melihat pelayan meletakan satu potong ice cake vanilla kesukaaannya. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo menatapnya pun mengangguk antusias.

"Makanlah pencuci mulutmu, itu pasti terasa enak?" dengan sigap Kyungsoo memotong kecil dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Seketika rasa dingin vanilla membuat mulutnya segar dengan sensasi dingin yang berada di dalamnya. Kyungsoo menyendok beberapa kali hingga tak bersisa.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan pencuci mulutnya, Kyungsoo segera menanyakan tujuan Jongin menyeretnya hingga kesini tanpa basa basi. "Apa yang membuatmu menyerektu kesini, Mr. kim ?" Jongin pun tersenyum dan menjatuhkan punggungnya di senderan kursi.

"InI bukan jam kerja, jadi hilangkan panggilan formallitasmu itu. Aku ingin membicarankan sesuatu , untuk mengklarifikasi semuannya ?" Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan . "Aku akan selalu menyebut anda dengan formal, karna memang kita rekan bisnis . dan soal mengklarifikasi, saya hanya akan mengklarifikasi tentang pekerjaan di sini." Jongin sudah menduga Kyungsoo akan menutupi semua itu lagi.

"Baiklah , Aku akan mengklarifikasi tentang jadwal kerja sama kita yang di ubah?" Jongin pun menyerahkan sebuah dokumen di samping meja Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membaca setiap huruf disana dengan jelas. Dan beberapa kali gari keningnya membentuk garis yang menandakan kebingungan. "Ada apa dengan jadwal ini semua ? kurasa tidak perna ada perjanjian kerja lapangan seperti ini. Dari awal semua jadwal sudah di bahas dan tak bisa di ubah tanpa ada rapat persetujuan kan ?" Kyungsoo pun melempar dokumen itu di atas meja dengan keras, emosi Kyungsoo sangat terlihat.

Jongin semakin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya memang sudah banyak berubah ketika memulai hidup baru . Jongin yang sudah mengantisipasi semuanya pun mengeluarkan dokumen lain dari dalam tas tangan yang ia bawak sedari tadi. " Ini dokumen yang lama dan ini yang baru, rencana pembangunan dengan system baru akan membuat pembangunan lebih cepat dan efektif . dan saya sudah melihat beberapa kali, perjanjian memang sudah di bahas tetapi demi hal penting ada pengecualian untuk itu. Dan sekarang saya memutuskan menggunakan pilihan baru yang efektif."

Kyungsoo pun mengejek Jongin dengan meremehkannya . "Untuk memulai kerja lapangan 1 minggu dari sekarang, saya tidak bodoh? Anda pasti memiliki tujuan lain di balik rencana anda mengubah peraturan secara sepihak. tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa semua ini berubah tanpa perundingan dari pihak pengacara antara kedua belah pihak ?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menutupi kemarahannya di tempat seramai ini. Beberapa sorot mata memang masih memperhatikan argument yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo lakukan, tetapi sisanya memilih tak mempedulikan keributan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. pegunjung menatap mereka dan berbisik. Jongin pun hanya memberika bulpoin emas yang berada di saku jasnya dan meletakannay di depan meja Kyungsoo. " Aku akan menjelaskan tentang proyek yang akan berbeda dari rencana awal. Rencana yang kita gunakan nanti akan sedikit tidak efisien dalam pembangunan dan memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi aku merubah itu dengan cara yang sedikit mengurangi resiko gagal. Itu alasan yang sangat kuat yang saya miliki."

Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan marah, dan akan segerah meledak seketika. Tetapi semua itu terhenti dengan ucapan Jongin yang mengatas namakan Minki dan Minji di kalimat yang ia ucapkan. "Aku akan membantu proyek ini sampai selesai dengan tanganku, untuk masa depan Minki dan Minji kelak." Tatapan Kyungsoo semakin memanas karna menahan amarah di matannya.

' _Apa maksud ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu'_ , Kyungsoo pun meraih bulpoin yang Jongin berikan dengan dongkol. Dan akan segera mencorek isi dokumen itu dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo tak ingin pamanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kesusahan mengerjakan Proyek perdananya dan mungkin akan menggantikan kyungsoo mengambil alih proyeknya cepat atau lambat.

"Kurasa Tak rugi mendengarkan rencana yang lebih efisien , Dengan cara ini kalian bisa lebih cepat membuka usaha industri disana dengan cepat. jikalau semua perjanjian yang aku ajukan kau tolak menta-menta. Maka aku akan bertindak dengan caraku yang lebih kejam dari pada ini." Kyungsoo pun seketika melongo mendengarkan ancaman Jongin, tak habis fikir dirinya sekarang di ancam oleh rekan bisnisnya sediri. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menjambak dan mencakar wajah Jongin sekarang.

Kyungsoo pun sudah perna dengar dari pamanya , tentang keburukan Jongin yang akan mematikan sebuah perusahaan lain demi keberhasilan mereka, membuat Kyungsoo marah dan bingun secar bersamaan. keadaan yang sedang terjadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa memainkan bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam bulpoin itu dengan gelisah.

Kyungsoo masih sangat Hafal dengan sikap Jongin yang dulu dan sekarang , dia orang yang cukup andil dan kejam di waktu bersamaan. Kyungsoo tak habis fikir Beberapa perusahaan tunduk di bawah kakinya dengan cara seperti ini, dan sekarang perusahaan kedua orang tuanya akan menjadi target selanjutnya. kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menampar Jongi itu sekarang. Tetapi niatnya ia urungkan saat dirinya melihat sosok Minji dan Minki disana dengan Laki-Laki yang tak ia kenal.

Seketika kyungsoo berlari menjauh dari meja dan membuat Jongin terkejut. Pandangan mata Jongin terarah kearah Kyungsoo berlari sekarang. Jongin pun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo untuk menyapa dua malaikan kecil itu. " Minki, Minji" Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk kedua malaikatnya dengan menatap marah ke arah Namja yang tadi menggandeng buah hatinya.

Jongin yang juga memperhatikan pandangan Kyungsoo pun , was-was akan sosok Laki-Laki di depannya. "Siapa kau, apa kau ingin menculik mereka ?" ucapan Kyungsoo akan meledak seketika tetapi terhenti oleh suara Minki yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya beku bagaikan batu.

"Appa Jongin." Dunia Kyungsoo seketika hancur Seperti diserang badai Tsunami Dasyat pun seketika membeku di sela-sela kesadarannya. Emosi yang ia rasakan meluap tak bersisa , kilatan api di matanya terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo pun melepasakan pelukan hangatnya dan menatap putra tercintanya. Kedua mata Jongin berbicara dengan pandangan Minki yang masih focus menatap JONGIN, KIM JONGIN.

Kyungsoo tak bisa percaya akan semua ini. Dari mana dan sejak kapan minki memanggil dia Appa, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyudutkan Jongin sekarang dan menuduh Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Agar Minki mau memanggilnya APPA di depan dirinya

Kyungsoo pun tersadar dari fikirannya saat laki-laki yang sudah ia bentak melambai di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersadar dan segera membuat tidakan yang tak akan membocorkan semua rahasiannya selama 7 tahun ini. Kyungsoo tak ingin kehilangan dua malaikat kembarnya, itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi hidup Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun sudah berdiri di depan tubuh Kyungsoo dan dua buah hatinya, senyuman Minki sangat kentara dengan antusias , sedangkan Minji hanya menatap Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya. Kedekatan Minji dan Jongin bisa di katakana cukup dekat di kalau Kyungsoo mau memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Jongin membuat Minji percaya padanya.

Jongin pun segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang sedang di peluk oleh Minki . Jongin sangat rindu sekali terhadap Minki, Jongin yang melihat Minji menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di mengerti oleh Jongin pun segera mengambil Inisiatif mengundangnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Dengan antusias Minji melangkahkan kakinya untuk merasakan pelukan hangat dari Ahjussi Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan yang bahkan tak bisa ia bayangkan itu , sudah akan benar-benar berang seketika. Tetapi emosinya juga seketika hilang saat suara Oppanya memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo pun merasa bersalah saat melihat Laki-Laki yang baru saja ia bentak sedang berbicara dengan Oppanya, Kyungsoo merasa sudah membuat masalah kali ini. "Oppa, apa dia Temanmu ?" Kyungsoo pun memberanikan menatap mata laki-laki itu. Dan keheranan Kyungsoo terlihat saat Sunggyu Oppanya member Kode padanya untuk berbicara dua mata, di meja lain. Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu maksud dari Oppanya pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Minki, Minji kalian ingin makan ?" seketika ucapan Jongin membuat mulut Kyungsoo keluh. " Boleh kah mereka makan siang dengan saya saja. Saya rasa anda butuh privasi berbicara sekarang ?" Jongin yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandanganya untuk mengamati situasi yang terjadi terhadap Kyungsoo pun segera tahu saat ada kode-kode mata yang terbaca dari penglihatanya.

Sunggyu , yang tahu ajakan Jongin sangat membantu pun segera menitipkan kedua maliakat kembarnya kepada Jongin. "Biarkan Kim Jongin menjaga mereka sebentar Kyung, aku harus berbicara hal penting ?" Kyungsoo pun berfikir beribu-ribu kali untuk menerima saran Oppanya, kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah Jongin dan Oppanya ' _what? Apa yang sedang berada di fikiran kalian. Aku tak ingin Jongin semakin dekat dengan mereka_ ' semua ucapan itu seakan tak bisa ia salin kedalan pengucapanya karna keluh yang ia dapatkan. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pasrah dan melangkahkan kakinya kemeja lain.

Jongin yang sangat mengerti Dengan Ekspresi yang Kyungsoo beri pun menghembuskan nafas kelegaan karna memang ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Kesempatan bersama malaikan kecil ini membuat Jongin rela jika harus membayar seluruh makanan pengunjung untuk hari ini.

Jongin pun tak bisa membuang waktu begitu saja, Jongin segera mengajak Minki dan Minji menuju meja yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo tempati. Jongin beberapa kali mengajak bicara kepada Minji , dengan antusias Minji menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin dengan senang.

Kyungsoo dan Sunggyu Oppanyapun sudah duduk di meja luar. Kyungsoo yang masih menghawatirkan tentang Jongin yang mungkin bisa merebut perhatian si kembar pun beberapa kali melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Kyung, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dia tak mungkin berani bertindak sejauh itu sebelum melewati mayatku ." Kyungsoo pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. " Oppa sebenarnya hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku." Kyungsoo pun menatap manik -manik Sunggyu dengan sabar.

"Oppa ingin mengenalkan kau dengan kekasih oppa." Seketika Kyungsoo pun antusias. "Di mana dia?" Kyungsoo mencoba mencari sosok wanita yang sedang ingin di bicarakan Oppanya.

"Dia ada di Sampingmu, Kyung ?" seketika Kyungsoo menatap Laki-Laki itu dan menatap Oppanya beberapa kali. " perkenalkan Nam Wooyung dari Royal Grub nimidah" woohyung pun menyunggingkan senyumnya . Kyungsoo yang sempat terkejut pun hanya bisa berfikir dan memulai pembicaraan dengan Oppa wooyung sedikit canggung.

"Jadi kau , kekasih yang selama ini Oppa ceritakan ? Oppa kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku dari dulu, jadi aku tak repot-repot menjodohkanmu dengan wanita yang aku kenalkan selama ini ?" Sunggyu pun hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Oppa mana mungkin berani berbicara hal seperti ini padamu, saat kau perna mengalami hal buruk dengan masa lalumu, Oppa jadi tak bisa jujur dengan hal yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga seperti ini ? " Kyungsoo pun menggelangkan kepalanya dengan emosi.

"Oppa jahat, kenapa Oppa harus terbebani dengan masa laluku. Jika hal yang membuat Oppa bahagia harus di tutupi hanya gara-gara hal yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Oppa, Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih." Sunggyu pun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis.

Sunggyu tahu pasti akan jadi seperti ini, perjuangan Kyungsoo selama beberapa tahun ini yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan wanita mana saja pun tidak perna berhasil dikarenakan, Sunggyu sudah memiliki seseorang yang sudah sangat ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau membuat Oppa merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat kau menangis Kyung, berhentilah menangis ?" Kyungsoo pun menghapus jejak air matanya dan seketika pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju kepada Nam woohyun.

"Oppa , aku akan menyetujuhi hubungan kalian dengan senang hati. Walaupun aku tak akan tinggal diam jika nanti Oppaku akan kau permainkan ?" Woohyun pun menganggukan kepalanya dan meraih surai Kyungsoo. "lihat lah yang sebenarnya, bahkan tingkah kalian berdua sama saja. Percayalah padaku, munkin aku harus butuh setenga tahun lagi untuk melamar Oppamu?" Sunggyu dan Kyungsoo pun seketika terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan Jongin.

"APA ?" Sunggyu dan Kyungsoo pun saling menatap dengan tak percaya.

.

.

Pesanan Jongin sudah datang , dan seketika cacing-cacing di perut si kembar meraung-raung kepalaran. " Minji ingin makan daging ahjussi ?" Jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menyuapi Minji dengan antusias. Tak kalah manjanya Minki pun ingin disuapi oleh Jongin juga. "Appa , Minki ingin makan itu ?" Jongin yang melihat minki menunjuk makanan pedas yang berada di ujung meja pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan untuk Minki, nanti Minki bisa kepedasan jika makan itu. Makan yang lain saja yah ?" Minki pun masih tidak mau mendengarkan alasan Jongin. Dengan berat hati Jongin mengabulkan permintaan Minki, Jongin meraih potongan ikan sabu-sabu di piring itu. Dan seketika suara penolakan Kyungsoo membuat gerakan Jongin yang akan menyuapi Minki pun berhenti.

"Minki seharusnya tidak boleh makan itu." Kyungsoo pun mendudukan pantantnya dan meraih sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuknya. " seharusnya anda tak memberikan Minki , makanan pedas ? dia punya alergi dengan cabe." Jongin pun segera meletakan sumpitnya dan meraih daging.

"Minki makan daging saja yah seperti Minji ?" Minki dengan cepat menolak ucapan Jongin.

Jongin semakin bingung harus membujuk Minki bagaimana, sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik memakan Rotinya .

Minji yang sudah menghabiskan setengan spageti Milik Jongin pun mengaku kenyang, sedangkan Minki masih rewel dan kekeh minta makana pedas. Sudah beberapa kali Jongin membujuk Minki tetapi dengan keras kepala Minki menolaknya.

Usaha Jongin tak berhasil membuat Minki makan, Kyungsoo yang selesai dengan rotinya pun segera mengelap Bibirnya. ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin legah. " Biar saya yang akan menyuapi Minki, anda makanlah ?" Jongin pun meletakan sumpitnya dan memakan sisa spageti yang di makan Minji tadi. Kyungsoo pun menatap Minki dengan rayuan.

" Minki tetap tak ingin makan , Mommy suapi ? aaaakkk..." Minki pun segera membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, sepotong ikan dan nasi sudah mendarat di dalam mulut Minki. Jongin yang salut dengan Kyungsoo pun hanya menyunggingan senyum senangnya. Hampir 20 menit Jongin membujuk minki untuk makan, dan hanya persekian menit Kyungsoo membuat Minki makan dengan lahap.

Jongin tak bisa meremehkan kedekatan Minki dan Kyungsoo yang cukup kuat. Suapan terakhir berhasil masuk kemulut Jongin dengan baik. Kunyahan Jongin membuat ingatanya kembali, Jongin harus membuat Kyungsoo menerima tawaranya. Jongin tak memiliki cara lain selain cara ini.

"Dimana Sunggyu Hyung ? " Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan senyuman aneh. " Dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi ?" dan tidak beberapa lama Sunggyu dan Laki-Laki yang bersama dengannya tadi sudah duduk di tempat mereka.

"Hyung ?" Jongin pun menyapa Sunggyu yang masih belum mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku dengar kalian sedang membahas tentang perusahaan ? hal apa yang masih kalian bicarakan." Sunggyu yang sepertinya tahu situasi yang terjadi pun segera mendorong Jongin dengan keras.

"Oppa , ini masalah ku ? biarkan aku yang mengambil keputusan kali ini ." tatapan Sunggyu pun semakin tajam saat mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Mana bisa aku membiarkan Adik kecilku mengambil resiko besar dengan orang seperti kim Jongin. Aku tak bisa melepaskan itu begitu saja ?"

Jongin yang menerima tatapan tajam dari Sunggyu Hyung pun tak bisa berkata banyak karna suaranya Tiba-Tiba sedikit keluh akan membalas ucapan Sunggyu Hyung. "Begini, semua jadwal kerjasama kita terpaksa saya ganti secara sepihak karna tidak efektif dengan cepat. Jadi saya membuat jadwal dan kotrak baru untuk mempercepat pembangunan dan menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan . saya sudah menjelaskan semua hal kedapa Mrs. Do kyungsoo, dan keputusan itu hanya berada di tangan Mrs. Kyungsoo sekarang." Jongin pun menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas sampai membuat Sunggyu membuka suara . " Jadi ini hanya perubahan jadwal saja. Sebaiknya kau terima saja dengan cepat Kyung , kita tak bisa terlalu lama Mengerjakan proyek ini ?"

Kyungsoo yang merutuki kesialanya hari ini pun hanya bisa mengepalkan emosinya di buku –buku jarinya yang memutih. Ancaman Jongin bisa membuat paman dan Oppanya akan mengamuk dan paniK , mereka akan mendapatkan kesusahan tak terbayangkan di otak Kyungsoo. Jongin mengancam kyungsoo dengan baik. Kyungsoo seakan tak bisa menolak alasan yang di gunakan Jongin begitu saja.

Dengan pemikiran cepat Kyungsoo sudah membuat keputusan dengan yakin. Jongin yang sedari tadi Was-Was akan penolakan Kyungsoo pun berdoa agar keberuntungan berpihak padanya hari ini. "Baiklah mungkin hanya butuh membuat Jadwal baru untuk 3 Minggu kedepan , saya akan meminta waktu sampai Lusa untuk bersiap-siap. Dan tolong anda membuat jadwal selama disana, agar waktu tak terbuang percuma. Meninggalkan mereka sedikit menghawatirkan ?" Jongin pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan saran Sunggyu Oppa mendapatkan dukungan dari Jongin seketika.

"Kau bisa mengajak Mereka untuk beberapa hari, dan setelah itu akan aku jemput mereka .Bagai mana ?" Jongin pun membelai surai Minki. "Mereka pasti akan senang jika di ajak kesana untuk beberapa Hari ." Kyungsoo pun langsung menolak menta-menta saran Jongin dan Oppanya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat , mereka tidak akan ikut. Mereka harus tetap Sekolah dan aku rasa kita harus lebih Fokus disana nanti Presdil Kim ?" , "Baiklah , Jika itu yang terbaik." Jongin pun merasa sedikit kecewa Dengan keputusan Kyungsoo. "Baik lah, segera Tanda Tangani Dokumennya Mrs. Kyungsoo ?" Kyungsoo pun meraih Bulpon yang sempat diserahkan Jongin tadi dan menarik garis di atas lembaran putih itu.

Sehun yang mendapatkan Pesan dari Jongin pun Tenang dan segera berlari kearah Kamarnya, Tubuh Luhan yang sudah membaik pun membuat Sehun menunggu Luhan sadar dari Tidurnya. Sudah hampir seharian Luhan tertidur dan tak kunjung Bangun. Sehun yang ingin memastikan keadaan Luhan saat Bangun pun tak berani untuk tidur, hanya 2 jam sekali Sehun menidurkan dirinya dan tersadar saat teringat dengan keadaan Luhan.

Deman di tubuhnya juga mulai menghilang, setelah Sehun setia Mengelap keringat dan Mengkopres Dahi Luhan satu jam sekali. Dan Sehun berhasil dua kali memasukan Obat demam di mulut Luhan dengan cara Bibir ke Bibir pun membuat keadaan Luhan sudah membaik.

Sehun yang merasa gerah pun memutuskan bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Luhan yang mulai tersadar pun mengerjabkan matanya 3 kali, dan kedua kelopak mata Luhan pun terbuka dengan sayup. Luhan yang sudah tersadar pun segera meraih handuk yang berada di Dahinya.

Luhan Sempat bingun dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati,' _Apa aku Demam_ ?' dengan cepat Luhan pun menyentuh dahinya dan merasakan Suhu tubuhnya. Luhan sangat yakin Suhu Tubuhnya sudah kembali Normal, Luhan pun berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo yang merawatnya. Seketika Luhan teringat bahwa ini bukan Kamarnya maupun milik Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Luhan bergegas bangun dan duduk memandang di sekitar ruangan yang bernuansa, Putih abu-abu Coklat. Dan Luhan melihat Lukisann di sisi Belakangnya, Sosok Sehun ada di sana denganWanita yang tak diketahui Luhan siapa sosok itu.

Rasa keterkejutan Luhan kentara di wajahnya, Seketika Luhan teringat dengan kalung yang di gunakan Wanita yang berada di lukisan itu adalah Kalung miliknya 6 Tahun yang Lalu. Dan Luhan terkejut saat Pintu di sebelah kanannya terbuka dan Sosok Sehun keluar dari dalam sana dengan balutan Handuk mandi.

Sehun yang tersadar bahwa Luhan sudah bangun pun segera memberikan senyum dengan manis, diarahkannya langkahnya mendekat kearah Luhan.

Keterkejutan yang dirasakan Luhan membuat dirinya tak bisa menutup Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Lidah Luhan terasa keluh dan wajahnya memerah karna terkejut melihat Sehun hanya menggungakan Handuk mandi di tubuhnya dan tetesan air di Rambutnya masih terlihat jelas di mata LUhan.

Sehun yang sudah berdiriri di depan Luhan pun segera meraih Dahi Luhan untuk mengecek Suhu Tubuhnya, dan seketika kedua mata Luhan tertutup karna Takut saat melihat Sehun akan menyentuhnya. Dan Luhan pun segera membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan Jari-jari Sehun berada di Dahinya. Kedua kontak mata di antara mereka bertemu. Sehun dapat melihat semburan merah di wajah Luhan dan seketika Sehun menyentuh wajah merah Luhan.

"Kenapa Wajahmu memerah, padahal Tubuhmu sudah tak demam ?" Luhan pun sadar dan segera menarik wajahnya kebelakang. Luhan pun menatap manik Sehun dengan Tajam.

Dan Selimut Putih itu pun Terlepas saat Luhan berdiri. Tubuh Luhan sudah di baluti T-shirt Hitam milik Sehun yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Dan luhan tersadar saat dirinya berjalan bahwa tak ada yang menutupi kewanitaanya.

Luhan pun membeku dan ucapan Sehun mengejutkan Luhan seketika. "Celana dalam mu sedang berada di mesin pengering." Seketika Luhan Teringat aktifitas mereka malam tadi, walaupun tidak semuanya teringat oleh Luhan. Tetapi Luhan sangat Sadar bahwa dirinya semalam Bercinta dengan Sehun di Ruang Tamu.

Tubuh Luhan pun seketika merosot jatuh yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan merasa terkejut akan ulahnya semalam, dirinya tak perna seperti itu selama hidupnya dan semalam hari sialnya. Tak ada air mata yang jatuh di pelipis Luhan, ia tak menyesali semuanya karna Luhan sadar bahwa umurnya juga sudah terlalu Tua jika masih Virgin. Tetapi Rasa kecewa tak dapat Luhan pungkiri memenuhi hatinya.

Sehun yang sedang membantu tubuh Luhan berdiri pun terkejut melihat Luhan memberontak, dan menolak bantuannya. Luhan sudah mencoba berdiri dari rasa keterkejutannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan merasa malu sekali jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau terkejut ?" Sehun pun segera membalik tubuh Luhan yang hanya menundukan kepalannya . tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, sehun pun segera memeluak Tubuh Luhan. " Aku tahu pasti kau akan menyesal, Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menolak Hasrat kita semalam." Luhan pun segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari dirinya."Aku ingin Pulang." Sehun yang sudah memprediksinya pun hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Setelah ini, Kau akan Pulang?" Sehun pun segera menjauh meninggalakn Luhan dan membuka pintu Lemari pakaiannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihat Sehun membuka Piyama Mandinya tepat di depannya , dengan cepat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir Bawahnya. Pipinya yang memanas membuat Luhan gerah seketika.

Luhan pun menggerutuh ,' Mentang-mentang semalam mereka bertelanjang Tubuh, dengan seenaknya dia berganti Pakaian di depanku tanpa Malu ? ' Luhan pun segera berjalan meraih Knop pintu dan membukanya. Seketika paru-paru Luhan terasa legah saat mengirup udarah dari luar Kamar Sehun. Luhan pun bergegas melangkah menuju Sofa hitam tempat merak bercinta semalam, membuat wajah Luhan memanas seketika.

Ingatan Luhan sangat Jelas, Dirinya juga menikmati Aktifitas itu dan merasa Gila saat merasakan sentuhan Sehun di mana-mana. Luhan benar-benar tak sedih dirinya yang sudah tak Virgin lagi , karna sudah beberapa tahun ini Luhan berusaha bercinta dengan Minho agar melepaskan masa-masa Virginnya tetapi tak perna berhasil karna Luhan sudah ketakutan terlebih dahulu.

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya." Ku harap kau tak akan perna trauma duduk di sofa itu ?" Luhan pun menatap Sehun dengan Emosi. _'Apa dia sedang menyindirku atau menghinaku'_ Luhan pun segera melipat tangannya dan menyilangkan Kakinya. "Apa kau sangat takut sofa ini akan aku hancurkan." Sehun pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau Fikirkan, tetapi opinimu salah besar. Aku tak menyindirmu atau menghinamu ? aku takut kau memiliki rasa Trauma dan hancur."

Luhan pun mendengus, senyum menyindir Luhan berhasil Lolos dari bibirnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan ku, apa aku tak salah dengar. " Sehun pun segera melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap Punggungnya. Luhan benar-benar sudah tak memiliki Mood hari ini, sikap sehun yang seperti itu dan dirinya yang malu membuat Luhan ingin mengunci dirinya di dalam Ruangan saja.

Suara Sehun mulai terdengar saat dirinya melangkah kembali keruang tamu. " Aku benar-benar Khawatir dan merasa bersalah, dan melihat dirimu sakit karna kita bercinta membuatku benci dengan diriku sendiri." Luhan pun menerima Baju yang di berikan Sehun, dan tak Luput wajah Luhan yang memerah saat mendengarkan Kalimat Bercinta yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"bukan kau yang membuatku sakit, Daya tahan tubuhku memang menurun kemarin dan aku lupa tak makan sesuatu seharian. Dan akhirnya Tubuhku tak berdaya setelah melakukan itu." Lidah Luhan benar-benar masih keluh saat akan mengucapkan kalimat Bercinta di depan Sehun.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sehun pun segera menanyakan isi perut Luhan setelah mendengar penyebab Luhan jatuh Sakit." Sedikit." Luhan pun mengiyahkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan, akan aku pesankan sekarang ?" Luhan pun terkejut saat Sehun mengatakan akan memesan makanan. "Apa kau tak memasaknya

sendiri ?" Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin aku memasak, walaupun selama 3 Tahun aku harus mandiri di U.S tak perna sekalipun aku menyentuh dapur untuk memasak." Senyuman Luhan seketika keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun terkejut saat melihat senyuman Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Apa ada bahan masakan di sini ?" Sehun pun berfikir dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Di Lemari pendingin ada Telur, sosis dan nasi Instan. Dan Hijau-Hijauan yang tak ku ketahui namanya." Luhan pun segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Dari mana Laki-Laki yang tak bisa memasak memiliki bahan-bahan sederhana seperti itu ?" Sehun pun mengangkat Bahunya. "Aku tak ingat dari mana mereka datang ?" Luhan pun segera meraih pintu Lemari pendingin dan membukannya. Luhan yang membungkuk membuat T-shirt yang digunakannya sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan Paha mulus Luhan . Sehun yang melihatnya pun segera memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menggunakn Bajumu dengan benar terlebih dahulu. Kau tak ingin hal semalam terulang kembali padaku kan?" Luhan pun seketika menegakan tubuhnya yang membuat kepalanya terbentur Pinggiran Lemari pendingin pun meRingis kesakitan. Sehun pun seketika menahan Tawanya.

Luhan pun mendengus dan melangkah dengan cepat untuk mengganti bajunya dengan benar. Luhan yang tak bisa menutupi Dirinya yang tak bisa tenang saat berada di dekatan Sehun membuat Luhan beberapa kali memukul dadanya. Luhan yang sudah menggunakan baju dengan benar pun segera menatap pantulan tubuhnya dan menangis dalam diam .

Luhan yang sudah kembali dari kamar mandi pun segera mengelolah bahan yang dimiliki Sehun. Dengan cekatan Luhan membuat Nasi telur gulung sosis, yang perna ia buatkan untuk Sehun 6 tahun yang lalu. Luhan juga sebenarnya tak terlalu mahir memasak tetapi Luhan masih bisa mengelolah makanan untuk perutnya jika tiba-tiba kelaparan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang Luhan pun mengamati Wanita yang ia cintai itu dengan senyum yang tak perna Luntur dari bibirnya. Sehun sangat merasa Bersyukur, dirinya sudah bisa bertemu dengan Luhannya yang sudah 6 tahun ini ia cari-cari. Sehun sudah menanti moment-moment seperti ini , dan sekarang Luhan sudah berada di Hadapannya sedang membuatkan makannan untuknya. Sehun benar-benar merasah bersyukur.

Helaian rambut Luhan yang sempat mengganggu membuat Sehun berinisiatif membantu mengikat Rambut hitam Luhan. Dengan sigap Sehun meraih Helaina rambut Luhan dan menggulungnya dengan sumpit yang berapa di sampingnya. Luhan yang terkejut pun tak berani menolak , " Ini akan membantumu." Sehun sudan menggunakan keterampilannya dalam menggulung rambut Eommanya kepada Luhan.

"Mereka sudah tak mengganggumu kan ?" Luhan pun mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Sehun pun tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ketempatnya. Luhan yang masih terkejut pun mencoba menenangkan Jantungnya yang masih berdetak tak karuan.

Senyum Sehun pun terpampang jelas saat melihat Luhan berbalik dengan membawa dua piring nasi di tangannya. Luhan pun meletakan Piring milik Sehun dan meletakan piringnya sendiri di depan Kursinya. Sehun yang sudah menyiapka dua gelas air di meja pun meraih Sendok dan Garpuh yang berada di kotak peralatan . dengan satu suapan NAsi Telur buatan Luhan sudah masuk kedalma Mulut Sehun. Nafas legah Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ini sangat enak, kau masih ingat dengan makanan ini." Luhan pun menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku sudah Lupa dengan masakan ini, tetapi karna kau hanya memiliki bahan ini saja ? jadi aku membuatkan itu saja. Walaupun mungkin rasanya pasti sedikit berbedah."

Sehun pun menggeleng dengan cepat."Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu." Sehun pun memakan setiap sendok dengan cepat. Sehun tak ingin mensia-siakan sebutir nasik tersisa di Piringnya. Luhan pun mendengus saat melihat Piring sehun sudah bersih tak bersisa. "Apa kau masih lapar ?" Sehun pun menatap Luhan dan piringnya bergantian dan menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Kau harus makan, aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi. Aku bisa memesan Ayam setelah mengantarmu pulang." Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyendok Nasi telurnya dengan nikmat. Luhan tak ingin makan tergesa –gesa karna ingin pulang. Bagi Luhan Sehun cukup bisa di percaya saat mengingat ucapan yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan.

Sehun pun segera meraih gelas airnya dan menenggak habis isinya. Ternyata Perutnya sudah terasa Penuh . Sehun pun berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari meja makan. Luhan yang masih menikmati makananya pun tak mempedulikan Sehun. Perutnya yang ternyata juga kepalaran membuat Luhan tak memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Sehun yang meraih Kotak Kecil di dalam Lemarinya pun tersenyum dan segera keluar menuju Meja makan kembali. Luhan masih ayik memakan nasinya.

Sehun pun tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ia miliki. Kotak kecil itu pun segera di serahkan Sehun di depan Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut pun menatap Sehun dan melihat Kode yang di berikan Sehun pun segera meraih Kotak Hitam tersebut. Dengan pelahan Luhan membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat isi yang berada di dalam Kotak tersebut.

Kalung , ini miliknya 6 Tahun yang lalu. Luhan tak habis fikir Sehun masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. " Ini , masih ada " Sehun pun mendudukan pantatnya dan tersenyum cerah. "Itu memang masih ada dengan baik bersamaku, dan sekarang ku kembalikan Padamu." Luhan pun menarik kaluh benang yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan memakainya.

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum memandangi letak Kalung tersebut yang sudah berada di tempatnya kembali. " Hanya itu kenangan yang Kumiliki selama ini." Luhan pun terkejut dan menatap Sehun dengan merasa bersalah.

TBC...

Hello , ini Chapter terakhir yang aku Update selama hampir 1 minggu lebih kagak aku lanjutin karna stress dengan saran( tanpa sebut merek) yang mmebuat aku down banget pakek titik.

mungkin selanjutnya aku Update tanggal 13 , di tunggu yah. makasi semuanya mohon doanya agar aku kagak down untuk ngelanjutin ni ff lagi. Selamat membaca ^-^y


	13. Chapter 13

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 13)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 13**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

.

.

 **Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.**

 **.**

.

Si kembar yang merajuk manja membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin meninggalkan mereka bersama Luhan dan oppanya selama 3 minggu kedepan. Selama ini hampir tidak perna lebih dari 3 hari mereka berpisah dan tak bisa bertemu , Kyungsoo sadar mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat berat untuknya dan kedua buah hatinya Karna jarak menjauhkan mereka.

Kyungsoo sangat hafal dengan tingkah mereka yang pasti akan sering merengek dan menyusahkan Luhan dan Sunggyu Oppa. Tetapi Kyungsoo merasa lebih percaya denga mereka dari pada orang lain, bahkan Baekyun pengasuh baru yang ia pekerjakan pun belum Kyungsoo percayai Untuk menjaga dua bocahnya .

.

.

Langkah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Minji pun terhenti saat tangisan Minki yang meraung-raung di belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo tak tegah. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan tangisan Minki pun berbalik dan segera mendekap tubuh Minki yang masih di gandeng oleh Luhan sedari tadi . Air mata Minki sudah menjadi anak sungai yang deras saat ini , Bahkan hidunya sudah Basah oleh ingus cairnya sendiri! Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil selembar Tissue dari dalam saku tasnya dan membersihkan jejak air mata putranya berserta hidungnya.

"Mommy..." Minki yang masih tak berhenti dalam tangisnya pun sempat memanggilnya , tetapi isakan Minji yang belum berhenti pun kembali menangis saat mendengar Oppanya juga menangis meraung, Kyungsoo pun bingung dan kewalahan. Kyungsoo sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini jadinya. Mereka akan sangat sulit untuk di tinggal dan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin Bingung.

3 hari yang lalu.

Suasana di ruang tengah kali ini terasa nyaman dan hangat. Minki yang sedang berada di dalam dekapan Kyungsoo pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo yang menjadi tempat Favoritnya selama ini. Minji yang sibuk menggambar dan bersenandung membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Minji ?" Minji pun segera menghentikan pergerakan Tanganya dan menoleh kearah Eommanya . Minji yang menunggu Eommanya berbicarapun hanya diam. "Eomma harus bekerja jauh beberapa hari dan Minji maukan tinggal dengan Ahjumma Luhan selama Eomma tak bisa bersama kalian ?" Minki yang memang belum tidur pun segera menatap wajah Mommynya.

" Tapi Mommy masih akan mengantar jemput Minki kan ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan membelai surai Minki. "Mommy harus menginap di sana sayang. Kalian akan di jemput Papa atau Ahjumma Luhan nantinya." Minji yang sedang telonjoran pun seketika berlari kesisi Eommanya. "Minji mau ikut saja ?" Minki pun menatap wajah Minji yang akan menangis. "Mommy kenapa Minji menangis ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng. "Mommy juga tak tahu ?" Kyungsoo pun membelai surai Minji dan mendekap Minji di lengan Kanannya.

"Kenapa Minji menangis ?" Minji pun menghapus air matanya yang jatuh . "Eomma akan meninggalkan Minji , Minji tak mau Eomma pergi." Minki pun segera menatap wajah Mommynya setelah mendengar ucapan Minji. " Minki juga mau ikut saja dengan Mommya." Tangisan Minki pun akan ikut pecah juga dan Kyungsoo pun mulai kesulitan menenangkan buah hatinya yang masih menangis karna tak ingin di tinggal dirinya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak mereka, tetapi ketakutannya membuat Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan mereka di tempat yang tak beresiko selama dia tak ada, Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjauhkan Minki dan Minji dari sosok Jongin yang akan selalu mencoba untuk mendekati kedua buah hatinya dan mencari perhatian kepada mereka. Karna sesunggunya Kyungsoo masih ingin merahasiakan tentang Ayah biologis si kembar dari siapapun.

Dan pemberontakan mereka sudah Kyungsoo perkirakan, ia tahu pasti akan sesulit ini karna sikap mereka masih saja tak mau di tinggal olehnya walaupun hanya semenit saja. Setiap jam Kyungsoo selalu mencoba membahas nya ! tetapi yang pasti akan mendapatkan tangisan dan penolakan dari mereka.

Bahkan Sunggyu yang hari ini main ke Apartemannya pun mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus, Sudah berapa kali ia menyuru mengajak mereka kesana saja selama beberapa hari . Dan nantinya Sunggyu bisa menjemput mereka jika waktu berlibur mereka sudah habis. Tetapi penolakan dari Kyungsoo membuat Sunggyu juga ikut angkat tangan untuk mencari solusinya.

Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan Egonya sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo tak habis fikir mengapa Oppanya tidak peka akan kode yang ia tunjukan bahwa Kim Jongin adalah orang yang berbahaya untuk kedua buah hatinya. Dan Untungnya ia mendapatkan bantuan dari Luhan dengan sennag hati.

Luhan yang sama sekali tak keberatan harus menjaga si kembar selama 24 jam pun ikut juga berfikir untuk mencari Solusi agar mereka berdua mau ikut dan tinggal denganya beberapa hari di apartemannya.

Dan Luhan sudah mencoba berbicara dengan mereka berdua selama ada waktu bertemu beberapa kali, tetapi merayu mereka untuk menginap denganya adalah hal sulit yang harus Luhan lakukan. Jawaban mereka yang Tetap menolak membuat Luhan ikut pusing dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa harus mengambil tindakan tegas dan berani Meninggalkan mereka tinggal dengan Oppanya dan Luhan selama 3 minggu nanti.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menenangkan Tangisan Minki dan Minji yang sempat membuatnya pusing beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah menjemput mereka pulang sekolah hari ini Kyungsoo seakan semakin di halangi oleh kedua buah hatinya yang terus menangis ingin bersamanya. Langkah Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan berpaling saat mendengarkan seruan Minki. Luhan sedari tadi setia menggandeng tangan kecil Minki pun hanya diam tak berbicara apapun.

Karna kemarin ia sempat di bentak oleh Minki yang tak ingin di tinggal oleh Kyungsoo saat sedang ia bujuk tinggal di Apartemanya kembali.

"Minki mau ikut ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menghelai nafas di sejajarkanya tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil putrannya. "Mana mungkin Minki dan Minji ikut, Bagaimana dengan Sekolah kalian ? Mommy akan sering menghubungi kalian nanti jadi jangan takut sayang. " Rengekan Minki pun semakin menjadi-jadi karna tak ingin di tinggal oleh Kyungsoo. "Minki mau ikut...ikut, ikut." Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, keras kepala Minki membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terpaksa meninggalkan mereka dengan Luhan.

Sampai sebuah suara membuat mereka ber 4 berpaling dari hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Jongin pun berhenti di depan tubuh kyungsoo dan si kembar , Dengan tas punggung mendaki dan Kaos hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut seketika. Penampilannya lebih kelihatan ingin pergi mendaki dari pada akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Sampai Jongin sadar bahwa di sampingnya juga ada Luhan. "Oh , Xi Luhan . Benar bukan ?" Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ucapan Jongin pun hanya mendengus dan membalikan pandanganya kearah Minki yang menatap Jongin Juga sedari tadi . Luhan pun sempat melihat Ekspresi Kyungsoo dan ia melihat Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ku fikir kau akan mengelak, Ternyata tidak. Apa Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan kejadiannya ?" Luhan pun segera menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya. "Lebih dari itu, kau seharusnya tak harus perna mengganggu hidup Kyungsoo lagi ?" Jongin yang mendengarnya pun segera bereaksi "Woh...woh..woh Tunggu, Apa kau sangat membenciku sehingga menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupan Kyungsoo ?" ," Tentu saja lebih dari kata benci ." Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu tak melihatnya.

"Apa kau juga benci padaku ?" Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam pun segera menatap manik-manik Jongin. " Apa kau sudah Tahu ? " Kyungsoo pun segera menurunkan Minji dari gendongannya setelah mendengarkan panggilan bahwa pesawatnya akan Take off beberapa menit lagi. " Kau benar-benar membenciku Soo ?" Jongin yang tak percaya bahwa dirinya ternyata di benci oleh Kyungsoo pun terkejut karna tak percaya. "Sebenci itu kah kau denganku ? Kesalahan apa yang membuatmu membenciku ."

"Apa kita akan tetap membahas hal seperti ini sampai nanti ? Lihat sebentar lagi sudah waktunya kita berangkat ." Kyungsoo pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua buah hatinya. "Eomma mohon Kalian harus mau tinggal di Aparteman Ahjumma Luhan , Eomma akan menjemput kalian jika hari libur datang bagai mana?" Minki dan Minji pun bersama-sama menggeleng. Kening Jongin pun tergambar saat melihat reaksi mereka ' _Apa Kyungsoo masih kesusahan merayu mereka?_ ' Jongin pun segera berfiki dan berencana merayu Minji yang sedang berdiri di depan tubuh Eommanya.

"Minji mau ikut Eomma saja ?" Jongin pun segera membungkukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga kiri Minji. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun merasa curiga apa yang sedang Jongin bicarakan kepada Putrinya. Dan seketika Minji pun segera mengangguk mengerti dan setelah Itu bisikannya berlanjut di telinga kiri Minki. Seketika Minki mengangguk senang " Minki mau menginap di rumah Ahjumma Luhan ?" , "Minji juga Eomma ?" Kyungsoo pun di buat terkejut karna kedua buah hatinya seketika mengubah pemikiran mereka, Senyum di bibir Jongin tersungging dengan bangga.

Rencana Jongin mengajak jalan-jalan Mereka setelah pulang dari Jeju membuat mereka mau menuruti permintaanya. Jongin senang bisa membuat mereka mau mengikuti perintahnya dan senang melihat Ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo karna berhasil merayu kedua buah hatinya.

" Tentu saja ." Kyungsoo pun segera mencium kedua pipi si Kembar secara bergantian. "Eomma janji di hari libur pasti akan menjemput kalian." , "Dan pergi ke taman bermain lagi kan Mommy?" Kyungsoo pun sadar bahwa mugkin dengan itu Jongin bisa membujuk kedua Buah hatinya. " oh, tentu saja kita akan jalan-jalan. Kalian jangan nakal selama Eomma tidak ada dan jangan membuat Ahjumma Luhan marah dan kesusahan kalian ingat ?" Anggukan dari kedua buah hatinya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, Eomma berangkat dulu." Kyungsoo pun segera menggenggam besi Koper Dorongnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat Luhan dan si kembar! Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan MeLambaikan tangan kirinya untuk melihat senyum kedua buah hatinya. Jongin segera meraih Koper yang sedang di geret Olehnya itu. "Biar aku bantu." Kyungsoo pun segera melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Langkah Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinnya. Kyungsoo pun segera melambaikan tangannya kembali dan lega melihat senyum kedua buah hatinya yang sangat indah.

Kyungsoo pun segera menyusul langkah Jongin yang memasuki pintu badan pesawat. Ada 5 pegawai Pramugari yang menyambut kedatangannya, dengan ramah mereka menyambut kedatangannya dan membuat senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo terukir.

Jongin yang hanya 3 langkah di depan Kyungsoo pun melambatkan langkahnya agar bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Kyungsoo melangkah berbedah arah dari dirinya! Jongin pun segera menyusul langkah Kyungsoo dan meraih pergelangan tangan Kanannya. "Mau kemana Kau ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menatap Jongin dan menepis genggaman Jongin. " Ketempat duduk. Apa ada yang salah ?" Jongin pun segera meraih paspor yang di bawak Kyungsoo di tangan Kirinya dan membacanya. " Kau tidak memesan bangku penerbangan VIP ?" ,"untuk apa, di penerbangan bisnis sudah cukup. Lagi pula kita hanya terbang 45 Menit saja, Apa perlu sampai memesan tempat yang terlalu mahal ?" Jongin seakan tertohok dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo "Kau membicarakan Uang sekarang ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan segera melangkah menjauh dari Jongin.

Dan Jongin pun ikut menjauh dari langkah Kyungsoo, Dengan kesal Langkah Jongin membuat beberapa Pramugari yang berdiri di sudut pun berbisik-bisik. ' _Dia menghindariku lagi, Kenapa dia tak berprilaku seperti orang hebat untuk melawanku, Dia menghina ku dengan cara ini_.' Jongin pun segera meraih benda perseginya dan mendial nomor Suho untuk membuat dirinya pindah tempat duduk di penerbangan bisnis di samping Kyungsoo, tetapi seketika Suho menolak dan mengatakan itu sangat tidak mungkin saat Pesawat akan berangkat.

.

.

Setelah Lepas landas 15 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo segera menutup kedua matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sedari tadi pagi kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dan Kyungsoo sadar mungkin dirinya sedang kelelahan! karna beberapa hari ini si kembar rewel dan Kyungsoo terpaksa harus sering menemani mereka dari pada membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sebentar. Suhu tubuhnya bangun dari tidur pagi ini pun sedikit hangat dan Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat tubuhnya sakit hanya gara-gara kelelahan. Setelah meminum seteguk air dan sebutir obat Kyungsoo merasa mengantuk saat ini.

Jongin yang sudah berfikir pun akirnya memiliki sebuah rencana. setelah bernegosiasi selama 5 menit akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan persetujuan dari penumpang di samping kyungsoo untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Jongin pun segera mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong itu dan tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dirinya sudah duduk di tempat yang bahkan bukan tempatnya pun memelankan gerakannya. Dan suara dengkuran halus Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar seberapa lelahnya Kyungsoo saat ini, Jongin pun menatap wajah lelah Kyungsoo dan berusaha membenarkan Blazer yang Kyungsoo letakan di pahanya.

Jongin sadar mungkin Kyungsoo kelelahan karna Minki dan Minji yang rewel tak ingin di tinggal olehnya, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa kasihan dengannya.

Jongin pun beruba fikiran untuk menuruti pilihan Kyungsoo jika sudah sampai di jeju nanti mau tinggal di mana selama di sana. Dan untungnya Jongin belum menolak rencana Suho yang sudah memesan Dua kamar Hotel berbintang disana, Itu akan membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dari pada harus berjalan mencari penginapan yang akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kelelahan.

Tak terasa pesawat sudah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Jeju. Kyungsoo yang merasakan pergerakan dari pesawat saat akan turun pun hanya tetap menutup kedua matanya dan berfikir dalam diam ' _Hal gila apa lagi yang akan ia lewati dengan Laki-Laki itu kali ini ?_ ' Obat yang ia minum masih menimbulkan rasa kantuk tetapi tak tahu mengapa seketika dirinya tak ingin tertidur ? Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa bermonolog sendiri karna tak bisa di pungkiri Kyungsoo sangat Takut harus berhadapan dengan Jongin selama 3 Minggu ini.

Setelah langakah kaki penumpan yang berjalan melewati sisi bangkunya semakin sedikit Kyungsoo pun akhirnya segera membuka kedua buah mata indahnya dan segera meregangkan tubuhnya sampai tangan kirinya tak sengaja mengenai seseorang. Kyungsoo segera sadar bahwa di sampingnya masih ada penumpang yang lain. Di lihatnya wajah penumpang yang menempati kursi sebelah dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo dibuatnya Tak habis Fikir Jongin sedang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. "Ku fikir kau tidak akan bangun tadi ?"

" Kenapa kau ada di sini, maksudku ini kan bukan tempat duduk yang kau pesan dan di mana ?" Jongin pun segera membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. " kau terlalu cerewet jika bangun tidur ?" Jongin segera berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. " Apa kau tidak akan turun ?" Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri dan menggunakan Blazernya kembali dan merapikan bajunya.

Langkah Kyungsoo pun menyusul di belakan Jongin yang ternyata menunggunya. Setelah melewati pintu yang berbaris beberapa pramugari wanita dan laki-laki di sana Kyungsoo pun segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahului Jongin tetapi seketika genggaman Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terhenti. "jangan menghindariku Soo ?" Jongin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa melepaskan genggamanya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap lengannya yang di genggam Jongin. Tak tahu dari arah mana pusat suara debaran itu! Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya berdebar sekarang saat tangan itu menggenggam lengannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menggirinya tak tahu kemana. ' _Apa-Apaan ini kenapa jantungku berdebar hebat seperti ini_ ?' Kyungsoo seakan masih terkejut dengan debaran hatinya sendiri. Sekarang dirinya tak bisa melawan karna Kyungsoo tak ingin melawan apapun yang Jongin lakukan sekarang.

Setelah hampir 20 menit Jongin dan Kyungsoo menempuh perjalanan menuju penginapan, Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar bahwa mereka memasuki sebuah Hotel. "Kenapa kita di Hotel ?" Jongin pun segera menatap Kyungsoo. "Kita harus mencari tempat tidur yang membuatmu nyaman ." Kyungsoo pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap manik –manik Jongin. "Tetapi tidak harus di Hotel, Kita akan memakan waktu 3 minggu disini ? Apa kau akan menghabiskan uang untuk menginap di Hotel ." Jongin pun tertohok dan membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tak terima.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang membahas Uang ku lagi ? AKu fikir kau sudah mengenal Presdir Kim dengan baik NYonya Do Kyungsoo ?" Kyungsoo pun segera memukul bahu Jongin dan mendengus marah. " Kau sedang menyombongkan uangmu padaku, kau menghinaku ? Aku" Jongin pun segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, dan reaksi terkejut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku menghina Do Kyungsoo , bahkan dia sekarang sudah setingkat . apakah aku harus tetap menghinanya ?" Kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa kau marah?", "Lalu kau fikir bagai mana ?" Jongin pun tersenyum . "Ku fikir kau sedang merajuk." Seketika entah mengapa Kyungsoo meras itu lucu dan tersenyum. Jongin yang masih bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berpaling darinya pun ikut tersenyum dan tak membiarkan kesempatanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

"kenapa kau sangat percaya diri sekali Presdir Kim ." Jongin pun segera menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar menghadap padanya."Karna aku perna belajar itu padamu." Kyungsoo tertawa dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar itu memang dari ku, kau selama ini hanya mengcopy itu dari ku ? Laki-Laki jahat." Kyungsoopun segera turun saat pintu sampingnya di bukakan oleh petugas Hotel. Jongin pun juga ikut turun dan segera mengarah kearah bagasi mobil yang sudah terbuka dan koper beserta tasnya sudah turun dari sana. Kyungsoo pun melihat Jongin sedang membawa barang-barang mereka pun mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa kau memesan dua kamar ?" Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan koper dorong dan tasnya yang berada di punggungnya "Apa kau ingin kita sekamar saja agar lebih hemat ?" Kyungsoo pun mendengus. " Kau membicarakan Uang padaku ?" ,"kenapa tidak ! kau sudah 2 kali membicarakan hal itu ?" Kyungsoo pun menjauh memasuki pintu Lobi yang berputar. ' _Dasar Laki-Laki gila, dia menyudutkanku kali ini_ ' Langkah Kyungsoo pun terhenti dan menatap sekeliling gedung Lobi yang sangat mewah arstrukturnya .

Jongin yang sudah menyusul langkah Kyungsoo pun berdiri di samping tubuh Kyungsoo. " Kau harus segera beristirahat, Ikuti aku ?" Kyungsoo pun segera mengikuti langkah Jongin dan tetap melihat sekeliling. Kyungsoo sadar pasti sangat mahal untuk menyewah di sini, dan Kyungsoo yakin ini hanya akan membuang-buang uang saja ! Padahal disini mereka harus 3 Minggu dan biaya disini sehari saja bisa ratusan Dollar sekali menginap. Kyungsoo yang masih bermonolog sendiri pun tak mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sedang Jongin bicarakan.

Tak bisa di pungkiri Kyungsoo masih sangat pelit Jika sudah berhadapan tentang uang! Apa lagi jika harus memboroskan uang untuk hal seperti ini. " kau sedang melamun ?" Kyungsoo pun tersadar dan melihat wajah Jongin yang sedikit kesal. "memangnya kenapa ?" ,"Kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku sedari tadi." Kyungsoo pun seketika menggeleng. "Tidak aku mendengarkannya, selama di Lobi ?" Jongin pun mendengus dan menunjuk Pintu Lift yang tertutup dan Kyungsoo segera melihat Angkah yang terterah di Kotak atas pintu Lift yang tertutup." KAu melamun saat aku berbicara! apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Soo ?" Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jongin. "Kau memanggilku Apa tadi ?" pintu Lift pun berbunyi dan terbuka dengan lebar "Apa kau juga tak dengar ?" Jongin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Lift dan menarik koper milik Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin dan masih berfikir. ' _Dia benar-benar masih memanggilku Soo! Padahal Kita sudah tak memiliki Hub._?' Kyungsoo pun tersadar dan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nama Luhan. Kyungsoo teringat bahwa dirinya belum member kabar kepada kedua malaikatnya.

Di letakan ponsel persegi itu di samping telinga Kirinya, deringan ke 3 panggilannya sudah di angkat oleh Luhan. "Apa kau sudah sampai Kyung ?" Kyungsoo pun mengiyahkan dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang setia mendahuluinya. "Apa mereka sudah makan siang ? ini sudah waktunya Mereka makan siang. " Luhan pun tertawa dan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. "Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan !" , "Kau lucu Kyung, Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kedua keponakanku kelaparan hanya gara-gara lupa tak member mereka makan. Mereka sekarang sudah tidur di kamarku jadi kau bisa tenang sekarang." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lega.

"kau memang bisa diandalkan Luhan. aku tutup dulu yah , Bye." Kyungsoo pun segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam tasnya kembali dan berhenti saat melihat Jongin telah berdiri di depanya dengan Pintu yang terbuka. ' _Apa itu kamarnya atau kamarku ?_ ' Kyungsoo pun segera mendekat dan melihat Jongin menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Apa kau sudah merindukan mereka ? Padahal Baru sekitar 3 jam kalian berpisah ! " Jongin pun segera meletakan Koper milik Kyungsoo kedalam kamar tersebut. "Masuklah Ini kamarmu, kamarku ada di ujung sana. Kau bisa mengetuknya jika membutuhkan bantuan ?" kyungsoo pun segera meraih dompetnya dan menyerahkan Black cart miliknya . " Untuk membiayai kamar ini ?" Jongin pun menolak dan menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membahas tentang uang lagi di depanku, Aku bisa membiayai kamarmu untuk 3 minggu! " Jongin pun melepaskan genggamanya dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Apa kau marah ?" Kyungsoo tak menerima jawaban dari Jongin yang masih melangkah mendekat kearah pintu di ujung sana.

Kyungsoo pun tak mempedulikan tentang Sikap Jongin dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah meletakan tasnya di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo pun segera melepas hak tingginya dan melepaskan blazernya yang membuat dirinya gerah. Kyungsoo pun segera melepaskan _Blus_ atasnya dan _jeans_ yang ia gunakan, dengan separuh telanjang Kyungsoo segera melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang berada di depan tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo sudah 15 menit di dalam sana untuk membersihkan diirnya, dengan berendam Kyungsoo memikirkan perilakunya hari ini. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya membiarkan Jongin bersikap seenaknya bahkan dirinya tak melawan karna hatinya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ketakutan Kyungsoo membuat teriakan dari suaranya menggemah di ruangan itu.

Jongin yang sudah meletakan pakaiannya di tempatnya pun segera mengganti sepatunya dan mendial Nomor Suho untuk menyuruh mengirimkan jadwal mereka besok. pembangunan cabang DoGrub sudah berjalan 30 % dan itu membuat Jongin berani mengambil tindakan saat ini. Kyungsoo yang menghindarinya beberapa kali membuat Jongin jengkel dan untungnya Suho bisa menemukan ide Bagus seperti ini.

Dirasa dirinya sudah nyaman berganti Alas kaki Jongin segera melirik jam yang bertempat di lengan kanannya. ' _Apa dia sudah tidur ?'_ Jongin pun segera meraih Slop yang berada di unjung pintu dan memegang kunci kamarnya untuk berjalan-jalan di luar.

Hari ini Minki dan Minji masih terlelap tidur di Kamarnya, Dengan sibuk Luhan mengerjakan pekerjaannya di Aparteman. Setelah terlalu lama fokus dengan pekerjaanya Luhan pun tersadar bahwa ia belum membeli bahan makanan untuk Minki dan Minji nanti malam ! Luhan pun segera menutup Laptopnya dan meraih dompetnya yang berada di atas meja kaca. Luhan segera memeriksa keberadaan Minki dan Minji yang masih tenang tertidur diatas sana .

Luhan pun segera mengunci pintu Apartemanya dan bergegas keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan di took terdekat. Setelah memilih beberapa sayuran dan Ikan segar Luhan pun segera mengambil beberapa bungkus candy dan Botol Susu pisang untuk Minki dan Minji nanti.

Luhan pun segera mengantri di barisan Kasir yang cukup panjang, di lihatnya beberapa kali jam tanganya ! Luhan merasa khawatir jika salah satu dari mereka bangun dan menangis nantinya.

Dan akhirnya kantong-kantong Kresek itu sudah berada di dalam genggamannya, Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di Apartemanya . Dan saat pintu Coklat itu berhasil di bukanya dengan susah payah karna berat barang yang mengganggu pergerakannya Luhan segera membawa dirinya masuk kedalam , Di tutupnya pintu itu dan menggantungkan kuncinya di samping pintu. Langkahnya yang mendekat kearah ruang tamu pun terhenti saat melihat tubuh Laki-Laki yang duduk di sofanya dengan memunggunginya pun terkejut dengan Sosok Sehun yang berbalik kearahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang! Aku terkejut saat mendengar tangisan dari mereka ?" Sehun pun menunjuk kearah ruangan Luhan yang terbuka pintunya. "Apa mereka bangun ?" Anggukan halus Sehun membuat Luhan berdecak .

"Mereka sempat bangun dan menangis. Aku yang memang berniat menunggumu di depan terkejut dengan suara tangisan mereka! Dan dengan terpaksa aku menyuruh orang untuk membuka pintumu dengan bantuan pegawai." Luhan pun mendengus dan segera membawa barang belanjaanya kedalam dapur.

"Apa kau ingin minum ?" Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur. Sehun pun segera berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Luhan. "Apa kau punya Bir ?" Luhan pun menunjuk kearah pintu lemari pendinginya.

"Disana ada sepertinya." Sehun pun mendekat kearah lemari pendingin dan membukanya, di lihatnya beberapa kaleng cola dan minuman Isotonik. Dan di ujungnya ada 4 kaleng bir yang tersembunyi. "Kau menyembunyikannya ?" Sehun pun mengambil sekaleng dan membukanya , dengan sekali teguk isinya telah berpindah di mulutnya.

"Itu karna memang aku jarang minum Bir ! jika sedang Stres baru aku meminumnya." Sehun pun meletakan sekaleng Birya dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk meja makan. " Apartemanmu cukup nyaman ternyata, mungkin seharian aku betah tinggal disini." Luhan seketika Horor mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Tempatmu lebih besar dan nyaman?" Sehun pun menggeleng dan meminum Birnya Kembali . "Keberadaanmu yang membuatku nyaman Lu. Jika kau tinggal denganku mungkin tempatku akan semakin Nyaman ?" Sehun pun mengerling kearah Luhan, Dengan ngeri Luhan menghindari pandanganya dari Sehun.

Sehun pun segera membawa kaleng Birnya ke sofa ruang tenga dan meminumnya di sana. Dilihanya pantulan tubuh Minki dan Minji yang tertidur di ranjang membuat Sehun berfiri siapa Ayah kandung dari kedua malaikat tersebut.

Lamunannya membuat Sehun tak sadar bahwa Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat. "Ada apa ?" Luhan pun menunjuk sepiring kue kering untuk Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, kau terlalu aneh saat melamun." Luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun , tetapi jarak mereka masih sedikit jauh dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini !" Luhan pun menggeleng dan meraih Laptop yang berada di depan meja. "Aku harus menjaga Minki dan Minji , jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mereka dengan bekerja ." Sehun pun menunjuk kearah pantulan Si kembar. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Ayah dari mereka ?" Luhan pun segera melotot marah kearah Sehun. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan bagi Luhan.

"kau sebaiknya pergi saja kalau membahas hal itu. Aku sibuk? " Sehun pun segera meraih tengkuk Luhan dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Candu Luhan. Seketika Luhan berdebar tak karuan, Ingatanya tentang malam mereka bercinta membuat Luhan merasa panas akan sensansi buaian bibir Sehun.

Setelah panggutan itu terlepas Luhan tak berhentinya menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya. " Aku membutuhkanmu Lu? Hari ini ada masalah yang membuat kepalaku pening dan kau sekarang mengusirku." Luhan pun mendengus dan meletakan Laptopnya kembali. Tubuhnya yang menjauh membuat Sehun bingung dan kecewa seketika.

Tak beberapa lama Luhan membawa Bantal bulu coklat yang ia letakan di samping tubuh Sehun. "Kalau begitu tidurlah sebentar, Aku tak tegah membiarkan orang sakit berkeliaran! Luhan pun meraih Laptopnya dan mendudukan dirinya di Kursi Biru di dekat jendelanya. "Apa kau tidak akan capek jika mengerjakan itu disana ?" Luhan pun mendengus dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah pukul 7 malam dan Luhan sudah memasak sesuatu untuk si kembar, dan sudah satu jam yang lalu mereka bangun dan menunggu dirinya di depan TV untuk menunggu Luhan memasak. Tubuh Sehun yang masih berbaring manis di sofa itu pun terbangun saat di ciumnya harum wangi masakan.

Sehun pun terbagun dan terkejut saat melihat ini Bukan Apartemannya. Ingatan Sehun pun kembali saat di lihatnya Sosok dua makhluk kecil yang sedang menonton Tv di dekatnya."Kalian sudah bangun ?" Sehun pun merapikan bajunya Tubuh Luhan yang sudah berjalan kearah ruang tamu pun tekejut melihat Sehun telah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata, Sebelum pulang Makanlah dulu ?" Minki dan Minji pun berlari kearah Luhan dan berebut ingin di peluk. Luhan yang tak sekuat Kyungsoo pun hanya menggendong tubuh Minki dan membiarkan Minji merajuk. Sehun yang melihatnya pun segera bangkit dan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Biar Si cantik Ahjussi yang menggendong," Minji pun tersenyum dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Luhan pun hanya bisa mendengus dan menjauh menuju ruang makan. Di duduk kannya Tubuh Minki dan Luhan segera mengambil satu Mangkuk besar Kuah yang tadi Luhan masak.

Sehun dan Minji pun sudah duduk di tempatnya, Minji yang tak mau duduk sendiri pun bergelantungan di Paha sehun. Setelah meletakan Mangkuk Kuah panas tersebut Luhan pun bingun dengan Minji yang masih berada di pangkuan Sehun.

"Minji harus duduk di sini ?" Minji seketika menggeleng dan mempererat dekapanya. Luhan pun tak bisa memaksa saat melihat Sehun tak keberatan. "Biarkan dia seperti ini, Aku tak Apa-Apa ?" Sehun pun segera membelai surai Minji dan mengambil sumpit untuk makan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun akan menyendok Kuah Panas tersebutpun membentak. "Kau jangan makan yang itu! Di Mangkuk itu sudah aku siapkan Lauk untukmu !" Sehun yang bingun segera melihat Mangkuk yang berada di sampingnya. " memangnya kenapa ?", "itu Kuah Sea Food , nanti alergimu kambuh lagi." Dan seketika Luhan mendengarkan panggilan dari Smartphonenya yang berada di ruang tengah. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan segera meraih benda persegi itu dan menerima panggilan tersebut di Luar Balkon.

Langka cepat Luhan membuat Sehun hanya bisa menatap kecewa. Tak tahu dari siapa Luhan mendapatkan panggilan itu.

Tetapi rasa kecewa Sehun semakin besar saat Luhan kembali dari Balkon dengan terburu-buru dan menitipkan Minki dan Minji padanya. "Ada apa?" Luhan yang akan meminta bantuan kepada Sehun pun masih sedikit bingung untuk mengutarakannya.

"Apa kau masih lama di sini ?" Sehun pun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Luhan. "Bukankah kau setelah ini menyuruhku pulang ?" Luhan yang ingat pun merasa bodoh.

"Bisakah kau membantuku kali ini, Temanilah Minki dan Minji untuk beberapa jam saja ? Aku harus menemani Minho yang sedang ada Undangan hari ini. Aku lupa kalau sudah memiliki janji." Sehun yang mendengar nama Minho pun seketika ingin marah , Kenapa dia harus membiarkan Luhan keluar dengan Laki-Laki itu. Sehun benar-benar merasa panas karna emosi yang ia tahan.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?"," Ada Undangan penting yang harus aku dan Minho hadiri kali ini. Ini kesalahanku yang tak ingat bahwa kita sudah memiliki acara hari ini?" Sehun pun mendengus dan menyuruh Luhan segera pergi dari hadapanya.

Luhan pun dengan seribu langkahnya segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Setelah 15 menit Luhan akhirnya keluar dengan balutan Gaun malam yang cantik. Tak tahu mengapa Emosi Sehun seketika akan meledak saat melihat Luhan sudah siap pergi dengan dandanan yang super cantik itu! Sehun tak relah jika Luhan berdandan secantik itu hanya demi Tunangannya yang bahkan tak pantas untuknya.

"Aku titip mereka beberapa jam yah ?" Sehun pun hanya melirik Luhan dengan sudut pandangnya. "jangan pulang terlalu malam, Aku tak ingin Khawatir hanya gara-gara kau pulang malam." Luhan pun mendengus.

"Ini sudah malam Sehun , jadi mana mungkin aku tak pulang malam. Kau ini bagaimana ?" Sehun sangat ingin mengunci tubuh Luhan yang sangat menggoda kedua matannya. "Maksudku kau pulang jangan terlalu tengah malam, Jika kau hanya menghadiri undangan pasti hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 atau 3 jam saja ?" Luhan yang tahu maksud Sehun pun segera membentuk tanda Ok dari jari kanannya.

"Baik lah, Aku pergi dulu. Tolong kau bantu aku menjaga Minki dan Minji , Dan anggap ini seperti Apartemanmu sediri ?" Luhan pun segera mengecup pipi gembul Minji dan Minki bergantian.

Luhan pun segera menyentuh bahu Sehun yang membuatnya terkejut. "terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Luhan pun segera menjauh dan keluar dari pintu Apartemannya. Setelah kepergian Luhan Sehun segera menatap Minki dan Minji bergantian.

"habiskan Makanan Kalian, setelah itu kita main bersama?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur hampir 4 jam pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat angkah jam digital di sampinya segera merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan Kyungsoo belum menghubungi Mereka lagi.

Setelah merenggankan tubuhnya yang kaku Kyungsoo pun segera meraih Smartphonenya dan mendial nomor Luhan tetapi tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo pun segera membuka Selimut yang menutupinya dan keluar dari sana, Kaki kecilnya sudah melangkah mendekat kearah Koper birunya.

Kyungsoo pun segera meraih Blazer panjang yang ia bawa di dalam kopernya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai Bra dan celana dalam. Kyungsoo ingin mencari udara dan mencoba menghubungi Luhan kembali. Kyungsoo pun sedikit melihat wajahnya dan meraih Kunci yang berada di atas meja rias.

Kyungsoo pun segera melangkah mendekati arah pintu itu, dengan sekali tarikan pintu tertutup itu pun terbuka dengan lebar. Langkah kyungsoo pun menyapuh setiap lorong-Lorong ruangan yang ia Lewati.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur sekarang." Kyungsoo pun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift.

Setelah langkahnya sudah berada di rerumputan yang menggelikan dengan sedikit basah karna air hujan yang sempat turun membuat Kyungsoo menjinjing kakinya untuk menghindari kakinya dari basah pun segera mencari tempat untuk duduk dan menghubungi Luhan.

Setelah 30 menit berhasil menghubungi Luhan dan menanyakan apa ia kesusahan? tetapi sepertinya Luhan tak mengalami kesulitan apapun. Kyungsoo pun segera meletakan smartphonenya dan menikmati udara malam yang menyegarkan.

Jongin Pov.

Jongin yang akan kembali kekamarnya pun tak sengaja melihat siluit tubuh Kyungsoo di ujung bangku itu. Jongin pun segera mendekat untuk memastikannya saja dan benar saja Kyungsoo memang sedang duduk di bangku itu sendiri. Hingga Panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan baru Jongin sadari bahwa Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur sepertinya.

"Apa kau terbangun ?" Kyungsoo yang heran segera menatap Jongin."Dari mana kau tahu aku baru bangun tidur ! "Jongin pun segera menempati tempat kosong di samping Kyungsoo, dan untungnya Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan tentang itu.

"Lihat kau keluar hanya menggunakan pakaian yang hanya menutupi tubuh setengahmu saja dan sandal kamar yang kau gunakan membuat kau terlihat memang baru bangun tidur." Kyungsoo pun mendengus dan melipat tanganya. Tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo merasa malu saat berada di depan Jongin .

"Itu karna aku selesai menghubungi Luhan ?"," Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya . dan saat itu situasi menjadi sedikit canggung. Jongin yang tak suka rasa canggung di antara mereka pun segera menanyakan sesuatu hal yang selama ini menjadi hal yang ia pertanyakan selama hidupnya.

"Soo, Apa kau benar-benar membenciku ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menoleh kearah Jongin dan menatap mata hitam Jongin dengan bingun. "Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi ?" Jongin pun meraih jari kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskanya tetapi tidak berhasil karna Genggaman Jongin lebih kuat. "Aku ingin tahu kesalahan apa yang membuatkau pergi dariku , apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini soo ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap Jongin dengan diam.

Tak tahu mengapa hatinya merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tahu dari mana itu semua muncul kembali , 7 tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk membuang semua perasaan menyakitkan itu. Kyungsoo pun segera melihat bintang-bintang dan menahan air mata yang tak tahu mengapa ingin ikut jatuh juga. Jongin yang hanya melihat kediaman Kyungsoo pun merasa sangat penasaran .

"Kyungsoo. Bicaralah , ceritakan kesalahan apa yang telah ku perbuat ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh di pelipisnya. Jongin pun terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo mengapus air matanya.' _Kenapa dia menangis_ ?' Jongin pun segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih merontak untuk dia peluk, tetapi rontahan itu hilang saat isakan Kyungsoo berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

Jongin merasa sangat bodoh telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini! Jongin pun hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan derita yang ia rasakan karna ulahnya. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo selalu lemah untuk menyimpan derita di hidupnya. Di tepuknya dengan halus punggung kecil Kyungsoo dan menciumi setiap Surai yang jatuh di bibirnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo kembali tenang Jongin pun tak berani bertanya apapun lagi, ia takut Kyungsoo akan menangis lagi. tetapi Setelah mengambil nafas besar Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara dan menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Setelah kau memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu secara sepihak! aku sudah mendengar semua keburukanmu dari siapapun. Dan itu membuatku berfikir bagaimana bisa Laki-Laki seegois dirimu menyuruh ku yang bahkan tak perna mencari masalah di sekolah menjadi seorang kekasih Rahasia." Kyungsoo pun segera menundukan wajahnya di balik surainya yang terhembus angin malam.

"Itu sangat melukai perasaanku. tetapi itu semua tak perna ku hiraukan karna aku juga belum memiliki rasa apapun terhadapmu. Ku fikir aku masih normal dan tak masalah jika hanya membuat kau merasa senang saja waktu itu. Dan setelah hampir satu tahun kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih nyaman aku mulai sadar mungkin perasaan yang kumiliki untukmu adalah Cinta ? Dan itu membuat ku senang bahwa aku bisa membalas cintamu ." Jongin pun meraih jari Kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tetapi aku sempat sadar bahwa aku masih menjadi yang kedua dalam sesuatu hidupmu. Kebebasan hidupmu dan Tingginya Social yang kau miliki membuat ku sedikit sedih karna tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meraihmu! Setelah aku jatu cinta padamu aku memiliki rasa Egois seperti itu. Dan waktu itu kau bahkan bergaul dengan Teman yang sering membuatmu berjudi! itu membuatku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih walaupun hanya sebatas Kekasih Rahasia."

"Kau sering merahasiakan kebiasaanmu yang sering melakukan taruhan gila dengan mencumbu Gadis-gadis di sekolah, dan itu membuat ku berfiki mungkin kau masih menganggapku hanya sebagai mainanmu pun tak bisa berbuat apapun."

Jongin pun segera memeluk tubuh Mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah terisak saat mencoba untuk menceritakan semuannya. Jongin tak tahu bahwa sekejam itu dirinya yang tak memikirkan apapun tentang perasaan Kyungsoonya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak perna bertanya apapun ? memang aku selalu memiliki hidup bebas dengan social tinggi yang aku dapatkan. Tetapi aku juga menunggu reaksimu untuk melarangku dan itu terjadi saat kita menginjak kelas 3." Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tersenyum Kecut.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melarangmu! bahkan aku merasa tak pantas menjadi kekasih mu saat itu. Kau terlalu tinggi melambung untukku sedangkan aku terlalu rendah terjatuh untuk menyentuhmu." Jongin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghabus jejak air mata Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu membuatku terluka karna setatus Sosial yang kumiliki. Lalu apa lagi kesalahanku yang membuatmu terluka ?" Kyungsoopun segera mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku selalu menemukanmu sedang bermesraan dengan Beberapa Wanita saat aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas Osisku ? " Jongin pun berfikir dan teringat dengan hal itu. "kau melihatnya ." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya , tetapi senyuman Jongin terukir samar di ujung bibirnya.

"Dan aku sempat terpuruk saat mengetahui bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian saja karna kau sudah di Jodohkan oleh orang lain. Aku tak masalah jika kau memang akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, Tetapi kenapa kau tak perna memberikan tanda-tanda ingin putus atau mengakhiri hubungan kita ? Kau selalu berucap mencintai diriku dan itu membuatku sedikit, marah! Kau jahat sekali waktu itu ." Jongin pun segera menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran bangkuh.

"kau selama ini salah paham Soo ? Aku memang sering bertaruhan dengan mereka sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan itu sudah menjadi dunia kenakalanku waktu itu. Dan aku berfikir mungkin itu tidak akan membuat mu terluka karna setelah kita jadian kau juga belum menyukaiku kan ? Itu yang aku tahu. Tetapi seiring waktu aku melihat kau tak bersemangat saat melihatku dekat dengan wanita lain dan itu membuatku sadar mungkin kau sudah mulai mencintaiku. " Jongin pun menatap Langit-Langit malam yang sangat terang.

"Dan aku pun segera mencoba mencari cara agar kau segera mengakuinya dan melarangku untuk melakukan semua hal gila itu. Tetapi kau masih tetap diam tak melakukna apapun dan aku kecewa tentang hal itu! Kau sibuk dengan duniamu dan aku pun memutuskan sibuk dengan dunia Social tinggiku. Dan saat kita naik kelas 3 kau mula berani melarangku untuk berjudi dan aku senang kau melarangku waktu itu."

Kyungsoopun terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin, "Kau senang aku melarangmu berjudi waktu itu." , "tentu saja soo, Aku memang sudah mengharapkan kau mengaturku seperti mantan-mantan kekasihku dulu! Tetapi kau berbedah dengan mereka . kau membuatku mendesah dan putus asa." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum samar saat mendengarnya. "Kau selalu membuatku mencari cara untuk memancingmu bahkan dengan bercumbu dengan Sunny. Apa kau ingat dengan hal itu ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menghadap Jongin.

"kau sengaja melakukanya ? Jahat sekali. " Kyungsoo pun segera melipat tanganya dalam dekapnya. "mana mungkin aku tak tahu, aku sudah merencanakannya dua hari sebelumnya . Dan apa-apaan reaksimu itu Soo, kau membuatku kecewa ?" Kyungsoo yang terkejut pun hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ku fikir kau ", "Aku tak sekejam itu. Lalu Apa lagi yang membuatmu marah ? Ah benar saat perpisahan Kita , Kau marah dan tak berbalik saat aku memanggilmu ?" Kyungsoo pun berdiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya . Jongin hanya diam melihat pergerakan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan panggilan teror, aku mendapatkan Foto kau sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain dan kau sedang duduk di meja Judi waktu itu. Ku fikir kau mengingkari janjimu dan pergi bercumbu dengan Wanita bayaran itu." Jongin pun berfikir dan segera meraih Iphonenya untuk mendial nomor Suho.

Setelah menunggu deringan kedua Suho pun mengangkatnya dengan nafas yang tersengkal-sengkal. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hyung ?" Jongin pun curiga apa yang sedang Hyungnya lakukan itu. "Oh , aku sedang berlari sekarang. Ada apa kau mengbungiku ?" Suho pun memelankan alat larinya dan mengambil Smartphonenya yang terletak di sana. "hyung aku membutuhkan Foto saat kau menemukan fotoku yang sedang dinner dengan Nuna Uee." Jongin pun segera mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menatap manik Kyungsoo yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang itu. Lalu kau tak perna mendapatkan bercerita untuk Teror itu padaku ?"

"karna aku sudah mulai bimbang. Aku sudah bilang padamu aku menunggumu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita tetapi kau malah sebaliknya bilang mencintaiku. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu padamu yang pasti akan tetap mendapatkan jawaban aku mencintaiku Soo. Aku tak perna menjelaskan apapun Jongin , kau selalu meembuatku meras aku bukan kekasihmu." Jongin pun segera meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan memandang Iphonenya yang berbunyi. Dan seketika di perlihatkanya Foto dirinya sedang bercumbu terpampang jelas di kedua mata Kyungsoo."Ini kan yang kau lihat waktu itu, dan membuatmu sedih ?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "ini adalah foto sebelum kita melakukan liburan waktu itu. Aku di jebak oleh beberapa teman Judiku agar membuatku mau berjudi lagi tetapi aku kalah taruhan dan akhirnya harus menerima hubungan bercumbu dengan Uee Nuna. Hanya itu Soo ?" Kyungsoo pun masih tak faham dengan penjelasan Jongin.

"Jadi semua itu hanya"," Hanya sebatas taruhan, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu waktu itu. Bahkan aku sanagt terpukul ketika tahu Eomma telah menjodohkanku dengan Wanita lain. Aku tak mau Eomma memaksaku untuk menikah dengan orang lain ." Jongin pun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan otomatis Kyungsoo terjatuh di pangkuannya.

"Aku selama ini hanya salah paham padamu ?" Jongin punmengangguk , "Aku benar-benar tak merasa bersalah waktu itu Soo, Kau membuatku melakukan hal gila itu hanya membuatmu mengakui hatimu. Dan saat kau sudah mengakuinya waktu itu aku benar –benar senang sekali." Kyungsoo pun menatap manik hitam milik Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Tak perna terfikirkan bahwa aku akan terluka gara-gara salah faham yang tak perna Kutanyakan selama ini." Kyungsoo pun menatap wajah Jongin yang setia mendengar ceritanya, "kau jahat sekali ?" Kyungsoo pun memukul kedua bahu Jongin dan menangis di dada kiri Jongin dengan isakan yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kana merasa tenang bisa mengatasi kesalah pahaman ini kembali.

"Menangislah, Keluarkan rasa itu Soo. Kali ini aku akan menemanimu dan meredahkan tangismu Soo." Jongin pun segera membelai surai Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan mencium setiap pucuk Surai Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tenang.

Posisi mereka sekarang sangat intim dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada di atas pangkuan Jongin Kyungsoo pun masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi jejak air matanya. Kehangatan itu membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dan mengantuk kembali.

Setelah merasakan dengkuran Kyungsoo di dadanya Jongin pun segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo di dalam pelukannya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Di bawanya tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan yang sudah pasti milik Kyungsoo.

Setelah berhasil menidurkan tubuh Kecil Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya, Jongin segera meletakan posisi selimut itu dengan benar. Di lihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang cukup normal menurutnya. Dan sudut mata Jongin melihat di ujung Sofa ada Koper milik Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak di sana. Dengan sedikit penasaran Jongin mencoba mengangkatnya dan ternyata benar saja semuanya masih berada di dalam sana.

Dengan sedikit was-was Jongin membongkar koper biru itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit tersenyum saat melihat bawaan Kyungsoo seperti orang akan berpindahan dari pada perjalanan bisnis. Dan Jongin merasa bahwa ini memang Kyungsoonya yang dulu. Jongin merasa bisa menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di balik kesedihan yang ia tumpahkan tadi.

Setelah merapikan semuanya Jongin akan bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo sampai panggilan masuk di saku Blazer Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berdecit.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin mengambil benda persegi itu dari dalam kantong Blazer Coklat yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Dan seketika Foto yang berada di layar Touch Screen milik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya.

' _Siapa dia?'_ Jongin pun segera menerima panggilan itu dan membuat Suara di seberang sana terkejut dengan suara berat milik Jongin. " Di mana Kyungsoo?" Jongin yang sudah sadar dengan Chanyeol pun bermonolog. ' _mungkin dia orang yang di panggil Sayang oleh Kyungsoo selama ini_ ' Jongin pun geram sekaligus marah.

Setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo! Luhan segera mendial Nomor Sehun untuk menanyakan kabar si kembar. Dan setelah Sehun mengatakan mereka sedang belajar dengan tenang, membuat Luhan tenang bahwa Sehun sudah menjaga mereka dengan baik.

"Oh , baiklah. Jangan lupa kau suruh mereka menggosok gigi sebelum tidur ?"

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang nanti ? Jangan terlalu lama. Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu." Sehun pun memutuskan panggilan tersebut sehingga membuat Luhan terkejut dan sedikit dongkol dengan Laki-Laki itu.

Lengan Kiri Minho yang berada di Pinggangnya pun menyadarkan Luhan dari rasa dongkolnya. "Apa kau sudah menanyakan kabar mereka ?" Minho yang sudah di ceritakan oleh Luhan saat berada dalam perjalanan tadi pun merasa bersalah membuat Luhan meninggalkan kedua keponakannya yang di titipkan padanya sore tadi .

Memang Minho sudah mengajak Luhan 3 hari yang lalu untuk datang bersamanya di acara pesta yang mereka datangi sekarang . karna Undangan dari Kolega bisnisnya yang sedang mengadakan acara perayaan keberhasilan pembukaan anak cabang mereka membuat Minho memutuskan ingin datang dengan Luhan dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Luhan.

Tetapi karna ajakanya sekarang Luhan merasa Khawatir meninggalkan keponakannya di Apartemanya dengan orang suruhannya. Rasa Khawatir Luhan Membuat Minho beberapa kali mendesah karna tak bisa menenangkan rasa kekhawatiran Luhan.

Setelah pukul jam menunjukan angkah 11 malam. Minho pun mengajak Luhan pulang ke Apartemannya . Setelah mengantar Luhan di depan pintu Apartemannya Minho mencoba mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibi Luhan yang sontak membuat Luhan memerah karna terkejut.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu." Minho pun membelai bibir bawa Luhan yang membuat Lipstik merah tua itu mengotori ibu jari Minho.

"tidurlah dengan tenang Baby? I Love You. " Minho pun mencium kening Luhan dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku.

Amarah yang berada di Kedua matanya membuat Sehun panas saat melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi di balik intercom milik Luhan. Dan itu membuat Sehun marah karna rasa cemburunya saat melihat Laki-Laki itu mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan.

Karna masih terkejut Luhan masih tak berkutat dari tempatnya , dan terkejut ketika mendapatkan lengan kirinya di tarik dari dalam. Sontak tubuh Luhan sudah masuk dan bersandar di balik pintu tertutub itu. Kedua tatapan Sehun membuat Luhan takut dan terkejut di saat yang bersamaan. Seketika bibir manis milik Sehun telah melumatnya dengan nikmat, Luhan yang merasakan hipnotis bibir Sehun pun segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya didalam leher putih Sehun.

Aduh bibir diantara mereka memmbuat Saliva di bibi Luhan merembes jatuh dan menganak di dagu Luhan. Lumatan Sehun membuat Luhan juga membalas Lumatan Sehun dengan menggodah. Bibir Sehun membuat Luhan tak bisa berfikir secara rasional karna rasa nikmat itu.

Setelah panggutan dari bibir mereka terlepas Sehun pun menjilat garis Saliva di dagu Luhan yang sontak Membuat Luhan menegang. " Akan ku hilangkan jejak Laki-Laki itu dari seluruh tubuhmu Lu ?" Luhan yang sudah mendesah pun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di surai milik Sehun.

TBC ^^^^^^

Maaf telat cair karna memang baru bisa Update hari ini. Ini cerita udah aku usahain panjang

Jika kurang panjang tolong di sambung ama tali layang-layang sendiri yah. Oh yah sebentar Lagi konflik Chanyeol VS Jongin , dan Minho VS Sehun akan muncul. Siap-siap ada yang gereget yah.

Untuk penjelasan Jongin yang selam ini bersikap seperti itu udah faham kan , lok kurang faham Tanya di Review aja nanti aku jelasin. Jongin hanya ingin mencari perhatian Kyungsoo yang cuek dengan hubungan mereka dan tak tahunya malah membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Disitu letak permasalahanya ? Disitu aku sempat bingung mau ngejelasinya kaya apa karna lupa ama Plot cerita permasalahan yang aku buat sendiri.

^-^V

Makasih buat yang setia mengikuti FF aku ini.

Aku berusaha menyenangkan kalian yang setia membaca ff ini dari pada mikir orang lain yang tak perna membacanya. Antusias kalian perlu menjadi sebuah semangat untuk ku.

Dan gak bisa panjang lebar karna EYD dan TYPO masih bertebaran Silakan di Review yah teman-teman yang setiah membaca FF q ini.

BYE...BYE...BYE. salam DARI RIDA.


	14. Chapter 14

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 14)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 14**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

.

.

 **Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.**

 **.**

.

Nada tajam itu membuat Jongin pun tersenyum meremehkan. " Kyungsoo sedang tidur, mungkin ada pesan ? Besok akan aku sampaikan." Chanyeol yang merasa jengkel pun semakin geram saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang membuat hatinya panas.

"Kau siapa ? Bisakah kau bangunkan Kyungsooku sebentar. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya ?" Kekehan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan garis dahinya . _'Dia meremehkanku'_

" Kau tak tau selelah apa Kyungsoo hari ini, dan kau menyuruhku membangunkannya? Jangan Harap." Chanyeol pun mengumpat dengan keras saat mendengar Jawaban Jongin yang menghalanginya .

" Hey Bodoh, Aku ini kekasihnya? Dan kau siapa melarangku seperti itu. Dasar sialan!" Chanyeol pun semakin terbawa Emosinya sendiri .

"Karna aku ingin menghalangi kau berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. " Ucap Jongin dengan entengnya .

"Apa tujuanmu bertindak seperti itu ?"

"Karna aku mencintainya." Seakan dunia runtuh Chanyeol pun mencoba mengambil nafas dengan normal dan meresapi kalimat terakhir itu.

"Di mana Kyungsoo sekarang, Brengsek ?" Emosi itu telah memenuhi kedua mata Chanyeol yang merah akan amarahnya.

"Kita sedang di Jeju ? Dan bila kau hebat, kau akan menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo dengan baik?" Chanyeol pun memakin Jongin dengan kalimat kasar. _'Bajingan, Pria ini akan merusak hubungan ku_ '

"Aku akan menemukan Kyungsoo, Kau tak akan selamat jika sudah ku temukan, Brengsek Gila." Seketik panggilan itu pun terputus dan membuat Jongin mengerut heran, ' _Sudah mati'_ Jongin pun segera menghapus daftar panggilan itu dan menyalin nomor yang berada di Handphone Kyungsoo ke dalam Ponselnya.

Langka Minho yang akan masuk kedalam Pintu Lift pun tersadar bahwa ia melupakan hadiah untuk Luhannya. "oh, aku melupakan benda cantik ini." Minho pun meraih Kotak panjang merah yang berada di dalam saku JAS hitamnya. Dengan segera Minho membalik arah langkahnya untuk kembali ke Aparteman Luhan.

Minho yang hanya memiliki waktu luang hari ini saja untuk bertemu Luhan karna jadwal kesibukan yang akan menguras waktunya di Sanghai membuat Minho tak mensia-siakan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan memberi hadia Cantik itu untuk Luhan.

Panggutan kedua bibir itu pun terlepas dan membuat Nafas berat Luhan berhembus dengan kasar, Jantung Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tak berhenti beradu kecepatan karna Ciuman intim itu. Sehun yang melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan nafas yang tersengkal-sengkal dan peluh di pelipisnya Membuat Sehun merasa ingin membuat Gadis itu semakin gelagapan karna ulahnya.

Tetapi tak beberapa lama Bel yang berbunyi membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap. Luhan yang tersadar pun segera membuka pintu Apartemannya dan melihat Sosok Minho yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum indahnya , Tubuh Luhan pun seketika membeku karna terkejut dan takut akan ketahuan oleh Minho bahwa ia sedang bersama Laki-Laki lain.

Senyuman Minho masih berkembang dengan indah sampai suara Sehun dan wajahnya mendingkik dari balik pintu. Seakan Dunia Minho bagaikan di ujung Jurang, Minho pun merasa terkejut melihat sosok Oh Sehun berada di dalam Aparteman Luhan.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Rasa terkejut Minho membuat Luhan sadar bahwa situasi ini akan membahayakan hubungan mereka.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Baby?" Luhan yang akan mendekati tubuh Minho di depannya pun terhenti oleh halangan tangan kanan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut dan Emosi di mata Minho memanas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhnya Oh Sehun?" Minho yang sudah akan menyerang pun semakin emosi dengan Tindakan Luhan yang membelah Sehun.

"Baby, aku bisa jelaskan?"Luhan pun menyingkirkan tangan Kanan Sehun yang sempat menghalanginya. Tetapi tarikan dari Lengan Kiri Luhan membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan akan terjatuh, Sampai lengan kanan Sehun menopang Tubuh Luhan yang membuat Pandangan Minho semakin memanas .

"Lepaskan " Minho yang akan meraih tubuh Luhan pun membatu saat melihat Sehun segera melumat bibir bawa Luhan di depan matanya.

Emosi Minho seketika meluap dan membuat ia tak peduli akan melukai Luhan atau tidak demi menyingkirkan Sehun dari Luhan.

Tarikan dari Minho membuat kedua bibir itu terlepas dan Luhan yang masih terkejut pun semakin terkejut dengan amarah Minho yang sudah memukuli wajah Sehun dengan keras beberapa kali. Luhan yang melihat perkelahian Sehun dan Minho pun hanya bisa menutup mulut dan mencari bantuan di sekitar Koridor. Karna tak ada seseorang pun yang bisa membantunya Luhan pun segera menghalangi hantaman Sehun yang akan mendarat di wajah Minho.

"Hentikan." Bentakan Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dan menghentikan pergerakan genggamanya di depan wajah Luhan yang di penuhi Amarah.

Luhan yang masih menatap Sehun dengan marah pun segera berbalik dan mencoba memegang wajah Minho yang memar. " Kau terluka ?" Luhan pun segera meraih Lengan Minho dan mencoba menuntun Minho untuk masuk kedalam Apartemannya. Minho yang hanya diam saja saat Luhan membantunya dan membawanya masuk kedalam Apartemannya tak banya bicara karna memar yang ia dapatkan terasa sakit.

"Kau Tunggu di situ?" Luhan yang sudah masuk dan menutup pintu pun membuat Sehun Syok dengan tindakan Luhan. ' _Dia meninggalkanku di sini_ ?' senyuman tertohok itu pun lepas dari bibir berdarahnya dan membuat Sehun menatap Pintu tertutup itu dengan emosi .

Luhan yang memapah Minho dengan hati-hati pun mendudukan tubuh Minho di Sofa panjang tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Luhan segera berlari kearah dapur dan meraih satu tas peralatan P3K yang selalu berada di dapurnya.

"Lihat Lukamu sangat parah Baby ?" Luhan pun meraih kapas dan sebotol Acohol 70 % untuk membersihkan Luka berdarah Minho. "Ini akan terasa sakit, Bertahanlah." Minho yang sedari tadi hanya dia menatap manik-manik Luhan pun tak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

Setelah luka diwajah tampan Minho terawat, Luhan pun segera memberikan segelas air yang sempat ia ambil." Minumlah ?" Minho pun meraih Mug putih itu dan meneguk isinya dengan perlahan.

Luhan pun hanya bisa mendesah dengan kasar." Lihat kau terluka hanya gara-gara Emosi yang meledak-ledak , Ini bukan seperti Choi Minho yang kukenal ?" Minho pun segera meraih pergelangan tangan Kiri Luhan.

"kenapa dia bisa berada di Apartemanmu malam-malam begini . Hubungan apa yang kalian rahasiakan selama ini di belakangku ?" Luhan yang merasa terhina dengan tuduan Minho pun mendengus marah.

"Kau menuduku Selingkuh ? kau benar-benar Egois Choi Minho." Luhan pun menepis genggaman Minho.

" Tetapi memang terlihat seperti itu, bahkan kau tak bereaksi apapun saat dia mencium bibirmu. Kalian pasti merahasiakan Hubungan kalian di belakangku selama ini." Tamparan keras Luhan membuat Minho meringis karna rasa sakit yang menghantam Lukanya.

Air mata Luhan membuat Minho merasa bersalah dan Egois telah menuduh Luhanya dengan sekasar itu, Tetapi tak bisa di pungkiri juga Minho merasa marah tak bisa melindungi Luhan dari Oh Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, Maafkan aku Baby. AKu takut kehilanganmu ?" setetes air mata Minho membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa Minho juga ikut tersakiti.

"Apa aku menamparmu dengan keras?" Minho pun segera menggeleng dengan cepat dan mendekap tubuh Luhan yang masih terisak.

Sehun yang berdiri menyender di dinding pun menatap Daun pintu tertutup itu dengan seribu rencana. ' _Aku akan merebut Luhan kembali, tak akan ku biarkan Luhan menjadi milik orang lain_.' Sehun pun semakin bermonolog sendiri dengan seribu rencana yang akan ia gunakan untuk merebut Luhan dari Laki-Laki itu.

Kicauan Burung di Luar jendela membuat Kyungsoo terganggu dan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Di hirupnya aroma Kopi di ruangan itu membuat Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya dan segera bangun, di lihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang masih terlihat normal dan Gorden yang sedikit tersising membuat Kyungsoo melihat cahaya mentari yang akan muncul. Kyungsoo yang teringat dengan kejadian semalam dengan Jongin pun segera menutup mulutnya karna terkejut.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan ? Kenapa aku membiarkan Jongin mendekatiku lagi."Kyungsoo pun segera menyibak Selimut yang menutupi kaki mungilnya yang putih bersih itu dan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan marmer dingin dari lantai hotelnya.

' _Sepertinya Musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat.'_ Kyungsoo pun segera meraih Slop yang terpental di ujung meja lampunya dan segera mencari di mana letak Smartphonenya sekarang . Kyungsoo ingin mengecek apa ada panggilan masuk.

Setelah mengirim beberapa pesan pertanyaan untuk Luhan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Kyungsoo pun melihat secangkir Kopi panas dan Segelas susu di atas meja kaca itu pun segera mendekat dan meraih segelas susu unutk di minumnya.

"Apa dia yang menyiapkan ini ? Tapi dari mana dia bisa masuk. " Kyungsoo pun segera memeriksa kunci kamar Hotelnya yang berada di dalam kantong Blazernya , Tetapi tak ada kartu Silver itu.

Kyungsoo pun menatap setiap sudut kamar untuk menemukan Card Kunci Hotelnya dan Kyungsoo pun bisa bernafas lega saat melihat itu berada di atas meja Rias.

.

.

Setelah semalaman Jongin puas menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam tidur , pagi-pagi sekali Jongin segera memesan secangkir Kopi panas dan segelas Susu. Dan setelah Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo 10 menit yang lalu ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian . Hari ini pekerjaan mereka akan di mulai dan itu membuat Jongin bersemangat karna bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo seharian.

Suho sudah membuat beberapa Jadwal untuk mereka yang membuat Jongin memiliki keuntungan bisa bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama.

Jongin yang sudah rapi dan Harum pun segera memanggil Nomor mobil jemputan yang akan mengantar mereka .

Kyungsoo yang juga sudah membersihkan diri dan berdandan dengan rapi pun segera meraih Smartphonenya yang ia letakan di atas meja bening itu. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendial Nomor Jongin untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah siap, Tetapi Kyungsoo terasa berat akan menghubungi Jongin untuk menanyakan hal itu dan ketukan Pintu kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo heran.

"Apakah Sepagi ini Servic Room sudah bekerja ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri Kyungsoo merasa gugup melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"kau sudah rapi ? AKu berniat membangunkanmu tadi. BAgaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu di bawah ?" Kyungsoo yang masih gugup pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui rencana Jongin.

Setelah mengambil tas Cream yang berisikan bebrapa dokumen yang Kyungsoo butuhkan dan tas samping yang ia siapkan untuk tempat Hanphone,make up,dan dompet nya Kyungsoo pun segera melangka mendekat kearah pintu. Jongin yang menunggunya pun segera meraih tas Cream yang di jinjing Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo akan menolak pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" AKu bisa membawanya sendiri." Jongin pun hanya tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Wanita membawa barang-barang berat. Apa yang kau bawa di dalam sini ?" kyungsoo pun segera melangkah meninggalkan Jongin.

"tentu Dokumen yang kita butuhkan."Jongin pun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

.

.

"Apa perutmu merasa mual dengan aromahnya ?" Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menelan beberapa makanan China yang menggunakan cukak pun membuat ia mual akan aromahnya.

"Terlalu tajam , Aku tak bisa memaksa untuk menelanya."Jongin pun segera memberikan semangkuk Sup yang ia ambil tadi di meja Prasmanan. "Makanlah, Rasa jahenya akan menghilangkan Rasa mualmu." Kyungsoo pun segera menyendok Sup bening itu dan memasukan beberapa isinya di dalam mulut.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih baik saat merasakan aromah Jahe dari dalam Sup itu." Ini cukup membantu, Terima kasih." Jongin pun hanya memberikan senyumnya dan melanjutkan makananya.

Setelah memakan Sup dengan habis, Kyungsoo pun segera meraih gelas air untuk meminum isinya. "Kita terlalu pagi, Besok kita akan cari makan di luar saja bagai mana ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk dan mengelap bibir basahnya dengan selembar Tissu yang ia ambil.

Laju mobil mereka pun berjalan dengan lancar karna jalan masih sepi oleh kendaraan. Kyungsoo yang berkutat dengan Smartphoennya pun diam tak berbicara apapun, Jongin pun menunggu topik yang akan Kyungsoo lontarkan pun hanya bisa menunggu kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan Smartphonenya.

" _ **Maaf Kyung baru membalas. Aku baru saja bangun dan Minki yang membangunkanku dari tidur , Minji rewel ingin bertemu denganmu? Tetapi untungnya aku bisa membujuknya tenang saja. Oh ya hari ini aku harus memasak apa untuk Minki dan Minji. Apakah mereka butuh bekal Juga ?"**_

Kyungsoo pun segera membalas Luhan dengan cepat .

" _ **Taka apa-apa Lu. Aku maklumi kau yang masih lajang dan tak terbiasa bangun pagi , jadi aku tak terkejut saat Minki yang lebih dulu membangunkanmu. Hari ini aku akan sibuk sekali, jadi tolong jaga Minki dan Minji untuk ku dan Aku sarankan kau membuat Nasi udang kepal dengan Keju telur omlet segitiga untuk bekal mereka, itu akan habis dengan cepat. Oh iya terima kasih mau membantuku Luhan**_."

Pesan itu pun terkiri dengan cepat di ponsel milik Luhan. "Nasi udang kepal dan keju telur Omlet, Apa sesederhana itu ?" Luhan pun bergegas berlari kedapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan .

Setelah Kyungsoo selelsai dari kesibukannya Jongin pun segera melirik Kyungsoo , dan Kyungsoo pun berbalik menatap Jongin dengan heran." Ada Apa?" Jongin pun menggeleng. "Apa yang membuatmu sesibuk itu ?" Kyungsoo pun segera memasukan benda persegi itu kedalam tas kecilnya.

"Aku harus mengajari Luhan untuk mengasuh Minji dan Minki. Apakah disana sudah ada pegawai yang datang ?" Jongin pun mengangguk . "Tentu karna aku sudah memberi tau mereka jadwal kerja yang akan berubah untuk 3 minggu ini. Kau tak ingin mampir membeli apapun ?"

"mungkin nanti saat kita pulang, aku akan meminta mampir di toko baju ? Aku lupa tak membawa baju tidur." Jongin pun mengangguk mengerti "Oh , baiklah."

Pagi ini Tidur Sehun terasa kurang nyenyak, Fikiranya masih kacau dengan niat jahatnya untuk merebut Luhan kembali.

Setelah pulang dari Aparteman Luhan dengan wajah yang penuh memar , Sehun pun memanggil Asistennya tengah malam untuk membawanya Pulang setelah berhasil diobati oleh Luhan. Dan ingatan malam itu membuat Sehun sedikit Bad Mood pagi-Pagi sekali .

.

.

Setelah mengantar Minho di depan Lobi Hotel Luhan pun kembali dan di buat kaget dengan keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintunya. ' _Ku fikir dia sudah pulang_.' Langkah Luhan pun semakin mendekat dengan tubuh Sehun yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan bekas darah yang mengering di wajahnya.

"Kau seharusnya pulang untuk merawat Lukamu Sehun ?" Sehun pun menggeleng dengan cepat. " Kau Keras kepala sekali ? Lihat Lukamu sudah bengkak dan wajahmu berantakan." Luhan pun segera menarik tangan kiri Sehun dan membawanya masuk kedalam Apartemannya. Sehun yang hanya diam tak berbicara membuat Luhan merasa sebal sendiri melihatnya.

Setelah di dudukannya Tubuh Sehun di Sofa panjangnya Luhan pun meraih Tas P3Knya. "Kau diam. Ini akan terasa sakit sedikit ?" Sehun pun meraih Pipi kanan Luhan dan membelainya. Luhan yang terkejut dengan sentuhan tangan kekar Sehun pun mematung bagai batu marmer.

"Tunggulah aku ? Aku akan menjemputmu kembali Lu. Berikan sedikit ruangan di hatimu untuk ku ?" Luhan pun segera menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu berbuat nekat Sehun. Hubungan kita sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, Jadi jangan perna mengacau untuk kembali kemasa Lalu." Sehun pun meraih tengkuk LUhan dan mengecup manis di bibir Luhan sebentar.

"Aku tak peduli Lu. AKu harus membawamu kembali kepadaku ? Kau yang telah menghancurkan hubungan kita Dulu." Luhan pun segera menghindar dari tatapan Sehun dan mengambil sebuah kapas dan Alkohol untuk membersihkan luka mengering Sehun.

"Kau terlalu Serakah ." Setelah itu Luhan pun hanya dia seribu bahasa tanpa bicara, Sehun hanya pasrah dengan Aktifitas Luhan yang merawat Luka di wajahnya. Hati Sehun yang berkecambuk membuatnya ikut diam untuk memikirkan cara membuat Luhan bisa kembali padanya, Sehun benar-benar tak akan rela jika melihat orang Lain yang akan bersama dengan hidup Luhan di masa depan.

Hanya Sehun yang boleh menjadi pelindung untuk Wanita itu. Sehun sangat ingin melindungi Luhan dengan seluruh hidupnya.

.

.

Bad Moodnya yang masih menghancurkan suasana hatinya pagi ini pun memaksa ia duduk di ruangannya dan bekerja kembali.

Sehun segera menghubungi Jongin untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia kemarin sempat membantu Luhan menjaga Minki dan Minji. "Kau menjaga mereka semalam ?" Sehun pun tersenyum bangga.

" Tentu saja. Aku bisa bersama mereka dan bermain bersama , mereka sangat menyenangkan ?" Jongin pun segera melirik Kyungsoo dari jauh yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan Mr. Jun kepala proyek. "Kau sangat beruntung Man. Aku saja harus mencari cara dulu agar bisa bermain dengan mereka." Sehun pun terkiki karna merasa bangga mendapatkan keberuntungan dari pada Jongin. Dan Bad Moodnya pun mulai hilang saat membahas si Kembar yang menggemaskan itu menjadi Topik perbincangan mereka.

"Itu karna kau adalah orang yang di hindari Kyungsoo ? Aku bisa lihat gelagak Kyungsoo yang berusaha menghindarimu ." Jongin pun mengiyahkan Presepsi Sehun begitu saja.

"Lalu mau bagai mana lagi, Kyungsoo terlalu kecewa denganku . Dan Aku fikir aku bisa dekat dengan mereka setelah ini ?"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin." Sehun pun segera meraih Kurson Komputernya dan membuka pesan E-mail yang ia dapat.

"tentu saja, Semalam Kita baru berbicara empat mata dan itu sudah menjawab setiap masalah yang ada selama ini." Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar cerita Jongin. "Selamat Kai. Oh iya aku harus bekerja jadi kututup sekarang ok." Dan seketika panggilan itu pun terputus oleh Sambungan Sehun yang memang sudah ia matikan. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum senang memikirkan bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar membicarakan semua kesalahan di masa Lalu.

Dan Jongin yakin jika ia memiliki kesempatan saat ini untuk merebut Kyungsoo dari Laki-Laki itu. Jongin yang sudah memasukan Ponselnya kedalam Kantong Jasnya pun segera melangkah menuju Kyungsoo dan yang masih sibuk dengan diskusi mereka. "Apakah ada masalah ?" Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Jongin seketika menggeleng .

"Kita masih harus membuat Jadwal baru untuk survei di daerah Seongsan , Kita masih kekurangan info untuk membuat Gudang di sana." Jongin pun segera meraih dokumen yang di bawah oleh Kyungsoo dan membaca setiap Kalimat yang ada di sana.

"Oh kalau soal ini kita tak perlu sampai mengubah jadwal ? Akan aku cek nanti sepulang dari sini. " Kyungsoo pun meragukan ucapan Jongin."Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu. " Jongin pun segera mengangguk pasti dan mengambil benda Persegi itu kembali dari dalam Saku kantong Jasnya.

"kita masih memiliki karyawan yang bisa membantu Soo ? Jadi jangan terlalu bekerja keras ." Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mendesis dan Mr. Jun pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Tingkah Presdir Jongin.

.

.

Makan siang yang sudah datang pun membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terpaksa harus berhenti untuk bekerja dan mengisi peruk kosong mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau makan sekarang ?" Kyungsoo pun segera berfikir dan menunjuk kearah kedai makanan di ujung jalan **Bubur JEONBOKJUK abalone** yang terterah di papan atas sana .

"Aku ingin itu. Bisakah kau membelikanya untukku ?" Jongin pun mengikuti arah tunjukan Kyungsoo.

"Bubur ? Kau ingin makan siang dengan Bubur ?" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pasti. Jongin pun tersenyum manis dan membelai pucuk surai Kyungsoo. "Kau tunggu disini, Aku akan kembali dengan satu porsi Bubur Jeonbokjuk." Langkah Jongin pun segera menjauh dengan cepat, Kyungsoo yang memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaanya pun merasa terganggu dengan panggilan masuk yang ia terima. Di raihnya Handphone yang berdering itu dan membuat Kyungsoo sempat mengumpat pelan.

Tetapi Foto yang berad di Layar Touch Screennya membuat Senyuman itu tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo, Dan seketika panggilan itu telah bersarang di daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"hey Sayang. Apa kau tidak sibuk ?" Chanyeol pun lega saat mendengarkan suara manja Kyungsoo yang ia Khawatirkan semalam. "Apa kau tidak sibuk juga ?"

" tentu aku sedang sibuk. Oh iya, Maaf semalam tak memberi kabar padamu sayang. Aku terlalu lelah kemarin ?" Chanyeol pun terkekeh dan merayuh Kyungsoo yang sedih karna tak mengabarinya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya dari sini semalam ? Jadi aku bisa memakluminya. Kau tidak makan siang ?" Kyungsoo pun menutup dokumen yang ia baca tadi.

"Sebentar lagi pesananku akan datang, Kau jangan lupa makan lagi ? "

"Ok tenang saja. Kyungsoo aku merindukanmu ?" Kyungsoo pun terkekeh dengan geli saat mendengarkan rayuan basi Chanyeol yang selalu membuat Telinganya gatal karna meras geli.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Sama. Kemarilah jika kau ingin menemuiku ?" Chanyeol pun terkejut dengan undangan Kyungsoo . " bolehkah aku menyusul kesana ?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu Park Chanyeol ? Kau sudah tau aku tak mungkin melarangmu datang menemuiku di Seoul! tetapi kau Laki-Laki yang super duper sibuk di sana, jadi mungkin kau tak bisa datang ?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu besok, KAu kirimkan kemana Alamatmu sekarang." Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol pun sempat berfikir mungkin Kekasihnya ini sedang mengerjainnya.

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku yah Park Chenyeo, Aku tak akan tertipu kali ini ?" Chanyeol pun segera meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar kekasinya itu yakin.

"Kau tunggulah aku besok, Malam ini aku akan mengambil penerbangan malam. Kau jangan mendekati Laki-Laki lain selam aku belum datang ok ?" Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti apa yang membuat Kekasihnya ini berbicara seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak sibuk menyusulku datang ke Jeju ? Lagi pula anak-anak sedang di Seoul dan kau tak akan bertemu mereka juga, tunggulah samapai aku pulang dari perjalannan bisnis ini? " Chanyeol pun menjawab dengan dingin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Laki-Laki itu merebutmu dariku Sayang ? JAdi tunggulah aku." Panggilan Chanyeol pun terputus saat Layar Touch Screen Kyungsoo yang mati. ' _Oh sial, Loubet_.' Kyungsoo pun segera mencari Mr. Jun untuk meminta bantuan mencarger Handphonenya sebentar.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dengan sesama sampai sosok Jongin sudah datang dengan dua kotak wadah yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya. "Apa kau menunggu lama ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dengan cepat dan menerima kotak pemberian Jongin.

Wangi Bubur Abalon itu membuat perut kosong Kyungsoo berlomba-lomba menari karna kelaparan. Setelah membuka kotak persegi merah itu Kyungsoo segera menyendok bubur yang masih panas dan memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya, Seketika Kyungsoo terlonjak akan rasa panas Jeonbokjuk itu di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya pun panik karna tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin sedang kelaparan sampai tak meniup terlebih dahulu sebelum di makan. Jongin pun meraih beberapa Tissu di dalam Tas Kyungsoo yang terbuka dan memberika kepada kyungsoo yang masih bergerak kepanasan dengan mulutnya.

"Keluarkankanlah dari mulutmu." Kyungsoo pun tak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin dan mencoba menelan dengan cepat bubur itu.

Kyungsoo yang menutup mulutnya dengan tissu pun segera menerima botol air yang di berikan Jongin padanya.

"terima Kasih ." Kyungsoo pun meminum dengan cepat karna meras lidahnya masih teras terbakar.

"Apa kau sudah gila memasukan makanan panas itu kedalam mulut begitu saja." Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan membersihkan bekas air dengan Tissu itu.

"Aku sudah lama ingin merasakan bubur ini, bahkan saat aku mengidam dulu ? aku sempat menginginkan memakan ini tetapi tak kesampaian." Jongin pun yang sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menceritakan masa Ngidamnya yang tak terpenuhi pun penasaran.

"kau mengidam Jeonbokjuk ?" Anggukan kyungsoo pun membuat Jongin tertawa karna lucu. " apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Jongin pun menggeleng dan menolak dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bukan seperti itu, KAu lucu sekali Soo. Disana kan pasti ada restoran Korea yang menyediahkan bubur abalone, mana mungkin kau tak bisa mendapatkan makanan ini ?" kyungsoo pun meletakan sendoknya . " Rasa bubur abalone disini berbeda dengan di New York, sangat berbeda." Jongin pun segera menyendokan sesendok bubur miliknya yang sudah ia tiup beberapa kali dan menyuapkannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Buka mulutmu ?" Kyungsoo pun segera membuak mulutnya dan menerima suapan Jongin. "Eaam ini enak." Kyungsoo pun segera meraih kotak buburnya yang ia letakan di samping Tas besarnya . " Aku akan menyuapimu ? " Kyungsoo pun terkejut.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri ?"

"Aku bilang aku yang akan menyuapimu Soo ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan tajam karna sikap Jongin yang mengesalkan.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Jongin. Jangan kau membuatku malu di depan orang-orang ini." Jongin pun tak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo dan segera menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan sesendok Jeonbokjuk .

"Apakah enak ?" Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin bersikap seperti itu pun menerima suapan Jongin ."tentu saja." Kyungsoo pun segera menunduk menghindari pandangan Karyawan yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka dan tak ambil fikir pandangan orang dan terus menerima suapan Jongin karna lapar.

Luhan yang sudah di jemput Minho pagi ini pun tak banyak bicara soal semalam. Luhan membuat artian bahwa semalam harus di lupakan agar tak membuat masalah untuk kedepannya.

Minho yang memutuskan memundurkan waktu kembalinya untukk ke China hari ini terpaksa di undur selama 2 hari.

Laki-Laki dimasa Lalu Luhan sudah Minho ketahui sejak pertama awal mereka jadian, dan itu membuat Minho tak terkejut saat Sosok Laki-Laki itu sudah muncul kembali. Minho hanya butuh akting untuk menjauhkan Luhan darinya.

Minho bukanlah orang baik yang tak harus di waspadai, karna dia memiliki sisi jahat yang tersimpan di hati terdalamnya. Status Sosial yang tinggi membuat Minho tak mau membuat semuanya berjalan dengan baik tanpa masalah, dan dia adalah Rajanya masalah yang akan selalu datang jika ada yang mengundang. Dan sekarang Laki-Laki itu datang untuk mengundangnya berkelahi ! Minho bukanlah orang yang akan mengiyahkan secara langsung tapi menikam secara diam itulah kekuatannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Baby ?" Luhan pun menatap wajah Minho yang masih di penuhi Plester Luka di beberapa sudut wajahnya. " Aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu konsentrasi untuk mengemudi." Minho pun meraih jari-jari Luhan untuk di genggamnya.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa-biasa saja Baby ? Aku tak akan mengungkit tentang semalam. Ku anggap itu tak perna terjadi sebelumnya. " Luhan pun hanya bisa mendesah lelah mendengarkan ucapan Minho, Tak tahu mengapa Luhan merasa Minho memiliki sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan kepada Luhan selama ini dan itu membuat Luhan takut untuk berhubungan Lebih.

" kau sebaiknya focus Baby , Aku tak mau terjadi kecelakaan hanya gara-gara kau terlalu focus menggenggam tangan kekasihmu ini ?" Minho pun meringis dan menolak ucapan Luhan dengan Gelengan Imut.

"oh tidak Luhan. Kau bukan kekasihku tetapi calon istri Choi Minho, kau harus ingat ?" Luhan pun tersenyum muram saat mendengarkan semua pernyataan itu, Alihan wajah Luhan membuat Minho menatap Luhan dari sudut pandang matanya.

Minho sangat Yakin bahwa Luhanya sudah mulai tak mengarah kepadanya lagi dan itu pasti ulah Laki-laki itu, Minho pun geram dan akan membuat perhitungan kepadanya.

Setelah melaju cukup lama Mobil Sport putih itu pun sampai di sebuah toko yang memang sedang Minho tujuh. Luhan pun menatap sekitar dengan heran! " Kenapa kita kesini ?"

Minho pun segera melepaskan Sabuk pengamanya dan membantu Luhan melepas sabuk pengaman di kursinya. "kita akan memilih sebuah cincin untuk pernikahan kita Baby ?" Luhan yang sempat terkejut membuat Minho menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa di mengerti Luhan. ' _Ada Apa dengan tiba-tiba membeli cincin_?' Luhan pun segera membuka pintu sampingnya dan bergegas keluar, Suasana Toko yang cukup mewah membuat Luhan sadar mungkin disini Toko perhiasan termahal di kawasan ini. Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka memakan perhiasan sejak remaja dan itu sangat di mengerti oleh kedua orang tuanya serta Sehun dan Luhan sadar bahwa Minho tak tahu tentang itu.

"Apakah harus aku ikut datang kesini ? Bukankah kau lebih sering membawakanku mereka langsung ." Pinggang Luhan pun telah di rangkul Minho dengan intens. " AKu ingin kau memilihnya kali ini Baby, karna ini cincin pernikahan kita." Luhan pun terdiam saat melihat Minho tersenyum manis padanya. tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan bukanlah orang yang bisa membaca wajah atau mata seseorang dan itu yang terkadang membuat Luhan kesal saat berhadapan dengan orang seperti Minho dan yang lain.

Luhan sangat sadar bahwa Minho berjasa hebat dalam Karirnya saat ini, Semua bantuanya membuat Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya bisa berdiri lagi dan itu membuat Luhan harus menerima takdir bahwa ia harus menikah dengan Laki-Laki pilihan Orang tuanya. Luhan tahu mungkin dia sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Xi bertanggung jawab membalas jasa orang yang telah membantunya, Dan disitulah Minho dan Luhan mulai berhubungan dekat dengan setatus sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya membuat Luhan belajar mencintai Choi Minho.

Langkah mereka saat melihat beberapa perhiasan yang di balut batu permata ataupun mutiara tiram asli pun terpikat dengan kilau dan indahnya desain yang terterah disana. "kurasa itu akan sangat cantik untuk kau gunakan Baby ?" Luhan pun memandang sebuah cincin dengan 4 permata yang sangat cantik di sana.

" itu terlalu besar untuk jariku, Aku ingin yang lebih kecil dan sederhana untuk di tempatkan di jari manisku ." Minho pun setuju dan melanjutkan langkahnya. " Bagaimana dengan yang itu, Lihat bentuknya tak terlalu menonjol , tetapi berkesan elegan dan sederhana." Luhan pun mendekatkan langkahnya dan melihat Cincin itu dari atas Kaca.

"Boleh juga. Bisakah aku melihat yang itu ?" pegawai toko pun segera mengambilkan benda lingkaran kecil itu dan meletakannya di depan Luhan.

Luhan yang juga senang dengan motif cincin itu pun segera mengatakan Ok kepada Minho. " Pilihan keduamu yang ku pilih ?" Minho pun segera menyuruh pegawai itu untuk membuat Cincin itu dalam ukuran jari manis Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan pun sudah duduk di kursi tunggu yang di siapkan oleh toko itu pun menunggu Minho yang masih mengukur jari manisnya juga. Tetapi pandangan Luhan tak sengaja melihat sosok Sehun di seberang jalan sedang mengawasinya dan itu membuat Luhan sadar mungkin Sehun sedang membututinya.

' _kenapa dia bersikap nekat seperti itu ?'_ Luhan yang tak ingin Minho melihat Sehun pun segera melangkah keluar dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia ingin menemui Sehun. Setelah berhasil keluar dari pintu toko itu Luhan pun melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya dan Luhan pun bergegas pergi untuk mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Sehun pun meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil Lamborgininya. "Aku akan membawamu kabur dari dia ?" Luhan pun segera membentak seketika.

"Yak , Oh Sehun kau jangan berbuat nekat denganku sekarang, Aku harus kembali kedalam untuk menemani Minho." Sehun pun menggeleng dan menjalankan mobinya . " Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan untuk menemani Laki-Laki itu." Lamborgini merah itu pun membelai jalan yang di lewatinya. Ketakutan Luhan membuat ia harus menggigit bibir bawanya dan meremas Buku-buku jarinya dengan kuat.

"Apa kau setakut itu membuat Laki-Laki itu kecewa ?" Luhan pun segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertemu dengan Sehun. "Kau tak tahu Minho jika sedang marah ? Aku tak ingin membuat ia marah hanya gara-gara ini. Dia telah tak mempermasalahkan semalam saat kau mencuri ciuman dari bibirku di depan wajahnya dan itu membuatku lega Sehun.

"kau harus mengembalikanku kesana ?" Sehun pun mendengus dan tak mendengarkan ucapan Luhan . Ponselnya pun berdering saat ada tanda panggilan yang masuk, Luhan pun meraih benda persegi itu dan melihat nama Minho terterah di sana. Seketika tubuh Luhan pun membeku dan berkeringat dingin di dahinya, Sehun yang meilihat reaksi Luhan pun segera meraih ponsel milik Luhan dan membuangnya di Jok belakang.

"Kau tak harus berbicara padanya ?" Laju mobil itu semakin cepat membelai Jalan raya yang cukup normal.

Minho yang sudah tahu lebih dulu saat mobilnya di ikuti oleh mobil Lamborgini itu pun langsung tahu bahwa itu milik Oh Sehun , Dan Minho tahu keberadaan Sehun di seberang sana pun mencoba membuat Luhan sibuk dan tak menyadari itu.

Sampai gilirannya mengukur jari , Minho menyungging senyum saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang mengetahui keberadaan Sehun di sana. Dan Minho bisa melihat dari kaca bulat yang berada di depannya bahwa Luhan mencoba menemui Laki-Laki itu dan setelah itu sosok Luhan di seret masuk kedalam Lamborgini merah itu. Minho yang menatap kepergian Luhan dari jauh pun mendengus saat melihat Luhan dibawa pergi oleh Oh Sehun.

Minho pun segera menyelesaikan pengukuran jarinya dan menunggu Luhan yang kembali padanya atau tidak. Setelah menunggu 10 menit Minho pun mencoba menghubungi Luhan yang benar saja tak dijawab olehnya.

Dan Minho harus puas kembali keMobilnya dengan tak membawa Luhan , Minho semakin geram dan memukul setir mobilnya dengan kuat , Emosi dan amarahnya muncul didalam dirinya. "Kau berani-beraninya merebut terang-terangan seperti ini Oh Sehun , tak akan ku biarkan ?" Minho pun segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi dengan mobil Sportnya.

Setelah makan siang Kyungsoo mendapatkan kabar bahwa Luhan tak bisa menjemput Minki dan Minji kesekolah karna sedang ada masalah yang harus ia bereskan dan Kyungsoo pun segera mencoba menghubungi Sunggyu Oppa yang juga sibuk tak bisa menjemput mereka. Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa bingung pun gelisah dan membuat Jongin heran.

"Ada apa ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menghadap Jongin.

"Tak ada yang bisa menjemput Minji dan Minki hari ini di sekolah, lalu sebentar lagi mereka sudah pulang ?" Jongin yang bingun pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak mengerti. " Memang kemana Luhan dan Sunggyu hyung ?"

" mereka sibuk. Bagaimana ini siapa yang akan menjemput mereka ?" Jongin pun sempat berfikir dan tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa. Di ambilnya benda persegi itu di dalam kantong celananya dan Jongin segera mendial Nomor Eommanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mulai berbicara dengan Eommanya pun sempat bingun . " eomma hari ini bisakah kau menjemput Minji dan Minki di sekolahnya ? Kyungsoo dan aku sedang tak di Seoul dan tak ada yang menjemput mereka ?'" Seketika teriakan Sungjong melengking di telinga Jongin.

"Tentu saja Eomma sedang tak ada kegiatan. Di mana sekolah mereka, Eomma akan berangkat sekarang ?" Jongin pun segera menyebutkan alamatnya dan mematikan Ponselnya . kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menatap pun tak tahu apa-apa.

"Eomma ku akan menjemput mereka tenang saja ?" Kyungsoo pun tekejut dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Kau menyuruh eommamu untuk menjemput mereka ? " Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan, Eommaku suka dengan Minki dan Minji jadi tenang saja ? " Jongin pun menjauh dari kyungsoo yang masih Meresapi ucapan Jongin.

' _Jadi mereka akan dekat dengan nenek mereka sendiri_ .' Kyungsoo pun segera membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Tak bisa di mengerti kenapa takdir cepat membuat kedekatan diantara Cucu dan Nenek berjalan sekarang.

Kyungsoo pun memijat pelipisnya dan bersandar pada sandaran Kursi , Beberapa kali Fikiran Kyungsoo tak berada dalam tubuhnya lagi karna memikirkan Minji dan Minkinya bersama dengan Eomma Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak bisa membuang fikiran takutnya karna bisa saja Eomma Jongin menemukan fakta itu terlebih dulu ketika ia tak bisa melindungi Minki dan Minji.

Setelah menyibukan diri hampir 5 jam Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya di sandaran jok mobil. Kepalanya yang pusing membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menutup matanya karna keberadaan Jongin yang berada di sampingnya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Jongin yang menyadari itu pun bertanya. "Apa kau sakit ? Kau istirahat saja, jika sudah sampai nanti akan aku bangunkan." Kyungsoo pun menolak dengan gelengannya. "Aku ingin mampir membeli baju tidur sebentar ?" Jongin pun menggeleng dan meraih kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"tidak hari ini Soo, kau tidur saja nanti akan aku carikan baju tidur untukmu. Kau sedang sakit jangan memaksa apapun setelah ini ?" Jongin pun mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan melihata Kyungsoo yang mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya .

Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo tak terlalu memberontak dan menuruti dirinya. "tidurlah " Jongin pun mendekap Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan membuat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan hangat di dalam dekapan Jongin.

Sakit kepala yang menyerangnya tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo berontak menolak tindakan Jongin, dia ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berdenyut sedari tadi.

Dan nafas halus Kyungsoo membuat Jongin lega bahwa kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

Laju mobil mereka pun semakin membelai sore yang sudah senja, Jongin yang sudah membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam tempat tidurnya dengan selimu hangat yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya pun tak lupa mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

.

.

Jongin yang bergegas mensurvei tempat yang sudah di janjikanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Mr. Jun pun segera melangkah kearah mobil audi yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

Di tenga-tenga perjalanan Eommaya memanggil untuk memberi kabar bahwa Minki dan Minji telah pulang dengan selama di rumah Bibi mereka, Dan Jongin menanyakan bagaiman Eommanya bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

"Hari ini mereka berhasil membuat Eomma merasa seperti seorang halmoeni Jongin ."

"Apa eomma senang ?" Tawa Sungjong membuat Jongin lega bahwa Eommanya menyukai Minki dan Minji seperti dirinya juga. "mereka sangat Lucu, eomma sampai gemas sendiri. andai mereka memang anak-anak mu Eomma akan senang Jongin." Jongin pun terkejut dengan ucapan Eommanya yang tak mendasar.

"Bagaimana bisa Eomma berbicara seperti itu, Mereka mana mungkin anakku. "

"eomma tau kalau soal itu, tak perlu di fikirkan. Lagi pula Eomma sadar bahwa kau selama ini tak perna berhubungan dengan wanita lagi setelah putus dari kekasih Priamu yang terakhir kali dulu."

"eomma jangan bicara seperti itu, Orang yang eomma bicarakan sekarang bukan Laki-Laki lagi ?" Sungjong pun terkejut, "Apa maksudmu ? kau masih berhubungan denganya selama ini." Jongin pun mendengus dan menatap kaca jendela .

"ceritanya panjang . Dan Eomma harus tahu bahwa bukan selama ini tapi baru sekarang ini aku mencoba untuk memulai hubungan dengannya lagi."

"Apa kau tidak mencoba mencari wanita lain yang lebih baik, seperti Do Kyungsoo Eomma masih bisa menerimanya karna dia cukup baik." Jongin pun menyungging senyum dengan sedih. "Eomma jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku akan menghubungi Eomma lagi nanti , Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Jongin pun segera memutuskan panggilan ponselnya dan menatap Langit gelap yang berada di ujung sana.

Jongin tak bisa mengerti kenapa hidupnya sangat membingungkan seperti ini, Jongin ingin menginjak masa lalu untuk sekedar memilih keputusan tebaiknya kali ini.

Luhan yang sudah diantar Sehun dari Busan pun akhirnya pulang keapartemannya setelah 5 jam mereka berjalan-jalan di dekat danau buatan yang di kelilingi hutan-hutan yang indah. Sehun membuatnya senang hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan di sana, dan Luhan seakan Lupa akan Minho pun merasa berterima Kasih.

"Apa Minji dan Minki sudah di jemput ?" Luhan pun melepas sabuk pengamanya dan menghadap Sehun.

"Kyungsoo tadi mengabariku bahwa mereka di Jemput Eomma Kim Jongin hari ini."

"Apa Bibi Sungjong menjemput mereka ?" Luhan pun mengangguk .

"Memang ada apa ?" Sehun pun tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk surai Luhan. "Sudah lama aku tak perna bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut masuk saja, Mungkin Bibi Sungjong belum datang dan kau bisa menunggu untuk bertemu." Sehun pun merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan. "benarkah boleh aku menunggu di dalam untuk betemu dengan bibi Sungjong." Luhan pun mengangguk.

Setelah menekan beberapa angkah Luhan pun sudah masuk di dalam apartemannya dan menyalahkan Lampu di ruang tengah. "untung saja kita yang datang duluan dari mereka ?" Sehun pun menganguk dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang Luhan.

"kau ingin minum apa Air,Cola, Coffee,Milk, Atau yang lain ?" Sehun pun berfikir sebentar. "Mungkin sekaleng Cola lebih segar. Luhan pun membuat bentuk Ok di jarinya dan melenggang pergi kearah dapur.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Sehun saat melihat tayanagn Politik di layar kaca membuat Sehun dan Luhan memiliki perdebatan yang mengakhirkan tawa untuk mereka. Bel pintu berbunyi dan membuat Luhan segera berlari kearah pintu untuk membukannya.

"Sebentar ?" Luhan pun segera membuka pintu Apartemanya dan melihat sosok wanita paru bayah di depanya dengan menggandeng tubuh Minki dan minji di sisinya. "Oh silakan masuk ?" Luhan pun segera menyuruh Sungjong masuk kedalam.

Senyum dari Bibir Sungjong tak bisa di pungkiri Oleh Luhan terlihat cantik. " Silakan anda duduk dulu ?" Luhan pun segera melenggang pergi kearah dapur untu mengambil minum.

Dan saat Sungjong akan duduk dia melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya. "Imo apa kabar ?" Sehun pun segera berdiri dan sontak mendapatkan pelukan dadakan dari Sungjong dengan erat.

"Oh ya tuhan Sehun keponakanku ?" Sungjong pun bermonolog senang saat memeluk tubuh dan Minji yang melihat sedari tadi pun segera berlari kearah Luhan untuk meminta Susu.

"Imo...Imo ? " Suara Minki membuat Luhan berbalik dan menyamakan tubuhnya dengan dua boca itu.

"Ada Apa ?" Minji pun menunjuk lemari pendingin. " Minji mau susu pisang ?" , "Aku juga, Aku juga." Tingkah mereka semakin menggemaskan saat meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Imo akan memberikan kalian Susu asalkan kalian ganti baju dulu ?" seketika langkah Minki pun mendahului lari masuk kedalam kamar milik Luhan dan Minji pun menganak di belakangnya. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng dan segera mengambil dua botol susu pisang untuk mereka.

Luhan pun membawa nampan dengan isi 2 cangkir Coffee dan 2 botol susu pisang untuk Minji dan Minki. Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang asyik berbicara dengan Ahjumma Sungjong pun hanya bisa diam dan menatap mereka saja, Langkah dan suara si kembar membuat Sehun dan Sungjong sadar bahwa mereka asyik berbicara sendiri.

"Aku mau susu,Aku,Aku." , "Imo Minji, Minji juga." Luhan pun memberikan masing-masing botol untuk mereka.

Setelah terdiam dengan menikmati sebotol susu , Minki dan Minji hanya diam dan menonton Televisi. Sehun yang mengenalkan Luhan pun sempat mendapatkan dukungan untuk mendekali Luhan. "KAu harus berusaha Sehun, Imo setuju kalau kau ingin memiliki Luhan. " Luhan pun tersipu malu.

"Ah Bibi bisa-bisa saja, Saya sudah memiliki tunangan ?" Ahjumma Sungjong pun segera menepuk bahu Luhan. " Tak masalah jika masih belum ada ikatan pernikahan diantara kalian. Bibi lihat kalian berdua sangat Cocok ?" Sehun pun tersenyum dan meraih kaleng colanya.

"Sehun juga inginnya memiliki Luhan Bi ? tetapi Musuh Sehun cupuk kuat untuk di lawan jadi Sehun harus ekstra mencuri Luhan darinya." Sungjong pun tertawa dan menepuk bahu Sehun. " Jangan terlalu memaksa jika Luhan memang tak cinta padamu ?" Luhan pun hanya tersenyum cangung dan diam seribuh bahasa dengan obrolan Sehun dan bibinya.

Luhan pun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan segera meraihnya, disana nama Minho terterah dengan cepat Luhan meminta ijin "Saya permisi sebentar. " Luhan pun pergi kekamarnya dan menerima panggilan itu.

"kau sudah pulang kan, aku sudah di depan pintu Apartemanmu ?" Luhan pun terkejut dan berlari kearah pintu depan dan melihat di lubang kecil di pintunya, Minho yang menunggunya dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya pun masih setia menunggu.

"Apa kau tak akan membuka pintunya Baby?" otak Luhan pun bingun seketika . ' _Bagai mana ini?_ " Dengan gemetar ia membuka Knop pintu dan melihat Sosok Minho yang tersenyum.

TBC.

Untuk chapter ini segini dulu yah.

Oh iya maaf dengan EYD danTYponya yang masih aja bertebaran, disini aku udah mencoba sebisaku membenarkan tanda baca ? semoga berhasil dan penggunaan kalimatnya juga udah aku usahain sih. Oh iya sekedar info maaf ya lama Update karna lagi sibuk buat FF Projek Kaisoo buat bulan ini dan alasan besarnya karna capek dan gak Mood buat ngetik itu yang paling mengganjal.

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian semuanya, di tunggu Reviewnya yah Reader.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini.

Yixingcom. Oke aku usahain saran kamu untuk di perkembangan di Chapter ini, bagaimana hasilnya?

Guest. Bercumbu yang aku maksud tu yah bercumbu di tahap sampai buka-bukaan baju dan ciuman panas walaupun tak helNaket atau Fullnaket (disitu kan Jongin sedang di jebak oleh teman-teman judinya , dan foto bisa berbohong loh ingat Wkwkwk.). Tetapi bisa dikata membuat cemburu Kyungsoo dan Shock. Disini ceritanya Jongin udah sering kagak main judi dan main cewek eh tetapi yah gitu ternyata oh ternyata. Gitu lah

Rahmah736 . Oke , ditunggu aja kelanjutannya KAisoo ber Lobe Dovey yah sayang. Saya lagi cari tempat untuk mereka bercinta#yadongcomeback.

Sofia Magdalena. Ayo siap-siap greget dengan maslaah yang akan mereka jalani, Sehun tak akan semuda itu ngelawan Minho loh dan Chanyeol akan koar-koar di Chapter selanjutnya.

M2m. Oke sarannya udah aku coba, thanks.

.

.

Udah segitu dulu, Gwe udah selesai tangungan di Chapter ini, selanjutnya di tunggu yah oh iya jangan Lupa Reviewnya , aku kembali kebotol dulu dadah...Bye...bye.

^-^y

.

DARI RIDA


	15. Chapter 15

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 15)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 15**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

.

.

 **Jangan lupa reader reviewnya.**

 **.**

Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sosok Luhan yang berada di belakangnya, senyum milik Minho terukir di bibirnya. "Ah untunglah kau kembali dengan selamat ternyata Baby ?" tubuhnya pun menegang seketika, Senyum di bibirnya terasa kaku . Minho segera memasukan benda persegi itu kedalam kantong celananya.

Luhan yang masih diam hanya menatap Minho dengan Senyum terpaksannya. "Apa kau tak menyuruhku masuk ?" dengan segera Luhan membuka pintunya dengan Lebar dan menyuruh Minho masuk. "Oh masuklah, akan ku buatkan minuman kesukaanmu ?" Luhan pun menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Minho.

Sehun yang sedang berpelukan dengan bibinya pun mencium pipi Kirinya. "Kau harus sering-sering main kerumah bibi, Dan pastikan kau juga mengajak Luhan jika datang ?" Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Bibi pulang dulu, Aku titip Minji dan Minki yah ?" Sehun pun meraih tanga Kanan bibinya.

"Tenang saja Imo , Aku akan menemani Luhan menjaga Minki dan Minji. " Sungjong pun mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dan saat Sungjong akan melangkah Luhan sudah berjalan melewati lorong depan dengan Sosok Laki-Laki yang tak Sungjong kenal.

Luhan yang melihat Sungjong Ahjumma menjinjing tas tanganya pun segera melangkah mendekat. "Oh Ahjumma mau kemana ?" Sugjong pun membelai surai belakang Luhan.

"Ahjumma akan pulang dulu, oh ada tamu ternyata ?" Luhan pun segera menengok Minho sebentar dan memberikan senyuman kepada Sungjong. "Dia tunangan saya ahjumma." Sungjong pun sedikit terkejut dan langsung menatap Minho dari atas hingga bawah.

"Oh Tunanganmu sangat tampan ternyata . Oh iya salam kenal anak muda ?" Minho pun segera menerima jabatan tangan Sungjong dan membungkuk mengenalkan nama.

"Oh salam kenal juga, Saya Choi Minho." Sungjong pun segera menepuk bahu Minho dengan pelan. "Kalian lanjutkan acara kalian, Ahjumma akan pulang dulu ?" Sungjong mung melangkah menjauh dengan diikuti Luhan di sampingnya.

Minho yang melihat Luhan mengantar Ahjumma itu pun segera melangkah keruang tengah yang sudah ia duga ada Sehun. Minho pun batuk untuk memberi tanda kepada Sehun bahwa ia tak sendirian di ruangan itu, Sehun yang sudah menyadari bahwa Minho sudah datang pun bersikap tenang dan normal.

"Oh rupanya ada tamu lain ?" Sehun pun segera meletakan cangkir minumnya dan menengok ke arah Minho sebentar. "Kau tepat sekali muncul sekarang." Minho pun berdiri di depan Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa single yang berada di depannya.

"Karna aku tahu waktu yang paling berbahaya membiarkan tunanganku berduaan dengan orang asing seperti mu ?" Sehun pun tek bisa menyimpan tawa terkikiknya. "Kau tenyata punya selera humor yang tinggi Choi Minho ?" Luhan yang sudah mengantar kepulangan Sungjong Ahjumma pun bergegas melangkah kearah ruang tengah , dan benar saja dugaannya Mereka sedang cekcok mulut.

Luhan pun segera melangkah di depan mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau minum Baby ?" Minho pun mengejek kearah Sehun dan menjawab dengan manja kearah Luhan. " Minuman yang selalu kau buatkan untukku Baby." Sehun yang melihat senyuman mengejek Minho pun mendengus dan berjalan kearah Minki dan Minji yang bermain di dekat balkon. Minho pun tak mempedulikan Sehun yang menjauh ia pun segera meraih Smartphonenya dan mengirim pesan dengan cepat.

Dan seketika Luhan sudah muncul dengan Segelas minuman favoritnya. "Nah minumlah." Luhan pun segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang itu dan menatap Minji dan Minki sesaat.

"Kau pasti terkejut yah saat aku tiba-tiba pergi tadi Siang ?" Minho pun mengangguk dan meletakan Mugnya dengan pelan." Kufikir kau sudah diculik orang jahat ? Untungnya kau sudah pulang dengan selamat sekarang ." Minho pun melirik punggung Sehun sekilas dan menyindir dengan suara lantang.

"untuk apa orang yang tak punya kepentingan berlama-lama di rumah tunangan orang lain. " Sehun pun segera berbalik dan melangkah mendekat kearah Sofa. Luhan yang sudah merasakan aura peperangan diantara mereka pun seketika menciut ketika ingin menghentikan mereka.

' _Apa mereka akan bertengkar, atau mereka akan saling aduh pukul lagi ? tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan mereka akan saling mengumpat._ ' Luhan yang masing bermonolog sendiri pun tersadar saat ucapan Minho yang mengatas namakan dirinya adalah milik Minho sepenuhnya.

"Hidup Luhan adalah tangung jawabku, dan aku tak suka jika ada orang lain yang mengganggu hal itu." Sehun pun duduk di dekat Luhan dan menatap Minho dengan tajam.

"Kau salah besar, tak ada ikatan kuat di antara kalian. Aku masih mempunyai celah untuk masuk kesana ?" Minho pun seketika berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sehun. " Kau sudah terlalu melewati batas Oh Sehun."

Sehun pun segera meraih lengan Luhan yang berada tak jauh darinya dan menarinya untuk ia dekap tubuhnya, Luhan yang terkejut saat tubuhnya di tarik cepat oleh Sehun pun tak bisa memberontak dan semakin diam saat panggutan dari bibir Sehun melumatnya. Minho yang melihat itu semakin geram di buatnya, dengan cara cepatnya Minho sudah menarik kerah Sehun dan menyeretnya kearah tembok belakang.

Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan Lumatan Bibir Sehun semakin terkejut saat melihat Minho menarik kerah Sehun dan mendorong Sehun ketembok belakang. Seketika teriakan Luhan terdengan di penjuru ruangan itu, "Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Luhan pun berlari melerai Minho dan Sehun yang sudah aduh pukul lagi.

Minki dan Minji yang terkejut mendengarkan teriakan Luhan pun segera berlari kedalam, dan betapah ketakutannya mereka melihat Paman Sehun berkelahi dengan Orang lain, Minji yang merasa takut pun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Minki yang masih terdiam melihat pemandangan kekerasan itu. Luhan yang gelagapan untuk memisahkan mereka sontak melihat Minki dan Minji yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka pun semakin bingung .

Dengan kekuatan penuh Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Minho dan Sehun yang juga sudah tersulut emosinya. _'Gila ! mereka bertengkar di depan anak-anak'_ Luhan pun melirik Minki dan Minji sekali lagi , dan berusaha melerai mereka lebih cepat.

"Kalian hentikan ini sekarang." Kekuatan Luhan untuk melerai Minho dan Sehun yang saling pukul tak memberika efek apapun, Luhan malah hampir jatuh hingga saja ia tak berpegangan dengan lengan Sehun.

Luhan yang juga mulai kesal pun segera menghentikan pukulan tangan kanan sehun dan Minho dengan tubuhnya .

Minho dan Luhan yang melihat Luhan sudah meringin saat menahan pukulan dari Minho dan Sehun pun sontak menjauhkan bogeman mereka dan meraih Luhan yang akan jatuh sepertinya. " Luhan/Baby ?" Seketika Luhan terjatuh kebawah dengan ringinsan yang ia dapatkan dari pukulan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" , " mana yang sakit Baby ?" sehun dan Minho berebut bertanya kepada Luhan, dengan geram Luhan yang masih menahan sakit pun berteriak mengusir mereka.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari apartemanku sekarang." Minho dan Sehun pun terlonjak kaget dan saling menatap tajam.

"Aku ingin merawat Lukamu Baby ?"

"Aku akan mengobati mu dan menjaga Mereka Lu ?" Luhan yang sudah geram mencoba berdiri dengan susah. Minho dan Sehun tetap berebut membantu Luhan dan mendapat penolakan dari Luhan dengan hempasan tangannya.

"Kalian yang harus pergi." Luhan pun menarik telingan Minho dan Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga . Ringinsan mereka membuat Luhan semakin mengencangkan jewerannya di Cuping mereka . " Keluar kalian sekarang." Luhan pun berhasil mendorong tubuh Minho dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

Minho dan Sehun yang masih memegang cuping merah mereka pun tak bisa melakukan apapun saat pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat dan keras, Sehun pun mendesah dan menatap Minho yang sudah merapikan jasnya dan juga menatap Sehun juga dengan tajam pulah.

"Kita harus berbicara empat mata Oh Sehun ?" Sehun pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Minho di belakangnya dengan langkah panjangnya.

Jongin yang sedang berada di Seongsan untuk mensurvey tempat pun segera menyibukan diri dan memberi kabar Kyungsoo melalui pesan. Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap 2 jam yang lalu pun tebangun saat mendengarkan centingan pesan masuk, Dengan kepala yang masih pusing dan mata berat Kyungsoo meraih Smartphonenya dan membuka pesannya dengan mata menyipit karna masih mengantuk.

Aku akan pulang pukul 5 pagi, Kau istirahatlah dengan benar dan jangan lupa minum obat dan vitaminmu. Satu kantong pesananmu sudah berada di jok mobil, kau bisa mengambilnya besok dan soal Minki danMinji mereka sudah selamat sampai di rumah Luhan . Aku harus bekerja dulu kau jangan lupa memimpikanku.

Dan kedua mata kyungsoo pun terbuka lebar saat mengingat Chanyeol akan datang dan memikirkan Jongin yang bersikap seperti ini. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berlari sembunyi tetapi hatinya tak mau melakukan itu semua.

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan berusaha bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Di lihatnya angkah digital benda persegi panjang itu, Dan Kyungsoo segera menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi menghangatkannya.

Kyungsoo ingin menyegarkan tubuhnya dan mengisi perutnya dengan makanan, Walaupun kepalanya masih pusing tak membuat Kyungsoo ingin membiarkan sakitnya menghalanginya utnuk membersihkan diri pun dengan sisa kekuatanay Kyungsoo melangkah kearah kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah hampir 20 menit Kyungsoo berendam dan mengisi perutnya ia pun segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor Luhan, Dan deringan ketiga Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Hay Kyung, aku fikir kau tak akan menghubungi ku." Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan berjalan kearah jendela kaca kamar yang tertutup gorden putih.

"Mungkin aku sedikit telat menghubungimu, Apa mereka sudah tidur ?" Luhan pun segera menjawab dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh , apa mereka sangat dekat ?"

" Kelihatanya seperti itu, aku tak tahu bahwa mereka bisa langsung akrab sepeti itu Kyung ?' Kyungsoo pun mendesah dan menundukan kepalanya kebawah, Entah menapa bulir air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"kyung apa kau masih disana ?" Luhan yang tak mendengarkan sautan dari Kyungsoo pun bertanya dengan takut. "aku disini Lu." Kyungsoo pun menyekah jejak air matanya dan menatap langit malam yang mendung.

"Besok Chanyeol akan datang menyusulku di Jeju." Luhan pun terkejut , "Apa kau yakin Kyung? Bukankah ada Jongin disana."

"Itu akan lebih bagus jika mereka bisa cepat betemu dan membuat Jongin menjauh dariku. Itu yang sedang aku rencanakan ?"

"Apa kau yakin rencananmu itu berhasil ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng yang tak di ketahui oleh Luhan. "Ah ini sudah malam, Kau harus tidur Lu ?" Luhan pun mendengus malas. "kau megalihkan topik Kyung, Aku sudah menyiapakn diri untuk tidur sekarang, Apa kau juga tak akan tidur ?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu, tetapi "

"berbicaralah, Aku akan mendengarkannya ?" Kyungsoopun tersenyum, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Luhan yang masih setia menjadi temanya sampai sekarang.

Pagi pun datang dengan sinar mentarinya, Kyungsoo yang terbangun pun tersadar bahwa ia semalam sedang berbicara dengan Luhan melalui Ponselnya, diraihnya ponsel yang berada di samping kepalanya dan benar saja panggilan itu sudah tertutup.

Kyungsoo pun segera men _dial_ nomor Luhan dan tak lama panggilan itu di terima Luhan.

"Pagi Kyung, Apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" Kyungsoo pun terkekeh dan menatap jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya . " Kau berhasil bangun pagi ternyata Lu ?"

Luhan yang merasa di hina oleh Kyungsoo pun mendengus. " Aku calon seorang ibu juga Kyung ? jadi aku belajar mulai sekarang. Mereka sudah bangun dan sedang mandi." Kyungsoo pun segera mengaktifkan Spiker ponselnya dan meletakan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengeluarkan isi kopernya pun masih asyik berbicara dengan Luhan di seberang sana. Sampai suara Minki yang berteriak kepada Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarkan suara putranya kembali.

"Imo , Minki tak bisa menemukan buku menggambar Minki ?" Luhan pun segera mematikan kompornya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Minki yang berkaca pinggang.

Luhan pun dibuat gemas dengan tingkah nakal dan menggemaskan Minki. " Imo akan membantu mencarinya , Apa kau tak ingin berbicara dengan Mommy mu Minki ?" Minki pun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mau...mau, Minki mau?" dan segera sambungan ponsel Kyungsoo berpindah tangan kearah Minki.

.

.

Chanyeol yang berusaha menghubungi kyungsoo pagi ini pun semakin geram saat Ponsel Kyungsoo masih sibuk. Chanyeol berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo sedang menghubungi Laki-Laki itu, Amarah dan emosi Chanyeol membuat sekertarisnya yang berada di depannya seketika takut.

"presdir park, Kita harus segera take Off." Chanyeol pun mendesah dan memutuskan mengirim pesan kepada Kyungsoo saja.

Hari ini secara mendadak Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan Janjinya menemui Kyungsoo di Jeju, Rapat dadakan di jepang membuat Chanyeol harus pergi kesana untuk sekitar seminggu. Dokumen penting yang harus Chanyeol tangani sendiri adalah prioritas utama yang harus Chanyeol dahulukan .

Chanyeol sangat marah saat sekertarisnya mengatakan bahwa rapat penting di Jepang di majukan lebih cepat dari jadwalnya, dan itu membuat ia kalap karna emosi.

Chanyeol sangat ingin membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari Laki-laki yang tak Chanyeol ketahui siapa dia.

Dan setelah pesan itu terkirim Chanyeol pun segera berjalan kearah tujuan masuknya , Sekertaris dan Asistennya setia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Sampai ponsel miliknya harus di matikan Chanyeol belum mendapatkan balasan dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mematikan ponselnya yang akan segera take off.

.

.

Kyungsoo pun selesai berbicara dengan Luhan hampir 1 jam lamanya sampai suara pintu di ketuk membuat Kyungsoo menengok kearah daur pintu yang tertutup itu. " Aku tutup dulu yah Luhan, Nanti ku hubungin lagi ?" .

" Ok kalau begitu, sampai nanti Kyung ?" Setelah mematikan panggilannya Kyungsoo pun melihat satu pesan dari Chanyeol, dan fikiran Kyungsoo mengarah mungkin Chanyeolnya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

Dengan langkah cepatnya kyungsoo segera membuka daur pintu tanpa menyadari bahwa ia masih menggunakan setengah pakaian yang belum terpasang sempurna, Dan saat melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri di depan kamarnya pun sontak bingung.

"Ada apa ?" Jongin pun mengulurkan satu paper Bag belanjaan kearah Kyungsoo yang masih mengamatinya .

"Bukankah ini baju pesananmu semalam ?" Kyungsoo pun segera meraihnya dan mengintip sekilas isi dalam paper bag tersebut.

"oh, terima kasih." Kyungsoo pun segera akan menutup pintu sampai halangan lengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan mendongak. " Ada apa lagi ?"

Jongin pun mengetuk jam tangannya dengan menghadapkannya di depan Kyungsoo. " Sekarang waktunya kita sarapa Pagi, Apa kau tidak akan turun ?" Kyungsoo pun sedikit berfikir dan segera mengangguk.

"Aku rasa memang perutku juga kosong ?" setelah meletakan paper bagnya di belakang pintu Kyungsoo segera keluar kamar dan akan menutup pintunya, Sampai tarikan dari tangan kiri Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menengok kearah Jongin segera.

"Apa kau akan turun dengan baju seperti itu ?" tunjukan jari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari Jongin, Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo yang terkejut dan segera menutup daerah dadanya yang sedikit menjumbul dari Bra yang ia pakai pagi ini pun gelagapan .

"Oh , kau benar ?" Kyungsoo pun segera buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintu itu kembali untuk segera menutupi bentuk indah tubuhnya yang sempat dilihat Jongin beberapa detik yang lalu dengan benar.

Senyum sumringa Jongin membuatnya merasa lucu melihat sikap Kyungsoo saat terkejut." Ternyata buah dadanya besar juga." Jongin pun segera menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di samping pintu kamar untuk menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang normal.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tak terlalu menolak keberadaan Jongin yang mencoba mendekatinya dengan beberapa cara, dan secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo tidak menolak akan cara yang di gunakan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo sadar bagai mana pun ia dan Jongin hanyalah rekan Bisnis tidak lebih dari itu, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur ia memiliki Chanyeol yang bisa menjadi pagar pelindung hatinya dari jebakan Jongin kembali.

"Ku lihat kau cukup lahap saat sarapan tadi ?" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis dan memakan Ice Cream vanilannya dengan langkah lambannya. Setelah sarapan Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan menikmati suasana taman di sekitar Hotel bintang mewah ini.

Kyungsoo pun terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan jari kanan Jongin di sudu bibir bawahnya. " Jangan seperti anak kecil kalau makan Ice Cream ?" Kyungsoo pun terdiam, seketika dengan rasa canggungnya Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menyunggingkan senyum palsunya agar tak Nampak terkejut di depan Jongin.

"Oh, aku bisa menghilangkannya sendiri ?" Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan menikmati Ice Creamnya yang sudah hampir meleleh.

"Ah mereka sudah meleleh ?" Jongin pun mengintip dari jauh dan tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau mau lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku harus mengurangi makan-makanan seperti ini, nanti aku bisa bertambah berat badan lagi ?" tawa Jongin seketika pecah, tak tahu mengapa menurut Jongin Kyungsoo sangat lucu karna mempermasalahkan berat badannya yang naik seperti seorang wanita saja.

"kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu ?" Jongin pun seketika menatap Kyungsoo dengan menahan tawanya yang masih ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

"kau lucu sekali Soo, kau bersikap seperti seorang perempuan saja ?" Kyungsoo pun merasa terhina dan membentak Jongin sekertika.

"Aku memang seorang wanita sekarang, lalu apa masalah mu ?" seketika Jongin merasa was-was akan amarah Kyungsoo yang akan keluar di ujung matanya.

" Aku tahu kau seorang wanita Soo, tetapi tolonglah kau dulu kan perna menjadi Laki-Laki. Tak kusangkah sikapmu juga berubah derastis sekarang, Lebih sensitive dari yang dulu ?" Kyungsoo pun menghentakan kakinya dan berteriak di wajah Jongin dengan cepat , dan langkahnya pun segera mengejar tubuh Jongin yang berlari menjauh darinya

"kim Jongin kau membuatku marah ?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengejar langkah Jongin yang cukup cepat. Kyungsoo yang berusahan untuk mengejar langkah Jongin pun tak sengaja salah melangkah dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan cepat.

"Auuuw..." Jongin yang mendengarkan Kyungsoo mengaduh pun segera berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya, Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh terduduk membuat Jongin segera berlari mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan segera meraih leher Jongin dengan lengan kirinya untuk mengepiting lehet Jongin di ketiaknya, ringisan Jongin karna sedang di tekan Kyungsoo terlalu kuat pun sedikit kesusahan bernafas.

"Dasar kau jelek, berani-braninya kau menghinaku ?" dan seketika kekuaan Jongin berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari kepitingan Kyungsoo. " Kau menipuku dengan pura-pura jatuh ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya tersungging bangga.

"ku fikir begitu ." Jongin pun segera berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang senang bisa menghajar Jongin dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan sanggahan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri sampai di tenga-tengah usaha berdirinya kakinya terasa sakit sekali dan dia menopang tubuhnya dengan lengan Kirinya seketika.

"Auuuw... Kakiku benar-benar terluka ?" Kyungsoo pun meringis dan mencoba menekan pergelangan Kakinya yang sakit.

Dan air matanya seketika turun membasahi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk. " lalu bagai mana aku bisa berjalan kekamar ?" Kyungsoo pun tak berhentinya menangis dan menekan kakinya dengan pijatan lembutnya , Kyungsoo pun merutuki dirinya yang telah menipu Jongin dan membuat Laki-Laki itu pergi.

Sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan pindah di dalam gendongan seseorang, Kyungsoo pun segera menyekah genangan anak sungainya dan segera mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Seseorang yang sudah mengangkatnya itu.

"Jongin ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menangis tak terbendung ketika menatap Wajah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Aku kan sudah Bertanya , mana yang sakit ?" Kyungsoo pun segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin yang tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo seketika hanyut dalam hangatnya dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit ?" Kyungsoo pun masih menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sudut dada bidang milik Jongin.

.

.

"Ku fikir, dia hanya mengalami keseleo di bagian tulang Engkelnya, Setelah Perban ini di buka ia akan kembali bisa berjalan." Jongin pun mengangguk mengerti dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih termenung di atas ranjang UGD.

" Apa kau dengar yang sudah di bicarakan dokter tadi ? " Kyungsoo seketika tersadar dan menatap wajah Jongin dengan wajah datarnya. Jognin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mendekati Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping tubuh Wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu fikiranmu ?"

"lalu jika kakiku seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Proyek yang akan kita kerjakan nanti ? Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah." Jongin pun segera meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu Soo ? Aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dan segera bisa berjalan lagi. Aku bisa menghendel tanggung jawabmu sampai kau sembuh ." Kyungsoo pun seketika tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Jongin.

"ini tanggung jawab kita berdua Jongin , mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau mengerjakan itu sendiri ?"

"percayalah padaku ? Aku hanya membutuhkan kepercayaanmu saja." Kedua pandangan itu pun saling bertemu seketika, dan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hal aneh itu kembali.

.

.

Setelah memapah Kyungsoo untuk duduk di tempatnya Jongin segera mengendarai mobil audinya dengan cepat agar Kyungsoo bisa segera Istirahat di kamarnya. "Kau harus meminum obatmu secara teratur Soo ? Jangan sampai kau melupakan waktu meminumnya." Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk dan fokus mengetik di Smartphonenya.

Setelah sarapan pagi tadi Kyungsoo sempat lesuh karna melihat Pesan Chanyeolnya yang tak bisa datang karna ada perjalanan bisnin mendadak, dan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karna ia fikir Chanyeol akan meluangkan waktu untuknya tetapi apa sekarang ? Ia mengingkari janjinya kembali.

(Sayang , maaf baru bisa membalas Pesanmu. Hari ini aku terjatuh karna mu dan kau tahu apa jadinya ? Kaki Kananku mengalami keseleo dan mungkin perlu waktu 3-4 Hari untuk sembuh. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tetapi aku ingin kau menyesal telah mengingkari janjimu.)

Kyungsoo pun segera memasukan Ponselnya kedalam kantung bajunya , tak bisa di pungkiri Kyungsoo masih menginginkan Chanyeol menemuinnya hari ini.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh seketika. "Ku lihat kau sedih saat mengetik pesan itu ?" Kyungsoo pun masih terdiam tak berbicara.

"Apa karna Laki-Laki itu ?" Kyungsoo pun terkejut dan menatap Jongin dengan heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk dia ?" Jongin yang masih fokus mengemudi pun hanya menjawab dengan tak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hanya tebakan saja, dan ternyata benar ?" Kyungsoo pun segera mengganggu kemudi Jongin dengan mengarahkan kemudi itu sedikit menepih.

Jongin seketika marah. " Apa yang kau lakuakn ? kau ingin membuat kita berdua kecelakaan ?" Jongin yang marah pun tak di hiraukan Kyungsoo, Dengan segera kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" Jangan ganggu hubungan kami ?" Jongin pun seketika menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kecewannya.

"Apa istimewahnya dia ? Aku bisa 1000 kali menjaga dan membahagiakanmu." Kyungsoo pun menggeleng .

"Dia malaikat yang telah membuatku hidup Normal Kembali , dan aku tak mau kau mengganggu kami." Jongin pun mendengus dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Soo ?" Kyungsoo pun terdiam dengan genggaman tangannya yang mulai melepas . "Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan kembali untuk memperbaiki hal buruk di masa Lalu ? Aku tak masalah jika harus menjadikan Minki dan Minji sebagai anak kandungku, Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi. Untuk membuatmu bahagia kali ini."

Kyungsoo pun tak bisa menahan air matanya entah mengapa , dengan menunduk Kyungsoo bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menagis dan menahan suaranya dengan menggigit bibir bawanya denga kuat. Tak tahu mengapa hatinya seketika sesak saat mendengarkan ucapan pengakuan Jongin yang ia hindari selama ini.

Kyungsoo tak ingin mengulang kisah cinta masa lalu yang membuatnya hancur, Kyungsoo ingin menghapus cerita masa lalunya dan hidup bahagia di masa sekarang.

Jongin pun meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar dan memeluknya dengan belaian lembut di ujung puncak kepala Kyungsoo. " Maaf kan aku Soo dan Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi ?" Jongin pun hanya bisa menahan rasa sesaknya saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis hanya gara-gara dirinya.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan Mobinya Jongin segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo alah Bridal Style . Kyungsoo pun hanya diam tak bersuara dan membiarkan Jongin menggendongnya tanpa melawan, tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo merasa isi hatinya lega dan ia tak ingin jauh dari kehangatan tubuh Jongin yang entah secara sadar atau tidak kyungsoo rindukan.

Setelah memasuki Lift dengan cepat Jongin segera membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kearah kamarnya. Langkahnya yang dengan mudah membopong Tubuh Kyungsoo pun segera membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Aku akan membiarkan kau istirahat, besok aku kan melihat keadaanmu kembali ." Jongin yang akan melangkah pergi pun terhenti dengan tarikan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bantu aku mengganti pakaian ?" Jongin pun seketika terkejut. " aku tak bisa berjalan untuk mengambil mereka di sana ?"

Jongin pun mengikuti arah jari Kyungsoo dan segera membuang fikiran buruknya. " Baiklah ." Jongin pun melangkah dan mendekati koper milik Kyungsoo dan membukanya untuk mencari baju yang nyaman untuk di gunakan Kyungsoo.

"apa baju ini akan nyaman ?" Jongin mengeluarkan T-shirt Pink kebesaran yang bergambarkan beruang di sana.

"mungkin." Jongin pun segera memberikan T-shirt itu dan akan melenggang pergi sampai ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

"Lalu jika aku ke kamar mandi bagai mana ?" Kyungsoo pun melepaskan Dress hijaunya dengan kesusahan, Kakinya masih terasa nyeri saat di buat bergerak.

"Apa kau tidak akan membantu ku ?" Jongin yang mencoba menghindar dari arah Kyungso seketika terkejut saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya membantu untuk melepaskan bajunya.

"eah..mung...ap.." Jongin yang gugup karna merasa bingun pun segera membantu Kyungsoo menarik baju dressnya dari atas kepalanya.

Tubuh setenga telanjang Kyungsoo dapat di lihat Jongin kembali oleh kedua matanya, Dan saat ini mungkin adalah bagian terbaiknya.

Bra yang digunakan Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya menutupi benda kenyal yang menggantung manis di dadanya, Dan celana dalam transparan yang di gunakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tak sengaja terteguk.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin bersikap seperti itu pun mendengus dan segera memakai T-shirtnya. "Apa kau tak perna melihat tubuh wanita yang semi telanjang ?" Jongin pun menatap manik -manik Kyungsoo dan menggeleng .

"Lalu ada apa dengan Ekspresi wajah itu ?" Setelah menggungakn T-shirtnya Kyungsoo segera meraih kait bra belakangnya dan melepaskan penyanggah itu dari payudarannya.

Kyungsoo pun membuang benda itu bawah tempat tidur, Jongin yang masih menatap setiap gerak Kyungsoo pun semakin di buat terteguk dan gerah karna ulah Kyungsoo, dengan Cepat Jongin mengutarakan keinginannya .

"Aku akan kembali kekamar ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng dan menolak.

"tidak kau harus di sini menemaniku tidur, aku tak bisa meminta bantuan siapa-siapa jika ingin ke Toilet?"

"kau bisa menelphone ku? Aku akan berjaga-jaga ." Kyungsoo pun menolak.

"kau lebih baik di sini, aku akan merasa tenang saat kau ada di sini. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan akan kesusahan jika ingin Ke Toilet." Jongin yang masih mencoba mencari cara untuk kabur dari kamar kyungsoo pun mengumpat dalam batin karna ulah Kyungsoo yang seenaknya sendiri, tak tahukah bahwa Jongin benar-benar terangsang saat ini. Dan tak tahukah tonjolannya sudah semakin - semakin sempit di tempatnya.

"Tapi situasinya sangat tidak aman Soo ? Aku tak ingin membuatmu dalam bahaya. " Kyungsoo pun mendengus dan beralih menatap gundukan Jongin yang cukup terlihat menimbul di balik celanannya .

" Apa kau sedang tegang sekarang ?" Jongin pun segera mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Ijinkan aku keluar dari kamarmu, dan membiarkan kau tidur dengan aman di sini ? Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

" Tapi Aku tak ingin sendirian sekarang ?" Jongin semakin gatal karna merasa pusing dan bingung harus bagai mana.

"Kemarilah ?" Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mendekat pun sempat ragu entah mengapa. " Untuk apa ? Aku akan membiarkan kau istirahat dengan tenang sekarang." Kyungsoo pun seketika berteriak marah kepada Jongin.

"Kemarilah. " Jongin pun tak bisa melawan ucapan Kyungsoo entah mengapa, Apa karna dirinya yang sedang tegang membuat Otaknya tak bisa berfikir untuk melawan Kyungsoo. Dengan langkahnya Jongin mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyungsoo karna langkah kakinya yang tak sengaja terbelit oleh kaki kirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terkejut karna di timpah tubuh besar Jongin pun kesusahan bernafas karna berat tubuh Jongin yang menimpahnya tiba-tiba, Jongin yang melihat ringisan dari wajah Kyungsoo pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku membutamu keberatan ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Jongin.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini ?" Jongin yang terteguk mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang memohon membuat Jongin seketika tersentuh. " Bisakah kau menemanimu malam ini ? aku tak ingin sendirian." Jongin pun segera menganggukan dan meraih tangan kyungsoo yang menggengganya dan segera menggenggam balik telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"baiklah aku akan di sini malam ini, menemanimu . Segeralah tidur ." Senyum Kyungsoo yang tersungging membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum pulah.

.

.

Setelah mengambil Laptop Appelnya Jongin segera fokus dengan pekerjaanya. Setelah dengan susah payah menahan Hasratnya, Jongin akhirnya bisa teralihkan dengan pekerjaannya yang sedang ia kerjakan. Jongin pun tak membuang –buang kesempatan untuk mengamati Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak .

Jongin yang sudah semakin mengantuk pun segera melihat digit jam di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, Sudah pukul 2 malam dan Jongin sudah tak bisa menahan matanya yang berat. Jongin pun segera menutup sisi Laptopnya dan meletakannya di atas Sofa dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, Setelah di dudukannya tubuhnya Jongin pun meraih rambut depan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya yang tertidur.

Senyum dari bibir Jongin tak dapat di pungkiri membuat Hatinya menghangat, Dan rasa kantuk seakan menyerbuh indrahnya secara cepat, Jongin pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan berbaring di samping Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Tubuh mereka saling terlelap di jarak yang cukup dekat dan membuat mereka semakin nyaman terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pagi pun datang dengan decitan Burung dari balik jendela besar yang tertutup Tirai Hitam itu. Kyungsoo pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan sipit, dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia sedang tertidur di dekapan seseorang, tetapi siapa itu.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan lengan orang ini dari atas wajahnya. Dan Kyungsoo berhasil saat mendengarkan suara berat Laki-Laki itu berucap. " Apa kau terganggu dengan lenganku ?" kedua pandanga mereka saling bertemu dan dalam diam.

" Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo ." di kecupnya dahi Kyungsoo dan segera melepaskan lengannya yang menjadi bantalan tidur Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu sedikit Kemerahan. Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam pun tak berbicara apapun.

" Ku harap kau tidak terkejut untuk ini ?" Kyungsoo pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin pun Segera membantu Kyungsoo yang kesusahan untuk bangun pun segera membantunya dengan memegangi punggung Kyungsoo untuk mendoronya .

"terima Kasih ." Jongin pun tersenyum manis di mata Kyungsoo saat ini. " Sama-Sama."

Pagi ini Luhan sudah kelabakan karna Minki dan minji yang akan telat berangkat kesekolah, dengan langkah terburunya Luhan menggiring Minki dan Minji untuk berlari menuju Mobilnya yang terparkir entah di mana. Di tekannya beberapa kali tombol alaram mobinya tetapi tak bereaksi apapun dan membuat Luhan kesal dan mengumpat di depan Minki dan Minji yang hanya diam mengamati Luhan berucap seperti itu.

" Sial, dimana sih mobil itu ?" tiba-tiba suara klakson dan belakang mereka mengagetkan Luhan dan si kembar, Sosok Sehun yang berada di balik sana pun segera membuak kaca jendelannya dan mendongak keluar kearah Luhan.

"Apakah ada yang butuh Tumpangan ?" Luhan pun mendengus dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu ?" Sehun pun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis kearah Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan harus berfkir mengiyahkan ajakan Sehun atau membiarkan Minki dan Minji terlambat.

"Mungkin dari isi kepalamu ." Luhan pun mendengus dan menyudutkan Sehun dalan pandangannya, Luhan pun segera menarik lengan si kembar untuk menuju Mobil Sehun. Setelah mendudukan si kembar di Kursi belakang , Luhan pun segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

" Aku menerima ajakanmu ?" Luhan pun segera bersendekap dan menoleh ke arah lain. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyalahkan Mobinya untuk mengantar Si kembar berangkat kesekolah pagi ini.

" Kita akan berangkat." Luhan hanya bisa mendengus dan Suara Minki dan Minji ynag berteriak senang memenuhi Mobil Sport yang di kendarai Sehun.

Tbc...

Maaf jika ada EYD yang masih bertebaran dan Typo yang menjadi pagar yang tak bisa di hilangkan. AKu sedang dalam tahap menyelesaikan ni FF dan mencairkannya secara langsung beberapa Chapter agar cepat selesai oh iya tetapi berhubung ada masalah dengan Mozilla aku yang tak mau ngebuka akun FFN, jadinya aku harus lari kewarnet dulu jadinya.

Maaf yah jika terlalu lama menunggunya, Aku ingin mengakhiri FF gagal ku ini dengan cepat dan terima kasih untuk pendukung pembacaku yang jumblanya masih belasan. Terima kasih udah mau ngebaca ff aku dan mengakui Ff aku yang bagus ceritanya walaupun kesalahan di mana-mana.

Baiklah akau pamit dulu Pay...Pay semua . jangan tablokin guwe karna terlalu lama publisnya yah.

Salam manis DARI RIDA. Author Kaisoo .

Bay...bay...bay.


	16. Chapter 16

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 16)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 16**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

Setelah mengantar Minki dan Minji sampai di halaman depan sekolah dengan tepat waktu, Sehun langsung saja menancap gasnya membawa Luhan pergi tanpa penjelasan apapun. Luhan yang tiba-tiba di bawak kabur pun protes bukan main.

"Yak Oh Sehun , aku harus pergi ke Café sekarang ? " tak ada sautan darinya membuat Luhan geram dan mencoba mengganggu Sehun dengan memegang lengan KAnan Sehun yang sedang sibuk menyetir. "Oh Sehun, ayolah aku harus bekerja ? Sehun " rengekan Luhan membuat Sehun lama-lama tak tahan juga pun membuka suara yang membuat Luhan otomatis diam seketika.

" Akan ku antarkan setelah kau mengantarku membeli Hadiah untuk Imo Sungjong." Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat situasi jalan yang masih berlalu lalang pejalan kaki yang akan berangkat bekerja.

" Apa kau tahu tempat bagus untuk membeli Hadiah ?" Sehun secara sepontan pun mengangguk pasti.

"Aku sudah searching semalaman dan ada satu toko yang cocok untuk membeli Hadiah. tapi aku tak tahu hadiah mana yang akan cocok dengan Imo nanti ?" Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera tersadar bahwa Ponselnya sedang berdering di saku celanannya.

foto yang terterah di sana, pun membuat Luhan buru-buru menerimannya segera dan menyaut untuk yang pertama.

" Oh , Morning Baby. apa kau sudah berada di kantor ?" Luhan pun sedikit melirik Sehun yang hanya datar dan fokus menyetir.

" Lalu apa kau sudah sarapan pagi ini ?" Luhan pun tersenyum samar membuat Sehun yang tak sengaja meliriknya pun bad Mood seketika.

" tentu sudah, pagi-pagi sekali aku harus memasak untuk si kembar , apa kau Lupa Baby ?" Minho pun segera melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kerjannya dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi putarnya.

Dengan mulut yang masih berbicara Minho pun segera memutar Kursinya untuk mengarah kearah Kaca bening besar yang berada di depannya, Asisten Kwonnya masih setia berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan menunggu.

"Kau sedang di mana sekarang ?" Luhan pun menjadi gelagapan saat Minho mulai menanyakan hal itu, Luhan tak ingin membuat Minho panik ataupun marah lagi, jadi Luhan terpaksa berbohong sedang menuju tempat kerjannya.

"Tentu saja aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Café Baby, memangnya kenapa ?" Minho pun menatap pemandangan Luar jendela dengan tajam saat mendengarkan alasan Luhan.

" Tidak tahu , aku merasa kau sedang menuju tempat lain saja ?" Luhan pun seketika membeku, kebohongannya sepertinya sudah terendus olehnya.

Luhan pun tertawa seketika. " memang aku berniat mampir ke toko Bungan untuk membeli Sebuket bungan untuk Vas café, dan aku tak tahu bahwa istingmu sebegitu tajamnya ?" Minho yang masih menatap kaca jendela pun segera berbalik menengok kearah Asistenya dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku bisa merasakn hal aneh yang akan kau lakukan tanpa berkata apapun padaku Baby ?" Minho pun menatap Layar Tab yang di sodorkan Asistenya dan meremas jarinya seketika dengan erat. Buku-buku tangan yang memutih menandakan bahwa Minho marah dan kesal sekarang.

" Apa kau benar sedang tidak dengan Laki-Laki itu Baby ?" Luhan sudah menyadari Minho akan bertanya seperti itu pun sudah memiliki jawaban tersendiri.

" tenang saja , aku sedang menghindarinya sekarang jadi percayalah padaku Baby ?" Minho pun meremas buku-buku jarinya dengan kuat hinggah memutih sekali lagi , Suaranya yang menipu manis membuat Luhan tak tahu bahwa ia sedang marah sekarang.

Senyum minho semakin tajam saat melihat Foto cantik Luhan di meja kerjannya, senyum cantiknya di sana membuat Minho merasa ingin memukul orang sekarang. " Aku harap ucapanmu memang benar, aku akan ke Seoul 2 hari Lagi , Mungkin ? Jadi aku ingin kau berkemas bersiap-Siap ikut dengan ku saat aku menjemputmu ." Luhan yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Minho pun memicingkan sudut matanya .

"Tunggu dulu, memang ada apa aku harus berkemas 2 hari lagi ?" Ucap Luhan secara pelan agar Sehun tak curiga, Tetapi Sehun ternyata bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat saat Luhan mulai berbicara pelan dengan Laki-Laki itu. Sehun pun mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya agar bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka secara sama-samar.

Ia pun mulai panik saat Minho mulai menjelaskan niatnya yang akan membawahnya kembali ke China bersama dirinya, Luhan benar-benar ingin mengumpat dan berteriak saat Laki- Laki itu memutuskan kehendak dengan sesuka hatinya . Tetapi Sehun yang setia berada di sampingnya membuat Luhan harus mengontrol suaranya agar tak di curigai Sehun.

"Bisakah kita bahas itu secara 4 mata ? Jangan seperti ini, aku menolak keputusanmu secara keras. Aku ingin kita merundingkannya seperti 4 Tahun yang lalu. Jadi jangan seperti ini Lagi ?" Luhan mulai gelisah dan tak memikirkan keberadaan Sehun, rasa putus asanya membuat Luhan tak peduli akan sosok Sehun di sampingnya .

Luhan merasa takut saat Minho mulai mengambil keputusan seperti ini kepada hidupnya Lagi. Sudah berkali –Kali, Minho melakukan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya, Minho yang memiliki sikap kasar dan Seenaknya sudah Luhan ketahui sejak awal pertama mengenal Choi Minho untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Appanya yang harus mengantar berkas pemindahan alih perusahaan yang gagal kepada pihak Minho membuat Luhan akhirnya mau tak mau harus mau mengantarkan Dokumen itu karna Appanya sedang sakit waktu itu, Dan di saat itulah Luhan untuk pertama kalinya melihat Minho dan mengenal Minho sebagai CEO perusahaan itu. Tak di pungkiri Luhan mengakui ketampananMinho yang sepadan dengan Sehunnya, tetapi Luhan sama sekali tak memiliki perasan apapun saat mereka saling bertemu dan itu sudah Luhan jelaskan saat Minho secara gamblang mengatakan Rasa ketertarikannya kepada Luhan yang baru 45 menit mereka saling bertemu Satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan usaha Minho dimulai lah dari sana, sampai akhinya Luhan menerima Minho dengan fikiran mungkin Luhan bisa memiliki hidup baru dengan orang baru. Dan itu yang terjadi 4 tahu yang lalu , sampai sekarang.

Kehidupannya yang mulai berubah menjadi lembaran baru mulai berantakan lagi saat Sehun kembali muncul mencari dirinya dan berdiri di depannya waktu itu. Tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan sangat terkejut saat Sehun berhasil menemukannya yang bersembunyi dengan baik, dan Luhan juga sadar Mungkin Sehun akan membahas soal janji yang ia ucapkan waktu itu kembali.

Luhan hanya ingin tenang dan bahagia seperti masa mudahnya dulu,tanpa beban. Tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan merasa tertekan dan menderita setelah kembali ke China saat appanya kembali menjemput mereka kembali .

" Baiklah kita bicarakan ini saat aku sudah berada di sana, dan aku tak ingin kau menolak karna aku tahu yang sebenarnya Baby ?" Luhan pun mendengus dan menatap kaca jendela dengan setetes air mata yang sudah meluncur dari iris matanya melewati tulang Pipinya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan memalingkan wajahpun mencoba memastikan bahwa Wanita itu tak sedang menangis sekarang.

Dengan cepat Luhan segera memutuskan panggilan itu dan menjatuhkan Ponselnya di pangkuannya, Luhan yang masih setia menatap pemandangan kaca jendela pun segera lega saat kaca jendela itu mulai terbuka secara pelahan. Luhan merasa berterima kasih dengan Sehun yang mau mengerti suasana hatinya sekarang.

Air mata Luhan mulai berbalapan menjatuhi tulang pipinya dengan basah, Luhan pun hanya menatap pemandangan Luhan dan membiarkan jejak air matanya kering di sapu angin yang menabrak wajahnya.

Sehun yang masih merasa cemas pun segera mencoba menyalakn Lagunya untuk membuat Luhan tenang , Sehun sangat mengerti kebiasaanLuhan 7 tahu yang lalu, Dan Sehun sangat hafal bahwa Luhan hanya akan memalingkan tangisnya agar tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Music yang melantun di dalam mobinya sangat membantu Mood Luhan secara perlahan.

Setelah membelah jalan selama hampir 1 jam di jalan yang sedikit padat pengguna, Sehun akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko yang memang ia tujuh, Mobilnya yang terparkir dengan baik di depan toko itu pun segera melepaskan sabuk pengamanya dan menengok kearah Luhan yang juga ikut membuka sabuk pengamanya. Dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa jejeak air matanya sudah tak terlihat yang menandakan bahwa Luhan sudah baik-baik saja.

"Apa ini tempatnya ?" Sehun pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu sampingnya untuk keluar dari dalam Mobilnya.

Luhan yangmengikuti langkah Sehun pun segera berlari kecil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang terdiam menatap bentuk toko bernuansa hijau Tozca dan Pink cerah yang menyegarkan. " Ku rasa tempatnya jauh lebih bagus saat di datangi langsung ?" Luhan pun mengangguk setuju, walaupun Luhan tak tahu bagaiman gambar Toko itu dalam gambar yang Sehun lihat, tetapi Luhan setujuh bahwa Toko ini lebih bagus jika di lihat Langsung.

"Ayo kita segera masuk ." langkah Luhanyang mendahului Sehun , membuat Sehun mengekor di belakang Luhan dengan segera. Pintu dua yang terbuka salah satunya membuat lonceng pintu yang berada di atas pintu itu berbunyi nyaring yang membuat beberapa pegawa yang sedang tak melayani Pelanggan segera menengok dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Selamat datang Di How.R.U." Ucap salah satu wanita berambut Pink bergelung rapi itu, Luhan pun segera tersenyum dan menyambut ucapan pelayan toko itu dengan manis. Langkah salah-satu pegawai berbadan montok pun mengarah kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terpanah melihat desain dalam Toko , pun di buat tersadar oleh suara pelayan itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa di bantu ?"

"AKu ingin mencari sebuah Hadia yang cocok untuk wanita berumur 45 tahu keatas ?" Pelayan yang bernama Han Reda pun tersenyum manis dan segera menunjukan tempat beberapa barang bagus yang Luhan maksud.

Setelah mengelilingi Toko untuk melihat beberapa Koleksi barang yang di miliki toko ini, Luhan pun terpikat oleh sebuah Tas abu-abu silver yang di pajang di salah satu bilik Kaca di Toko ini . " Aku suka dengan model dan warnanya, apa kau suka Sehun ?" Sehun pun mengamati tas itu dan mengangguk menyetujuhinya.

"Ku rasa pilihanmu itu memang cocok dengan Imo ? baiklah saya ambil yang itu dan tolong di bungkus sekalian ." pegawai itu pun tersenyum ramah dan segera mengambil tas yang terpajang manis disana pun segera dibawa pergi menjauh dari Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan pun segera melangkah dan melihat-lihat lagi barang yang ada di sana, sampai suara Sehun membuat Luhan menolak.

" Pilihlah barang yang kau suka ? aku akan membelikannya untuk mu." Luhan yang segera berbalik kearah Sehun pun maju satu langkah agar bisa mendekati wajah Sehun. " Kurasa aku bisa membayarnya sendiri jika aku tertarik ?" Luhan pun menggeleng imut dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan pun tersenyum senang bahwa Wanita itu sudah baik-baik saja. Sehun benar-benar geram ingin memukul Wajah Minho yang berani-Braninya membuat Luhan seperti tadi, Sehun bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara samar-samar karna Sehun sudah sering berlatih mendengarkan oang yang sedang berbisik di sekitarnya dari Mr. Kwon supir pribadinya dulu dan untungnya Sehun berhasil melakukan hal itu dengan baik.

Pagi ini Jongin yang sangat menurut untuk mengabulkan apapun perintah Kyungsoo pun tak banyak bicara dan segera melakukannya agar Kyungsoo senang dan tak merengek parah lagi. Tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo sedari tadi banyak merengek kepadanya yang membuat Jongin tak tega bila tak mengabulkannya. Hari ini sarapan pagi sudah di antarkan pelayan kamar yang ia panggil tadi, cara makan Kyungsoo tak bisa di katakana normal karna terlalu rakus saat memakannya hinggal sisi-sisi mulutnya penuh oleh makanan yang ia masukan

Jongin yang tak berkomentar apapun hanya menikmati Sup dan Rotinya untuk mengisi perutnya, setelah melihat nafsu makan Kyungsoo yang ekstrim , Jongin tak bernafsu lagi untuk memakan Nasinya dan memilih memakan hidangan pembuka dan penutupnya saja untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Apa kau hanya akan makan itu ? Nasimu , makanlah ." Jongin pun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tak bernafsu makan nasi, apa kau mau ?" Kyungsoo pun segera mengangguk senang.

"Tentu akau mau, semalam aku kelaparan sampai setengan mati untuk tak mengeluh ?" Jongin pun terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah.

"Jad semalam kau lapar, dan tak berbicara appaun selain memintaku untuk menemanimu. Seharusnya kau bisa menyuruhku untuk membeli makanan ? aku pasti membelikannya." Kyungsoo pun menggeleng pelan di tengah-tengah aktifitas makannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku bisa menahan laparnya waktu itu, dan hanya takut jika harus sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini." Jongin pun meraih pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusap surainya dengan lega.

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, aku akan mengusahakan apapun untuk menuruti apa pun keinginanmu."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah milik orang lain , kau kan sudah tahu ?" Jongin pun menatap diam Kyungsoo dan tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Dan aku tak mungkin membuat orang lain kesusahan selama aku masih bisa bergantung padanya."

Jongin pun segera melanjutkan makannya kembali. "Soal itu aku tak peduli sama sekali, aku menganggap dia tak perna ada dan tak berhak apapun atas dirimu ?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus dan meletakan sendoknya kembali di atas meja dan melipat kedua lengannya menjadi satu. Jongin pun mulai menatap Kyungsoo denga heran. " Apa kau tidak akan memakannya ?"

"Aku sudah tak bernafsu." Kyungsoo pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin yang masih setia menatapnya .

.

.

Setelah makan pagi, Jongin berpamitan kepada Kyungsoo agar memperbolehkannya bekerja pagi ini.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu bekerja ?" Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan Laptopnya pun menengok kearah Jongin segera.

" bawah aku bersamamu juga ?" Jongin pun berdecik dan mendekati Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping Wanita itu. " Kakimu sedang sakit, dan kau tak bisa membantu apapun selama di sana nanti ?"

"Aku mau ikut Jongin, Aku tak mau sendirian di sini selama hampir seharian ? Bawah aku bersamamu . Aku janji akan mencoba membantu sebisaku ?" Jongin pun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak...tidak Soo, kau harus Istirahat di sini. Dan aku akan memanggil perawat sewa untuk menemanimu. Kau bahkan tak bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan ! " Kyungsoo pun mendengus .

"Aku tak mau, aku bersamamu saja. Jangan menyuruh ornag lain untuk menjagaku ?" teriak Kyungsoo dengan rengekan, Jongin pun hanay bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karna tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat keras kepala sekali." Kyungsoo yang masih merajuk kepada Jongin akhirnya mendapakan anggukan dari Jongin dengan berat hati.

"Kau di sana nanti tak bisa beristirahat Soo ? jadi jangan memaksa seperti ini." Kyungsoo yang segera mematikan Laptopnya pun hanyamenggelengkan jari kirinya di depan wajah Jongin.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membuat dirinya ikut bekerja hari ini, Kyungso tak mengingkari ucapannya. Dengan sebisannya Kyungsoo mengerjakan beberapa Dokumen yang seharusnya di kerjakan orang lain pun ia kerjakan agar bisa membantu dan tak sekedar diam saja selama di sana. ruangan yang terhalang tembok itu menghalangi suasana kesibukan di luar sana yang sedang berlalu lalang kesan kemari , membuat Kyungsoo mendengus karna tak bisa berjalan kemanapun karna kakinya yang terluka ini.

Kyungsoo sempat menolak tapi akhirnya menyetujuhinya, karna Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ini mungkin yang terbaik.

"sial, kenapa harus kecelakaan seperti ini. Menyusahkan sekali ?" yoona yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu pun heran mendengarkan Kyungsoo mendengus marah.

"Ada apa masalah Eonni ?" Kyungsoo segera menoleh dan menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan Yoona , asisten meneger bangunan ini .

"Bukan masalah penting, hanya sedikit kesal dengan kaki berPerban ini." Yoona pun tersenyu manis dan mendekati tempat duduk Kyungsoo .

"Ku fikir ada masalah penting yang tak bisa di atasi di situ Eonni ?" Tunjuk Yoona di lembaran putih dan Laptop Appelnya.

"untungnya Aku bisa mengerjakan mereka, aku perna mengerjakannya sekali dan untungnya masih ingat caranya. Oh iya bagaimana situasi di luar sana ?" Yoona pun membuat bulatan Ok di jari tangan kanannya.

"Tenang saja Eonni, Mr. Jongin berhasil mengatasi situasi di luar dengan baik." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera menutup Laptopnya karna pekerjaanya benar-benar selesai. Yoona pun sempat heran. " Apa mereka sudah selesai ?" anggukan Kyungsoo membuat Yoona berteput tangan karna melihat cepatnya Kyungsoo mengerjakannya.

"Wah Eonni benar-benar Hebat . Ku fikir mungkin Eonni akan kesusahan karna ini kan bukan keahlian sembarangan Orang ? tetapi Eonni hebat. Nanti akan aku cek hasil Eonni ?" Kyungsoo segera mengangguk mengerti dan segera meraih Tongkat penyanggahnya agar bisa berdiri.

"Eonni mau kemana ?"

"Aku akan melihat situasi di luar dan mengambil Udarah ?" Yoona yang sedikit Khawatir pun mencoba menemani Kyungsoo keluar. " Apakah aku boleh menemani ?' Kyungsoo pun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak , kau periksa saja hasil pekerjaanku agar aku tau mana yang salah dan bisa aku perbaiki lagi." Yoona dengan berat hati mengiyahkan Atasannya itu.

"Baiklah, Eonni hati-hati yah. Dan jika ingin bertemu Mr, Jongin mungkin sekarang berad di Lantai 8, Beliau mendapatan tamu secara mendadak tadi ?" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

Chanyeol yang masih berkuta dengan berkasnya pun beberapa kali tak bisa konsentrasi karna pesannya yang belum dibalas Kyungsoo balik pun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan takut Kyungsoo akan terluka semakin parah. Chanyeol sempat ingin meninggalkan rapat tetapi Asisten dan pamanya melarang Chanyeol pergi karna rapat kali ini berisikan CEO-CEO penting dari beberapa channel televise di jepang . Perusahaan Chanyeol ingin melebarkan sayapnya di pertelevisian Jepang dan membuat beberapa kerjasama yang akan menghasilkan lembar-lembar Hijau yangmenggunung.

Pagi ini Chanyeol pun menyuruh Asistennya Langsung memesan pesawat pagi-pagi sekali untuk besok, Setelah rapat penting itu selesai Chanyeol akan langsung terbang menyusul Kyungsoo, Rasa Khawatirnya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar takut . Setelah rapat penting ini Chanyol ingin kabur sehari untuk menengok keadaan Kyungsoo. Rasa bersalahnya karna tak menepati janjinya membuat Chanyeol sedikit sedih karna telah membuat wanita itu sedih.

"Keberangkatan jam 4 pagi sudah di Konfirmasi, Dan ini tiket pesawatnya." Chanyeol pun meraih tiketnya dan memasukannya kedalam Jas Coklatnya segera.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tahu soal tiket ini ?" Chen pun mengangguk pasti dan segera melangkah keluar dari Ruangan itu. " Aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu Sayang." Chanyeol pun mulai kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya dan berkutat dengan Laptopnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang berhasil melangkah dengan usaha keras pun tertolong oleh tongkat penyanggah ,Kakinya Sebenarnya Masih sedikit Nyeri saat di gerakan , tetapi Kyungsoo pun berhasil menggerakan Kakinya dan bisa berjalan walaupun seperti Trantanan. Setelah bersusah paya menaiki Lift berjeruji besi Orange itu, tubuh Kyungsoo mulai naik keatas bangunan Lantai samapai berhenti di lantai 8.

Setelah mendapatkan bantuan dari salah-satu pekerja bangunan yang mengenalnya Kyungsoo pun berucap terima kasih karna sempat membantunya pun segera bergegas menemukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan apa tugasnya bisa di hendel Jongin dengan baik. Setelah melihat di sekeliling tempat yang memiliki beberapa Tiang penyangga Kyungsoo harus sedikit berjinjit dan menengok untuk menemukan sosok Jongin dari beberapa karyawan yang juga berlalu lalang di sana.

Dan sosok Jongin berhasil di temukan Kyungsoo , ia pun segera mendekat kearahnya. langkahnya yang awalnya sedikit cepat akhirnya memelan saat melihat Jongin sedang berbicar dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo pun teringat ucapan Yoona bahwa Jongin memiliki tamu mendadak membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Langkahnya yang hanya beberapa jengkal pun terdiam seketika saat melihat Hak Tinggi hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo segera menatap wajah Wanita yang tertutupi oleh Tiang pondasi itu dengan sedikit ke kanan.

"Mrs. Kyungsoo, apa yang anda lakukan di sini ?" Jun yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karna tepukan di bahunnya.

Jongin pun juga sontak menengok saat mendengar nama Kungsoo di panggil pun segera menemukan tubuh terkejut Kyungsoo yang sedang menengok kearah .

Setelah tersenyum garing Kyungsoo pun segera berbalik kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dan wanita itu pun juga ikut menatapnya. Tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo merasa marah saat melihat Jongin dan wanita itu sangat dekat dengan jarak yang beberapa langkah saja, Kyungsoo yang tak membalas senyuman Jongin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesulitan kearah Jongin dengan tak suka .

Jongin pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kristal dan membantu Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesusahan saat melangkah. "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk kesini Soo ? kau kan bisa menyuruhku untuk menjemput mu tadi." Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Wanita itu.

Tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin melihat wajah wanita yang menurut Kyungsoo cantik dari dekat . " Apakah dia tamu mendadak mu ?" Jongin yang bingun dengan ucapan Kyungsoo pun menaikan alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Sebelum Jongin bisa menjelaskan, Wanita itu sudah mendekati Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ramah. "Anda Mrs. Kyungsoo kan perkenalkan saya Jung Kristal. Mantan kekasih Kim Jongin ." ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan membuat gelagapan Jongin yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

' _Sial kenapa Kristal harus berpura-pura menjadi mantan kekasihku. Kyungsoo bisa jadi salah paham jadinya nanti ?'_ "Jangan Dengarkan dia Soo, dia sedang bercanda. Perkenalkan dia ?"

"MAntan kekasih Kim Jongin." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. Kristal hanya memandang Jongin dengan wajah tak bersalanya yang sontak membuat Jongin marah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Soo, di hanya " Kyungsoo pun segera meraih uluran tangan Kristal dan menjabatnya dengan Senyum biasanya.

"Salam kenal. Akhirnya aku bisa menemui Kekasih, " Kristak pun menggerak kiri kanan jari tekunjuknya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. " Mantan Kekasih ." Ucap Kristal dengan cepat, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk mengerti. Dan Jongin semakin di buat marah oleh ulah Sepupuhnya itu.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin menjambak rambut merah wanita itu sekarang, tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Kristal ingin mengganggu Jongin lagi, dan Itu membuat Mood Kyungsoo buruk seketika.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, aku tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kalian ?" Jongin pun menahan lengan Kyungsoo seketika.

"Kau salah sangkah Soo, dia hanya" ucapanya yang terpotong lagi oleh ulah Kristal sontak membuat Jongin semakin geram dengan sepupunya itu.

"Jung Kristal, kau jangan bercanda keterlaluan seperti ini ?"ucap Jongin marah di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu kasar memarahi Mantan Kekasihmu yang sudah berusaha menemuimu ?" Kyungsoo pun mulai menatap Kristal dengan sinis , Moodnya yang hancur membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi tak sukannya hanya pada Kristal saja.

Kristal yang melihat sikap beruba Kyungsoo pun segera memanas-manasi kembali Wanita itu. "Kau jahat sekali Jongin kepada ku yang sangat kau cintai dulu ?" Jongin pun mendengus sebal saat mendengarkan dusta Kristal.

' _Apa kau gila melakukan hal seperti ini ?'_ Jongin pun menatap tajam Kristal dan Kristal menatap remeh Jongin. ' _Aku ingin membuat Wanita ini cemburu kepadaku.'_ Jongin pun segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian aku akan menunggumu di sana ?" Kyungsoo mulai melangkah menjauh untuk pergi di Kursi lipat yang beberapa hari ini ia gunakan untuk duduk. Jongin yang menatap Langkah Kyungsoo yang menjauh sontak segera menatap Kristal dengan marah.

"kau bermain di luar batas Kristal ?" Kristal hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di Kursinya. " Oppa, aku ingin menunjukan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu. Aku tak bodoh bahwa dia cemburu kepadaku tadi." Kristal pun melipat kedua tanganya dan menatap Jongin dengan yakin.

"Sikapmu ini terlalu kekanakan Kristal, Lagi pula "

"Lagi pula apa ?" ucap Kristal penasaran.

"Dia sudah memiliki orang Lain."

"Tetanpi itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu Oppa, aku perna menjadi seperti dia dan aku tahu rasanya. Jadi jangan salahkan Instingkuh ini ?" Jongin pun mendengus dan mengusap pucuk kepala Kristal dengan Lega.

Kristal yang masih mencuri pandang untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo pun semakin berakting manja kepada Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat kedekatan Jongin dengan Wanita itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa Sesak tak karuan, Kyungsoo tak suka saat wanita itu membuat jongin tersenyum manis sepeti itu padanya. Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat kepada Jongin yang hanya diam saja saat wanita itu memeluk tubuh Jongin dan mencuri ciuman dari Pipi Kirinya.

"Ah, gila. Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini?" Kyungsoo masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya marah melihat kedekatan mereka, Kyungsoo masih setia menatap mereka dari jauh dengan posisi duduk nyaman di tempatnya. Kedatangan Mr. Jun membuat Kyungsoo segera memaling melihat dan menyilakankan beliau duduk.

Sebotol Orange Jus di ulurkan . " Minumlah cuaca hari ini sediki panas, dan aku hanya punya minuman dingin ini dari Box merah itu. " Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan meneguk isinya kedalam mulutnya.

Cuacana yang sangat panas semakin membuat Hati Kyungsoo panas sendiri melihat mereka berdua. "Bagai mana anda bisa terluka sepeti ini ?" Kyungsoo yang masih fokus dengan Jongin dan Kristal pun tersadar oleh pertannyaan .

"Oh ini karna terjatuh saat berlari." Jun pun heran. "Separah itu ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum . "Untungnya segera di bawah kerumah sakit waktu itu." Jun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membahas pekerjaan lagi, Kyungsoo yang masih mencuri-curi pandang membuat Kristal semakin senang bahwa rencananya berhasil.

.

.

Jongin yang mengantar Kristal masuk kedalam Mobilnya pun segera teringat dengan ucapan Wanita kekanakan itu. "Oppa , dia menyukaimu dan sekarang dia cemburu melihat aku mendekatimu. Jadi jangan menyerah hanya gara-gara dia memiliki Laki-Laki lain yang belum menjadi Suaminya." Jongin pun tersenyum senang mendengarkan penuturan Kristal.

"Ah, Kyungsoo memang sedang Cemburu ." Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki area gedung bangunan.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo hanya diam saja kepada Jongin sampai perjalanan pulang tak ada pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, Walaupun Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara Wanita itu malah sibuk dengan Smartphonenya.

Jongin semakin pusing melihat reaksi Cemburu Kyungsoo yang sangat Menyiksa Jongin, Tetapi Jongin juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga senang bahwa Kyungsoo sedang cemburu kepadanya. Dan Jongin sangat yakin bahwa masih ada tempat untuknya kembali.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam seribuh bahasa, Soo ?" Kyungsoo pun tak segera merespon ucapan Jongin ,dia masih fokus terhadap Ponselnya. " Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo . Berapa lama lagi kau akan mendiammiku ?" Kyungsoo yang mulai terganggu pun hanya melirik Jongin dan mendengus tak menjawab.

Jongin semakin di buat kesal sendiri oleh ulah Kyungsoo terhadapnya, Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak dan mengumpat Wanita itu agar tak mendiami Jongin seperti ini.

Di tenga-tenga perjalanan Kyungsoo melihat beberapa kedai _Heukdwaeji_ yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Kita mampir di kedai itu sebentar ?" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu Kedai sederhana di sebrang sana.

"Apa kau ingin makan ?"Kyungsoo pun segera mengangguk.

" Kau ingin makan Heukdwaeji ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan Sebal seketika. " Ku fikir kau ingin makan di Restoran yang lebih bagus dari pada di situ." Setelah memarkirkan Mobilnya di tempat yang tepat Jongin segera keluar dari Mobil dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobil.

Kyungsoo yang tak banyak bicara hanya membiarkan Jongin bersikap semaunya, Setelah berjalan melewati 6 kedai. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendahului Jongin masuk kedalam Kedai Heukdwaeji yang suasananya sedikit penuh Oleh pelanggan.

"Selamat datang ?" Ucap wanita paruh bayah yang menyambut kyungsoo saat melewati pintu kaca itu. Senyum manis Kyungsoo membuat Wanita paruh bayah itu memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo. " Anda sangat cantik sekali ?" senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Wanita paruh bayah itu pun segera menatap Jongin yang berdiri di belakan tubuh Kyungsoo. " Anda sangat beruntung sekali memiliki Istri secantik ini ?" Senyum jongin segera terukir senang dan berterima kasih atas pujian yang di lontarkan Wanita paruh bayah itu.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk, Kyungsoo segera memesan daging Heukdwaeji yang menjadi Ciri Khas Jeju, Dan tak lupa sebotol Soju juga di pesan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin tak memesan apapun karna tak merasa laparpun membiarkan Kyungsoo memesan makanan sesukannya.

"Apa kau tak memesan ?" Jongin hanya menggeleng , satu botol Soju sudah terletak di atas meja mereka. Setelah ahjumma pergi kembali ke dapurnya , Jongin segera meraih botol Soju itu dan niatnya yang akan menuangkan cairan itu terhenti oleh sautan dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang memesan ini ?" Kyungsoo pun segera menuangkan sojunya kedalam gelas bening kecil itu. Jongin hanya diam tak berkata apapun, dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang langsung menenguk Sojunya dengan sekali Tenggak membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut.

'Dia benar-benar masih marah ?' Jongin pun mencoba meraih botol soju itu tetapi di tahan oleh genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang menghentikannya. " Kau pesan saja sendiri ?" Ucap Kyungsoo membentaknya, Jongin pun segera memanggil pelayan untuk memesan satu botol Soju untuknya.

Setelah menghabiskan 5 Botol Soju Kyungsoo mulai terlihat mabuk berat, Mulutnya yang tak berhenti bergumam pun membuat Jongin sedikit kesal terhadap tingkah Kyungsoo. Dan dengan terpaksa juga Jongin menghabiskan satu porsi Heukdwaeji sendirian karna Kyungsoo lebih fokus menenggak Sojunya.

Kyungsoo yang mulai tak sadarkan diri membuat Jongin berdecak marah, setelah membayar biaya makan mereka Jongin mulai membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah sempoyongan.

"Jika kau berniat Mabuk kenapa harus memesan satu porsi Heukdwaeji untuk di makan Soo." Jongin masih sebal karna harus memakan satu porsi Heukdwaeji sendirian.

Kyungsoo yang merancau dan berteriak memaki Jongin, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menatap mereka karna heran, Jongin yang merasa malu pun segera membopong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk cepat sampai di Mobil. Kyungsoo yang mengumpat Jongin dan menuduh Jongin sebagai Player kelas kakap pun sontak membuat Jongin tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo masih kesal soal itu padanya.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku, kau telah di tipu wanita itu. Aku tak perna memiliki hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu, dia Sepupu kecilku yang sedang berlibur di Jeju 3 hari yang lalu. Kau jangan salah sangkah seperti ini ?" Kyungsoo yang mabuk segera menunjuk hidung Jongin dan menekannya dengan main-main.

"Kim jong..in , Aku tidak cemburu aku han (Cegukan)ny tak suka ketika dia menyentuhmu di (Cegukan) di ...di sini ? di sini."Tunjuk Kyungsoo di dada bidang Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk berat , ayo kita segera kembali kehotel." Kyungsoo pun memberontak dan berteriak di depan wajah Jongin mencoba melepaskan dekapan Jongin.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Teriaknya berulang-ulang kali, Jongin yang tak terlalu peduli pun segera memasukan tubuh Kyungsoo di kursi belakang. Mulutnya yang tak berhenti berteriak maupun mengumpat membuat Jongin hanya berdecak jengkel.

"Yah jika kau setelah minum seperti ini, maka tak akan ku biarkan kau minum lagi." Kyungsoo yang masih mengoceh pun hanya menatap Jongin dengan sipit, dan tawanya pecah saat melihat wajah jengkel yang bersarang di wajah Laki-Laki itu.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit , Mobilnya pun sudah sampai di parkiran Hotel. Setelah memarkirkan Mobilnya, Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap dari kaca Spion depan, hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah membuka pintu belakang Jongin segera membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlelap di kursi belakang Jongin pun tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak seberat yang ia bayangkan, dan wajah tenang Kyungsoo saat tertidur membuat Jongin senang saat melihatnya sedang tertidur damai di sana.

Setelah berhasil menidurkan tubuh Kecil Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya , Jongin pun segera meraih selimut putih itu dan menutupi separuh tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Kyungsoo yang kembali bergumam sesuatu membuat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lebih dekat, di bungkukkannya tubuhnya menghadap wajah tertutup Kyungsoo yang masih bergumam tak karuan pun terkejut saat kedua mata besar itu terbuka dan menatapnya dengan Innocen.

Jongin yang terkejut terjungkal keposisi semula, keterkejutannya membuat Jongin tergagap sendiri dengan tingkahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah samar Jongin di depannya pun entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit , air matanya pun terjatuh karna hatinya yang sesak. Mulutnya yang tak berbicara apapun membuat Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Setelah Jongin berhasil menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya ia pun segera menoleh kearah Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi saat melihat air mata itu Jongin pun terkejut dan segera mendekat kearah Kyungsoo kembali.

"Apa kau sakit, di mana yang sakit ?" Jongin yang masih sibuk memeriksa tubuh Kyungsoo pun terhenti oleh gerakan tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang memegang lengannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu ?" Ucapan Kyungsoo yang teramat ambigue membuat Jongin terdiam di tempat. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menarik Tubuh Jongin yang masih terdiam pun dengan cepat membuat posisi tubuh mereka berubah menjadi berciuman di atas tempat tidur ini. Jongin yang masih terkejut pun melebar kan kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir kenyal ini secara tiba-tiba.

Di tatapnya kedua mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup membuat Jongin terluka seketika. 'Ada apa denganmu Soo ?' Jongin yang tak bisa membiarkan kesempatan pun membalas ciuman KYungsoo dengan lumatan halus yang memabukan.

Kyungsoo yang terbuai oleh lumatan Jongin pun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Jongin yang berada di depan mata mereka pun menyatuh dan tak terputus, Entah fikiran seperti apa yang berada di otak Kyungsoo dengan cepat Kyungsoo juga mulai membalas lumatan Jongin dengan lumatan bibirnya .

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempel pun menjadi cepat dan intens, Jongin yang tak bisa mendiamkan kedua tangannya pun merasakan bagai mana hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya sudah menyentuh punggung bahu bahkan salah satu gundukan payudarah Kyungsoo, desahan suaranya membuat Jongin semakin intens menjamai lekuk tubuh kyungsoo yang belum tersentuh oleh jarinya.

Nafsu mereka sudah di ujung kepala, tubuh mereka bekerja dengan sendirinya. Tak ada logika yang terjadi saat ini, semuanya terhalang oleh kenikmatan ciuman yang memabukan ini. Jongin yang dengan sekali gerak dapat merubah sisi mereka pun membuat ia yang berbaring di bawah pun semakin menikmati lumatan Kyungsoo yang agresif dan menimatinya dengan kedua jari-jarinya membela punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di atasnya.

Saliva mereka saling tertukar dan menganak jalan di sudut mulut Jongin yang sedang berada di bawah tindihan Kyungsoo.

Paskan Oksigenyang menipis membuat Jongin memutuskan ciuaman itu dan membuat Kyungsoo terengah-engah di tempat. Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah di atasnya dengan jelas, Jongin pun meraih sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan menghilangkan jejak Saliva mereka yang masih terlihat.

"KAu sangan hebat ternyata ?" Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap Jongin ketika kalimat itu terucap pun hanya terdiam dan memandang wajah Jongin dengan diam.

Jongin pun segera menarik tubuh kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang menungging di atasnya pun membuat Jongin sangat intens dengan tubuh Kyungsoo entah mengapa.

Gairah yang berada di ujung mata mereka masing-masing membuat semaunya teramat intens dan panas. Belayan jari Jongin membuat Tubuh Kyungsoo merinding sendiri.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu malam ini ?" entah dari mana ucapa itu berasal, dengan kedua mata yang saling bersautan. Kyungsoo pun segera mencium Bibir Jongin kembali dengan anggukan iyanya.

Jongin pun segera meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan membalikan posisi mereka semula, Kyungsoo yang di balik kan oleh Jongin secara tiba-tiba pun menggeram tertahan dalam ciuman mereka saat tubuhnya terjatuh diatas kasur.

Jongin yang sudah di penuhi gairah pun meraih kancing baju yang di gunakan kyungsoo dan membuka bulatan kecil itu satu persatu, saat benda kenyal itu terlihat menyembul dari dalam Bra putih yang di gunakan Kyungsoo. Jongin pun segera melepaskan Lumatan diantara mereka dan memandangi benda kenyal yang menyembul dari tempatnya.

Jongin pun segera memposisikan wajahnya dengan menghadap gundukan kenyal itu dan mendaratkan ciuman di sana beberapa kali, usaha Jongin pun tak berhenti sampai di situ setelah berhasil membuka kait Bra Kyungsoo Jongin pun dapat melihat jelas bentuh Benda Kenyal yang sudah tak terikat dengan tempatnya. Di raihnya kain busa itu dan mempelihatkan Puting indah kyungsoo yang sudah menengang di sana.

Jari-jari Jongin pun segera meremas dan memijat benda kenyal itu dengan tempo lamban, membuat desahan itu pun lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan di payudarannya. Kyungsoo yang mencoba menutupi wajahnya saat desahan dari bibirnya memenuhi ruangan ini pun semakin menjingkat saat dirasakannya benda lunak yang basah dan aktif itu bergerak di salah satu putingnya yang sudah menegang.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergairah dan mengikuti setiap alur yang harusnya memang terjadi, Jongin yang tak berhenti menggoda dua puting itu pun semakin gencar menggoda dan bermain di sana.

Kyungsoo yang semakin terbuai pun mendesah merduh di telinga Jongin. "Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini Soo." Kyungsoo pun semakin mempererap dekapannya kepada tubuh Jongin yang berada di atasnya.

"Milikilah aku malam ini." Dan persetujuan Kyungsoo pun membuat Jongin mulai bertindak lebih berani lagi, jemari kananya pun mulai turun semakin kearah perut berlemak Kyungsoo. Dan disana Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat Jongin lebih intens, kecupan yang menjadi Lumatan membuat mereka semakin sibuk dan terbuai akan gairah masing-masing.

Kyungsoo pun menegang saat merasakan area sensitifnya di sentuh oleh jemari-jemari nakal milik Jongin, dan sensasi yang di rasakan Kyungsoo kali ini membuat ia terbuai dan semakin mendesah di bawah tubuh Jongin.

"Aku sangat suka dengan tubuh mu ini ?"

"Dan aku suka , sangat suka dengan tangan jailmu itu." Jongin pun tersenyum dan menggodah area bawah sensitif Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan lihat seberapa jailnya dia untuk menggodahmu ?" Kyungsoo pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan menahan desahan karna ulah jemari-jemari itu.

Kyungsoo sangat terbuah dengan sentuhan Jongin yang sangat memabukan , dan Jongin semakin senang membuat Kyungsoo terbuai akan dirinya.

"Masukilah aku ?" Jongin pun mencium kilat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat bengkak.

"Tentu Sayang ." dan di tariknya kain sutra transparan itu dari tempatnya.

"Apa ini yang pertama kalinya ?" Kyungsoo pun menggangguk pelan, entah mengapa Senyum di sudut Bibir Jongin terlihat senang akan hal itu.

"Aku akan berjalan pelan agar tak menyakitimu ?" Jongin pun segera melepaskan Celana panjang yang sudah menyiksanya sedari tadi pun dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut saat melihta betapah tegangnya milik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit was-was takut.

Jongin yang tak sengaja melihat kedua pandangan Kyungsoo menuju Juniornya dengan pandangan takut pun segera menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pelan melakukannya, Kau percaya padaku kan ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dan menganggukan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan Jongin yang menyakinkan.

Jongin pun segera menarik kedua lenga Kyungsoo untuk mengalung pada Lehernya, dan menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan memujih dirinya . Kyungsoo yang sudah tak merasa takut pun mulai tenang dan santai, Jongin yang mengocok Juniornya beberapa kali sebelum memasukannya kedalam kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo pun sedikit menggodah Lipatan Kulit itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo pun menjadi gencar mendesah tertahan saat penda tumpul milik Jongin bermain dan menggodanya dengan Intens.

Jongin yang juga mulai tak sabar pun mengarahkan ujung kepala penisnya kearah Lubang milik Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan nikmat Nantinya, percayalah padaku." Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin.

Dorongan Junior Jongin yang sudah mulai berusaha masuk membuat Kyungsoo meringis , Jongin yang masih mencoba memasuki Lubang Milik Kyungsoo pun mencoba memberikan pemanasan dengan menggoda lipatan sensitivnya itu dengan lembut. Dan setelah mencoba untuk ke dua kalinya Jongin masih tak berhasil menembus pembatas milik Kyungsoo pun dengan kasar dan sekali Dorong , Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terjungkat kaget dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Rasa Kulit yang tersobek membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Jongin yang masih setengah jalan pun semakin mendorong Juniornya agar masuk semakin dalam, jemari-jemari Kyungsoo yang melukai Punggungnya pun tak di rasakan oleh Jongin.

Sensasi yang dirasakan Jongin di Dalam sana membuat Jongin merasa nikmat karna sempitnya dinding yang menjepit Juniornya. Jongin pun segera menatap Kyungsoo yang merasakan sakit pun terkejut oleh darah yang keluar dari Bibir bawahnya, Jongin pun segera meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap manik mata yang tertutup itu dengan lekat.

"Apa kau tidak APa-Apa ? Jika ini menyakitkan kita berhenti saja." Kyungsoo pun mulai mengambil nafas dan membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang terlihat panik melihatnya.

"Jangan berhenti. Tunggulah sebentar lagi ?" Jongin yang seketika ragu pun sempat ingin menarik Juniornya pun terhenti oleh Ringisan dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Jangan bergerak dulu." Jongin pun mengangguk mengerti dan menghilangkan Keringat sebesar Jagung yang berada di dahinya.

"Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan buatmu ?" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak , ini hal yang paling menyenangkan . Bergeraklah ?" Jongin pun menatap arah bawah dan menatap manik mata Kyungsoo untuk memastikan.

"Apa kau yakin ?"

"Sangat Yakin , Bergeraklah ." Jongin pun mulai memaju mundurkan Juniornya dengan tempo Pelan, Kyungsoo yang merasakan Sensasi yang menggelitik dari Junior Jongin pun menggeram perlahan.

"Apakah sakit ?"

" Tidak ,lanjutkanlah."

Dan Jongin pun Mulai memaju mundurkan Juniornya kembali, setelah Kyungsoo yang mulai mendesah kenikmatan karna pergerakan Juniornya dengan cepat Jongin pun mulai bergerak dan Tubuh kyungsoo mulai terhentak dengan gerakan Jongin yang cepat.

"Eamh...hheh...eahhh ...oh...Faster ?" Jongin pun hanya menyungging senyum di sudut bibirnya dan mempercepat gerakan In Outnya . Kyungsoo yang sudah terhentak dan semakin mendesah di bahwa tubuh Jongin pun tak lupa mendesahkan nama Jongin yang terdengar indah di telingah Jongin.

"Faster Jongin...Lebih ...Eamhh...Oh astag...Faster ?" Jongin pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya sampai tubuh Kyungsoo pun berakhir dengan Lemas karna ia yang datang terlebih dahulu.

Jongin yang sibuk menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya pun meraih surai-surai panjang yang menjutai menutupi Wajah Kyungsoo agar tak menghalangi wajah cantik miliknya.

Jongin pun segera mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo yang masih ada bekas Darah yang sedikit kering disana, rasa anyir darah terasa di selah-selah ciuman mereka.

Jongin sangat ingin membuat Kyungsoo menikmati Percintaan mereka malam ini, dan Jongin sangat ingin membuat Kyungsoo mendesah karna namanya semalaman.

Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan Oksigen pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan lumatan bibir mereka secara sepihak. Di tatapnya wajah Jongin yang masih mengamatinya dari atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh tengkuk Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kita selesaikan Giliranmu ?" Jongin pun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir itu kembali.

Jongin pun segera menarik Tubuh Kyungsoo agar duduk di atasnya pangkuannya pun mempererat jarak diantara tubuh mereka, Gundukan kenyal milik Kyungsoo yang menempel di dada bidang Jongin pun membuat Kedua bibir itu kembali saling bertautan dan beradu dengan Saliva yang merembes di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Setelah panggutan itu terlepas Jongin pun melepaskan dekapannya dan menjauhkan kedua tanganya kebelakang tubuhnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Bergeraklah untuk memuaskanku dan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo yang tahu maksud dari ucapan Jongin pun sedikit ragu ketika akan mencobannya, tetapi saat tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dan semakin keenakan karna sentuhan dari Junior Jongin pun segera mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan berpeganga pada bahu Jongin .

Jongin yang menikmati Juniornya di pijat oleh dinding-dinding milik Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan membuka mulutnya karna nikmat. Desahan dari mulut Kyungsoopun keluar kembali saat tempo gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Kau sangat Cantik sayang ?" Kyungsoo pun semakin mendekap Tubuh Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin dan tak berhenti bergerak keatas dan bawah dengan tempo cepat.

Ruangan itu pun di penuhi oleh desahan Kyungsoo yang sangat di sukai Oleh Jongin.

Karna sudah tak tahan sendiri Jongin pun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo agar berada di bawah tindihannya kembali , dan Mengambil alih In out yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi dengan cepat.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin terhentak membuat ia mendesah di bawah tubuh Jongin dengan nikmat.

"Aku akan datang ?" Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Bersama-sama Sayang ?" Dan dengan sekali dorong Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun merasakna sensasi nikmat saat diri mereka datang dengan bersamaan.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di bandara Jeju sekitar pukul 6 pagi pun segera bergegas pergi ke Hotel Kyungsoo untuk menemui Wanita itu dan member kejuta padanya. Chanyeol sadar mungkin Kyungsoo akan marah dan menamparnya karna janji yang ia buat sendiri tak di tepati , tetapi Chanyeol sudah siap menerima resiko itu dengan Ikhlas hati.

Bagi Chanyeol kebahagiaan Kyungsoo membuat ia tenang dan selama 2 Hari ini ia mungkin membuat Kyungsoo marah dan sebal padanya, dan Maka dari itu Chanyeol akan meminta maaf dan mengabulkan apapun keinginan Wanita itu agar menebus kesalahannya.

Kotak cincin yang berada di tangan Kanannya tak berhenti di tatapnya dan membuat Senyum manis tersungging di sana.

Setelah perjalanan 20 Menit Chanyeol pun sampai di Hotel yang di tempati Kyungsoo pukul setengah 7 dan segera menanyakan lantai Kamar milik Kyungsoo kepada salah satu resepconis yang berjaga.

Langkahnya pun segera keluar dari pintu Lift dan segera menengok kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat nomor yang terterah di masing-masing pintu.

Langkahnya pun mengikuti beberapa nomor yang hampir mendekati kamar Kyungsoo, 3065 adalah Kamar yang di tinggali oleh Kyungsoo dan di tekannya bel pintu itu beberapa kali dan tak membangunkan Wanita yang berada di dalamnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak menggeleng –geleng kepalanya karna mengingat Kyungsoo termasuk Wanita yang sulit Bangun jika sudah kelelahan .

" Aku hubungi saja ponselnya ?" Ponsel persegi itu pun menempel di daun telinga kiri Chanyeol dan tak beberapa lama Pintu yang sedang ia tunggu pun terbuka dan pemandangan yang mengejutkan di depan mata Chanyeol membuat senyumnya memudar .

Sautan dari Kyungsoo pun diangkat seketika. " Hallo ?"

 **TBC...**

 **(Maaf NCnya kurang memuaskan karna aku agak bingung mau ngebayangin Kyungsoo begituan kan dia bukan Cewek asli ceritanya, jadi yah gak se Hot Luhan maaf yah.)**

Maaf yah para reader setiaku , cukup lama dari pada yang biasnya yah aku Updatenya karna aku sedang sibuk buat FF untuk Projek KAisoo Birthday . dan aku harus rela membiarkan FF ini tak terurus sebelum menyelesaiakan FF Projek aku itu.

Oh iya bagi yang suka FF Boys Love Kaisoo, Tolong di tunggu karyaku yang berjudul (Do Kyung) yang tak tahu kapan keluarnya di FAcebook. Oh iya dan rencananya FF GS Kaisoo ku yangberjudul PARFUM juga akan ikut Projek Kaisoo Birthday di FAcebook.

Gue merasa bersalah ama kalian dan membiarkan ff ini belum lanjut hingga hampir 3-4 Mingguan, dan tolong di ikuti setiap ceritanya yang mungkin akna End 4-5 Cahapter Lagi.

Gak bisa lama-lama aku balik kekandang dulu yah Bey...Bey...Bey...

DARI RIDA


	17. Chapter 17

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 17)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 17**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

.

.

Bel Pintu yang berbunyi berkali-kali sontak membangunkan sosok yang sedang terlelap pun mulai terbangun setenga sadar, Jongin yang membuka setengah matanya pun segera menatap arah pintu dan tersadar ada beban di lengannya pun berbalik melihat kearah sisi Kirinya .

Sosok kyungsoo yang masih menutup mata pun membuat Jongin tersenyum samar saat mengingat aktivitas mereka semalam yang cukup panas, dan bunyi pintu yang tak berhenti berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo pun mulai menggeliat dan membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Setelah kedua mata itu terbuka dengan Kesadarannya yang masih belum seutuhnya Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan kosong, dan senyuman Laki-Laki Itu membuat Kyungsoo mulai kembali pada dirinya sendiri dan tersadar akan siapa sosok yang berada di depannya itu.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut pun berjingkat menjauh dan akan berteriak sampai suara ponselnya yang berdering keras menyadarkan Kyungsoo ada yang menghubunginya.

Di liriknya Ponsel hitamnya yang berada di dalam tas jinjingnya pun membuat Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin ada hal pentig yang harus Luhan tanyakan , Kyungsoo dengan sedikit susah payah meraih tas jinjingnya yang berada di bawah tempat tidur pun segera meraihnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Foto yang berada di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol sedang menghubunginya saat ini.

Jongin yang melihat reaksi terkejut Kyungsoo pun berniat akan menjelaskan semuanya , tetapi Bel pintu kamar yang masih setia berbunyi sedari tadi mengganggunya dan membuat Jongin kesal , Dengan langkah beratnya Jongin pun bergegas keluar dari selimutnya dan berjalan mengambil celana panjangnya yang berada di bawah lantai dan memakainya dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur yang masih diam menatap Ponselnya.

Kyungsoo yang sempat melirik tubuh Jongin yang berjalan menjauh, membuat Kyungsoo melihat Jelas Punggung tegap Jongin yang telanjang pun sempat merasa malu entah mengapa.

Kyungsoo yang kembali tersadar dengan situasinya sekarang pun kembali menenangkan rasa terkejutnya untuk menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol dan mangambil nafas besar .

Jongin yang sudah memegang Knop pintu pun membukanya dan melihat sosok Laki-Laki yang berdiri dengan ponsel yang berada di telingannya.

Setelah yakin kyungsoo pun menerima panggilan itu dan membuat suaranya menjadi sedikit berat seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur . "Hallo, sayang ?" Chanyeol pun tak menyauti, dan Laki-Laki itu juga masih diam saja membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hallo_" Kyungsoo pun menatap layar Ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya memang benar-benar tak salah.

"Yak Park Chanyeol apa kau akan tetap diam ?"

Pandangan mereka pun tak lepas satu sama lain , rasa bingung dan Rasa penasaran merayap di diri mereka masing-masing.

Jongin yang sudah jengah dengan situasi mereka pun berniat membuka suara untuk menanyakan siapa Laki-Laki itu dan ada keperluan apa, tetapi ucapan Laki-Laki itu menyelat tindakan Jongin seketika.

"kamarmu Nomor berapa ?" Kyungsoo pun jadi bingung sendiri saat Chnayeol yang sedari tadi diam malah langsung menanyakan Nomor kamar, Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol pun bertanya.

"Nomor, Nomor apa ?" Dan seketika Kyungsoo teringat bahwa kamar yang dia tiduri sekarang adalah kamar Hotel. "Oh, Kau menanyakan nomor kamar Hotel yang ku tempati _" Chanyeol yang memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan Intonasi tinggi pun membuat Wanita itu sedikit bingun.

"Bilang saja nomor berapa ?" Kyungsoo pun sedikit berjingkat dan takut saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi padanya tiba-tiba .

Dan Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa dia sedang bicara dengan intonasi Tinggi kepada Kyungsoo pun sempat merasa bersalah, entah mengapa Chanyeol takut bahwa dugaanya salah dan memang ini kesalahannya menekan Bel Pintu.

"3065 " Dan Seketika Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat pintu coklat yang sedikit terbuka itu memampangkan Angkah 3065, Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan memperhatikan Laki-laki yang berada di depannya itu pun bertanya.

"Apa kau salah kamar Bung ?" Ucapa Jongin santai, dan Jongin yang masih tak tahu siapa Laki-Laki yang berada di depannya itu pun sempat melirik penampilan Laki-Laki itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan Seketika kepalan di tangan kanan Chanyeol semakin erat saat melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri di depannya dengan telanjang dada.

"Minggirlah ." Ucap Chanyeol dengan Dingin, dengan sekali dorong Chanyeol pun menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin dan mendorong pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu untuk masuk kedalam. Jongin yang terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang mendorong tubuhnya dan masuk sembarangan kekamar orang pun membuat Jongin marah dan ingin memukul wajahnya seketika.

Jongin pun segera berlari mengikuti langkah Laki-Laki itu dan terhenti saat tubuh Laki-Laki itu terdiam di depan tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya tertutupi selimut putih yang sudah lusut menutupi Tubuh telanjangnya.

"Park Chanyeol ." Kyungsoo yang terkejut dan tak terpercaya bahwa Chanyeolnya berada di depannya sekarang dan melihat keadaan dirinya yang berantakan seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo pun jadi kalang kabut sendiri .

"Aku bisa menjelaskan situasinya ?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan Panik.

Jongin yang tak mempedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo pun menarik bahu Chanyeol dan menarik kerah baju Laki-laki itu .

"Apa kau sudah gila masuk kekamar orang lain ? " Kepalan tangan kanan Jongin pun seketika bergerak cepat dan akan mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang masih diam tak melawan pun terheti oleh suara tinggi Kyungsoo .

"Berhenti Kim Jongin ." Jongin pun terhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan Bingun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya ?" Jongin pun seketika menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatap dirinya dan membuat Jongin semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Rasa bingungnya membuat Jongin tak kunjung melepaskan cengkraman lengannya di kerah baju Chanyeol. "Ku bilang lepaskan tanganmu." Jeritan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terngangah dan melepaskan cengkramanya seketika.

Jongin yang bingung pun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi . " Apa yang terjadi Soo ?" Jongin yang akan meraih bahu telanjang Kyungsoo pun sedikit terkejut saat Kyungsoo menghindari sentuhannya.

"Keluarlah ." Jongin semakin terkejut saat ucapan itu terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang masih bingung pun menatap Chanyeol dan berjalan kearahnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" cengkraman itu pun kembali bersarang di kerah baju Chanyeol.

"KU BILANG KELUAR KIM JONGIN ." Emosi yang di keluarkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bingung dan menatap marah terhadap Laki-Laki yang berada di depannya ini.

Dengan hati yang sedikit kesal Jongin pun melepaskan cengkramanya dan berjalan kebelakang, beberapa langkah untuk menjauh.

Jongin yang mencoba mengerti situasi yang di alami Kyungsoo pun mengalah. " Aku akan keluar sekarang dan kau" Jongin yang menunjuk kearah wajah Chanyeol pun menatap Laki-Laki itu tajam." Dua mataku akan mengawasimu ?" Jongin pun segera meraih kemeja birunya yang beradan di bawah tempat tidur dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dengan sedikit kesal Jongin melangka menjauh dan keluar kamar dengan wajah yang tak bisa di katakan biasa, emosi di wajahnya membuat Jongin terlihat mencekam.

Setelah kepergian Jongin Kyungsoo pun tak berani menatap chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh menuju Sofa yang berad di depan tempat tidur, Suasananya yang cukup canggung membuat Chanyeol pun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap diam dan tak berniat memakai baju dengan benar ?" Ucapan Chanyeol pun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersinggung dan memandang dirinya sendiri .

Dan dengan perlahan gerakan kakinya pun mulai keluar dari dalam selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur, dengan sedikit kesusahan Kyungsoo mencoba membenarkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya lebih tertutup lagi. Kakinya yang masih sakit membuat Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit kesusahan.

Chanyeol yang hanya mengintip langkah Kyungsoo dengan sudut pandangnya pun hanya diam di tempat tak membantu .

Kyungsoo yang masih merasa takut dan bersalah pun menjadi bingung harus menjelaskan hal itu dari mana terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berusaha mengingat –ingat kejadian semalam Kyungsoo menjadi ingat semuanya dan merutuki kesalahn dirinya sendiri , Dan dengan jelas bahwa semalam bukan kesalahan Jongin tetapi dirinya juga ikut salah karna tak sadarkan diri setelah paska mabuk berat saat itu. Dan Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan Rasa aneh itu dari hatinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya dan handuk minim yang membungkus rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas, langkahnya yang masih sedikit kesusahan pun tak membuat Chanyeol bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih duduk manis di tempatnya saat ini.

Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya pun segera fokus menatap Kyungsoo yang keluar dengan handuk mandinya.

Rasa canggung diantara mereka pun masih terasa, Kyungsoo yang tak berani mengatakan apapun bahkan menatap Chanyeol pun hanya menunduk dan berjalan kearah Koper bajunya untuk mengambil baju yang akan dia kenakan.

Setelah langkah kyungsoo hilang di balik pintu itu kembali Chanyeol pun hanya mendesah dan menatap kearah Jendelah yang hanya separuh terbuka itu dengan fikirannya yang masih memikirkan tindakan seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini .

.

.

Jongin yang sudah membersihkan dirinya sendiri pun bergegas keluar dan memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang baik-baik saja, dan untungnya Jongin sempat membawa Kunci kamar Kyungsoo yang semalam berada di saku bajunya, Dan Jongin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dengan keadaan rapih dan harum pun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal, tetapi sebelum usahanya terlaksana Chanyeol sudah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk turun mengisih perut.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan, Sudah Waktunya." Chanyeol pun berdiri mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut .

"Ayo kita sarapan Pagi ?" Kyungsoo yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya pun hanya terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong, otaknya tak bisa mencerna semuanya dan Fikiran tentang Chanyeol yang akan marah pun sirna dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pun segera meraih uluran tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri di samping tubuh Laki-laki tinggi itu dengan kesusahan , Jongin yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu pun mempertajam telingannya untuk bersiaga jika Kyungsoo dalam situasi berbahaya. Tetapi saat pintu itu terbuka pemandangan yang di lihat oleh Jongin membuat matanya semakin panas dan hatinya meledak .

' _Apa-Apaan ini, kenapa mereka bergandengan_ ?' Jongin pun mendekat kearah kyungsoo dan meraih lengan kanan Kyungsoo yang kosong dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa dia Soo, apa dia mengancammu ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya diam seribuh bahasa dan menghempaskan genggaman Jongin dari lengannya , Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongin dengan remeh dan melanjutkan langkahnya, Kyungsoo pun hanya diam mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menggandengnya.

Jongin yang masih mencoba menyari penjelasan pun tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo.

Di lain tempat Minki dan Minji yang sedang memakan sarapannya pagi ini pun diam seribuh bahasa kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang kediaman mereka, tetapi Minki dan Minji masih saja diam dan tak menjawab apapun.

"Apa kalian akan mendiami Imo sepagi ini ?" Luhan pun menatap Minki dan Minji untuk merayuh mereka denga Aegyonya, Tetapi usahanya tak berhasil dan malah membuat Luhan jengkel sendiri karna benar-benar di cueki oleh si kembar .

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan si kembar menghabiskan Nasi dipiring mereka sampai habis.

Dan Luhan mencoba berfikir hal apa yang membuat Mereka seperti ini ? ' _Apa mereka sudah bosan tinggal dengan ku ?'_

"Apa kalian ingin Imo menghubungi Papa Kalian ?" Minji pun segera bereaksi dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, Luhan pun tersenyum samar dan segera meraih Ponselnya dan mendial Nomor Sunggyu Oppa, setelah deringan ke 3 panggilan itu pun di angka oleh Sunggyu Oppa.

"Selama pagi Luhan ?"

"Selamat Pagi Oppa." Luhan pun tersenyum memandang Minji yang masing mengamatinya.

"Ada apa sepagi ini kau, Apa mereka berulah lagi ?" Luhan pun menggeleng pelan .

"Tidak seperti itu, aku rasa Oppa harus menjemput mereka nanti dan membiarakn mereka tidur di Rumah Oppa ? Mereka sudah bosan menginap Apartemanku." Sunggyu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"BAiklah nanti merek akan ku jemput sepulang sekolah , dan siapakan pakaian mereka nanti ?" senyum Luhan membuat Minji ikut senang.

"Baiklah akan kusiapkan , dan asal Oppa tau mereka sangat antusias sekali sekarang ?" Tawa Sunggyu membuat Luhan ikut tertawa melihat wajah ceria Minki dan Minji yang tiba-tiba tersenyum kembali.

Panggilan itu pun terputus dan membuat Luhan mendengus menatap SI kembar dengan tersenyum. "Apa Kalian senang sekarang ?" Senyum ceria Minji membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan senyumnya pulah.

"Kalian harus jadi anak baik selama bersama Papa kalian Ok ."

"Tentu saja Imo." Minki pun mengangguk mengiyahkan.

.

.

Setelah mengantar si Kembar ke sekolah tepat waktu Luhan pun segera pergi menuju Cafenya dan berencana seharian Luhan menyibukan dirinya , Minki dan Minji yang akan di jembut Sunggyu Oppa pun tak membuat Luhan Khawatir dan Fokus bekerja .

Kesibukannya membuat Luhan sangat super sibuk dan Mondar-Mandir keluar masuk seharian untuk mengecek ataupun menggatur ulang desain Cafenya , sampai keberadaan Sehun yang sedari tadi tak berhenti memperhatikan Luhan pun tak di sadari oleh Wanita itu karna terlalu sibuk .

" Nuna Orang itu sedari tadi menunggu anda ?" ucap Minah saat Luhan sedang berbicara dengan Minah untuk menanyakan tentang masalah mesin Kasir yang katanya sedikit bermasalah hari ini.

"Oh Siapa ?" Luhan pun menengok dan memandang kesetiap kebeberapa meja yang masih di duduki oleh para pelanggan yang masih setia menongkrong santai disana.

"Laki-Laki yang menggunakan Jas Abu-Abu di ujung meja nomor 14 , Kata Jeonghan ia mencari anda sedari tadi tetapi tak mau menyuruh memanggilkan anda ?" Luhan pun segera sadar siapa pemilik punggung itu dan berdecak senang saat Sehun ternyata menunggunnya sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih atas infonya." Luhan pun berjalan menjauh dari meja kasir dan mendekati meja 14 yang berada di ujung sendiri, Luhan pun segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong itu dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan cepat .

"Apa kau tak memiliki pekerjaan lain Oh Sehun ?" Sehun pun hanya tersenyum manis dan menggeleng pelan.

"ku fikir kau akan lama menghampiriku, Aku sampai ingin tertidur disini untuk menunggumu sadar bahwa aku datang kesini ?" Luhan pun berdecak dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil Jeonghan.

" Yak, kau yang berbuat terlalu kekanakan sekali ? Apa kau tidak memiliki kesibukan lain selain menggangguku." Ucap Luhan dengan tak terima.

Jeonghan yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan pun segera menganggukan kepalanya saat Luhan memesan minuman dan Cake untuk dirinya.

Langkah Jeonghan yang menjauh pun membuat Luhan menjatuhkan punggungnya di sandaran Kursi empuk itu kembali.

"Aku selalu memiliki kesibukan di dunia nyata Luhan, tetapi aku bisa menghendelnya demi mengejar dirimu dan merebut semuanya kembali." Luhan pun hanya memandang Sehun dalam diam.

"Aku akan tenang jika kau sudah kembali menjadi Milik ku lagi . "

"Apa kau akan tetap bertindak seperti ini, Kita sudah bukan anak SMA lagi Sehun. Kita harus hidup di dunia yang kejam seperti ini, dan_ aku tak ingin membuat Hidupku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan tenang sekarang ?"

"Apa seberat itu kau merasakan semuanya, Maaf kan aku yang tak bisa berdiri di depanmu saat kau mengalami hal berat seperti ini."Sehun pun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasih, aku tau maksud kau berbicara seperti itu ? Aku tak ingin menyiah-nyiahkan hidupku hanya untuk membahagiakan hatiku . bisakah kau berhenti mengejar-ngejarku seperti ini, hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak dulu Sehun , dan maaf atas janji palsuku waktu itu ."

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum samar dan meremas buku-buku jarinya saat mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan itu mengalir cepat dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi maaf Lu, aku tak bisa menyerahkan kau kepada Laki-Laki lain. Kau hanya boleh menjadi milik ku sampai kapan pun ." Luhan pun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya dalam untuk membenamkan wajahnya di balik rambut terurainya .

Sehun pun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan mendekap tubuh Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan , tapi ijin kan aku berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu kembali dan menjagamu Luhan. Dan Entah mengapa suasana Café pun menjadi terasa lebih sunyi seketika saat isakan Luhan lolos dan terdengan oleh Sehun. "Menangislah kali ini, dan mulailah percaya padaku . Aku berjanji akan membuatmu hidup Normal kembali Lu."

Kyungsoo yang masih melamun dalam fikirannya pun terdiam di dalam kamarnya , ingatan tentang percakapan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol tadi pagi masih mengganggu Kyungsoo secara jelas.

Setelah sarapan pagi selesai Chanyeol pun mulai mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara 4 mata di tempat lain.

Dan seakan kejadian buruk itu tak perna terjadi Chanyeol tak membahasnya sama sekali, Laki-Laki itu seakan melupakan kejadian yang ia pergoki sendiri dengan kedua matanya pun malah membahas topik yang lain. Dan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo takut dan terbebani akan apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol selanjutnya .

" Apa sikembar bisa membaur diri di Seoul ?" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Mereka sangat mudah untuk berbaur disini, dan Aku senang mereka tak terlalu rewel seperti di New York." Chanyeol pun memegang tangan Kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan Lembut.

"Ikutlah pulang dengan ku besok ?" Kyungsoo merasa terkejut ketika mendengarkan kalimat ajakan Chanyeol , Dan ketakutan Kyungsoo benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu Sayang , Aku tak mengerti ? Bukankan aku pasti kembali kesana setengah bulan lagi." Chanyeol pun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak aku tak ingin menunggumu setengah bulan, aku ingin kau kembali bersama ku besok dan menjagamu dengan baik ." Kyungsoo pun balik menggenggam Jemari Chanyeol dan menatap kedua manik-manik itu.

"Apa kau takut Laki-Laki itu akan menggangu hubungan kita dan itu yang sedang kau takutkan saat ini ? Aku bisa menghindari Laki-Laki itu dan menjauh ! aku janji."

"Tidak ...Tidak bukan seperti itu, aku tak ingin kau dekat dengan laki-Laki lain Sayang ? maka dari itu ikutlah pulang bersamaku besok." Kyungsoo pun menatap kecewah kearah Chanyeol.

" Aku mengerti maksudmu! tetapi aku tak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku begitu saja ? Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dan aku akan kembali bersamamu." Chanyeol pun menggeleng cepat.

"Tolong pertimbangkan ucapanku, Aku juga tak ingin membuat Minki dan Minji terkejut harus tiba-tiba pergi dari Seoul, Mereka sudah besar dan cukup pintar untuk bertanya ?" Chanyeol pun berfikir dalam diam .

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari Lamunanya saat pintu kamar itu berbunyi kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan berat Hati Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati arah pintu tertutup itu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa pengetuk pintu itu .

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka Sosok Jongin yang berdiri di sana pun segera menerjang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan ."Kyungsoo, apa kau Baik-Baik saja ?" Ucap Jongin secara cepat, Kyungsoo pun menggeleng halus dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi agar Jongi masuk kedalam Kamarnya.

Langkah Jongin yang sudah masuk lebih dulu pun segera terdiam menunggu Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Duduklah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu 4 mata Jongin ?" Jongin pun segera membuka kancing kerahnya dan melipat kedua lengannya dengan saling bergantian saat Ia duduk di Sofa coklat itu.

"Apakah ada yang penting ?" Kyugsoo pun mengangguk cepat dan memberikan dokumen _BerMap_ kearah Jongin.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini kepada Oppaku saja, dan meminta maaf kepadamu tak bisa bekerja secara Profesional sampai selesai." Jongin pun seketika menatap Heran kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud bicaramu itu ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin balik dan mengkode kan matanya kearah map yang sudah di pegang Jongin.

"Bacalah sendiri, Oppaku akan datang besok dan aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya dengan baik." Jongin yang masih membaca tulisan hitam diatas putih itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo seketika.

"Apa karna Laki-Laki itu, Siapa dia ? Siapa , aku akan menghajarnya karna mengancammu ?"

"Tak ada gunanya." Ucap Kyungsoo secara cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan tak melakukan apapun." Jongin pun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Soo Apa yang sedang terjadi ? Aku tak mempermasalahkan jika kau ingin memberikan tanggung jawab Ini kepada Oppamu tetapi aku merasa kau sedang menghindari ku dan akan pergi jauh ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menunduk dalam dan menahan isakannya dalam suaranya, entah mengapa melihat Jongin seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang jahat saja.

Jongin pun meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dalam dekapannya, tangisa Kyungsoo pun akhirnya pecah saat tangan Jongin mulai membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya... Menangislah ?" Jongin masih dengan setia mendekap Kyungsoo dan membiarkan bajunya sendiri basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo .

Pagi ini Sunggyu di buat jengkel dengan kedua malaikat kembar yang mengganggu tidurnya itu, secara Minki menggenjok tempat tidurnya dengan kencang dan Minji yang mencium pipinya bertubi-tubi.

"Papa, wake up...wake up ini sudah pagi ." Minji yang masih setia mencium wajah Sunggyu pun tak henti-hentinya membangukan Sunggyu dengan gencar, dengan segera Sunggyu membuka salah satu matanya untuk melihat situasi yang terjadi dengan buram. Sampai suara tangisan Minki memenuhi ruangan itu membuat Sunggyu secara cepat berjingkat bangun dan membuat Minji terkejut bukan main.

"Ada Apa ?" Sunggyu pun melihat Tubuh Minki yang terduduk di bawah tempat tidur sambil menangis keras.

Sunggyu pun keluar dari selimutnya dan meraih tubuh Minki yang masih menangis, dengan sekali dekap Sunggyu membawa Minki kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan boca kecil itu di dalam dekapannya.

"Di mana yang sakit ?" Minki pun menunjukan pantatnya dan lengan Kirinya.

Sunggyu pun mengusap Pantat Minki dan mencium luka gores Minki . "Semuanya akan membaik." Dan tiba-tiba tangisan Minji membuat Sunggyu menoleh kearah gadis kecilnya yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sunggyu pun segera berdiri dan duduk di tempat tidurnya kembali, setelah meletakan tubuh Minki dengan nyaman di atas kasur empuk itu Sunggyu meraih wajah Minji yang menangis keras dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hey Ada apa Cantik ?" ucapnnya dengan belaian halus di pipi gembul Minji.

"Minji kangen Eomma ?"

"Minki juga ." saut Minki dengan cepat, Sunggyu pun membawa tubuh Minji dalam dekapannya dan meraih Minki agar tidur di pahanya. Sunggyu yang bersandar pada penyanggah tempat tidurnya pun mendekap Minji dengan Hangat dan menatap langit-langit atas kamarnya untuk berfikir.

' _Apa aku juga harus membawa mereka ke Jeju pagi ini_?' Sunggyu pun menutup kedua matanya , dan setelah lama terdiam Sunggyu pun mulai berbicara walaupun masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Appa akan membuat kalian bertemu dengan eomma, Ok ?" dan seketika reaksi senang dari mereka membuat Sunggyu membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum. _' Mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengulitiku sampai habis jika sampai di sana.'_

Luhan yang tiba –tiba terbangun di tempat lain dan tersadar bahwa ini bukan kamarnya sendiri pun sedikit panik, kamar yang tak di kenalinya membuat ia teringat kembali bahwa ia semalam telah di culik dari depan Apartemannya sendiri, dan Luhan tak tahu siapa yang menculiknya semalam. Ia hanya mengingat orang itu berbicara dalam bahasa China yang tak bisa di ingat oleh Luhan.

FLASEBACK

Setelah menemani Luhan seharian, Sehun pun mengantar Luhan pulang ke Apartemannya pukul 10 Malam dengan selamat.

Dan Ketika Luhan akan membuka pintu Sehun pun memaksa untuk mengantar Luhan sampai di depan Pintu Apartemannya pun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan

"Aku ingin melihat kau masuk Apartemanmu dengan selamat Lu ?" Luhan pun terkikik dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku bisa melindungin diri sendiri Sehun, Pulanglah ke Apartemanmu. Kau sudah membuang waktumu seharian hanya untuk hal yang tak penting kau tau ?" Tawa senang Sehun membuat Luhan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Apakah ada yang Lucu saat ini ?" Sehun pun mengangguk pasti dan tak bisa menahan tawa senangnya yang membuat Luhan menjadi bad Mood seketika.

"kau menertawakanku ? Lihat saja hasilnya. " Luhan pun meraih kerah baju Sehun dan menarik Laki-Laki itu menjadi berjarak 7 Cm darinya, Luhan yang memandang wajah Sehun dengan kesal tiba-tiba memerah ketika ia menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan dari dekat.

Sampai senyuman Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari semburan merahnya dan betapah terkejutnya Luhan saat tengkuknya di tarik cepat oleh Sehun dan di perdekatkan jarak di antara bibir mereka yang sekarang saling menempel manis. Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan ulah Sehun hanya melototi Laki-Laki itu dalam jarak yang menyatuhkan Bibir mereka.

Dan seketika lumatan Sehun membuat Luhan menjadi lupa akan rasa terkejutnya dan menikmati Lumatan Sehun, Luhan yang terbuai dan menerima tindakan itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati sensasi ciuman mereka dengan manis, amarahnya pun sirnah dan bibirnya ikut berpanggutan di dalam Lumatan Sehun yang telah memancingnya.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun melepaskan panggutan mereka secara sepihak membuat Luhan mendesah karna kehilangan bibir kenyal itu.

Saliva diantara mereka pun membasahi sudut bibir Luhan yang telah menganak panjang, di hapusnya cairan itu dari wajah cantik Luhan dan di belai lembut Pipi merona wanita yang sudah membuat Sehun semakin dalam mencintai Wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau tidak akan turun ?" Sontak Luhan pun membuka matanya saat ia sadar dari rasa mimpinya yang mendebarkan baru saja, diliriknya arah kaca jendela yang berlalu lalang oleh pejalan kaki di sana membuat Luhan merutuki ulah mereka barusaja di tengah-tengah tempat seramai ini.

Dengan sedikit malu Luhan meraih tasnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, setelah tertutup Luhan pun membenarkan rambutnya dan blezernya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah di rasa sudah rapi Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam gedung Apartemannya sampai suara Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti dan menengok mendengarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Laki-Laki itu.

"Luhan" Sehun pun tersenyum kearah Luhan yang berbalik memandangnya. " Sampai jumpa Besok ?" Luhan pun seketika tersenyum di sudut bibirnya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir Sehun agar cepat Pulang.

Setelah pintu Lift itu terbuka Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Apartemanya, dan rasa heran Luhan sempat muncul ketika melihat daerah lorongnya mati. Sedangkan loron lain menyalah terang, Dan Luhan akhirnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya pun masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai tangannya yang akan membuka hendel Pintu yang sudah terbuka Tubuhnya di sekap dari belakang oleh seseorang, Luhan yang tak bisa melihat siapa pelakunya ia hanya bisa memberontak dan mendengarkan ucapan Laki-laki itu dengan samar-samar sampai obat Bius yang di tempelkan kepada hidungnya sudah bekerja membawa Luhan terlelap tidur di bawah pengaruh obat.

Setelah itu Tubuh Luhan di bawak entah kemana, Pintu yang terbuka itupun di tutup kembali oleh salah satu orang misterius itu.

FLASEBACK OFF

Dengan Kalap Luhan segera membuang selimutnya dan berlari kearah pintu yang ternyata memang terkunci dari luar, Luhan pun menggendor berulang-ulang pintu itu dan meminta tolong untuk di keluarkan dari dalam kamar pun tak berhenti saat sebuat music keras dari balik pintu itu mengalung keras di sana. Luhan yang tahu bahwa di sana pasti ada seseorang pun membuat Luhan semakin gencar menggedor pintu meminta agar pintu itu dibukakan.

"Buka...kumohon bukakan pintunya." Teriakan Luhan tak menghasilkan apapun selain alunan lagu yang masih berputar di luar sana. "Bukakan pintu ini...buka...kumohon ?" ucap Luhan yang tak berhenti berteriak.

Tangisan Luhan sudah menganak di wajahnya dan membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan karna membayangkan ia sedang di culik dan dalam situasi yang berbahaya , dan bahkan pemikiran buruk tentang perdagang wanita pemuas nafsu Laki-Laki pun semakin membuat Luhan takut kalap berteriak dan menggedor pintu coklat itu.

Setelah hampir 4 jam lamanya Luhan terdiam menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pintu, dengan lemas Luhan mengarah kearah jendela kamar yang tak terkunci pun segera berlari dan membuka pintu dua itu dan bersandar kepada pembatas Balkon dan melihat seberapa tingginya tempat ini.

Dan seketika Luhan sadar bahwa ia masih berada di Seoul pun sontak akan berbuat nekat sampai suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan menengok dan bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Sosok Minho berdiri di sana dengan nampan yang berisikan makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Lu ?" ucap Minho dengan Langkah yang mendekati meja Sofa yang berada di sana.

Luhan pun segera berlari kearah Minho dan mendekap tubuh Laki-laki itu dalam tangisannya kembali .

"Aku sangat takut karna di culik semalam." Ucap Luhan dengan isakan, Minho pun memeluk tubuh Luhan kembali dan menenangkan wanita itu.

"Kau aman bersamaku Baby, tenanglah."

Luhan pun masih menangis dan mendekapkan dirinya di pundak Minho , karna sosok itu Luhan bisa tenang dan menghentikan tangisan itu secara perlahan.

" Apa kau yang menyelamatkanku dari penculik itu ?" Ucap Luhan secara cepat .

Minho pun menggeleng dan membelai surai Luhan lewat jemari tanganya yang memegang surainya. "Tidak ." Luhan pun masih menatap Bingung Minho dan perlahan mencerna semua yang terjadi .

"Apa kau yang menculiku semalam ?" pertanyaan itu entah mengapa terfikirka oleh Luhan setelah berfikir semua yang terjadi bersangkutan oleh sekarang, Senyum Jahat Minho membuat Luhan dengan cepat melangkah menjauh dari Laki-Laki itu.

"Apa kau takut ?" pertanyaan Minho membuat Luhan merasa terkejut dan membungkam mulutnya karna tak percaya, entah mengapa Luhan merasa Minho yang berada di depannya bukan Minho yang ia kenal selama ini. Emosi dan amarah yang tertahan di ujung matanya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ini lah sebenarnya Sifat Minho yang selama ini behasil di sembunyikan.

" Untuk apa kau menculiku seperti ini, kau membuatku takut Minho ?" Luhan yang semakin mundur ketika Minho mendekatinya perlangkah malah membuat Ia terlihat seperti seorang Monster yang menemukan mangsahnya.

" Bukankah aku sudah memberi tau mu 2 Hari yang lalu, dan Kau membuatku kesal karna masih asyik bertemu Laki- Laki itu Luhan! Kau sudah berjanji , tetapi kau tak menepatinya sama sekali ? dan sekarang giliran aku bereaksi untuk membawamu kembali KeChina dan menjadi Istri Choi Luhan."

Dan Entah mengapa Luhan sangat ketakutan akan Minho yang bersikap seperti ini padanya , Luhan merasa ia dalam tahap bahaya pun segera berlari kearah jendela terbuka itu dan melirik kearah bawah untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

Dengan cepat Minho bisa meraih Luhan terlebih dulu dan membawanya masuk kembali dan menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur King Size yang semalam di tiduri Luhan .

"Aku tak ingin kau kembali kepadanya Luhan , Kau miliku dan itu sudah sah saat Appamu menjual kau kepadaku." Entah mengapa ucapan Minho membuat Luhan menangis sesak, padahal dia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa appanya sudah menjual Luhan dengan Kontrak baru yang akan membantu usah kedua orangtuanya yang akan mendirikan Usaha mereka kembali setelah kebangkrutan besar yang keluarganya alami. Dan Minho lah Monster yang berkedok Pahlawan yang mau menyelamatkan keluarga Luhan dan membuat Luhan menderita beberapa tahu ini.

"Aku tak akan kembali kepadanya bagaimana pun Minho , karna aku sudah tahu semu tentang itu sejak awal. Dan Selama ini aku bertahan untuk membalas Hutang keluarga ku padamu ! tetapi sikapmu sekarang membuat Aku sadar bahwa Hutangku bisa Lunas Oleh Bantuan Sehun." Tamparan di pipi Kanan Luhan membuat wajahnya memerah panas dan air matanya menganak seketika, Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak seberapa sakitnya dengan harga dirinya yang sudah tak bisa di pertahankan di depan Laki-Laki ini.

"Kenapa Kau brani-braninya menyebut Laki-Laki itu ketika kau bersamaku Luhan." Ucapnya dengan marah ." Kau harus di beri pelajaran berharga kali ini ?" dengan sekali tarika Minho menyobek baju atas yang di Gunakan Luhan dan otomatis memperlihatkan payudara cantik Luhan yang terbalut Cup Bra.

Luhan yang menerima perilaku seperti itu oleh Minho pun berteriak memberontak dan berusaha melawan , tetapi kekuatan Minho lebih kuat darinya.

Minho yang semakin gencar menghajar tubuh atas Luhan dengan ganas dan bernafsu pun membuat Luhan berteriak dan menggeliat di tempat.

"Hentikan Minho...tolong Hentiiiiiehhhh...kan." Ucap Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga, dan entah mengapa Luhan berfikir bahwa ia berharap Sehun menyelamatkannya saat ini .

"Kita akan Lihat Apa kau masih Virgin atau Tidak selama ini ?" Dan Ucapan itu membuat Luhan menegang dan semakin melawan dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Dengan sekali tarik Minho menarik celana panjang itu dan membiarkan separuhnya menggelantung di kedua kaki Luhan, Minho pun menekan Lutut Luhan agar menempel dengan perutnya dan tanpa pemanasan memasukan Juniornya yang sudah Ereksi kedalam Lubang Luhan yang belum terlalu Basah.

Rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan membuat Wanita itu berteriak meraung merasakan Harga dirinya hancur seketika. Sikap yang Minho lakukan kepadanya membuat Luhan lebih berfikir Dirinya lebih rendah dari Wanita pemuas nafsu di luar sana, Dirinya yang di perkosah oleh Tunangannya sendiri membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ia hidup tak membutuhkan kebahagian sama sekali.

Minho yang memasuki Luhan tanpa halangan selaput darah pun tersenyum mengejek kearah Luhan.

"Wah ternyata selam ini kau sudah tak Virgin, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya semenjak dulu saja. " Ucapan Minho membuat Luka di Hati Luhan semakin perih.

Air mata itu pun mengalir tak berhenti di sana, Luhan pun memutuskan tak melawan tindakan yang Minho lakukan karna ia sadar bahwa Harga dirinya sudah hancur lebur, dan tak ada gunanya untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sudah hancur dan berantakan.

Sehun yang seharian ini mencari Luhan pun belum menemukan Wanita itu, setelah menjemputnya pukul 8 pagi di Apartemannya yang ternyata Kosong Sehun pun segera menuju Café Luhan yang masih tutup pun bertanya kesalah satu karyawanya yang keluar untuk membuang Sampah.

"Oh, Permisi ?" Jonghan pun segera menengok dan menghadap Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Apakah Luhan berada di dalam." Jonghan yang mengenal wajah Sehun pun menggeleng cepat .

"Nuna belum datang pagi ini ?" Sehun pun seketika di buat bingung dan harus mencari Luhan kemana Lagi, Dengan cepat Sehun meninggalakn Jeonghan yang masih terkejut di tinggal Sehun pergi begitu saja. Dengan bingung Jonghan menggaruk tengkuknya .

Sehun pun mengendarai Mobilnya dengan cepat , ia pun berfikir keras di mana tempat yang akan Luhan tuju saat ini. Ataukah mungkin di sekolah si kembar ! tetapi Sehun ingat bahwa mulai kemarin Luhan tak menjaga Minki dan Minji Lagi , jadi kemungkin Luhan sedang berada di tempat lain sekarang.

Hampir seharian Sehun mencari Luhan keseluruh tempat sendirian dan tak menemukan hasil apapun, dan di tengah malam Sehun memutuskan ke Aparteman Luhan saja mungkin Wanita itu sudah pulang dan tidur.

.

.

Setelah pintu Lift itu terbuka Sehun pun berlari kearah lorong Aparteman dan menekan Bel Pintu kamar Luhan berulang kali, dan tak ada sahutan dari dalam membuat Sehun semakin ketakutan entah mengapa.

"Ayolah Luhan kau sedang berada di mana sekarang ?" Sehun pun meraih Ponselnya dan Akan mendial nomor seseorang sampai suara Laki-Laki yang Sehun duga Penjaga keamanan mencuri perhatiannya .

"Apa anda sedang mencari penghuni Aparteman ini ?"

"Oh benar, Apa andah tau dimana penghuni Aparteman Ini Ahjussi ?" Penjaga keamanan bernama Lee Sungyeol itu pun berfikir.

"Saya tak tau , tetapi saya sempat melihat beliau masuk Lift dan menujuh lantai ini." Sehun pun mendesah seketika, Laki-Laki di depannya ini tak membawa informasi penting ternyata.

"Tetapi ada yang aneh setelah itu, 20 Menit setelah itu ada dua orang berbaju rapi menggedong tubuh Wanita yang berbaju seperti wanita Penghuni Aparteman ini saya rasa ?" Dan perasan Sehun entah mengapa langsung menjadi tak enak.

"Kenapa anda tak memeriksanya saat itu ?"

"Karna partner saya yang memeriksanya semalam , dan hari ini tiba-tiba ia keluar kerja ! Maka dari itu saya mendatangi lantai ini untuk mengecek sekarang pak ?" Sehun pun dengan cepat mendial Nomor seseorang dan menyuruh orang yang Sehun hubungi untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan sekarang.

Lee Sungyeol pun hanya diam menatap Sehun yang masih berbicara di ujung sambungan itu, setelah sambungannya terputus Sungyeol pun ternganga ketika Laki-Laki di depannya ini bertanya dengan membentak.

"Di mana tempat CCTVnya ?"

Pagi ini Kyungsoo pun masih diam seribuh bahasa, setelah menangis meraung raung di dalam dekapan Jongin kemarin, kyungsoo pun kembali terdiam seribuh bahasa lagi. tak berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sama sekalih.

Jongin yang sedari tadi menunggu Kyungsoo di depan kamarnya pun tak berani menekan bel Pintu entah mengapa, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo pasti akan mendiaminya dan tak berbicara apapun.

Tangisan Kyungsoo semalam membuat Jongin sadar bahwa Wanita itu dalam masalah penting sekarang, dan Jongin ingin sekali membantu untuk memecahkan masalahnya tetapi apa daya Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tak mau di jangkau olehnya.

.

.

Setelah mendarak di jeju dengan selamat Sunggyu pun segera membawa sikembar menaiki Mobil jemputan yang ia sewa kemarin, dan terlihat betapa bahagiannya mereka saat ini.

Sudah sangat Lama sekali Sunggyu tak menginjak pulau Jeju Lagi, dan untungnya Kyungsoo membuat Sunggyu kembali menginjak tanah Jeju sekarang ini. Di pandangan senyum ceria Minki dan Minji yang mekar entah karna cuaca cerah atau akan bertemu dengan Eommanya malah membuat Sunggyu gemas sendiri.

"Baik lah Ayo kita temui Eomma ?"

"Yeh..." ucap mereka bersamaan .

Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melamun di tempatnya pun segera tersadar oleh panggilan masuk yang berdering di Ponselnya, diraihnya Ponsel silver itu dari sampingnya dan di lihatnya siapa yang sedang menghubunginya sekarang. Saat melihat nama Oppanya terterah jelas Kyungsoo pun segera mengangkatnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Laki-Laki itu.

"Oppa, apa kau sudah sampai di JeJu ?"

"Aku sudah berada di depan Hotelmu, Bisakah kau turun sekarang ?" Kyungsoo pun segera bangun dari tempatnya dan meraih Mantel jaket yang terletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Tunggulah sebentar ? Aku akan turun sekarang ." Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih Knop pintu dan menutupnya kembali, di lihatnya sekilas sosok Jongin yang bersandar pada dinding pun nampat terkejut akan kemunculan dirinya yang secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo yang tak menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin pun dengan segera menjauh dari Jongin.

"Yak , kau mau kemana Kyungsoo ?" Jongin yang Nampak bingung pun segera mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Rasa Khawatir pun merayap di benak Jongin saat melihat Ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi, dengan kaki panjangnya Jongin pun menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam Lift. Dengan tangan panjangnya Jongin menghalangi Pintu Lift agar tak tertutup pun bisa membuat ia masuk kedalam Lift bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan heran Jongin pun meraih lengan kiri Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menatapi angkah Lift yang menyalah.

"kau mau kemana ? Kakimu kan masih sakit ?" Kyungsoo pun seketika menatap Jongin yang menatap dirinya dengan Khawatir.

"Oppa ku berada di depan, Aku harus menyusulnya." Jongin pun seketika bernafas lega dan melepaskan genggamannya.

" Ku fikir kau akan kemana tadi, Apa dia sudah tau bahwa kakimu sakit ?" Kyungsoo pun menggeleng cepat.

" Kau tak memberi taunya ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Jongin dan segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ruangan Lobi yang luas membuat Kyungsoo sedikit susah mencari keberadaan Oppanya di waktu banyak tamu yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Jongin pun hanya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo di belakangnya saja, diamati Kyungsoo yang kesusahan mencari Oppanya kesana kemari . Kyungsoo pun berbalik saat Jongin mengatahkan sesuatu.

"Kau hubungi saja Ponselnya, Kurasa Itu akan mempercepat kau menemukannya." Kyungsoo pun meraih Ponselnya dan mendial Oppanya yang dengan cepat diangkat saat deringa pertama.

"Oppa kau di mana ?" Kyungsoo pun masih mendingkik kiri kanan untuk mencari Oppanya.

"Oppa ada di Taman Luar ?" Kyungsoo pun langsung mengarah keTaman Luar dan di ikuti Oleh Jongin yang setia di belakangnya.

"Aku menuju kesana sekarang ." Panggilan itu pun di putus secara langsung oleh Kyungsoo .

Langka Kyungsoo pun sudah sampai di taman Hotel ia segera melihat sekitar area untuk mencari Sosok oppanya, dan saat melihat sosok berjas yang memunggunginya pun membuat Kyungsoo langsung bisa mengenali Oppanya yang sedang berbicar dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo pun melangkah mendekat dan terkejut saat melihat Minji yang berlari kearahnya. Kyungsoo pun segera memeluk tubuh kecil Minji dan mencium pucuk surainya dengan sayang.

"Minji kangen." Rajuk Minji di dekapan Eommanya.

"Mommy ..." teriak Minki yang berlari kearahnya, Sunggyu pun melangkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok mendekap kedua tubuh anaknya.

"Aku terpaksa harus membawa mereka tanpa memberi tau mu terlebih dahulu Kyung ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap Oppanya dan segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Oppa , aku yang harusnya berterima kasih telah membawa Anak-anak kemari. Aku rasa aku juga sama rindunya dengan mereka ?" Kyungsoo pun mendekap buah Hatinya dengan erah dan mencium surai mereka masing-masing.

"Eomma juga sangat rindu kalian." Sampai suara Teriakan Minki membuat Kyungsoo harus rela kehilangan memeluk anak Laki-Lakinya itu.

"Minki ." teriak Kyungsoo yang melihat Minki berlari kearah Jongin yang berada di belakang dirinya sekarang.

"Ahjussi Jongin." Minki pun langsung meloncat kearah Jongin , dengan sigak Jongin menangkap tubuh Minki dan memeluknya dalam dekapannya.

"Hallo Minki, Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ?" ucap Jongin sambil membelai surai Minki yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Apakah kita akan pergi bermain sekarang , Appa ?" Ucap Minki lirih di akhir kalimat Appa, Jongin pun tersenyum dan segera menatap Wajah Minki. Setelah itu Jongin pun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

"Apa kau masih ingat Soal itu ?"Minki pun menganggukan kepalanya dan di barengi oleh ucapan Minji yang ikut menjawab.

" Minji juga." Jongin pun tertawa saat melihat Tingkah Minki dan Minji yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia mempunyai janji dengan mereka.

Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri dan mebiarkan Minji juga lari kearah Jongin sekarang, Sunggyu pun segera melangka mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyungsoo pun menengok dan tersenyum manis menatap Oppanya.

"Soal apa ? " Sunggyu pun menatap arah Kaki Kyungsoo yang terperban .

"sudah mulai membaik untungnya." Sunggyu pun segera menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap interaksi Jongin dan Si kembar .

"Mereka terlihat sangat dekat sekali ?" ucap Sunggyu saat melihat kedekatan mereka, dan Kyungsoo seakan tak mau membahan tentang itu pun mengganti topik.

"Chanyeol kemarin datang ? dan dia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke New York ." Sunggyu pun menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mendapatkan panggilan apapun darinya kemarin ? Memangnya kenapa dia tiba-tiba membawamu kembali Ke New York ?" Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mendesah dan melirik Jongin yang ternyata menatapnya sekarang.

Jongin pun melepas rasa rindunya dengan Minki dan Minji sekarang ini sampai pandangan Jongin tak sengajah melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dengan Oppanya yang serius, Dan Jongin bisa melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo saat bercerita kepada Oppanya.

Dan saat pandangan mereka saling bersatu Jongin sangat jelas melihat kesedihan di kedua mata Kyungsoo.

' _Ada apa denganmu Soo ?_ ' batin Jongin yang akhirnya memfokuskan dirinya kembali kepada si kembar saat ini.

Suara mereka berdua membuat suasana makan siang bersama pun menjadi lebih ramai, Jongin yang duduk di samping Minji dan Kyungsoo duduk di depan Jongin dengan Minki yang berada di sampinya semakin membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang keluarga, tetapi sayangnya keberadaan Sunggyu membuat mereka terlihat seperti seorang teman yang sedang saling berkumpul.

"Makanlah ini juga Minki ?" Kyungsoo pun menaruk segarpuh salad di piring Minki, dengan cepat Minki menolaknya.

"Minki tak suka ini ? "tunjuknya , Jongin pun menatap Minki dan melirik Kyungsoo pun merasa senang bahwa kyungsoo sudah mau berbicara lagi. Jongin pun segera melirik Minji yang sedang mengunyah buahnya pun segera Jongin ambilkan satu iris daging Ikan goring di depan mulutnya.

"kau juga harus memakan ini Minji ?" Minji pun menatap Jongin dan segera membuka mulutnya, Minki yang melihatnya pun segera merajuk kearah Mommynya meminta disuapi Ikan dari pada Sayuran.

"Minki mau makan itu juga Mommy ?" Kyungsoo pun menatap satu piring ikan Goreng dan memandang Jongin dan Minji yang berinteraksi dengan baik di sana.

"Apakah Minki juga Mau Ikan ?" anggukan Minki membuat Jongin segera mengambil sepotong daging Ikan dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Minki, Rasa senang Minki membuat Jongin pun ikut senang saat melihatnya.

"Apakah sebegitu enaknya Minki ?" anggukan Minki membuat Minji juga ikut meminta disuapi Jongin Juga.

"Minji juga mau Ahjussi ."

Saat interaksi di antara Jongin dan si kembar di depan matanya berjalan baik, Sunggyu yang sedari tadi mengawasinya pun menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melirik Kyungsoo yang juga melirik Jongin yang sedang berinteraksi dengan si kembar dengan baik.

"Ku rasa Jongin lebih terlihat seperti Appa mereka jika sedang menyuapi mereka sekarang ?" ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo langsung saja melihat Sunggyu dan menatap terkejut dengan ucapan yang baru saja Oppanya lontarkan secara blak-blakan.

Jongin pun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat. " memang benar Hyung, aku seperti seoarang Appa saat menyuapi mereka ?" Kyungsoo yang menahan nafasnya pun semakin Emosi dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Minki dan Minji tidak pantas sama sekali memiliki Appa seperti dia ?" seketika seluruh tamu yang sedang makan siang pun menatap meja mereka, Sunggyu yang melihat reaksi Marah Wanita itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan karna tak percaya adiknya bisa bersikap seperti itu.

Sedangkan Hati Jongin seketika terasa sakit saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu, padahal Jongin bisa mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo tak suka buah hatinya di sangkut pautkan seperti itu kepadanya.

Dan Jongin pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum terpaksannya agar tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan Kyungsoo, Di lihatnya Kyungsoo yang berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menggeret Minji dan Minki dari tempatnya.

"Kalian harus tidur Siang sekarang ." ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sunggyu yang hanya mendesah pelan saat kepergian Kyungsoo dan si kembar.

Dan seketika rasa sedih yang Jongin rasakan tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi dari wajahnya, Moodnya yang sudah berantakan pun membuat ia menunduk dalam dengan Fikirannya.

Sunggyu pun melihat Jongin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan tak melanjutkan makananya pun mendesah kembali , Sunggyu pun juga berhenti makan dan mengelap serbet di mulutnya.

"Jangan kau fikirkan Ucapan Kyungsoo yang tadi ? Yah begitulah Sikap Kyungsoo yang baru. Dia menjadi lebih Sensitif dan Cerewet." Jongin pun melirik Sunggyu yang menatapnya dengan menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dagunya.

" Karna Aku rasa memang kau terlihat seperti Ayah mereka , maka dari itu aku berbicara seperti itu tadi." Senyum Jongin pun mengembang dan Menggeleng pelan.

"Terima Kasih sudah membuat HAtiku senang Hyung ?"

"Tidak Masalah Jongin." Anggukan Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin menegapkan Kepalanya kembali, dan tersenyum kearah Sunggyu.

" Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki Anak sendiri ?" entah mengapa Sunggyu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Jongin.

"Tentu Hyung aku ingin memiliki malaikat kecil seperti si kembar jika bisa, tetapi aku terlalu sibuk kerja hingga tak memiliki kisah cinta yang baik." Sunggyu pun mengangguk mengerti. " Lagi pula aku sangat suka menganggap Minki dan Minji seperti Anak ku sendiri entah mengapa ?" Jongin yang melihat Sunggyu tertawa pun menjadi bingun,apa ucapanya salah.

"kenapa Hyung tertawa ?" gelengan pelan Sunggyu membuat Laki-laki itu tak bisa menjawab karna tawanya .

Jongin pun hanya melihat Sunggyu yang masih tertawa pun sempat berfikir. ' _Apakah ada makanan menempel di wajahku_ ?' Jongin pun merabah Wajahnya dengan diam-diam, memastikan bahwa Wajahnya baik-baik saja.

"Memang ikatan Batin tak bisa di pungkiri." Ucapa Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin bingung dan terdiam, Sunggyu pun melanjutkan memakan makananya kembali dan membiarkan suasana seperti ini sampai selesai.

Dan Jongin pun tak berani menanyakan apa Maksud ucapan Sunggyu baru saja , tetapi Jongin merasa Sunggyu mengucapkan itu bukan tanpa sebab.

TBC...

OMG! Ini FF kok kayak gini yah jadinya ?#timpukauthor. Maaf kan aku yang tak bisa mbuat FF yang wow malah buat yang Abstrak bin gaib kayak gini, Karna Aku juga bingung dan Lupa dengan Alurnya ceritanya jadilah seperti ini jadinya. And aku senang bahwa masih ada yan menunggu Ff ini lanjut di setiap Chapternya.

Oh iya MAsalah NC di Chapter kemarin aku minta maaf pakek banget, karna tak bisa ngasik yang Spesial pake Telor . karna kebingung otakku malah jadinya kayak gitu , Kalau Gs mah aku bisa ngehajar ampek sempil terkecil, lah ini susah bin abstrak dan aneh ? makanya jadinya seperti itu.

Oh iya ni Ff kayanknya masih banya Konflik yang belum muncul dan aku gak bisa janji bahwa 4-5 Chapter lagi ni FF selesai, karna Konflik yang ada Di otak gwe belum keluar semua jadi tolong sabar dan setia menunggunya yah.

Terima kasih buat para Reader setiaku, kalian yang membuat aku sadar walaupun sedikit yang membaca tetapi ada yang setia menunggu kelanjutannya setiap Chapternya. Terima Kasih T-T...


	18. Chapter 18

**AMBIGUOUS GENITALIA ( chapter 18)**

 **Author: "DARI RIDA"**

 **Cast: EXO.**

 **Pair : Kaisoo, DO MINKI & DO MINJI, HUNHAN.**

 **Genre : angst , life baby, boy gender girl, romance,**

 **perjuangan ,Matur(M), Fantasy(imajinasi).**

 **Length : chapter 18**

 **No copy, no plagiat, no bass karna ini ide ku ^-^ v**

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan dua Laki-Laki itu dengan amarahnya Kyungsoo pun membawa Pergi Minki dan Minji untuk pergi menjauh dan menuju Kekamarnya, Pintu Lift yang terbuka pun membuat Kyungsoo segera melangkah dan menggeret kedua lengan buah hatinya untuk mengikuti langkah besarnya.

Dan setelah membuka pintu itu Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat membawa masuk sikembar kedalam kamar Hotelnya dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

Perasaan Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi campur aduk dan tak jelas karna Emosi pun membuat ia ketakutan dan gelisa ! dan setelah ini Kyungsoo tidak akan menutupi tindakan ia menjauhkan Kim Jongin dari mereka untuk bisa saling berhubungan .

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo sangat merutuki kesalahannya sendiri, karna tak menolak saran Oppanya yang tiba-tiba mengajak makan Siang bersama Kim Jongin satu meja dan berakhir dengan kedekatan kedua buah hatinya dengan Laki-Laki itu pun membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa telah gagal menjauhkan si kembar dari Laki-Laki itu.

Minki yang merasa sakit di genggam Mommynya terlalu kencang pun merontah untuk melepaskan genggaman Mommnya.

"Mommy sakit ?" dorongan dari tanga Minki pun menyadarkan Kyungsoo .

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo pun melepasakan genggaman tangannya dari lengan si kembar bersamaan. "Maaafkan Eomma Sayang, Apakah sakit ?" Minji yang menggelang cepat dan Minki yang mengangguk pun membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan segera mensejajaran tingginya dan memeluk erat si kembar dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf kan Eomma ? Eomma hanya takut kehilangan kalian ?" Dan seketika tangisan itu membuat Minki dan Minji saling memandang satu sama lain dan menjadi bingun sendiri .

Dengan segera Minki pun menepuk –nepuk lembut punggung Mommynya untuk menenangkan Tangisannya . "Mommy tak perlu menangis! Minki sudah tak sakit lagi kok lengannya ?" Ucap Minki dengan Polosnya, dan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk kedua buah hati kembarnya dengan erat.

Sudah hampir 2 hari Sehun belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan saat ini, rasa Khawatirnya membuat Sehun sangat kacau . Dan Usaha yang di lakukan Sehun sudah hampir mencampai batas Maksimal yang dirinya bisa, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melacak dan memeriksa semua CCTV atau pun mencari daftar nama LUhan di jasa Trafelling dan mencarik keberadaan Luhan di manapun tempat yang bisa menjadi tujuan Luhan untuk di datangi pun tak menghasilkan apapun, sampai-sampai Sehun harus menghubungi Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di Jeju untuk bertanya apakah wanita itu tahu keberadaan Luhan ? tetapi Alhasil malah membuat Kyungsoo panik dan bergegas pulang untuk membantu mencari Luhan di Seoul.

Setelah rapat dadakan selesai Sehun yang sudah sangat kacau dengan Fikirannya pun segera melangkah memasuki ruangannya dengan cepat, dan Sehun pun membuka kancing atas Bajunya dan membiarkan udara mengisi Krongkongannya.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya di Kursi nyaman miliknya Sehun segera meraih sebuah Frame hitam yang terpajang foto ( _Dia_ )yang Sedang Sehun cemaskan saat ini. Di pandanginya wajah Cantiknya ,dan senyumnya. Betapa Sehun sangat merindukan wanita itu.

"Di mana kau sekarang Luhan ?" Sehun pun menutup kedua matanya dan lelehan Air mata itu jatuh kembali di pelupuk mata Sehun, Tangisannya pun menjadi sebuah beban hatinya yang belum bisa menemukan Wanita itu di mana pun. Dan Rasa putus asah seperti 6 tahun silam pun menjadi bumerang bagi hati Sehun sekali lagi ! saat-saat Luhan tak bisa ia temukan adalah hal yang akan membuat Sehun menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dan itu membuat Laki-Laki itu merasakan takut merasakannya kembali .

.

.

Dan Pagi ini setelah Sehun menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan kepadanya pun membuat Kyungsoo bingun sendiri, dan setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Luhan menghilangpun seketika memutuskan untuk kembali keseoul hari ini juga untuk membantu Sehun, tetapi Minji yang tak mau ikut bersamanya pulang pun membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya membiarkan Minji bersama Oppanya di Jeju untuk 2 hari ? mungkin.

Saat sarapan Pagi ." Apa minji yakin tak mau ikut bersama Eomma pulang ?" dan gelengan cepat dari Minji membuat Kyungsoo mendesah berat Lagi.

"Minji mau bersama Papa disini ?" Ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan manja, dan seketika Sunggyu juga menyauti ucapan Minji dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja Kyung, Oppa bisa menjaga minji ." sanggah Sunggyu, Kyungsoo yang masih merasa was-was dan takut pun kembali berusaha membujuk Minji agar mau ikut kembali tetapi gadis kecil itu kekeh menolak dan tetap ingin bersama Papanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya menitipkan Minji kepada Oppanya yang pasti akan menjaga Minji dengan baik .

"Baiklah, Oppa aku titip Minji yah? Mungkin kalau Luhan sudah di temukan aku akan segera menjemput Minji sebelum Oppa pulang ke Seoul." Sunggyu pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Dan saat itu Kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh gadis kecilnya dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayan di dahinya. " Eomma sayang Minji." Ucapnya pelan, dan Minji pun mengangguk cepat dan balas mencium Pipi kiri Kyungsoo cepat.

"Minji juga Sayang Eomma."

Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja makan kemarin , Jongin pun menyibukan dirinya sampai malam di kamarnya dan tak keluar sama sekali . sampai esoknya saat jam makan Siang barulah Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah pergi ke Seoul hari ini .

"Kenapa Hyung tak memberi tau ku lebih awal ?" ucap Jongin dengan Kecewa, Sunggyu hanya tertawa tak bisa menahan dirinya saat melihat rasa kecewa di mata Jongin saat ini.

"Kenapa kau yang menyalahkanku, itu semua kesalahanmu ? Hampir Seharian tak terlihat batang hidunya dan membuat aku berfikir mungkin kau menghindarinya atau sedang kesal sendiri ?" Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasarnya dan menatap makan Siangnya dengan tak bernafsu.

"Lalu apa Kyungsoo tak memberikan pesan apapun untuk ku ?" Tanya Jongin berharap dan gelengan pelan dari Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin mendesah perlahan.

"Apa kau sangat kecewa ?" Jongin yang mencoba menutupi rasa kecewannya pun segera menatap Sunggyu dan menggeleng pelan.

" Sebenarnya Tidak ada Hak untuk kecewa bagiku, dia sudah memutuskan begitu dan aku tak bisa menyalahkannya atau memarahinya karna aku bukan siap-siapanya lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan berat hati dan Sunggyu pun hanya diam menatap Jongin .

" Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo sebesar itu ?" Jongin pun tersenyum samar dan menatap Sunggyu kembali .

" Dari mana Hyung tau bahwa aku mencintainnya ?" ucap Jongin terkejut dan senyuman Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin memilih bercerita saja. " Sejak Dulu sampai sekarang rasa penyesalan terbesarku adalah melepaskan dia saat itu, seharunya aku berjalan di sampingnya dan membuat hati kita semakin besar berkembang . tetapi masa mudah yang membingungkan dan cukup menuntut membuatku memilih jalan yang ku sesali sampai sekarang." Ucap Jongin dengan sedih.

"Kesalahan adalah kesalahan Jongin , tetapi bagaimana kau memperbaikinya adalah usaha mu sekarang dan menjadi pilihamu sendiri." Ucap Sunggyu dengan tenang.

"Aku Juga perna memiliki masa sulit seperti mu, tetapi aku berusaha memperbaikinya dan membuatku memilih saat ini. Hubungan kalian hanya di terjang badai tornado yang memisahkan kalian, dan Kau seharusnya Lebih berusaha bukan Malah seperti ini ? menyerah. Walaupun aku Juga sempat merasa kesal terhadapmu tetapi sebuah usaha dan Cinta bisa menghapus pandangan kekesalan itu suatu hari nanti."Dan ucapan itu entah mengapa membuat Jongin mendesal lega, Jongin yang merasa di dukun oleh Sunggyu secara penuh membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ia memang harus berjuang lebih besar lagi seharusnya.

Jongin pun segera mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sunggyu." Hyung, Terima kasih." Dan ucapan Minji seketika membuat Jongin dan Sunggyu menatap gadi Kecil itu.

"Minji sudah kenyang ." Jongin dan Sunggyu pun memandang Minji bersamaan dan tersenyum gemas saat melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu.

" Wah sih cantik memakan semuanya, keren ." Ucap Jongin dan mengarahkan Telapak tangannya untuk mengajak Minji High five riah, Sunggyu pun hanya tersenyum diam menatap Minji dan Jongin sekilas dan melanjutkan aktifitas makannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Papa Ayo kita bermain ?" Ucap Minji riang, dan Sunggyu seketika menghentikan memasukan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan karna melupakan janji semalamnya kepada gadis kecil ini dan mengiyahkan ajakan Mr. Jun untuk memeriksa Proyek bangunan hari ini . Jongin yang teringat bahwa hari ini Sunggyu Hyung harus melakukan kunjungan di gedung Proyek pun membuat Jongin segera mengambil inisiativ sendiri dan mencoba membantu Sunggyu.

"Bagia mana Kalau Minji bermain dengan Ahjussi ?" tanyanya, dan seketika anggukan cepat Minji membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah setelah ini kita jalan-jalan." Dan seketika Sunggyu pun bisa bernafas lega dan merasa berterima kasih kepada Jongin yang telah mau menggantikannya menjaga Minji .

" Apa kau yakin ?" Pancing Sunggyu dengan bercanda dan Anggukan pasti Jongin pun membuat Sunggyu tak sungkan meminta tolong kembali. " Seharian ?" Dan Jongin yang tahu maksud dari Sunggyu Hyung pun memberi tanda Ok dan tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Jongin, terima kasih."

Jongin yang lebih tahu perkembangan bangunan dari Mr. Jun pun memutuskan bekerja di Hotel saja dan setelah pengambilan alih pekerjaan Kyungsoo dengan Sunggyu Hyung pun membuat Jongin menyarankan segera pergi melihat Proyek Gedung agar bisa segera membahas semuanya dengan cepat.

Setelah Kyungsoo sampai di Seoul ia pun segera menuju Aparteman Luhan untuk memastikan wanita itu secara langsung, Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Kode Password Pintu pun dengan mudahnya masuk tanpa hambatan. setelah memastikan sendiri di dalam Aparteman kosong itu , Kyungsoo pun segera menghubungi Sehun dan mengatakan keberadaanya.

"Oh, apa kau sudah sampai Kyungsoo ?" tanya Sehun seketika .

"Sudah, sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam Aparteman Luhan untuk memastikan apa dia benar-benar hilang ?"Sehun pun mendesah dan menatap kaca jendelan ruangannya .

"Semuanya sudah ku periksa sebelum aku menghubungimu Kyungsoo, dan tak ada petunjuk sama sekali." Kyungsoo pun melirik arah kamar Luhan yang terbuka.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Tunangannya ?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak berfikiran untuk bertanya atau memberi taunya, karna itu akan membuat dia menjadi sok pahlawan di depan Luhan ." dan ucapan Sehun pun membuat Kyungsoo segera mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ? seharusnya kau menghubungi orang yang terdekat dengan Luhan ! bukan karna tak mau tersaingi kau menomor duakan hal penting seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal. "Aku akan menghungi tunangannya dan menanyakan keberadaan Luhan padanya, mungkin dia tau ?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal Dan Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jika Luhan tau sikapmu ini kupastika dia tak akan perna mau bertemu denganmu lagi Tuan Oh Sehun." ucap Kyungsoo sebal, dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan membuang Ponsel itu di meja .

Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal pun sempat membuat Minki heran dan bertanya. "Apa Mommy Baik-Baik saja ?" tanyanya dengan Polos, Anggukan cepat dan senyuman manis Kyungsoo pun membuat Minki berlari kearah Mommynya dan memeluk paha Kiri Mommynya.

"Imo Luhan kemana ?" Kungsoo pun mengusap surai Minki dan tersenyum manis.

"Imo sedang bersembunyi dan sekarang Mommy akan mencari keberadaanya ?"

"Imo sedang bermain petak umpet yah ?" tanya Minki Heran dan anggukan dari Kyungsoo membuat Minki mengangguk mengerti, Ponselnya yang berbunyi pun membuat Kyungsoo melirik dan meraih benda persegi yang baru saja ia lempar di atas Sofa .

Kyungsoo pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, suara karismatik dan hangat milik Park Chanyeol pun membuat Kyungsoo segera menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hallo Sayang." Kyungsoo pun melirik Minki sekilas.

" Hay Switee, Kau sedang Apa sekarang ?" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis dan melirik Minki kembali.

" Apa kau tak bisa menebak sama sekali ?" Minki yang melepaskan pelukannya pun berlari kearah kamar Luhan dan menghilang di balik ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa bakatku untuk menebak mu masih sedikit bermasalah, Apa kau sedang berkemas ?" tanyanya dengan langsung.

"Aissssy kau benar-benar menyebalkan ternyata ?" Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan teringat dengan Kaki Kyungsoo.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit ?" gelengan pelan yang kyungsoo berikan jelas-jelas tak di lihat oleh Chanyeol pun membuat Laki-Laki itu bersuara kembali.

"Masih sakit ?" dan seketika Kyungsoo pun mengatakan kalimat yang melenceng dari pertannyaan.

"Aku sudah berada di Seoul bersama Minki siang ini ?" ucap Kyungsoo seketika, dan Chanyeol pun dibuat senang saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu.

"Untunglah kau sudah berada di Seoul ." Ucap Chanyeol lega ."Dan jika jadwal ku terlalu sibuk mungkin aku baru bisa menjemput kalian paling lamban 1 Minggu kedepan ." Ucap Chanyeol cepat dan sesuatu yang mengganjal benaknya pun membuat Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tadi Kau berkata Kau keSeoul bersama Minki, Bukannya Minki memang berada di Seoul ?"

"Dia menyusulku bersama Oppa kemarin Siang dan hanya Minki yang mau ikut pulang ke Seoul sedangkan gadis kecil itu masih ingin di Jeju bersama Oppa_" Dan Chanyeol pun segera menyaut.

"Oh, Lalu Minji kapan akan kau jemput ?" tanyanya To the Poin.

"Mungkin Setelah aku menemukan Luhan dengan cepat ? dan jika lebih dari dua hari maka Minji akan ku jemput saat itu ." Jawabnya.

"Memangnya ada apa denga temanmu itu ?" Kyungsoo pun mendesah pelan .

"Dia tiba-Tiba menghilang, dan aku harus membantu menemukannya ! " Kyungsoo pun melihat keselilingnya dan tak menemukan Minki, dengan cepat Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah kamar Luhan dan masuk kesana.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol yang merasa Khawatir pun mencoba membantu Kyungsoo agar wanitanya itu baik-baik saja. "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membantumu, dan kau harus segera berkemas Kyungsoo ?" ucap Chanyeol tajam.

Kyungsoo yang tak merasa keberatan atas bantuan Chanyeol pun mengiyahkan saja. " mungkin akan sangat membantu orang suruhanmu itu Sayang ." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti. " Dan Tenang saja aku ingat soal berkemas tuan tampan ." Ucap Kyungsoo jutek, dan Tawa dari arah seberang sana pun memenuhi panggilan itu.

"Kau marah yah ?" goda Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa ? sudah dulu akan ku tutup ! Minki sedang merengek sekarang ?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah putranya yang sedang menghancurkan tatanan tempat tidur Luhan.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Minki sebentar ?" Kyungsoo yang masih mengawasi ulah Minki yang bermain dengan selimut Milik Luhan pun hanya bisa berdecak.

"Sepertinya akan membuat dia semakin kacau, sudahlah aku tutup saja aku harus menidurkan Minki sekarang. I Love You ." Kyungsoo pun mencium layar ponselnya dan menekan untuk mematikan panggilannya.

"Do Minki , apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" ucap Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan oleh ulah Minki.

"Kau akan membuat Imo Luhan marah ?" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Minki pun berdiri di depan Mommynya dan melompat kecil di atas tempat tidur.

"Minki mau membuat Imo marah dan keluar dari persembunyiaanya ." ucapnya riang dengan tawa, Dan seketika Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis dan segera meraih tubuh kecil Minki yang melompat kecil dari atas tempat tidur pun membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Minki sangat manis sekali ?" ucap Kyungsoo Lembut dan segera mencium kening Minki dengan sayang.

.

.

Sore ini Sehun yang tak bisa berkonsetrasi sama sekali pun masih menunggu informasi dari anak buahnya dan membuat sekertaris dan asistennya kewalahan untuk menghendel pekerjaanya .

Sehun pun duduk terdiam di mejanya dan tak berhentinya menatap Foto cantik itu yang hampir 1 bulan baru ia ganti dengan yang baru.

Sehun pun hanya bisa mendesah karna belum menemukan kabar baik dari orang yang ia suruh mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan, dan pesan dari Kyungsoo baru saja membuat Sehun lega dan sangat berterima kasih.

Kyungsoo yang berusaha membatu ternyata membuahkan hasil dan Sehun segera bergegas memanggil Asistennya untuk membantunya saat ini.

Kekhawatiran Chanyeol terhadap keselamatan Kyungsoo pun membuat laki-laki itu menyuruh orang hebatnya yang ahli untuk segera terbang ke Seoul dan melindungi Kyungsoo yang mencoba mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu, dengan jarak tempuh hampir 3 jam dari China ke Seoul orang suruhan Chanyeol pun segera menghubungi Kyungsoo dan saling berbicara melewati sambungan telepon hampir 2 jam lamanya dan dengan peralatan Cangginya pun membuahkan hasil sebuah keberadaan Luhan yang 100% masih berada di Seoul. Walaupun masih belum bisa di pasti tetapi ini sebuah penerangan, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo pun mengirim pesan alamat Aparteman mewah di Gangnam dan menyuruh Sehun menyusun strategi untuk menjemput Luhan di sana.

Setelah makan Siang selesai Jongin pun segera membawa Minji jalan-jalan ke taman terdekat dan Jongin pun sibuk menemani Minji bermain dan membuat gadis kecil itu sangat senang , Jongin yang memanjakan gadis kecil itu dan tak lupa membuat senyum manis di sudut bibir kecilnya pun membuat Jongin juga ikut senang dan bahagia dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Apa Minji mau Makan yang manis-manis ?" Dan anggukan cepat dari Minji pun membuat Jongin tersenyum dan membelai surai Minji dengan sayang, Jongin pun mengulurkan tangannya dan segera mengajak Minji.

"Ayo kita beli sesuatu yang manis-manis ?"Ajak Jongin, dan dengan segera tangan mungil Minji pun menyambut uluran tangan terbuka Jongin. Dan hampir Seharian harinya pun di penui tawa canda dan bahagia, melihat Minji bahagia pun ikut membuat Jongin sadar bahwa hanya dengan membuat Minji tersenyum hatinya juga ikut bahagia.

"Wah Ahjussi lihat itu Gula-Gulanya cantik sekali, Minji mau-Mau ?" ucapnya dengan antusias.

" Baiklah Ayo kita membelinya satu cantik ?" anggukan antusias Minji pun membuat langkah gadis kecil itu terburu-buru mendekati pedagang gula-gula itu.

Setelah menunggu antrian 4 orang dengan lama akhirnya Minji dan Jongin pun mendapatkan antriannya."Bentuk Apa yang ingin Minji pesan ?" sedikit berfikir gadis kecil itu pun menunjuk satu gambar bungan Mawar.

"Minji mau yang itu ?" tunjuknya cepat, dan Jongin pun segera manatap menu dan menunjuk sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"nomor 4 satu ." ucap Jongin memesan, Jongin dan minji pun di buat fokus saat menyaksikan pembuatan Gula-gula itu pun masi menatap pembuatan itu dengan fokus. Dan Setelah menunggu 3 menit lamanya satu bunga tangkai gula-gula mawar pun jadi dan segera berpindah di genggaman Minji.

Minji yang msih terkagum dengan bentuk gula-gula itu pun sampai-sampai membuat Jongin gemas dan segera membawa gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Apakah sangat cantik ?" tanyannya dan anggukan cepat Minji pun membuat Jongin segera mencium gadis kecil itu.

"Bagai mana kalau kita berfoto dulu Minji ?" tanyanya dan dengan cepat Minji menjawabnya iya, dan dengan segera Jongin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celanannya dan segera memoduskan Kamera depannya. Dan dengan satu pose imut Jongin dan Minji yang manis di depan benda persegi itu dan denga sekali jepret Jongin pun mendapatkan 1 foto bagus.

Sehun yang sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menemui Luhan pun segera mendial nomor Jongin dan meminta bantuan sepupunya itu untuk membantunya membongkar kedok perusahaan Minho dan mengirimkannya melalui E-mailnya. Setelah deringan ke Empat barulah Jongin mengangkatnya dan seketika di buat bingung dengan ucapan to the poin Sehun.

"Bisakah kau mengiriman akses data perusahaan Choi minho di e-mail ku ?" Jongin yang sedang menggendong Minji pun bingung dan segera menanyakan tentang hal itu.

" Apa maksudmu ? Kau mengenal Mr. Choi dan ada hubungan apa kau meminta akses data kerjasama yang tak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaanmu ?" tanyanya dengan heran , dan Jongin pun segera melirik Minji yang sedang menatapnya dengan memakan gula-gulanya.

"Aku harus memasang strategi untuk menemui keberadaan Luhan, dan sepertinya dalang permasalahan berada di Mr. Choi Minho ? dia lawan yang kuat bila kulawan dengan tangan Kosong tentunya, kau kan juga tau." Ucap Sehun finis, Dan Jongin pun mendesah pelan .

"kau tau sendiri itu akan sangat melanggar kerjasama dan nantinya perusahaanku bisa jadi terancam Sehun ?"

" Tidak, tidak akan perna Kim Jongin. Aku akan merahasiakannya ? aku berjanji." Ucap Sehun Finis dan Jongin pun tak bisa mengelak atau pun menolak karna Jongin bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Sehun saat ini.

"Aku sedang di taman bersam Minji saat ini dan mungkin butuh beberapa menit menemukan tempat untuk mengirimi datanya ?" ucap Jongin santai. " Dan ku harap pengorbananku ini bisa membuat kau menemui Luhan segera , maaf tak bisa membantumu Sehun saat ini ! dan tolong jaga Kyungsoo untukku juga, jangan kau buat dia dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Jika kau butuh bantuan aku akan membantu tentu saja ?" ucap Jongin pasti.

Helaian pelan dari Sehun pun membuat Jongin heran." Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Jongin, kau telah membantuku dan imbalannya akan ku jaga Kyungsoo agar tak ikut dalam situasi yang berbahaya ini ." Dan Sehun pun bertanya soal Minji. " Apa kau benar-benar bersama minji sekarang ? bisakah aku berbicar sebentar ?" tanya Sehun sedikit antusias.

"Sebentar ?" Jongin pun memberikan ponselnya kearah Minji . " Sehun Ahjussi ingin berbicara." Minji yang mengangguk mengerti pun segera mengambil ponsel Jongin dan membawanya di daun telinga kirinya.

"Hallo Ahjussi ?" Ucap Minji dengan imut.

Keadaanya yang kacau pun membuat Luhan terlihat menyedihkan, tubuhnya yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun dan warna lebam ungu di seluruh tubuhnya membuat keadaan Luhan benar-benar terlihat kacau tak berdaya sekarang.

Minho yang selalu menyetubuhinya dan menganiayahnya denga Cuma-Cuma pun membuat Luhan kesakitan dan hancur secara mental , dan menjadi takut akan sosok Minho yang akan membuat Luhan menciut tak berdaya untuk melawan.

Minho yang memperlakukan dirinya sekarang pun berbeda dengan Minho yang selama ini ia kenal, bahkan air mata Luhan tak berhentinya jatuh dan jatuh.

Luhan sangat ingin berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapun tetapi apa daya, Luhan masih sadar bahwa Minho adalah orang yang tak bisa di remehkan oleh dirinya ataupun orang lain. Sehebat apa pun orang itu, Minho adalah sosok yang akan berakhir dengan kemenangan di akhir cerita, itu lah jati diri Minho yang sudah Luhan ketahui . tetapi ulah dan perlakuan Minho kali ini membuat Luhan benar-benar tak mengenal laki-laki itu dan malah merasa takut setiap melihat wajah marahnya.

Hanya nama Sehun yang selalu ia sempatkan untuk meminta tolong di setiap kekejama dan penyiksaan yang Minho lakukan dan itu semakin membuat Minho marah dan Emosi. Luhan hanya berdoa di setiap saat bahwa akan ada seseorang yang nekat membantunya kabur dari Minho, lepas dari semua ini. Harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai wanita pun sudah hilang di tangan Minho dengan sekali tidur , dan itu yang membuat Luhan sadar bahwa Laki-Laki itu bukanlah jalan yang bisa membuat ia bahagia nantinya, dia hanya akan menjadi sebuah duri yang harus Luhan terima selamanya jika tetap bersama dan diam tak melawan Laki-laki itu. Dan Luhan tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya akan semenderita itu.

"Sehun…., Oh Sehun _" tangisnya , dan saat pintu putih itu terbuka sosok Minho pun terpampang jelas di sana,Dan Luhan pun seketika merasa ketakutan dan ingin menjauh sebisanya tetapi ia terlalu takut dan lelah untuk bergerak.

Baru 4 jam yang lau Minho menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun, dan Luka mengering di sudut bibirnya sekarang pun menandaka bahwa Luhan tak hanya di setubui dengan paksa tetapi di siksa.

Minho pun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang sedang terduduk di ujung ruangan dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini ?" tanya Minho dengan dingin, di bungkukannya tubuhnya dan di sejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan, Wanita itu masih terdiam dalam Isakannya. " Apa kau tak istirahat Baby?" Luhan pun masih saja diam, Minho pun meraih surai Luhan yangberantakan di sekitar wajahnya dan menyingkirkannya agar tak menghalangi wajah Luhan.

"Hstttt….Hsttt berhentilah mengangis Baby ?" ucapnya dengan menghapus jejak air mata Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam dan tak melihat kearah Minho pun sontak membuat Laki-Laki itu menarik dagu Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya. " Apa kau tak ingin menatapku sekarang ? " Tanya Minho sakartis.

Luhan yang di paksa menatap Minho pun hanya melihat minho denga pandangan benci, ia masih diam dalam pandangan bencinya .

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Luhan ?" ucap Minho Finish , dengan sekali gendong Minho pun menarik tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya dan membawa wanita itu naik di atas tempat tidur dan segera menjatuhkannya dalam sekali tindihan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Luhan ? kau selalu membuatku Marah dan marah. Dan itu sangat membuatku Benci ?" ucapnya , Luhan pun masih diam dan menatap Minho dengan pandangan yang sama.

Minho pun menjatuhkan wajahnya di tekukan leheh Luhan dan menghisap aromah Luhannya. "Kau akan menjadi wanitaku selamanya Luhan, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku? Karna kau sudah ku beli sejak dulu." Dan Ucapan itu pun membuat Luhan semakin sesak dan tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun kau dengar itu."

Setelah diamnya Luhan barulai Luhan berucap pelan dan jelas, saat Minho mulai mengatas namakan takdirnya dengan mutlak maka itu membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin memberontak . Dan Minho pun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku sangat suka bila kau mulai melawan seperti ini, kau memang wanita ku Luhan." Ucap Minho sekali lagi . " Dan kau harus tau batasan yang tak boleh kau lewati nantinya ! karna aku sangat tak suka kau melanggar atau melangkah terlalu jauh." Sebelum Luhan mencoba menjawab ucapan Minho bibirnya pun telah di bungkam kasal oleh Minho dengan ciumannya,Luhan yang tak bisa melepaskan ciuman itu dari bibirnya dan hanya rontahan dari kedua lengannya pun menandakan Luhan sedang berjuang untuk menjauhkan Minho dari dirinya.

Setelah memutuskan berhenti di sebuah Café yang memiliki pemandangan yang menjorong ke Pantai , Jongin pun segera memesan beberapa makanan untuk Minji dan menunggu pesanan itu terhidang . "Ahjussi harus bekerja sebentar Minji makan dulu saja yah ?"

"Ne." ucap Minji, dan saat itu pun makanan pesanan Jongin datang dan seketika membuat Minji bersorak kegirangan. "Makananya datang Ahjussi ?" dengan nada antusias. " wah ada Ayam dan Daging, Minji Mau ?" Jongin pun hanya menatap Minji dengan bingkai senyum manisnya dan melihat tingkah antusias gadis kecil itu yang sangat menggemaskan dan setelah itu ia segera focus mengerjakan sesuatu yang Sehun butuhkan. Minji yang melihat piring-piring yang berisikan daging dan ayampun membuat gerakan menepuk pelan di kedua tangannya, dengan segera Minji pun meraih garpu dan sendok yang pelayan itu berikan.

"Selamat menikmati ." ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah dan segera beranjak pergi , Minji yang sontak bingung harus memakan yang mana dulu pun bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Ahjussi , Ahjussi Minji harus makan yang mana ?" tanyanya dengan bingun, dan pandangannya pun masing menatap piring-piring yang menggiurkan .

Jongin yang di panggil pun berhenti focus sejenak dan melihat Minji yang bingung menatap piring makanan di depannya sekarang .

"Terserah Minji mau makan yang mana dulu, nanti setelah selesai Ahjussi juga akan ikut makan." Ucapnya dan segera kembali mengetik .

Minji yang sedari tadi melirik satu porsi daging di depannya pun segera mengambilnya sepotong dengan sendok yang berada di tangan kirinya, dengan kesusahan gadis itu pun memasukan potongan daging itu kedalam mulutnya. Saat rasa khas daging yang enak menyeruat di mulutnya pun membuat gadis kecil itu bergidik kegirangan.

"Sangat enak Ahjussi, Minji mau lagi ?"

"Makanlah yang banyak Minji." Ucap Jongin dengan masih Fokus di depan Laptopnya.

Minji yang kembali mengambil sepotong daging dengan jari mungilnya pun segera memasukan dagingnya kedalam mulut , karna merasa kesusahan dengan sendok perak itu pun membuat Minji membuang sendoknya dan memilih mengotori tangannya sendiri . Jongin yang tak memperhatikan cara makan Minji pun masih terfokus dengan Layar Laptopnya.

.

.

Dan Setelah hampir 20 menit waktu Jongin terbuang karna focus dengan layar Laptopnya pun membuat Jongin segera menutup Laptopnya dan mengamati Minji yang masing mengunyah pun tersenyum manis. " Apa kau sangat lapar cantik ?" Anggukan cepat dari Minji membuat Jongin menyodorkan mulutnya menunggu untuk di suapi gadis kecil itu.

"Ahjussi juga mau Akk..." Minji pun segera mengambil potongan daging yang tersisah dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Jongin , Jongin yang seketika sadar pun segera meraih tangan Minji dan mengambil tisu yang berada di atas meja. "Kenapa Minji makan tak menggunakan Sendok, Lihat tangan Minji sekarang jadi Kotor." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelap tangan Minji agar segera bersih.

"Sendoknya terlalu panjang, dan Minji tak suka ." ucap gadis itu sambil mengunyah, Jongin yang hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera meraih surai Minji.

"Baiklah sekarang Minji akan Ahjussi suapi ok." Dan jawaban antusias Minji pun membuat Jongin tak bisa menghindari senyum di bibirnya.

"Ok."

.

.

Setelah memakan semua isi piring Jongin pun segera memesan satu jumbo Ice Cream dan membuat Minji kembali antusias senang, dan Jongin pun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang.

Baru Pukul 2 siang Jongin pun membawa Minji pulang keHotel dan di tengah-tengah perjalanan Jongin pun di buat bingung karna Minji yang tiba-tiba mengeluh perutnya sakit.

"Perut Minji _ sakit_" Jongin pun segera meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengecek keadaan Minji.

"Yang mana yang sakit sayang ." tanya Jongin dengan panik.

"Eahhh….sak..it , sakit Ahjussi ?" geram Minji dengan kesakitan, Dan Jongin pun segera melajukan Mobilnya kembali dan segera membawa gadis kecil itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit sayang , Minji harus bertahan yah." Jongin yang harus membagi Focusnya untuk mengemudi dan mengamati keadaan Minji pun segera meraih surai gadis itu dan menenangkannya agar tak terlalu merasakan sakitnya. " Ahjussi akan mengemudi dengan cepat jadi Minji harus bertahan." Mobil itu pun melaju di batas kecepatan yang seharunya dan sempat membobol satu lampu hijau yang sudah berganti menjadi merah. Jongin yang kalap pun hanya berfikir segera sampai di rumah sakit dan membiarkan dokter menangani rasa sakit Minji , hanya itu yang Jongin fikirkan sekarang.

"Sakit…! perut minji sakit." Rancau Minji kembali dan mendapatkan belain Jongin di ujung surainya juga.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang, Ahjussi mohon ?" harap Jongin dengan khawatir.

…..

Setelah sampai Jongin pun segera menggendong Minji dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke ruangan UGD, dengan bantuan 2 suster yang berada di Lobi Rumah sakit Jongin bersyukur Minji bisa langsung di tangani oleh dokter umum di sana.

Setelah menangis karna Di suntik hampir 3 kali Minji pun mulai tenang dan jatuh tertidur karna efek Obat , Jongin yang masih setia mengamati dokter umum yang masih sesekali memeriksa Minji pun segera berterima Kasih karna telah membuat gadis kecil itu tertidur.

"Apa anda Walinya ?" tanya Suster yang berada di samping Jongin sedari tadi, anggukan cepat Jongin pun membuat suster yang bertanya tadi menyuruh Jongin mengurus Administrasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah mengamati Minji yang sudah tertidur tenang di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit pun membuat Jongin harus bergegas mengurus Administrasi terlebih dahulu, dan baru menjaga Minji kemudian.

"Mari Ikut saya ?" Jongin pun mengikuti langkah suster didepannya itu untuk ke meja Recepsionis untuk mengurus data dan Administrasi.

Setelah selesai mengurus semuanya Jongin pun berjalan kembali keruangan UGD dan menghampiri Minji yang masih berbaring tertidur, dilihatnya Dokter yang menangani Minji pun membuat Jongin membungkukan kepalanya pelan. Dan Dokter bername Tak Hong Jisoo itu pun membalas mengangguk dan mulai berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Seharusnya anda tak teledor dengan keadaan Lambung anak anda yang memang sudah rawan, Lambungnya mungkin bisa di sembukan melalui jalur Operasi tetapi mungkin kita harus menunggu dia sedikit lebih besar lagi." Ucap Dokter dengan pasti, Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menyesali akan tindakan teledornya tadi .

"Memang ini kesalahan saya yang Teledor Dok ?" dengan rasa menyesalnya Jongin pun menatap Minji. " Minji, maafkan Ahjussi . " Ucap Jongin sedih, Dokter yang berada di depan Jongi pun seketika mengerut bingun.

"Apakah dia Bukan Putri anda ?" Dan seketika gelengan pelan Jongin pun membuat Dokter itu mengerti. " Oh , Maaf atas ucapan saya tadi ?"

"Tidak Apa-Apa dokter, ini memang kesalahan saya."

"karna Wajahnya terlihat seperti anda , jadi kesala seperti ini membuat seseorang akan salah paham." Dokter itu pun memegang suhu tubuh Minji dan menepuk bahu Jongin.

Jongin yang memikirkan ucapan Dokter Hong pun sempat bertanya. "Dokter Di sini bisakah saya mengajukan Tes DNA ?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu, Dan hanya Anggukan yang Dokter Hong berikan. Jongin yang mengamati Minji pun berfikir dalam diam. ' _Apakah Aku harus melakukan hal seperti ini ! tetapi ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan akanmembuat Kyungsoo semakin marah padaku_?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dokter Hong yang mengamati Jongin pun menepuk bahu Laki-Laki itu. " Apa anda akan tes DNA dengan Gadis Kecil ini ?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, Jongin pun melirik Dokter itu dan menganggukan kepalanya .

"Benar, Apakah Bisa ?"

"Tentu saja, anda harus menyerahkannya di bagian Laboratorium untuk dites _"dan sebuah suara seketika memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Dokter Hong, ada Pasien kecelakaan baru masuk ?" teriak salah satu suster yang berlari di Lorong UGD.

"Baiklah saya harus bekerja kembali, Anda serahkan saja semuanya yang perlu dan besok anda akan mendapatkan hasilnya. " Dokter Hong pun sekilas menepuk bahu Jongin dan berjalan menjauh kearah pasien baru yang baru masuk.

Jongin pun hanya bisa mendesah dan menatap Minji yang masih tertidur tenang, Jongin pun meraih tangan Kiri Minji yang terbaring di samping tubuhnya.

"Maafkan Ahjussi Minji, ini kesalahn Ahjussi. Seharusnya Ahjussi tidak lalai dan membiarkan Kau makan seperti tadi ?" Entah dari mana Air mata itu pun turun dari kelopak mata Jongin, dan membuat Laki-laki sesenggukan dalam tangisnya.

Jongin yang tak mungkin memberi kabar kepada Sunggyu Hyung atas keadaan Minji pun merahasian hal ini dan membiarkan ini menjadi rahasia yang harus ia jaga. ' _Aku harus segera membawa Minji pulang agar tak ada yang curiga_.' Jongin pun segera menghapus air matanya dan menengok kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari seseorang suster.

"Suster ?" Panggil Jongin dan membuat salah satu suster yang sedang memeriksa keadaan seseorang Pasien di samping tempat tidur Minji pun berbalik.

"Ne, apa ada yang bisa di bantu ?"

"Bisakah saya membawa Gadis kecil ini pulang sekarang ?" Suster itu pun bingung dan menengok kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari dokter tetapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Saya tidak memiliki hak untuk itu Tuan, mungkin saya akan menanyakannya kepada kepala dokter terlebih dahulu ? bisakah anda menunggunya sebentar ?" Jongin pun menganguk mengerti dan menyetujui ucapan Suster itu.

Setelah menunggu setengan Jam , Dokter yang tadi menangani Minji pun datang dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Minji. Jongin pun membungku sekilas dan bertanya kepada Dokter Hong.

"Dokter, bisakah saya membawa dia Pulang sekarang ?" Dokter Hong pun heran dan melihat Jongin bertanya-tanya.

"Tetapi dia masih belum sadar, dan mungkin anda harus menunggu dia sadar dan baru bisa membawa gadis kecil ini pulang?" Jongin pun meraih tangan Kiri Dokter Hong.

"Apakah tidak bisa, saya akan menjaganya dan memberikan Obatnya sesuai perintah anda. Yang saya butuhkan kami harus pulang sekarang ?" Dokter itu pun menggeleng pelan dan segera menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Anda jangan bersikap Egois, obat yang saya berikan mungkin akanmenghilangka sakitnya tetapi jika dia sadar keadaan yang tidak seharunya di harapkan terjadi itu akan membahayakan gadis kecil ini." Ucap Dokter Hong pasti.

"Anda bersabarlah, dan lebih baik beritau keluarganya tentang keadaanya ?" Jongin pun menatap Dokter Hong sekilas dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya seketika.

Jongin pun seketika diam tak berbicara kepada Dokter Hong dan membuat Dokter Hong sedikit memaklumi jika Laki-Laki itu marah sekarang. "Baiklah saya harus bekerja kembali, jika anda butuh saya anda bisa datang di ujung ruangan itu." Ucapnya dan berjalan menjauh, Jongin pun melirik dokter tersebut sekilas dan melihat Minji kembali.

Dan saat itu pula ponselnya berbunyi dan sebuah panggila yang tak diharapkan Jongin pun terpampang di layar Ponselnya.

"Hallo Hyung ?" ucap Jongin dengan santai.

" Hey, Jongin mungkin aku akan pulang malam ! kau bisakan menjaga Minji sampa malam. Proyek kita tiba-tiba bermasalah dan kurasa harus salah satu ada yang menghendelnya dan posisiku yang lebih dekat membuat aku akan mengambil alih ? Kau urus saja Minji dan jangan lupa menidurkan gadis kecil itu di atas pukul 9 malam." Jongin pun mendesah lega dan mengiyahkan ucapan Sunggyu.

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku akan menjaga Minji dan Kau tenang saya, hanya Fokus mengerjakan Proyek." Sunggyu pun tertawa di seberang sana dan membuat Jongin bingun.

"Ku rasa kau pasti sangat berterima kasih padaku sekarang ini, dan tenang saja Kyungsoo tidak akan tau soal ini ?" ucap Sunggyu .

"Terima Kasih Hyung, Aku akan bermain dan menyenangkanMinji hari ini." Ucap Jongin dengan tulus.

"Baiklah , aku tutup sekarang ." dan panggilan itu pun terputus dan membuat Jongin lega bahwa waktu membantunya kali ini.

Setelah salah satu suruan Chanyeol berhasil melacak keberadaan Luhan , Sehun pun juga mulai beraksi. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk menyusun rencana dengan baik tetapi Sehun sangat bersyukur usahanya berjalan dengan lancar karna bantuan dari Jongin, dan betapa senangnya Sehun saat menemukan celah Buruk perusaan Minho berada di genggamnya pun membuat Sehun tak sabar untuk menemui Luhan.

Dan malam ini Sehun bisa tertidur dengan nyaman di kasur King Sizenya, setelah 2 hari Sehun dilanda kegelisaan membuat Laki-Laki itu tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik. Bahkan untuk makan dan Mandi mungkin sudah Sehun lupakan jika Asistennya tidak datang dan menyuruh Sehun untuk Makan dan Mandi.

Kyungsoo yang tidur di tempat tidur Luhan pun juga meras Rindu kepadanya, dan ras takut Kyungsoo membuat ia meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. ' _Apa kau benar-benar dalam bahaya Luhan, bersabarlah sebentar lagi ! Sehun akan menemukanmu_?' Kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh Minki yang tertidur dan menatap Foto Luhan di Nakas tempat tidur di samping Minki.

…..

Jarum Jam pun menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam Jongin pun mengemudikan Mobilnya lebih cepat agar sampai di Hotel yang hanya berjarah tak jauh dari rumah sakit , setelah satu jam yang lalu Minji pun terbangun dan panik dengan keberadaanya pun membua gadis kecil itu menangis ketakutan.

Jongin yang sedang mengurus sesuatu pun harus meninggalka Minji sebentar , dan setelah Jongin kembali Minji sudah berada di dalam gendongan salah satu Suster yang dengan baik hati menjaga minji dan menenangkan Tangisan gadis kecil itu .

Dan setelah itu Minji benar-benar tak mau lepas dari pelukan Jongin, gadis kecil itu seakan tak mau jauh dari orang yang ia kenal. " Minji taku..ut." ucapnya dalam isakan.

" Tenanglah Ahjussi ada di sini , Minji tenang saja ?" ucap Jongin dan dengan lembut membelai surai Minji dengan sayang.

Dan sekarang Minji telah berbaring di kamar Milik Jongin dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu tertidur di dalam dekapanya ,setelah memyuruh Minji meminum Obatnya seperti yang di Resepkan Dokter Hong pun membuat Minji tertidur kembali.

Jongin yang sangat menikmati Moment-Moment seperti ini bersama Minji pun membuat hatinya teras sangat hangat dan bahagia. Tubuh kecil Minji membuat Jongin takut melukai Gadis itu dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Rasa tenang dan hangat yang tak bisa Jongin ketahu dari mana berasalnya pun membuat Jongin hanya bisa bersyukur dan berterima kasih, dan hal kecil yang baru Jongin sadari adalah wajah Minji yang memang terlihat seperti dirinya jika di lihat lebih sesama pun membuat Jongin tak bisa menutupi senyumnya.

Jongin pun membelai surai Minji dengan sayang. " Ahjussi sangat senang hari ini Minji, dan MAafkan Ahjussi telah bertindak ceroboh dan membuatmu sakit." Ucapnya dengan sedih. " Ahjussi mohon Minji tak memberi tau EOmma nde, Ahjussi takut Eommamu akan melarang Ahjussi bermain lagi dengan mu Cantik." Dan pergerakan Minji yang tak nyaman pun membuat Jongin segera membawa Minji kedalam dekapannya dan membuat gadis kecil itu agar nyaman, dan Minji pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin dan membuat senyum manis itu pun Nampak manis di bibir Jongin untuk malam Ini.

Malamnya yang sangat hangat dan membahagiakan pun membuat Jongin terbawa suasana dan ikut menutup mata untuk tertidur.

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan Lagi.

Semalaman Minho menyetubuhinya dan Menyiksanya dengan beberapa macam Alat yang tak Luhan kenal, dan itu membuat Luhan Marah saat mengingatnya. Ia yang tak bisa membela diri pun hanya Pasrah di bawah tindihan Minho dan Menangin, seakan air matanya telah habis Luhan merasa Matanya sudah sangat bengkat dan sakit.

Luhan pun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit dan Linu di semua tempat, dan Luhan tak tahu harus bagai mana sepagi ini. Ia hanya takut jika minho masuk kekamar ini dan melakukan hal gila seperti semalam kembali. pukulan di benak Luhan membuat rasa takut Luhan semakin besar saat ini, Luhan hanya berharap Sehun akan membantunya atau siapaun, tetapi Semua itu hanya sebuah harapan semata.

Setelah menyenderka dirinya disandaran ranjang dengan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan , Luhan yang tak menutupi tubunya dengan sehelai kain pun melihat bekas lebam dimana-mana. Tubunya benar-benar di penui bercak Ungu yang mengitam dan Luhan mencoba merai salah satu lebam itu dan membuat ia meringis saat merasakannya. Dan tangisnya pun kembali tak terhindar , hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur dan Luhan meras hidupnya juga sudah hancur saat ini.

Tangisan itu seakan menjadi sebuah jawaban betapa lelah dan hancurnya Luhan saat ini.

Setelah Luhan berhasil meraih baju Bluse yang Minho gunakan kemarin, Luhan pun membuat Tubuhnya lebih baik dan tak terlihat berantakan, dengan sedikit tatanan di rambutnya Luhan pun Nampak Normal .

Luhan yang tak sengata menatap cermin yang berada di depannyanya pun sadar bahwa ia membenci bayangan dirinya saat ini. Bekas-bekas ini dan pakaian yang ia gunakan membuat Luhan sepeti seorang wanita penggoda.

Dengan cepat Luhan pun segera mengurai rambutnya kembali dan membuat surai itu berjatuhan, Dengan kalap Luhan Mencoba mencari Gunting di rak Meja dan di dalam Lemari tetapi Luhan tak menemukannya sama sekali. Luhan yang merosok di depan meja rias pun sangat terlihat putus asah dan membenci dirinya sendiri, dengan kaki yang di tekuk dan di dekap Luhan terlihat sangat putus asah.

Dan sampai pandangan Luhan yang menangkap sebuah benda yang berkarat di bawah Lemari pakaian pun segera membuat Wanita itu bergegas mengambilnya, Sebuah Catter kecil yang berkarat dan seperti bekas dari pisau Cukur pun membuat Luhan segera mencoba meraihnya dengan sedikit kesusahan .

Di dalam genggamanya sekarang terdapat catter Tumpul yang ia raih tadi, dan tanpa basa basi Luhan pun segera meraih surai panjangnya dan memotongnya tanpa ampun.

Surai indah Luhan pun mulai berjatuhan di lantai dan mengotori paha Luhanyang telanjang, Luhan benar-benar tanpa ampun membuat surai indahnya terputus dan berjatuhan dengan cepat.

…..

Minho yang baru datang pun segera berjalan kekamar Luhan tetapi terhenti oleh bisikan Asistennya.

"Ada Polisi di depan , Presdir ?" dan Minho yang heran pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa memangnya ?" Asistenya pun berbisik kembali.

"Anda harus menemuinya sendiri saya tak bisa mengatasinya sekarang ini ?" Minho pun segera menatap Asistenya itu . "Aku membayarmu mahal untuk hal seperti ini bodoh ?" ucapnya dengan marah dan segera melangkah kearah Pintu utama yang di jaga beberapa pengawal.

Salah satu pengawal itu pun membuka pintu berpintu 2 itu dan memampangka sosok Sehun dan Assistennya. " Ada Apa ini ?"Tanya Minho dengan heran, dan anggota jaksa yang berada di sana pun segera maju dan mengenalkan diri .

"Saya anggota Jaksa yang bertanggung jawab denga undang-udang bisnis di Seoul, saya mendengar anda dalam penyelidikan yang menyangkut pautkan dana Insfetasi yang hilang 20 % di perusahaan anda. Saya perlu bertanya sesuatu agar tuduhan ini tidak salah ?" dan di situ pun Minho mulai merasa janggal.

"Tuduhan ? Siapa yang menuduh ?" dan Sehun yang sudah sedari tadi di depan Minho pun tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Maaf Mr. Choi, Saya telah membuat anda kesusahan hari ini?" Minho yang lebih tahu maksud dari ucapan Sehun pun segera teringat bahwa Luhan ada di dalam.

"Baikah Kita harus berbicara di tempat lain saja ." dan penolakan Sehun membuat Minho geram.

"Sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam saja Jaksa Boo, mungkin akan lebih enak tanpa ada orang yang curiga lebih besar." Dan ucapan Sehun mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari Boo Seungkwang.

"Kita berbicara di dalam Saja Mr. Choi, dan saya rasa memang ini akan menjaga anda terhindar dari media di luar ?" Minho yang menahan geraman marahnya pun seketika berakting santai.

"Baiklah." Dan ia segera menyuruh Sehun dan jaksa Boo masuk kedalam, Sehun pun hanya memerhatikan tingkah Minho yang masih bertindak Normal sampai batas ini . Asistennya yang diam-diam mengamati seluk beluk ruangan ini pun menemukan dua ruangan yang bisa dia duga adalah tempat Luhan .

"Silakan Duduk, APa yang ingin anda minum saat ini ?" ucap Asisten Minho dengan santai.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, saya hanya ingin menanyakan 5 pertanyaan saja ?" Minho pun mengangguk mengerti dan Sehun pun mulai melihat tingkah minho yang aneh.

Di dalam benak, Sehun pun berharap ia bisa melihat Luhan. Setelah pertannyaan demi pertannyaan yang di Lontarkan Mr. Boo dapat di jawab Minho dengan baik pun membuat Sehun sedikit gelisah karna sampai pertanyaan hampir selesai Luhan tak terlihat sama sekali di sana dan Itu membuat Sehun sedikit kesal. Sehun pun berbisik pelan kepada Asistennya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan ?" Asistennya hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menunjukan pandangannya kearah pintu coklat di ujung sana, Sehun yang mengerti maksud Assistennya pun segera melirik ruangn itu dan berfikir bagai mana ia bisa menggeledai ruangan itu.

Sampai sebuah teriakan dari ruangan itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan jaksa Boo juga terkejut, Minho yang awalnya duduk tenang pun segera menjadi sedikit gelisah dan diliriknya pintu itu sekilas. Walaupun hanya sekali tetapi Minho sadar mungkin Sehun akan Curiga padanya dan tindakannya akan terbongkar karna telah menculik Luhan.

" Suara Apa itu ? " Tanya Tuan Boo dengan heran.

"Oh itu suara adikku yang sedang menginap disini kemarin,mungkin dia sedang bermain Game saat Ini." dusta Minho.

Sehun pun menatap Minho dan membuat Minho Juga menatap Sehun tajam, senyuman sinis dari bibir Minho pun membuat Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan pasti benar ada di sana.

"Baiklah Mr. Boo pertanyaan terakhir bagai mana ?" Minho pun mencoba mengalihkan suasana kembali kepada Topik, setelah pertanyaan terkahir di ucapkan Mr. Boo. Sehunpun mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun sangat bersyukur tentang itu, Sehun pun mengambil ponselnya dan permisi menjauh dari tempatnya.

Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dari Sofa dan mendekati pintu Coklat itu pun membuat Minho dan Asistenya sedikit panik, Sehun pun segera berakting serius dan menjawab panggilan itu agar tak terlihat mencolok.

"Untungkau menghungungiku Kyungsoo ?" Saut Sehun dengan lirih dan Kyungsoo yang nampak Bingung pun segera bertanya balik.

"Memangnya ada Apa ?"Sehun yang tak menjawab pertanyaanya dan malah berbicara hal lain pun semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingun.

" Selamat Siang , saya sangat senang anda menghubungi saya hari ini ? apa anda sudah meruba pemikiran anda untuk menandatanganinya ?" ucap Sehun dengan biasa tetapi masih bisa terdengar di telinga Minho ataupun orang-orang yang berada disana dan dengan segera Assisten Pribadi Minho pun bertindak mendekati Sehun dan menyuruh Laki-Laki itu untuk menelpon di Balkon saja.

"Anda lebih baik bertelepon di sana, mungkin lebih Privasi ?" ucapnya dengan sopan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, Sehun yang masih berfikir untuk mencari cara lain agar Luhan memberikan tanda lain pun berfikir cara terakhir dengan berucap sedikit keras kembali.

"Apa anda Masih di sana ?" ucap Sehun kembali dan saat langkahnya akan berjalan menjauh pun berhenti karna suara benda Jatuh terdengan di dalam. Dan sontak Sehun dibuat kelabakan dan segera berlari kearah pintu itu dan memaksa masuk tetapi tak bisa karna dihadang sigap Oleh Assisten Minho yang berdiri di depan Sehun sekarang, tetapi Sehun bukan Laki-Laki lemah yang tidak bisa melawan pun segera mengeluarkan tenagannya dan membuat ia dan Assisten itu beradu bahu dengan keras. Dan usaha Sehun yang sigap pun berhasil membuat ia berhasil menyingkirkan Laki-Laki berjas itu.

Dibukanya kenop pintu yang tak bisa terbuka itu pun membuat Sehun tak berfikir panjang segera mendobrak Pintu itu dengan keras tetapi halangan sekali lagi dari Asisten Minho membuat Sehun terhenti, dan saat itu Juga Assisten Sehun juga ikut membantu menghadang dan membiarkanSehun mendobrak Pintu itu.

Minho yang sedikit geram pun segera berdiri dan akan menyusul langkahnya kearah Sehun tapi terhenti oleh sekapan dua Polisi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini, Apa yang kalian lakukan ? "ucap Minho dengan nada tinggi.

Dan saat itu pula Sehun berhasil mendobrak Pintu dan menemukan Tubuh Luhan yang di sekap mulutnya oleh Laki-Laki tinggi yang mencoba menahanya, Luhan pun menangis dan memberontak hebat bahkan Luhan tak membuka matanya sama sekali.

Seketika Sehun pun berlari dan menghajar Orang tersebut dan membuat tubuh laki- laki itu jatuh di lantai, dan dengan sigap Sehun menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Luhan ?" ucap Sehun marah, dan seketika Jaksa Boo muncul di balik pintu itu dan terkejut atas yang ia Lihat sendiri.

Dugaan Sehun ternyata memang benar, dan keadaan korban yang benar-benar kacau pun membuat Mr. Boo seungkwang segera mengambil tindakan . ia pun segera berbalik untuk menghadap Minho dan dua Polisi itu , dengan sekali tanda Mr. Boo pun memberi intruksi untuk membawah Minho kekantor sekarang. " Bawah dia sekarang ."

Sehun yang kembali mendekat tubuh Luhan dan mendekap Wanita itu setelah menghajar mati-matian Laki-Laki yang sudah menyekap Luhan baru saja pun sedikit kewalah karna rontahan dan Lawanan Luhan.

"Bukalah Matamu Luhan, Ini aku ? Oh Sehun ? Bukalah ." seakan Luhan tuli wanita itu pun tak merespon dan masih memberontak pun membuat Sehun semakin kesusahan memegangi bahu Luhan untuk mendekapnya, dan saat itu juga Sehun pun segera menampar Luhan dengan keras dan barulah wanita itu membuka matanya dan menangis bagaikan tak percaya.

Di raihnya wajah Sehun dan seketika nama itu terlontar dari mulut cantiknya." Sehun, Ooh Sehun." Ucap Luhan dengan menangis.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu pun meras Ngilu di ulur hatinya, Sehun pun segera mendekap tubuh Lemah Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menangis di sana.

"Sehh….hun_" ucap Luhan kembali, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membelai lembut surai Luhan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Luhan, kau aman ? maaf datang terlalu lama." ucap Sehun sedih dan tangisan Luhan pun membuat Sehun semakin sesak dan merasa bersalah.

Pagi ini Jongin pun bangun dengan wajah suram, rasa ngantuk yang teramat karna semalaman menenangkan Minji yang tiba-tiba rewel dan tak mau digendong Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin terpaka menggendong gadis kecil itu agar tertidur kembali dan meletakannya di kamar Sunggyu.

Dan sekarang Jongin pun menatap sebelah tempatnya yang kosong, bekas tempat Minji tertidur itu membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyum manis di paginya.

Jongin pun meregangkan tubunya sekilas dan segera berjalan membuka jendela kamar,dan seketika udara pagi hari yang cerah membuat Jongin menikmati udara dengan segar. Dan saat itu pula bunyi pintu yang berbunyi membuat Jongin pun berbalik, dengan langkah cepat Jongin pun membuka pintu dan melihat gadis kecil itu berada di gendongan Sunggyu dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi Ahjussi ." ," PAgi Jongin " ucap Minji dan Sunggyu bergantian." Jongin hanya tersenyum dan meraih surai Minji dengan halus.

"Pagi Juga CAntik, Hyung selamt PAgi ." ucapnya.

"Apakah kau tidur nyenyak ?" dan gelengan dari Jongin membuat Sunggyu tertawa.

"Aku maklumi dengan situasimu semalam, Maaf merepotkanmu dalam situasi yang melelahkan ?" gelengan dari Minji membuat Sunggyu dan Jongin seketika terkejut dan tertawa.

Minji yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya pun berucap. " Tidak…tidak, Minji Sekarang sangat lapar ?" ucap Gadis kecil itu dengan Lucu.

Dan Jongin pun teringat dengan obat yang seharunya Minji konsumsi. " Apakah kau membawa obatnya Hyung ?" Sunggyu yang bingun dari mana Jongin tahu soal itu pun mengangguk heran.

"Apa kau tau tentang panyakit MInji ?" dan DI situ Jongin menyadiri bahwa ia telah membuat Sunggyu bertanya heran padanya, dan Jongin yang ingat bahwa Kyungsoo perna mengatakan hal itu pun segera berucap.

"Dari Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan sedikit berpaling Sunggyu pun seketika mengangguk mengerti.

"oh…..! baiklah kita segera sarapan saja. Aku menunggumu di bawah Ok ?" ucapnya dan segera berbalik melangkah menjauh, Jongin hanya mengiyahkan dan mengamati Minji yang berbalik kearahnya dalam gendongan Sunggyu pun memberikan Jongin Ciuman Kissing terbangnya.

Jongin pun menangkap ciuaman Minji seperti sebuah ciuman sepasang kekasih pun sontak membuat Minji senang bukan main, Sunggyu yang menggendongnya pun melirik kebelakang dan ikut tersenyum melihta Jongin sedang menggoda Minji.

"Dia benar-benar bertindak sepeti Appa tanpa ia sadari ?" ucap Sunggyu samar dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai menghilang di tikungan Lorong.

Jongin yang senang pun bergegas menutup pintu dan mandi mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk Sarapan Pagi .

Karna Mimpi aneh itu, Kyungsoo pun terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengkal dan genangan Air mata di ujung pelipisnya , dan seketika suara ponselnya yang berbunyi pun membuat Kyungsoo menengok dan meraih Ponselnya yang terletak di meja Nakas. 1 pesan dari Sehun yang masuk di ponselnya, pun membuat Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding dan mendesah.

"kenap aku bisa bangun sesiang ini, Minki jadi tidak sekolah hari ini ?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal, di samakan posisi tubuhnya dan di kecupnya pucuk-pucuk surai Minki yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Kyungsoo pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kedapur , setiap langkahnya pun membuat fikirannya juga masih berkecambuk karna Mimpi anehnya itu ? dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa rindu pada Putri cantiknya pagi ini.

Kyungsoo yang akan menghubungi oppanya pun tersadar bahwa pesan dari Sehun belum ia buka pun akhirnya Kyungsoo tekan dan teks dari Sehun pun muncul dengan jelas.

 _ **.:**_

Kyungsoo, hari ini aku akan menemukan Luhan , dan aku berharap usahaku tak gagal. Maaf tak bisa memberi tahumu lebih awal , karna aku sudah berjanji kepada Jongin untuk menjauhkanmu dari situasi bahaya ini.

Tenanglah aku akan menyelamatkan Luhan dan menjaganya, kau hanya perlu berdoa dan menunggu kabar selanjutnya saja?

Dan janagn biarkan orang asing mengganggumu hari ini.

Dan Pesan Teks itu pun membuat Kyungsoo tak percaya bahwa Sehun bertindak sepeti ini. _" Kau membiarkan aku diam saja disini, dan kau beralasan karna Jongin_ . ada apa denganmu ? aku yang membantumu Oh Sehun bodoh." Umpat Kyungsoo dengan marah, dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo pun medial nomro Sehun segera dan mendapatkan sautan dari Sehun dengan ANeh.

"Untungkau menghungungiku Kyungsoo ?" ucap Sehun langsung , Kyungsoo yang Bingung pun menanyai Sehun balik.

"Memangnya ada Apa ?"Sehun yang tak menjawab pun malah berbicara aneh.

Dan saat sarapan pagi ini Sunggyu mengatakan mungkin Minji akan kembali besok karna ia harus masuk sekolah kembali dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit mendesah sedih.

"Hey Minji hanya pulang ke Seoul, kau akan bertemu denganya jika Proyek ini selesai." Ucap Sunggyu santai tetapi Jongin hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tetapi aku merasakan tidak akan sepeti itu hyung, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjauhkan minji dan Minki kembali. Aku hanya ingin menemui mereka tetapi terlihat sulit oleh tingkah Kyungsoo ?" Sunggyu pun mengetuk meja dan membuat Jongin menatap Sunggyu saat ini.

"Itu wajar Jongin, setelah kau tau yang sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah cara untuk melindungi si kembar _" ucapnya terhenti .

"Dari aku ?" Jawab Jongin dengan cepat dan gelengan dari Sunggyu pun membuat Jongin semakin bingun.

"Kau akan tau jika sudah waktunya , dan ku harap Kau segera menemukan jawabanya. Dan aku berharap kau tak akan membuat aku menyesal melakukan hal ini untukmu ?" ucapan Sunggyu pun semakin membuat Jongin Heran.

"Kenap kau berbicar seperti itu Hyung ? aku tak tau maksud ucapanmu." Jongin pun menatap Sunggyu dan menantikan jawaban dari Laki-Laki yang lebih tua itu tetapi Sunggyu hanya tersenyum manis dan kembali menyuapi Minji.

TBC…

 **O.M.G ini apa yah,kepanjanagn dan aneh bin abstrak.**

 **Aku yang ngetik aja tak tau harus bagi mana dan aku takut ni cerita makin kesini makin aneh aja dibacanya.**

 **Untuk readersku yang setia maaf yah siska sempat Luamma Updatenya di Chapter kemarin dan membuat kalian hampir nangis darah, Wkwkwkw…. #Bercandadibacokreader.**

 **karna lelah ngetik dan gak mood banget pake jempol untuk neglanjutin tu Chapter makanya sangat Molor ? dan 2 projeck yang aku kerjakan kayaknya gagal Total deh dan aku harap kalian maklumin itu.**

 ***Maaf yah Readers.***

 _ **Di Chapter ini aku benar-benar butuh 3-4 hari buat ngetik karna Mood dan ide yang berantakan seketika, jadi Gwe hanya ngetik sebentar dan pinda melakukan aktifitas lain karna bosan yang berkecimbung , jadi mohon di maklumin sekali lagi.**_

 _ **Ni chapter adalah yang tersulit karna menggabungkan konflik Luhan dan moment Jongin bersama Minji pun membut aku pusing sendiri .**_

 _ **Note.**_

1412room : saya orang Indonesia Non, tapi aku terkadang tak sadar bahwa selalu menggunakan kata Pun di sana sini, tolong maklumin yah. end di tunggu perbaikan dari aku di Chapter 19 ok.

kyung1225 :Makasih atas dukungannya selalu, kamu paling rajin deh ama ff q ini, makasih.

Sofia Magdalena, Kim YeHyun, mocca, Lovesoo, . makasih juga atas dukungannya, aku sangat berterima kasih.

 _ **Dan kayaknya aku lebih bersalah kepada kalian, tetapi aku harapa kalian memakluminnya karna aku udah update cepet karna rasa bersalaku, dan Udah sampai di sini dulu, dah capek ngetik , aku Out sekarang.**_

 _ **ok dadah…..By DARI RIDA.**_

 _ **(Note. Bakalan ada FF baru dariku hasil Projek Kaisoo bulan kemarin, aku persembahkan untuk kalian dan silakan di baca.**_

 _ **Berjudul "DoKyung"**_

 _ **Dan bergenre Boys Love.)**_

 _ **^-^V.**_


End file.
